Les Enfants du Chaos
by Aku'Raichuu
Summary: Boy's Love. Pour faire simple : Des combats -beaucoup- , des histoires d'amour -modéré-, de l'humour -parfois-, et des passages tristes -vers la fin-. SoraxRiku, AkuRoku un peu plus tard, un peu tous les persos du jeu encore vivants, et... Kuja! XD ok j'arrête.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Salut ! C'est ma première fic sur ce site ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des coms même si ce n'est pas le cas ! Tous les avis sont intéressants ! A savoir que cette fiction contient un Yaoi léger, c'est-à-dire qu'il parlera de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes ! Donc si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça fermez cette page ! Voilà voilà bonne lecture !

- Donald ! Dingo !

Sora se jeta littéralement au cou de ses amis.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

Les trois anciens compagnons se saisirent par la main et entamèrent une petite danse, après quoi ils se relâchèrent en riant. Un peu plus loin, Kairi et Riku riaient à la vue de cette scène de retrouvailles. En les voyant se moquer, Sora fit la moue et se retourna vers Donald et Dingo.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

- Oh, on te racontera plus tard, dit Dingo. Tu as l'air d'aller bien, Sora !

- Et comment ! Je suis vraiment content de vous revoir !

Le châtain se releva et essuya brièvement le sable qu'il avait sur ses vêtements. Il avait mit un pantacourt vert kaki avec deux grandes poches sur les côtés et un t-shirt blanc avec une veste fine de couleur grise dont les manches lui arrivaient jusqu'à un peu avant les coudes et dont la fermeture éclair était ouverte. Il portait autour du cou un pendentif avec une couronne. Il avait mit des chaussures à scratch noires et jaunes de petite taille par rapport à celles qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre mais pas trop petites non plus. Donald, lui, avait mit des vêtements simples, bleus clairs et blancs, et un béret des mêmes couleurs. Dingo quand à lui portait le même genre de vêtements que d'habitude, verts et marrons.

- Et si vous veniez manger un morceau ? Proposa Kairi, souriante. J'ai fait un gâteau aux poires !

- Géniaaaaal ! Cria Sora en faisant des bonds partout.

Riku, lui, vira littéralement au blanc, une expression apeurée se lisait sur son visage. Il portait un pantalon large en jean bleu clair et un débardeur blanc avec par dessus une veste noire à manches longues qu'il avait laissée ouverte à cause de la chaleur. Voyant que Donald le regardait avec un air intrigué, le garçon aux cheveux gris se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Dingo s'approcha pour entendre lui aussi.

- Kairi fait vraiment mal la cuisine, y'a que Sora qui arrive à avaler ça. Je me demande comment il fait, d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, surtout ne dites rien à Kairi sur sa nourriture, ou vous serez maudits à jamais.

Le canard déglutit.

Un peu plus tard, le petit groupe était assis autour d'une table. La maison de Kairi était simple, mais agréable et chaleureuse. Un peu comme sa propriétaire. La jeune fille arriva dans la pièce, triomphante, avec un plat entre les mains. Elle portait une minijupe rose clair, un débardeur blanc, et ses bras étaient décorés de nombreux bracelets. Donald se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise pour apercevoir le gâteau qu'elle tenait, mais il était recouvert d'aluminium. La rousse le posa sur la table tandis que Riku cherchait désespérément un moyen d'échapper au supplice. A l'inverse, Sora frétillait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mort d'impatience, et se balançait frénétiquement sur sa chaise.

- Et voilà ! Fit fièrement Kairi en dévoilant son « chef-d'œuvre » aux yeux de tous.

Donald s'étala par terre en voyant l'horrible gâteau tout cabossé et noir par endroits. Dingo s'étala par terre à cause de Donald qui l'avait attrapé par la manche et entraîné dans sa chute. Riku s'étala par terre en essayant de s'échapper, et Sora s'étala par terre à force de jouer avec sa chaise. Finalement seule Kairi demeura debout et les regarda tous avec un air étrange.

- Euh… Bon, qui en veut en premier ? Demanda-t-elle alors que tous se relevaient.

- Moiiiii ! Fit Sora en se redressant d'un coup.

La jeune fille le servit en souriant et fit de même avec toutes les autres assiettes. Donald jeta un regard d'au secours à Riku, mais le garçon avait été attaché à sa chaise après une nouvelle tentative de fuite et à présent Kairi lui fourrait directement une part dans la bouche. Le pauvre garçon avait l'air d'agoniser. Regardant Sora manger goulûment, il déglutit avant de couper un bout de gâteau avec sa cuiller – ce qui n'était pas évident vu la dureté incroyable du dessert. Il jeta un dernier regard à Dingo, assis à côté de lui.

- Allez, ça ne peut pas être pire que ça en à l'air, fit son ami pour l'encourager.

Tous deux mirent la cuiller à la bouche en même temps, sous le regard plein d'espoir de Kairi. Au début, ils ne réagirent pas, mais au bout de trois ou quatre secondes leurs visages devinrent subitement tout blancs, puis verts, puis légèrement rouges pour enfin redevenir blancs. Ils durent faire un effort phénoménal pour ne pas recracher leur bouchée et l'avaler. Kairi, qui semblait ne rien avoir remarqué, sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je reviens tout de suite ! J'ai oublié d'amener à boire ! Dit-elle en sautillant gaiement vers la cuisine.

Tous attendirent qu'elle fut éloignée pour s'exprimer.

- Pouaaaah ! C'est horrible ! Comment peut-on rater un gâteau aux poires à ce point ! Cria Donald.

- Hein ? Moi je le trouve très bon ! S'écria Sora en finissant sa dernière bouchée.

- Oh oh, c'est vraiment incroyable ! Fit Dingo. D'abord c'est tout pâteux, ensuite ça devient collant, après c'est incroyablement épicé et finalement ça redevient pâteux !

- C'est pas le moment d'être admiratif, Dingo ! S'exclama Donald en bondissant sur sa chaise. Il faut fuir, pour notre survie !

Mais alors qu'il allait descendre de son siège, Kairi arriva, un pichet d'un liquide étrange dans les mains.

- Alors ? C'est bon ? Demanda la jeune fille innocemment.

- Pourquoi tu ne goûtes pas par toi-même ? Demanda ironiquement Riku, sortant de son coma passager.

- Oh non, je fais un régime. Et puis comme ça vous pouvez tous avoir une autre part chacun !

- Oh, on est désolés Kairi, mais il faut qu'on parle à Sora d'une affaire très urgente ! Dit Dingo en souriant.

- Ah bon ? Bon, si c'est très urgent… Dit-elle, légèrement déçue.

A ce moment, Riku aurait vraiment bondi au cou de Dingo si sa dignité (et les cordes qui l'attachaient) ne l'en avait pas empêché.

Ainsi, les cinq compagnons se réunirent dans la cabane de leur île, pour être plus tranquilles.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui est si important ? Demanda Sora.

- En fait, commença Donald en interrompant Dingo qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, c'est à cause du Roi.

- Il a des ennuis ? Demanda soudain Riku.

- Non, non ! Seulement il se passe des choses étranges en ce moment au Jardin Radieux, continua Dingo.

- Des choses étranges ? Fit Sora en posant sa main contre sa joue pour réfléchir.

- Oui, reprit Donald sérieusement. C'est arrivée la première fois il y a quelques semaines – c'est Merlin qui nous a prévenus. Une personne serait subitement tombée dans le coma sans explications. Après, ça s'est reproduit de plus en plus souvent, et maintenant une dizaine de victimes sont dans le coma.

- Tu crois que c'est à cause des Sans-cœurs ? Demanda Sora.

- Euh… Commença Donald, assez dépité.

- C'est ça le problème, continua Dingo. Léon et les autres ont bien dit qu'ils n'avaient vu aucun Sans-cœurs dans le coin depuis que tu as battu Xemnas. Et à ce qu'il paraît le dispositif de sécurité n'a pas réagi aux Sans-cœur.

- Ça, c'est bizarre… Marmonna Kairi.

- Oui, acquiesça Dingo. C'est pourquoi Léon a demandé au Roi qui nous a demandé d'aller te demander de les aider.

- Attends, tu peux répéter ta phrase ? Demanda Sora, un peu perdu.

- On accepte, fit Riku. Enfin, si vous voulez bien de moi.

- Bien sûr, Riku ! S'exclama Sora, tout content.

- Euh le problème, commença Donald, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de place dans le vaisseau gumm-

- On se resserrera alors, fit Dingo en souriant et coupant la parole au magicien qui lui jeta un regard noir, pas franchement content d'accueillir celui qui avait plongé les mondes dans les ténèbres quelques années plus tôt.

- Alors ? Demanda Sora en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. On part quand ?

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Demanda Dingo.

- Attendez une minute ! S'écria la rousse. Et moi alors, vous m'oubliez ?

Tous se retournèrent vers elle. En effet, ils l'avaient oubliée.

- Tu ne viens pas, décréta Sora. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Sora ! S'exclama la princesse de cœur.

- Pas la peine d'insister.

Kairi croisa les bras, une mine boudeuse s'affichant sur son visage.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Notre promesse tient toujours : je reviendrai bientôt, dit le garçon.

- Bon, d'accord, finit-elle par dire. Mais tu as intérêt à pas prendre de risques !

- Moi ? Pas de problèmes ! C'est pas quelques petits Sans-cœurs qui vont me faire peur ! Fit-il en tapant sur sa poitrine avec son poing.

- On est pas sûrs que ce soient des Sans-cœurs, fit remarquer Riku en soupirant.

- Oui, enfin, vous m'avez compris, dit Sora en riant nerveusement.

Tous se mirent à rire, même Kairi.

Deux heures plus tard, Riku Donald et Dingo arrivèrent devant le vaisseau gummi. Le garçon aux cheveux gris jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

- Hm… C'est vrai que c'est petit.

- On se débrouillera ! Fit Dingo, toujours enjoué.

Pendant ce temps, Kairi et Sora s'étaient éloignés, le temps de se dire une dernière fois au revoir.

- Eh voilà, fit la jeune fille en soupirant, je vais encore me retrouver toute seule…

- Allez, Kairi. C'est pas comme si je partais pour toujours !

La jeune fille hocha la tête tristement.

- Oui. Et puis de toute façon, peu importe où tu sois je pourrai toujours te retrouver.

Sora acquiesça en souriant. La rousse releva la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

- Allez, dépêche-toi ! Lui dit-elle en le poussant par le dos. Ah, j'oubliais, je t'ai fait de quoi grignoter pendant le voyage. Tu partageras avec les autres, hein ? Fit-elle avec un regard accusateur.

- Mais oui ! Répliqua le châtain en riant. Bon… J'y vais.

- Oui… Reviens vite.

Sora la regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux puis il se retourna et avança droit devant lui, sans regarder en arrière. Il savait que si il se retournait, il verrait son amie en train de pleurer, et il n'aurait pas pu partir.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! On a failli t'attendre ! Dit Riku en voyant son ami d'enfance arriver.

- Oh, ça va, hein ! Répliqua le plus jeune en faisant la moue.

- Oh oh ! Alors c'est parti ! Fit Dingo, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans le petit vaisseau gummi. Laissant le volant à Donald, Sora et Riku s'installèrent derrière. Le manque d'espace fit qu'ils durent littéralement rester collés l'un à l'autre, ce qui embarrassa quelques peu Sora.

- Sora ? Ça va pas ? T'es tout rouge ? Lui demanda Riku.

- Ah, euh… Il fait un peu chaud, ici, tu trouves pas ? Répondit le garçon en riant nerveusement.

Riku ne répondit rien. Le voyage fut plutôt long, et bientôt Sora sentit le sommeil le gagner. Sans s'en rendre compte, il enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Riku, comme s'il s'agissait d'un oreiller. Le plus âgé rougit un peu mais ne dit rien. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants et Sora ne tarda pas à s'endormir, apaisé par le souffle tiède de Riku sur sa joue. Le garçon aux cheveux gris regarda son ami un instant. Il semblait hésiter. Finalement, regardant aux alentours pour voir si personne ne le regardait, il leva sa main et caressa les cheveux hérissés du châtain. Il s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit son visage devenir brûlant.

- Riku… Tes mains sont très très très chaudes… Dit soudain Sora d'une voix endormie.

Le garçon faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

- _Quoi ? Il ne dormait pas ?! _Pensa-t-il, terrorisé. _Attends… S'il ne dormait pas, pourquoi il m'a pas dit d'arrêter ? Est-ce qu'il aurait… Non ! Arrête de te faire des idées, Riku ! Bien sûr que non il n'aurait pas aimé, tu es un garçon, bon sang ! Et qui plus est son meilleur ami ! Jamais il ne voudrait sortir avec… Attends ! Pourquoi je pense à ça, moi ? C'est pas vrai ! Et pourquoi je rougis, d'abord ? AAAAH ! … Je sais ! C'est à cause du gâteau de Kairi ! Oui, c'est ça, elle m'a rendu complètement dingue !_

Le garçon respira un grand coup, histoire de se calmer un peu. Il tourna son regard vers Sora. Le garçon dormait à point fermé. Peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement parlé en dormant. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Soudain, le maître de la Keyblade gémit et sans crier gare il se rapprocha d'un coup de l'autre garçon et se colla contre son torse, serrant sa veste de toutes ses forces comme pour s'agripper.

- So… Sora ?! S'écria le plus grand.

Le châtain ne bougea pas. Il dormait comme un bébé.

- _Bon… Calme-toi. Sora a toujours bougé pendant son sommeil, depuis qu'il est tout petit. Oui… Je m'en souviens, il arrêtait pas de se coller à tout le monde. En y réfléchissant ça me dérangeait pas tant que ça, à l'époque. En même temps ça me dérangeait pas non plus de dormir avec Kairi, alors que maintenant ça me gênerai. Oui mais Kairi est une __**fille**__. Alors que Sora…_

Il regarda à nouveau son ami d'enfance. Le garçon se tenait toujours fermement à lui et à présent il avait un teint légèrement rosi.

- _Trop… Trop mignon !!_ Pensa Riku en tournant fermement la tête pour ne pas le regarder. _Mais pourquoi je pense ça ?! Kairi ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!_

To be continued…

Note de l'auteur : Ah ah alors vous avez aimé ? Vous avez de la chance je met direct le chapitre 2 ! X3 Vous allez voir que la relation Riku/Sora va évoluer petit à petit. J'hésite encore à mettre de l'AkuRoku, parce que j'adore ce pairing, mais faut encore que j'y réfléchisse. En tout cas laissez moi des reviews ! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Par contre j'ai le contrôle total sur eux, mouhahahaha…

Riku : … Tire-toi de là, tarée.

Le voyage sembla durer une éternité pour Riku. Une heure ou deux passèrent avant que Sora ne se réveille.

- Hm… Fit-il en clignant des yeux. Riku ?

Il regarda le visage du garçon. Il semblait très gêné et détournait son regard.

- Riku ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il avait les mains engourdies. Lorsqu'il les regarda, il s'aperçut qu'elles serraient quelque chose.

- _Du tissu ?_ Se demanda-t-il. _Ah, non, on dirait que c'est…_

Sora releva la tête et regarda le visage de Riku. A présent, il était vraiment très rouge… Et aussi très près. Trop près.

- _Beaucoup trop près !!_ Pensa-t-il soudain.

Se relevant d'un bond, il se cogna le tête au plafond.

- Aïïïeeuuuh !!

Il se recula et se cogna au mur.

- Wouaaaaa !

Finalement il s'écrasa au sol.

- Euh… Sora ?

- Je vais bien ! Fit immédiatement le garçon en se redressant.

- Mais tu saignes ! Imbécile !!

Cinq minutes plus tard…

- Voilà, c'est bon, fit Riku en collant le pansement sur le front de son ami.

- M… Merci.

Sora rougit légèrement.

- J'y crois pas que j'ai fait ça… Chuis désolé, Rikuuu…

- Mais non c'est rien. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se cogner.

- Je parlai pas de ça ! S'énerva le plus petit.

- Ah. Oui, ben t'y peux rien, hein ?

- Mais je voulais pas te déranger… Aïe !

Sora massa sa tête que Riku venait de frapper.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- C'est ma vengeance. Maintenant on est quitte.

Sora ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand une secousse fit basculer le châtain… tout droit dans les bras de Riku.

- Hé ! Tout va bien ? Demanda le plus grand tandis que Sora était carrément allongé sur lui.

- Euh… Oui, je crois… Ah !

Remarquant dans quelle position il était, il se leva d'un bond et – comme on devait s'y attendre – il se cogna à nouveau contre le plafond.

- D… Désolé ! Fit-il en souriant tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait le long de son visage.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le vaisseau atterrit (enfin) au Jardin Radieux et tous mirent pieds à terre. Riku se massait les côtes tandis que Sora étirait ses bras engourdis.

- Euh… Sora ? Demanda Donald après une légère hésitation. Pourquoi tu as deux pansements sur le front ?

- Bah en fait… Commença le garçon.

- Ha ha ha ! Dites, si on allait trouver ce Léon ? Demanda Riku, visiblement très nerveux.

- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée ! Fit Dingo.

- Oui, allons-y ! S'exclama Sora, tout souriant.

Riku soupira et, instinctivement, il mit les mains dans ses poches à cause du froid qui envahissait la place.

- _Du froid ? _Se demanda-t-il soudain.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les carrés d'herbe qui ornaient la route étaient recouverts de givre et les fenêtres des maisons alentours étaient gelées à un tel point qu'elles semblaient être prêtes à se briser au moindre choc.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Demanda Sora qui avait lui aussi remarqué le phénomène.

L'air qui sortait de sa bouche de refroidissait immédiatement, faisant croire à une légère fumée. Le châtain frotta ses bras frénétiquement pour se réchauffer.

- _Ça pèle ! J'aurai mieux fait de prendre un pull…_ Pensa-t-il, frigorifié.

Tout à coup il sentit le contact d'une veste sur ses épaules. Se retournant, il aperçut Riku juste derrière lui, en débardeur.

- Ri… Riku ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Bouge pas ! Lui dit fermement l'autre tandis qu'il passait les bras du châtain à l'intérieur des manches. Sora rougit légèrement mais se laissa faire. Quand il eut fini, le garçon aux cheveux d'argent se recula. Il semblait ne pas ressentir le froid, mais le maître de la Keyblade savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il afficha une mine désolée, honteux de penser que la veste qu'il avait sur lui était chaude et très confortable pendant que son ami se gelait juste à côté.

- _Ah… Il y a l'odeur de Riku dessus…_ Pensa-t-il en plongeant sa tête dans la veste noire.

Sans même s'en rendre compte il inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était une odeur qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Elle n'avait pourtant rien de spécial. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de faire et regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Heureusement, ses trois compagnons étaient occupés plus loin et n'avaient rien remarqué. Il décida de les rejoindre, courant un peu pour avoir moins froid.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Demanda-t-il.

Donald, Riku et Dingo étaient devant une pancarte en bois et le garçon aux cheveux gris était en train de retirer la glace qui le recouvrait de ses mains nues.

- Ah ! Riku ! Fais pas ça, enfin ! S'exclama Sora en attrapant les mains du garçon.

Trop tard : la glace était déjà tombée et on pouvait lire très clairement les indications.

- C'est marqué : Faubourgs 500 mètres, lut Donald.

- Allons-y ! Fit Dingo avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme, même par ce temps glacial. Euh… Sora ?

Le châtain se retourna vers Dingo avec un air interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je crois que tu devrais lâcher les mains de Riku.

Il mit trois secondes et demi avant de comprendre et lâcha immédiatement les mains de son ami, qui avait prit une teinte rouge tomate.

- Ha ha… Euh, on y va ? Fit Sora, gêné.

Les quatre amis marchèrent en silence. Le maître de la Keyblade regardait dans le vide, absorbé par ses pensées.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis autant gêné ? C'est Riku après tout… _Se demanda-t-il. _Mais… Ses mains étaient chaudes malgré le froid, c'est bizarre. Non, quand j'y réfléchis, elles ont toujours été très chaudes. _

Un souvenir lui revint, peut-être à cause d'un excès d'utilisation de son cerveau. Non, c'est débile.

_- Riku ! Attends-moi !_

_Le petit garçon aux cheveux châtains en bataille courait après son ami. Celui-ci se retourna et le regarda de ses yeux turquoise. Il attendit que le plus petit le rejoigne, les bras derrière la tête._

_- Allez, Sora ! C'est toi qui voulait y aller, non ? Si on se dépêche pas, elle va partir tu sais ?_

_- Hein ?! Ah non alors ! Je veux voir la fille dans la maison du maire ! Fit le petit, boudeur._

_Riku se mit à rire. Le châtain le rejoignit finalement et se mit à genoux pour respirer un moment. Le petit aux cheveux bleus - argentés attendit un moment qu'il récupère puis l'attrapa soudainement par la main et le souleva avant de se mettre à courir avec lui. Sora se laissa entraîner par cette petite main si chaude. Cette main qui l'apaisait._

_- Riku… Pourquoi tes mains sont toujours chaudes… ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils couraient._

_- …Elles sont chaudes ?_

_- Oui. Toujours._

- Sora ! Sora !!

- Hein ?!

Le maître de la Keyblade releva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec Riku.

- Wooh ! Que…

- Tu te sens bien ? Ça fait une heure qu'on t'appelles !

- Ah bon ? Désolé, j'étais en train de penser !

- … Bon bref, on est arrivé.

Le châtain regarda autour de lui. Il mit quatre ou cinq secondes à reconnaître la maison de Merlin. Remarque, c'était compréhensible étant donné que la rue était recouverte de givre. Dingo et Donald étaient déjà devant la porte.

- Alors, vous venez ? Demanda le magicien, apparemment impatient.

Les deux amis d'enfance avancèrent jusqu'à la porte et Sora la poussa… Sans parvenir à l'ouvrir.

- Alors, Sora, tes muscles sont gelés eux aussi ? Se moqua Riku.

Le garçon se retourna d'un coup, les sourcils froncés.

- Bien sûr que non ! Cette porte est bloquée ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Oh, ça doit être à cause du gire, dit Dingo.

- Du givre ! Corrigea Donald.

Sora attrapa la poignée et poussa de toutes ses forces, essayant tous les moyens possible pour ouvrir la porte en bois, et après plusieurs échecs elle finit par grincer un peu pour finir par s'ouvrir totalement.

- Alors ? Fit-il, triomphant, en se retournant vers Riku.

Le plus grand tourna la tête, totalement désintéressé, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du héros de la lumière. Pivotant sur lui-même, il pénétra dans la maisonnette.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il en rentrant. Léon ? Merlin ?

Pas de réponse.

- On dirait qu'il y a personne, dit Dingo en rentrant, suivi des deux autres.

- Non, mais au moins il fait chaud ici, fit remarquer Riku.

Sora s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand il se rappela que c'était la veste de Riku qu'il portait sur lui.

- _Est-ce que je devrais lui rendre ? C'est un peu tard mais…_ Se demanda-t-il, embarrassé.

- Sora ?

Le garçon sursauta en apercevant la tête de Riku juste devant lui. Il chercha Donald et Dingo du regard mais ne les trouva nulle part.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs.

- Ah ! Oui, oui ! Tout va bien, t'inquiètes pas ! Dit-il en souriant.

Riku le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sora recula d'un pas mais l'autre se pencha pour se rapprocher. Le garçon se sentit devenir tout rouge. C'était comme si ces deux prunelles turquoises voyaient à travers lui, scrutant la moindre de ses pensées.

- Tu me caches rien, hein ? Demanda le plus grand, suspicieux.

- Mais n-

Il s'arrêta net.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que je devrais te cacher ? Dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Riku. Pourquoi je me sens bizarre quand je te vois ?

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux et se recula d'un coup.

- Hein ?

Sora le regarda, sans comprendre.

- Riku… Rassure-moi, j'ai pas parlé tout haut, hein ? Fit-il en souriant nerveusement.

- Euh… Si.

Le châtain devint subitement rouge tomate. Il ouvrit la bouche mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit l'en empêcha.

- Y'a personne dans les autres maisons, dit Dingo en fermant rapidement la porte.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Sora d'un air intéressé. C'est bizarre…

- C'est pas super comme accueil, dit Riku en soupirant. Ils nous appellent et ils sont même pas là.

- Arrête, l'interrompit le châtain. Il a dû se passer quelque chose.

- J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Léon et les autres… Dit Dingo en baissant les yeux.

- Dis pas ça… Fit Donald d'un air aussi dépité.

- En tout cas il fait trop froid pour partir à leur recherche, décréta Riku. De toute façon la nuit est déjà tombée. On devrait passer la nuit ici.

Sora parut contre cette idée, mais il devait avouer que son ami d'enfance avait raison.

- Bon… Si on a pas le choix… Mais où on va dormir ?

- Je vais voir à l'étage, dit Dingo.

- Un étage ? C'est vrai que la maison avait l'air plus grande, dit Sora.

- Euh t'avais pas vu l'escalier ? Celui juste devant tes yeux, là, on voit que ça… Fit Riku – mais Sora ne semblait pas l'écouter.

Le chef de la garde royale grimpa l'escalier pendant que Sora se chauffait les mains devant la cheminée – restée allumée, sûrement par une quelconque magie de Merlin. Un peu plus tard, Dingo redescendit.

- Il y a deux chambres : dans la première il y a deux lits mais dans l'autre il n'y en a qu'un seul !

- Je partage pas mon lit, dit Donald d'un ton qui laissait comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

- Et moi je suis trop grand pour dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Dit Dingo en riant.

- Euh… Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres lits ? Un matelas ? Un canapé ? Une couverture ? Demanda le châtain nerveusement en se penchant vers Donald d'un air suppliant.

- …Je crois que mon ego en a pris un coup, dit Riku.

- Ah ! Non, je disais pas ça pour toi ! Se rattrapa Sora.

- Laisse tomber. Je dormirais sur une chaise si ma présence te dérange à ce point, fit l'autre en croisant les bras.

- Mais non ! S'écria Sora en s'approchant de son ami. Ça ne me dérange pas !

Riku resta sans rien dire un instant puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Riku… Ah ! J'ai failli oublier ! Kairi m'a fait de quoi manger ! Dit-il tout joyeux en fouillant dans ses poches.

- On en veux pas !! S'écrièrent Riku et Donald en même temps.

Une heure ou deux plus tard, après que les trois personnes « normales » aient trouvé des restes de nourriture « comestible » dans un placard, tous allèrent se coucher, épuisés par un si long voyage. Enfin sauf Sora qui avait dormi comme un bébé tout le long. Laissant Dingo et Donald dans leur chambre, il retrouva Riku dans la sienne. Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le lit sans rien dire et restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes.

- On… On ferait mieux de se coucher, dit Riku. Faut qu'on soit en forme pour chercher ce Léon demain.

- O… Oui.

Ils avaient dit ça mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Finalement, c'est l'argenté qui réagit le premier. Il n'avait pas fait que dormir, lui, et il était fatigué. Il se gratta la tête pour cacher sa nervosité inexpliquée puis commença à enlever son t-shirt, sous le regard de Sora… qui se dépêcha de se retourner rouge comme une pivoine. Il attendit que l'autre se soit mis au lit pour se déshabiller à son tour. S'il avait su, il aurait prit un pyjama ! Il posa délicatement ses habits sur une chaise en prenant soin de ne pas plier la veste de Riku. Gardant seulement son boxer, il rentra dans le lit en essayant de se faire le plus petit possible et de ne pas toucher Riku. Sans le vouloir, il toucha la jambe de l'argenté avec son pied. Il bafouilla un bref mot d'excuse, plus embarrassé que jamais.

- _Calme-toi, Sora… C'est Riku, seulement Riku… C'est pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble, faut que j'arrête de stresser…_ _Et de toute façon y'a pas de raison, c'est pas comme si je dormais avec Kairi… C'est vrai, Riku est un garçon, alors je devrais pas m'en faire… Aaah depuis quand est-ce que j'ai ce genre de pensées ? Je suis devenu un pervers ou quoi ? … J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pensé ça !!_

Le châtain tourna sa tête vers Riku. Apparemment il s'était endormi. Sora, lui, n'était pas fatigué du tout. Il avait vraiment dormi tant que ça pendant le voyage ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas… Son ami fronça les sourcils en poussant un gémissement presque inaudible. Il devait faire un cauchemar. Instinctivement, Sora passa sa main sur la tête de Riku et caressa lentement ses mèches argentées. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment étranges. Quand il était petit, Riku avait les cheveux carrément bleus, mais en grandissant ils devenaient de plus en plus argentés. A présent, ils étaient gris, mais si l'on regardait de plus près on pouvait voir clairement qu'ils étaient argentés. En tout cas les teintes de bleu avaient disparu. Sora se demanda si ce n'était pas à cause d'Ansem. Enfin de Xéhanort. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas trop fait attention, mais les périodes correspondaient.

- _Mais bon ! L'important c'est qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble ! _Pensa-t-il en souriant.

Comme pour répondre à cette pensée, le garçon endormi esquissa un sourire. Sora retira sa main des longs cheveux gris argentés et ferma les yeux.

- _Peut-être que cette nuit ne sera pas si mal, finalement._

Malheureusement pour lui, la nuit ne faisait que commencer…

To be continued…

Note de l'auteur : Voilà voilà ! Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires ! Je viens de poster cette fic et j'en ai déjà plein ! C'est super encourageant ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Sora rouvrit les yeux brusquement quand il se reçut le bras de Riku sur la poitrine.

- Rik… Commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta. L'argenté dormait à points fermés. Sora ne voulait pas le réveiller : c'était sa faute si il n'avait pas dormi après tout. Et puis Riku avait dû être aussi embarrassé que lui pendant l'incident du voyage. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il avait le bras glacé. Au contraire il était chaud, et il réchauffait le châtain. Il tira un peu plus la couverture sur lui pour cacher une partie de son visage au teint rosi et tenta de se rendormir. Il allait presque réussir lorsqu'un deuxième bras lui tomba dessus, mais cette fois il attrapa carrément le châtain et le tira vers lui. Le maître de la Keyblade regarda son ami, paniqué, pour vérifier qu'il n'était vraiment pas réveillé, mais il dormait toujours. A présent, il était collé à Riku, son visage enfoncé dans son cou et des mèches douces lui tombant dessus. Il tenta désespérément de se dégager mais le plus âgé resserra son étreinte.

- So… ra… Murmura-t-il.

Devant cette voix si adorable, le garçon n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se laisser faire. Il espérait seulement que son ami dormait bien, et pas qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance. Parce que sinon il se serait rendu compte que Sora lui aussi l'avait entouré de ses bras. Il n'y pouvait rien : c'était plus fort que lui. Le garçon toujours éveillé pouvait sentir le souffle tiède de Riku sur son visage. Il était tellement bien dans les bras de Riku qu'il en oublia même d'être embarrassé… du moins pendant un court instant. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il tenta d'enlever ses bras mais un gémissement de l'argenté l'empêcha de faire le moindre geste. Le garçon ne savait plus quoi penser. Une moitié de lui pensait _« J'espère que la nuit passera vite »_ mais l'autre, elle, pensait _« Pourvu que Riku ne me lâche jamais »_. Pour l'instant, il décida de les faire taire toutes les deux en plongeant dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Riku sentit comme un souffle sur sa poitrine. Sûrement son imagination. Sauf que quand il ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier il tomba nez à nez avec Sora.

- _Waaa ! Qu'est-ce que… ? _Pensa-t-il, paniqué. _Faut pas que Sora voit ça !_

Les deux garçons étaient collés l'un à l'autre, Riku tenait Sora par la taille tandis que ce dernier avait les mains sur les côtes de l'argenté. Leurs jambes aussi étaient resserrées entre elles.

- Bon. Réfléchis, se dit-il tout haut mais en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller le châtain. Sora et moi on a dû avoir froid pendant la nuit alors on s'est rapproché. Oui, c'est ça. Et comme Sora bouge beaucoup…

- Vas-y rejette encore la faute sur moi… Marmonna le plus jeune.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Riku son ami se redressa et s'assit sur le lit.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a collé ! Ça t'arrives souvent d'attraper les gens pendant leur sommeil et de les serrer jusqu'à l'étouffement ? Demanda Sora sur un ton amusé.

- Hein ? C'est pas vrai !

- Si, c'est vrai !

- Je te crois pas. Et d'abord je vois pas pourquoi j'aurai fait ça, fit Riku en prenant un air boudeur.

- J'en sais rien, moi ! Demandes à ton subconscient !

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Répliqua-t-il à la fois énervé et paniqué.

- Voyons, Riku, c'est évident ! Fit le châtain d'un air très sérieux.

Riku déglutit. Il aurait deviné ?

- En réalité, tu es…

Une goutte de sueur passa sur le visage de l'argenté tandis qu'il fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces, redoutant la suite de la phrase. La réponse de Sora lui sembla très longue à venir. C'était pas que dans les livres, alors, que parfois le temps semble plus long qu'il ne l'est ? …Sauf que là c'était vraiment très très long ! Le garçon rouvrit les yeux et regarda Sora sourire d'un air idiot.

- Euh bin en fait j'en sais rien, avoua le châtain en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

Riku tomba du lit.

Un peu plus tard, le héros de la lumière descendit les escaliers.

- Ah ! Salut Sora ! Fit Dingo en le voyant arriver.

Les deux compagnons du garçon étaient assis à une table et mangeaient des gâteaux secs.

- Salut ! Répondit-il en baillant.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Donald.

- Hem…

Riku arriva dans la pièce, sauvant sans le savoir le châtain d'une pénible explication.

- 'Lut. Ah, vous avez trouvé de quoi manger ?

Il avait dit ça plus comme une affirmation que comme une question, aussi hochèrent-ils simplement la tête. Riku s'approcha et prit un des gâteaux dans sa main. Il essaya d'en casser un bout mais il était aussi dur que de la pierre.

- Euh… Je sais pas si je vais manger ça…

- Ah oui ! Il me reste des restes de ce qu'a fait Kairi ! S'exclama Sora.

- …Non merci.

A peine une demi-heure plus tard les quatre compagnons arpentaient les villes à la recherche de leurs amis disparus.

- Léon ? Léééééon ? Hurla Donald au loin.

Seul le vent lui répondit. A présent, il soufflait encore plus fort qu'hier et Sora tourna la tête pour ne pas sentir l'air glacial sur lui. Riku se mordit la lèvre. Il avait beau avoir longuement insisté, le châtain avait refusé catégoriquement de porter sa veste à nouveau.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtu quand il s'y met !_ Pensa-t-il, agacé.

Il déversa sa colère dans un caillou qu'il envoya au loin. Il retomba au sol et rebondit quelques peu avant de finalement buter contre quelque chose. Sora leva les yeux immédiatement et put apercevoir les quatre créatures devant lui.

- Des Sans-cœur ! S'écria-t-il. Alors c'étaient bien eux les responsables !

La Keyblade apparut dans sa main. Riku, lui, fit apparaître son épée et les armes de Donald et Dingo suivirent. Les Sans-cœurs n'étaient que des ombres, aussi le combat fut vite réglé… Jusqu'à ce que d'autres suivent. A présent, les créatures d'ombre les entouraient, arrivant de tous les côtés. Sora frappa un petit monstre de toutes ses forces puis envoya sa Keyblade au loin, ce qui transperça trois autres ombres. Riku allait aussi rapidement, envoyant parfois une vague d'aura noire pour éliminer les Sans-cœurs qui s'approchaient trop près de Sora. La foudre tombait à souhaits, crée par Donald, tandis que Dingo protégeait le magicien en repoussant les ombres de son bouclier. Parfois, il envoyait une potion à ses amis lorsqu'ils sentaient leurs forces diminuer. Cependant, les ennemis ne disparaissaient pas, et au bout d'un moment la fatigue commença à devenir de plus en plus présente. Que ce soit par le sol ou pas les murs des maisons alentours, les petites créatures noires à antennes apparaissaient de nulle part, se multipliant à l'infini.

- J… J'en peux plus… Fit le châtain en s'effondrant.

Donald et Dingo tombèrent à leur tour, et Riku posa un genoux à terre, s'appuyant sur son épée pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Paralysé, il vit les ombres s'approcher dangereusement de lui et de ses amis.

- So… ra… Murmura-t-il en tendant une main vers le garçon qui allait se faire attaquer par un Sans-cœur. _C'est pas vrai ! Je n'arrive pas à me relever… Bouge ! _Hurla-t-il mentalement, furieux contre lui-même.

Il n'avait plus qu'une solution : utiliser ses dernières forces pour envoyer une boule d'énergie vers le garçon. Il tendit la main, prêt à attaquer, lorsque l'ombre vola en éclat, transpercée par une lame gigantesque.

- Que… Murmura-t-il, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

- Désolé, on est un peu en retard, fit une voix.

Riku releva la tête. Devant lui se trouvait tout un petit groupe. Celui qui venait de lui parler était un homme, grand et brun, avec une cicatrice sur le visage. Juste à côté de lui, un autre homme, aussi grand mais blond et avec les cheveux en épi se débarrassait des ombres à l'aide d'une épée phénoménale. Juste un peu plus loin, le garçon put voir une jeune fille, à peu près de son âge, qui semblait éprouver un grand plaisir à balancer des shurikens sur tout ce qui bougeait. Enfin, Riku vit une fille, un peu plus grande, qui se battait à mains nues avec des gants en cuir noirs. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et une poitrine incroyable qu'elle n'hésitait pas à mettre en valeur avec ses vêtements décolletés. Le garçon à la cicatrice attrapa Sora par l'épaule et le releva doucement. Le jeune châtain reprit connaissance petit à petit et, lorsqu'il eut les idées claires, il se jeta au cou de son sauveur.

- Léon ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! S'écria-t-il.

Riku fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était lui, ce fameux Léon dont son ami n'arrêtait pas de lui parler ? Le garçon ne chercha pas à se dégager, allant même jusqu'à frotter la tête de Sora.

- _Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là à toucher à Sora comme ça ? Il me soûle ! _Pensa Riku, furieux.

La jeune fille aux shurikens se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit une potion.

- Moi c'est Youffie. Enchantée ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de repartir.

Grâce au médicament, Riku se sentit tout de suite mieux et se releva en s'appuyant sur son épée. Il vit Youffie soigner Donald et Dingo et se dirigea vers l'autre fille.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? Demanda-t-il en tranchant un Sans-cœur qui s'avançait derrière elle.

- C'est pas de refus ! Répondit la fille en souriant.

- Je m'appelle Riku.

- Et moi… (Elle fit une courte pause le temps d'écraser une ombre contre un mur) …C'est Tifa ! Et ce type taciturne là-bas (Riku vit qu'elle s'adressait au garçon blond) c'est Cloud !

L'argenté ne répondit rien. Avec l'aide des nouveaux venus, les Sans-cœurs furent plus faciles à éliminer et bientôt ils cessèrent d'apparaître à tout moment. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il ne restait plus la moindre trace de créatures voleuses de cœur.

- On a réussi ! S'exclama Sora en sautillant partout.

Il se tourna vers les habitants du Jardin Radieux.

- Merci les amis ! Je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans vous !

Riku tourna la tête, d'un air boudeur, mais seul Dingo le remarqua. Ce dernier tourna légèrement sa tête vers le côté, signe d'interrogation, puis haussa les épaules.

- On se demandait quand vous alliez arriver, dit Léon en croisant les bras. C'est la panique ici. On a dû abandonner notre base pour tous se regrouper dans la forteresse. Vous savez, on l'a pas mal restaurée, et maintenant…

- Dis, Squall, tu veux bien continuer ton petit discours plus tard ? Ça caille ici ! Protesta Youffie.

- Oui tu as raison. Mais je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Léon !

Riku regarda les deux étrangers d'un air curieux mais finalement il décida de laisser tomber. Ainsi, tous se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne demeure de Maléfique. Une fois arrivés, Léon poussa la grande porte et tout le monde rentra à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Le brun, avec l'aide de Sora (bin oui c'est lourd une porte), s'empressa de refermer pour ne pas laisser entrer l'air froid. Le petit groupe avança puis ils arrivèrent dans une salle circulaire. A l'intérieur, de nombreuses personnes étaient regroupées. Il y avait quelques sacs par endroits et la plupart des habitants étaient regroupés autour d'un grand feu allumé autour de la pièce. En voyant Sora, Donald et Dingo arriver, certains jeunes enfants les fixèrent d'un air apeuré, mais lorsque Léon apparut tous se mirent à courir vers lui.

- Monsieur Léon ! S'écrièrent-ils en encerclant le jeune homme.

Le brun caressa la tête de certains enfants.

- T'es vraiment populaire par ici on dirait ! Fit remarquer Sora en passant ses bras derrière sa tête.

- C'est normal. C'est grâce à Léon si tout le monde est sain et sauf. Dit Youffie en allant se mettre au coin du feu.

Tout le monde la suivit. Les flammes réchauffaient à merveille la pièce. Sora tourna le tête quand il vit un homme à l'habit bleu et au chapeau pointu arriver.

- Merlin ! Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ah, c'est vous. On commençait à s'impatienter ! Dit le vieux magicien en souriant.

Sora pencha sa tête vers le côté. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, mais bon.

- Que pense-tu de ce feu ? Demanda l'homme à la longue barbe blanche. C'est moi qui l'ait fait, il réchauffe mais ne brûle pas ! Passe ta main dedans, tu verras !

Le porteur de la Clé hésita quelques peu, mais finalement il avança sa main pour ne pas vexer le vieillard. Finalement, sa main traversa les flammes mais Sora ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'un léger picotement.

- Génial ! S'exclama-t-il.

Merlin parut très fier de lui en voyant la réaction du châtain. Riku arriva près du jeune garçon, et Sora s'empressa de lui montrer ce phénomène. L'argenté passa lui aussi sa main et parut assez étonné, mais sans plus, ce qui dérangea un peu Merlin. Léon observait la scène de loin. Les deux garçons avaient vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre et Léon sembla assez perturbé. N'était-ce pas ce garçon qui avait failli plonger les mondes dans le néant ? Comment Sora pouvait-il plaisanter avec lui comme si de rien n'était ?

Une fois que chacun fut réchauffé, Léon réunit tout le groupe devant le feu afin de leur expliquer la situation.

- Bon, autant commencer depuis le début, commença le brun. Comme vous devez le savoir, les gens commençaient à tomber dans le coma peu à peu. On a bien cherché partout, mais on ne trouvait aucun Sans-cœur. C'est pourquoi on vous a appelés. Sauf que voilà, juste deux jours après ça, il a commencé à faire étrangement froid. Au début ce n'était qu'un peu, alors on ne s'en inquiétait pas. Mais un matin, la température a chuté d'un coup.

- C'était vraiment bizarre ! Fit Youffie. Tout le monde était paniqué !

- Et c'est là que les Sans-cœurs sont apparus, continua Léon. Il en venait de partout, on ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Et puis Léon a pris son air cool et a dit « Il ne faut pas rester ici, nous devons tous nous regrouper à la forteresse. », fit la jeune fille en prenant une voix grave pour imiter son ami. Alors on l'a suivi !

- Mais on était pas à l'abri pour autant. Grâce à la magie de Merlin et d'Aerith – il désigna une jeune fille aux longs cheveux attachés en tresse par un ruban rose – on a réussi à éloigner la plupart des Sans-cœurs du château, mais leurs assauts sont de plus en plus puissants, et on commence à manquer de vivres. Pourquoi il a fallu que ça arrive maintenant ? On avait presque réussi à rendre vie au Jardin Radieux…

Léon donna un grand coup de poing contre un mur.

- T'inquiètes pas, Léon. On va t'aider à chasser les Sans-cœurs ! Fit Sora en se tapant la poitrine pour se donner un air cool.

Le garçon à la cicatrice le regarda et hocha la tête en souriant – ce qui lui valut un regard foudroyant de Riku.

- On pense qu'il y a un méga Sans-cœur qui contrôle tous les autres, fit Tifa. Alors le plus simple serait de trouver le boss de fin de niveau, comme ça tous les petits disparaîtrons !

Sora acquiesça.

- On partira demain, dit Cloud qui jusqu'à présent s'était contenté de rester accoudé à un mur sans rien dire. On partira en équipes de deux, et les premiers à trouver le Sans-cœur enverront un feu d'artifice pour prévenir les autres.

- Bonne idée, dit Sora.

- Il faudra aussi vous trouver des vêtements plus chauds ! Fit remarquer Aerith.

Ils discutèrent tout le long de la soirée et Youffie donna à chacun un sac de couchage. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Riku, Donald et Dingo eurent droit à un repas digne de ce nom, préparé avec amour par Aerith et Tifa.

- Au fait, demanda Sora, comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant de monde ici ?

- Tu vas pas y croire, répondit Youffie, mais après que vous soyez parti, presque tous les habitants qui avaient vécu au Jardin Radieux il y a longtemps sont revenus ! Mais maintenant qu'Ansem n'est plus là, il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour diriger de monde. Tout le monde veut que ce soit Léon, mais il est vraiment trop modeste !

- Ha ha ! Ça m'étonne pas de lui ! Fit Sora en riant. Mais tu as dit « presque tous », ça veut dire qu'il manque encore des gens ?

Youffie baissa la tête, un air triste se dessinant sur son visage.

- Oui, juste une personne. Et tant qu'elle ne sera pas revenue, Léon ne reprendra pas son vrai nom.

Sora comprit que c'était un sujet délicat, aussi décida-t-il de ne plus poser de questions et se fourra dans son sac de couchage.

To be continued…

N/A : Voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé ! En y repensant, ils sont vraiment courts, mais moi j'ai l'impression d'écrire beaucoup ! XD Bon, il y a eu un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, avec tous les Sans-cœurs. J'espère que tout cet arrivage de personnages secondaires ne vous a pas trop déboussolé !

Cloud : Moi ? Un personnage secondaire ? (sors l'épée géante)

Kairi25 : Hm bon sur ce je vous laisse ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ! X3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense qu'à force de voir ça partout vous l'avez compris.

N/A : A Mikukearu : Ah ! Bien sûr qu'ils ont les jeux vidéos ! (rire nerveux) Merci pour ton commentaire !

Allez, voilà l'histoire !

- Sora, derrière-toi !

Le garçon se retourna d'un bond et donna un grand coup de Keyblade au petit monstre noir qui se faufilait derrière lui.

- Ouais ! On a gagné ! Fit Youffie en sautant de tous les côtés.

Le garçon passa la main dans ses cheveux. Après un long débat, il avait été décidé que ce serait la jeune fille qui l'accompagnât. Léon était parti avec Donald, Cloud avec Riku, et Tifa avec Dingo. Aerith et Merlin, eux, avaient dû rester à la forteresse afin de maintenir les barrières de protection. Sora fit disparaître Chaîne Royale. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, il n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre que des ombres, et en petite quantité. Aucune trace en revanche du boss Sans-cœur. Youffie tenait une pêche d'enfer, allant toujours à l'assaut des montres à antennes, même ceux qui auraient pu être évité. Sora soupira tandis que la fille brune partit attaquer un petit groupe d'ombres. Aerith avait donné au garçon un blouson noir et gris fourré qui le maintenait au chaud et une écharpe rouge foncé dont il laissait les deux bouts flotter derrière lui. Malgré tout, le froid était persistant et le vent attaquait ses jambes à moitié nues. Aussi il espérait vite trouver le Sans-cœur recherché.

- Allez, Youffie, on a pas le temps de s'attarder ici ! Cria-t-il dans une tentative désespérée.

- Bon, d'accord !

Sora écarquilla les yeux.

- Je finis juste ceux-là !

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Pendant ce temps, Riku et Cloud marchaient dans un silence complet. Le garçon aux cheveux gris ne savait pas trop comment aborder la conversation. Il faut dire que le blond n'était pas très bavard. Quand parfois ils tombaient sur un groupe d'ombres, ils se contentaient de trancher les petits monstres noirs aux yeux jaunes sans dire un mot. L'ambiance était donc plutôt lourde.

- Hm, Cloud, c'est ça ? Fit Riku qui ne pouvait pas supporter ce calme plus longtemps. Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Sora ?

- …Oui.

Le blond ne dit rien de plus.

- Ah, euh… Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

- …C'est une longue histoire.

L'argenté baissa les bras. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur un type aussi ennuyeux ?!

Quand à Léon et Donald, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se parler. Ils avaient vraiment choisi les mauvais endroit car les Sans-cœurs sortaient de partout. Tifa et Dingo, eux, avançaient tranquillement. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, mais en général de Cloud.

- …Il est vraiment impossible ! Il ne pense vraiment pas aux autres ! Tu te rends compte que je l'ai cherché partout, et voilà comment il me remercie ! « T'en mêle pas, Tifa ! », il aurait pu trouver autre chose, non ? Aaaah ce type m'épuise totalement !

Dingo rit en silence.

- Oh, tu as tout l'air de tenir vraiment à lui ! Lui dit-il.

- Hé hé… Oui, un peu.

- Je suis sûr qu'il le sait, et qu'il t'en est très reconnaissant !

- …Merci, Dingo, répondit la fille en souriant.

Soudain, une secousse les interrompit. Ils regardèrent de tous les côtés et, derrière une maison, une immense créature se dressa face à eux.

- Le voilà !

La jeune fille enfila ses gants en cuir noirs et une légère étincelle bleu se dégagea de ses doigts. L'immense Sans-cœur baissa la tête vers ses deux ennemis. Il devait mesurer un peu plus de trois mètres. Son corps semblait être fait de métal, et avait un grand trou en forme de cœur au niveau de la poitrine. Ses bras et ses jambes n'étaient pas rattachés directement à son torse, remuant indépendamment à quelques centimètres du tronc. Sa tête aussi était détachée, et ses yeux étaient tristes et effrayants à la fois. Des griffes sortaient de ses bras et ses jambes, servant de doigts à la créature. Pour ce qui était des couleurs, il était blanc et gris en général et d'un bleu très clair par endroits. Finalement, il semblait recouvert d'un manteau de glace.

- Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de lui qu'il fait si froid ! S'exclama Tifa pendant que Dingo envoyait la fusée dans le ciel.

Le projectile vola très haut dans le ciel, dégageant une fumée rouge vif tout le long de sa trajectoire.

- J'espère qu'ils le verront ! Dit la fille brune.

Le Sans-cœur s'approcha d'eux et tout à coup son bras fonça vers Tifa et Dingo. La jeune fille disparut en un éclair, mais Dingo, qui était plus lent, se contenta de bloquer le bras métallique de son boulier. Tifa réapparut alors derrière lui et donna un grand coup de poing au bras, le projetant loin sur le côté. Le membre s'écrasa au sol mais se releva presque immédiatement et repartit à l'assaut. Cette fois, la brune lui porta un coup de pied phénoménal qui l'envoya briser un mur un peu plus loin. La créature sembla souffrir et s'avança vers eux, visiblement très énervée. Les deux humains sautèrent sur le côté pour éviter une des jambes du Sans-cœur qui brisa la route pavée sous le choc. Le monstre releva son pied et donna un puissant coup sur le côté avec son autre bras. Tifa disparut en une seconde, mais Dingo ne parvint pas à l'éviter et fut projeté contre une paroi.

- Dingo !! Hurla Tifa en voyant son ami retomber au sol. Ça tu vas me le payer !!

Elle sauta et porta directement un coup de poing à la tête du Sans-cœur. Celle-ci se détacha de quelques dizaines de centimètres du corps mais ne tarda pas à se remettre en place, donnant en même temps un formidable coud de boule à Tifa qui s'écrasa au sol. Levant sa jambe, il écrasa la brune, l'enfonçant plus profondément. La jeune fille poussa un cri. Soudain, le deuxième bras du Sans-cœur se dégagea des débris de mur d'où il avait été enterré et se rattacha brutalement au tronc du monstre métallique – bien qu'il en restât décollé de quelques centimètres. Le membre replia alors soudain ses griffes sur lui-même, formant ainsi une pointe, et le bras commença à tourner sur lui-même de plus en plus vite, produisant un bruit de tronçonneuse. Si il touchait Tifa avec ça, son corps volerait en éclat. Le Sans-cœur allait frapper la jeune fille à terre, quand soudain son bras s'enflamma. Le monstre poussa un cri de douleur et recula de quelques pas. Soudain, une épée en forme de Clé arriva sur lui et le frappa directement sur le corps, faisant tomber le Sans-cœur à terre. Tifa se redressa douloureusement.

- Sora… Donald ! Et les autres !

- On a vu la fusée ! Fit Léon en s'approchant.

- Comment ça « les autres » ? Répliqua Youffie.

Sora arriva vers la fille, et l'attrapa par le bras pour la relever mais la brune posa une main sur son ventre.

- Elle doit avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, dit Léon en serrant les poings. Si seulement on était arrivés plus tôt… !

- Ce… N'est pas de votre faute… Fit Tifa en se relevant malgré tout.

Elle s'appuya contre le bras de Sora, qui la retint par l'épaule.

- Dingo… Commença-t-elle.

- Il va bien ! Répondit Donald qui était allé voir du côté de son ami. Il est un peu sonné, mais il s'en remettra.

Sora et Tifa avancèrent de quelques pas, aidés par Léon, quand ils entendirent un bruit plus loin.

- Tifa !!

Cloud arriva en courant et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était retenue par Sora et Léon, chacun la tenant par un bras.

- Tu arrives un peu tard… Fit-elle en souriant.

- Tifa… Pardonne-moi…

- C'est ma faute ! Je me suis laissée emporter et j'ai agi sans réfléchir.

Cloud serra les poings. La fille allait s'éloigner quand un grand coup de poing donné au mur la fit sursauter.

- Cloud… ?

- Ne me dit pas que c'est ta faute ! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Je n'ai encore servi à rien ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à protéger les gens que j'aime ?!

- Arrête, Cloud ! Ça ne sert à rien ! S'écria Tifa.

Le garçon baissa la tête en serrant les dents.

- Si seulement… Je savais. (1)

La brune fit signe à Léon et Sora de la lâcher. Ils obéirent en silence. La fille allait basculer mais Sora la retint une dernière fois avant de la laisser. Ils s'éloignèrent, mais juste avant de partir Léon s'arrêta au niveau du blond et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Cloud baissa les yeux et le brun suivit Sora.

Sora alla voir Dingo. Son compagnon était réveillé et se tenait debout. Donald était en train de le sermonner, aussi le châtain décida de ne pas trop s'approcher, envoyant juste un regard d'encouragement à son ami. Il allait s'éloigner quand il vit Riku un peu plus loin, à l'écart des autres. Sora alla à sa rencontre.

- Riku ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Pourquoi tu viens pas avec nous ?

- Tu oublies quelque chose. A part toi je connais personne, moi.

- Mais si, tu…

- Arrête, c'est pas comme si on était très proches. Et puis ils ont pas vraiment l'air de m'apprécier. Surtout ce Léon, il m'aime pas c'est clair.

- Riku…

- Bah, je suppose qu'on y peut rien, hein ? Je sais très bien que ce que j'ai fait était mal. Je ne leur en veut pas.

- Mais non voyons ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ne t'en veulent plus ! S'exclama Sora.

- C'est faux, et tu le sais.

Sora baissa les yeux.

- Moi, je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il tout bas.

- …Oui, je sais. Et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Tu sais, que les autres me haïssent, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais sérieusement, je crois que si toi tu venais à me détester… Je ne m'en remettrait pas.

Cette dernière phrase surprit un peu Sora. Il regarda son droit dans les yeux, il était visiblement très sérieux. Le châtain se sentit rougir lorsqu'il répondit.

- Je ne te détesterai jamais, Riku…

Riku sourit tristement. Les deux garçons restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd les fasse revenir en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Demanda Sora en arrivant vers tous les autres.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse : devant ses yeux, le Sans-cœur poussa les dernières pierres qui le couvraient et se releva.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Donald.

Cloud arriva à son tour.

- Tifa est à l'abri, je l'ai renvoyée à la forteresse avec une pierre de téléportation, les informa-t-il.

Léon hocha la tête en sortant sa Gunblade et les deux hommes se placèrent derrière Sora et Riku, Youffie à leurs côtés. Le maître de la Keyblade s'avança, Chaîne Royale en main, prêt à frapper la créature de toutes ses forces quand il fut stoppé net dans son élan.

- Sora ? Que…

Riku s'arrêta. Devant son ami, il put voir un enfant, les bras écartés, qui se tenait juste devant le Sans-cœur. Au grand étonnement de l'argenté, il ne portait sur lui qu'un short et un t-shirt blanc rapiécé. Son bras gauche était entièrement recouvert de bandages, tout comme son œil droit, ce qui cachait son front. Il avait les cheveux châtains qui lui descendaient un peu avant les épaules. Son seul œil visible était doré.

- Que… Pousse-toi de là ! S'écria Sora.

Le petit fit non de la tête. Soudain, le Sans-cœur avança son bras en direction de l'enfant et de Sora. Ce dernier poussa le garçon sur le côté et para le bras de sa Keyblade. Il le repoussa violemment et le choc fit tomber la créature en arrière. Il s'avança pour lui porter le coup final quand le garçon courut se placer devant lui. Il tira sur son manteau, comme pour lui demander de se baisser, ce qu'il fit. C'est alors que l'enfant donna une grande gifle à Sora, lui faisant tourner la tête sous l'effet de la surprise. Riku arriva et saisit le petit par le bras.

- Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lui cria-t-il.

Le garçon ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils – du moins le sourcil qui n'était pas caché par les bandages. Le plus grand le secoua par le bras à nouveau, mais il resta muet. Tout à coup le monstre se releva et donna un grand coup à Riku, qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Cependant il avait mis les bras en croix devant lui pour limiter les dégâts. Sora s'avança vers son ami d'enfance et le saisit par le bras alors qu'il allait contre-attaquer.

- Riku… Tu as vu, on dirait… Qu'il le protège.

En effet, a présent le garçon de six ou sept ans était entouré par les bras métalliques du Sans-cœur. On aurait dit qu'il le serrait dans ses bras.

- Je n'y comprends plus rien… Fit Sora. Pourquoi il le protège ? C'est un humain, non ?

- Petit ! Cria Riku à l'intention du garçon. Ne reste pas là, c'est un Sans-cœur !

L'enfant tourna la tête vers le côté.

- Un… Sans-cœur ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Sora écarquilla les yeux un instant. Comme le petit n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, il avait cru qu'il n'était pas capable de parler.

- Ce sont des créatures nées des ténèbres et qui volent le cœur des gens sans scrupule ! Cria le châtain. Ils sont très dangereux !

- Laisse tomber, Sora. Il ne t'écoute même pas.

Riku disait vrai, le petit regardait autour de lui, ignorant totalement le porteur de la Clé.

- Dans ce cas je vais le forcer à m'écouter ! Cria Sora.

Il se mit à courir, armé de Chaîne Royale. L'enfant sursauta quand il donna un grand coup sur l'un des bras, le faisant disparaître. L'adolescent tira le petit par le bras et l'entraîna loin du monstre. Le garçon se débattit mais Sora ne lâcha pas prise.

- Lâche-moi ! Protesta-t-il.

Il tira un grand coup sur le bras de Sora, le faisant s'arrêter, puis il tendit le bras vers le Sans-cœur géant.

- Mais tu es fou ou quoi ?! Lui cria Sora. Si tu restes avec lui tu vas te faire tuer !

- Pourquoi tu fais du mal à mon ami ?! Méchant !

Sora parut surpris en voyant le petit pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas ton ami ! C'est un Sans-cœur ! Il n'a pas de cœur, alors comment pourrait-il être ton ami ?!

Sous la surprise, il avait lâché le petit et celui-ci était parti en courant rejoindre le Sans-cœur. Il le saisit par son dernier bras valide et l'aida à se relever. Cela fait, la créature l'enveloppa de son bras.

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Cria l'enfant à Sora. C'est mon ami ! Il fait tout ce que je lui demande !

Sora allait protester, mais Riku l'en empêcha en tendant son bras devant lui.

- Menteur ! Menteur ! Il a rendu tout froid parce que j'aime ça ! Et regarde… !

Il fit soudain apparaître quelque chose par terre, une pile de choses brillantes, et il en prit une partie dans ses bras.

- Regarde ! Fit-il en souriant. Regarde tous les cœurs qu'il m'a apporté !

Sora cligna des yeux. Des cœurs ?

- Tu vois ? C'est mon ami. On restera toujours ensemble, et…

L'enfant s'arrêta. Au début, Sora et Riku ne comprirent pas ce qui lui arrivait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent un rayon de lumière vertical qui traversait à la fois le Sans-cœur et le garçon. Le sourire de l'enfant disparut petit à petit alors qu'il disparaissait. Le Sans-cœur et lui disparurent, laissant une traînée de poussières brillantes. Un énorme cœur s'envola, suivi par tous les petits autres, mais à la différence du grand qui s'envolait vers le ciel, ils filèrent tous vers la forteresse. Riku les regarda s'envoler, puis tourna la tête vers son ami. Il était tombé à genoux et avait une main sur la bouche.

- Sora ?!

La poussière se dissipa et ils purent voir un homme leur faire face. Il avait de longs cheveux gris foncé et des yeux bleus, avec une pointe de rouge sur leurs rebords. Il portait des vêtements blancs, dorés et violets, avec de longues et larges manches, et son ventre était découvert. Il avait un air sinistre, et riait d'un air dérangé. Riku entendit Sora marmonner quelque chose puis se relever et courir vers l'inconnu en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade. L'argenté le suivit et tous deux arrivèrent à une dizaine de mètres de l'homme quand celui-ci leva le bras. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent alors paralysés. Sora serra les dents et les poings. Riku avait rarement vu son ami aussi furieux.

- Pourquoi ?! Hurla le châtain. Ce n'était qu'un enfant ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?!

L'homme tourna légèrement la tête d'un air amusé, comme un enfant qui regarderait des fourmis se débattre, impuissantes.

- Pourquoi ? Hum… Je me le demande.

- Espèce de… !

- Arrête, Sora ! Le coupa Riku. Toi ! Qui es-tu ?!

L'homme hésita un instant avant de répondre puis finalement il haussa les épaules.

- Kuja. Mais, garçon… Tu possèdes une bien étrange arme, dit-il en s'avançant vers Sora pour examiner sa Keyblade. C'est intéressant…

Il effleura Chaîne Royale de la pointe de ses doigts sous le regard impuissant de Sora, toujours paralysé. Kuja remonta alors doucement sa main pour finalement caresser le visage du garçon, un air étrange sur le visage.

- Ne… Me touche pas ! Cria Sora en se débattant.

Kuja sourit et enleva sa main.

- Maintenant répond ! Pourquoi tu as tué cet enfant ?! Cria-t-il.

- Eh bien… Hm, je crois que… Je ferais mieux de ne pas te le dire, dit-il d'un air amusé.

- Sale enflure ! Hurla le châtain.

- Moi ? Sale ? Fit Kuja en prenant un faux air étonné et en posant sa main sur sa poitrine, comme pour paraître plus choqué que son visage ne le laissait paraître. Tu me fais vraiment beaucoup de peine, tu sais ?

Soudain, il donna un incroyable coup de poing dans le ventre du garçon. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet du choc.

- Sora !! Hurla Riku en se débattant comme un diable. Toi, tu va…

Kuja remua son doigt devant Riku pour le faire taire.

- En voilà un bien vilain garçon… Mais tu n'es pas mal, toi non plus.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Riku.

- Comme j'aimerai t'enlever ton cœur et t'ajouter à ma collection… Chuchota-t-il.

L'homme s'arrêta net quand une épée s'arrêta juste à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise et se recula en sautant en arrière.

- Dégage ! Cria Léon.

Cloud et Youffie se tenaient derrière lui, prêts à attaquer à tout moment.

- Je plaisantais, dit Kuja. Mais je vois que vous n'avez pas un grand sens de l'humour… Bien, dans ce cas je pense que je vais m'en aller.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière et ouvrit un portail des ténèbres.

- A bientôt, fit-il en souriant à Sora.

A peine le portail disparut-il que Sora et Riku furent libérés et tombèrent à genoux.

- Sora ! Tout va bien ? Fit Léon en aidant le garçon à se relever.

Le châtain s'appuya au bras de Léon, une main plaquée sur son ventre douloureux. Youffie s'avança pour aider Riku mais le garçon la repoussa et se releva. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche en voyant du sang couler des poings de Riku – sûrement à force des les serrer – mais elle se ravisa et ne dit rien.

- Ce type… Fit l'argenté. La prochaine fois, je le tuerai, vous pouvez en être sûr !

Léon le regarda avec un léger air de mépris puis reporta son attention sur Sora.

- Venez. Il est temps de rentrer.

Tous repartirent dans un silence glacial, malgré les rayons de soleil qui illuminaient la ville.

To be continued…

(1) : J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! X3

N/A : Voilà le chapitre 4 terminé ! Assez lugubre à vrai dire, j'espère que j'en ai pas trop fait…' Je suppose que c'est l'effet d'écouter la musique de l'Organisation XIII et le thème de Roxas en boucle… XD

Comme vous avez pu le voir, Kuja a fait son apparition ! On ne parle pas assez souvent de lui, mais moi je l'aime bien avec son air de psychopathe ! X3

Riku : Je vais le tuer, ce type…

Hm… J'espère seulement que j'aurai bien retransmis son caractère. Sinon, il aura un rôle assez important, je pense. Bon, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, je crois ! Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab.

* * *

Réponse aux anonymes : Merci à Mikukearu pour ses reviews ! Pour tout te dire j'ai moi aussi hésité à qualifier Dingo d'humain, mais en y repensant ce n'est pas tellement un chien non plus, alors… Et pour le rôle de Kuja j'hésite encore un peu mais je pense qu'il sera en effet assez important.

Voilà c'était tout merci de lire ma fic !

* * *

Riku se retourna dans son sac de couchage. Pas moyen de dormir après une journée aussi mouvementée. Depuis l'incident avec Kuja, Sora n'avait pas dit un mot. Cloud était resté aux côtés de Tifa tout le temps. Léon quand à lui s'était fait embobiner par Youffie et avait été obligé de jouer toute la nuit avec la fillette. Riku se retourna à nouveau. Est-ce que Sora dormait à présent ? Le sac de couchage du garçon était trop éloigné du sien pour qu'il puisse le savoir.

- Tss… De toute façon je pourrai pas dormir.

Riku se dégagea de ses couvertures. Il enfila ses vêtements en vitesse et traversa la salle, pieds nus et en débardeur. Après que le Sans-cœur ait disparu, l'air froid avait totalement disparu et la chaleur habituelle avait refait surface. Le garçon passa la porte et traversa le couloir quand il entrevit son reflet dans le miroir. Il s'arrêta et se regarda un instant. Dans l'obscurité, ses cheveux avaient l'air plus foncés. Exactement comme les siens. Il se mordit la lèvre et fit apparaître son épée et sans y réfléchir à deux fois il trancha net ses cheveux argentés jusqu'aux épaules. Les mèches tombèrent au sol, comme des fils d'argent qui s'éparpillèrent au sol. Riku tomba à genoux et se mit à frapper du poing contre le mur.

- Je… n'ai rien pu faire ! Articula-t-il en serrant les dents.

A présent il comprenait parfaitement la colère de Cloud. Dire qu'il avait été là, juste à côté, et qu'il avait regardé ce type faire du mal à Sora sans rien faire… Il avait envie de vomir. Le garçon resta encore quelques secondes assis par terre mais finalement il se releva et alla chercher de quoi enlever les mèches de cheveux coupées du sol. Cela fait, il sortit à l'extérieur. L'adolescent fut surpris par un coup de vent et grimaça, mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chercher de quoi se couvrir. Il avança le long de l'allée, les mains dans les poches de son jean et regardant le sol. Soudain il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le bras.

- Ah… Sora ?

Le garçon était assis sur un muret, mais lui portait une grande veste noire en plus de son pantacourt et ses chaussures.

- Riku ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ? Demanda le châtain, légèrement paniqué.

- J'avais envie de changer de coupe, mentit-il.

- Ah… C'est dommage, ils étaient bien avant. Ah mais là aussi ils sont bien ! Se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter. C'est juste que ça t'allait bien les cheveux longs.

- Moi je n'aime pas ça.

- Si tu le dis. Mais avec quoi tu as fait ça ? Viens par là, je vais arranger tes cheveux ! Se moqua-t-il.

Riku se sentit gêné mais s'assit quand même sur le large muret. Le châtain sortit une paire de ciseaux d'une de ses poches et commença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés. Ses manches trop longes le gênaient, aussi il les retroussa avant de continuer.

- Cette veste… Ce serait pas celle de Léon ? Demanda l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh… Si, il me l'a prêté…

- Je vois, fit Riku sans cacher son agacement.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Sora coupant des mèches trop longues et se reculant de temps en temps pour vérifier son travail.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance, dit-il. Tes cheveux sont magnifiques.

- Oui, c'est vrai, fit Riku d'un air amusé.

Sora sourit.

- Voilà, c'est fini ! Fit-il, apparemment très fier de son œuvre. Tiens, regarde !

Il lui donna un petit miroir de poche. A présent, ses cheveux avaient à peu près la même longueur qu'au début de leur aventure.

- Euh mais au fait d'où tu sors tout ça ? Demanda Riku, intrigué. D'abord les ciseaux et après le miroir… T'es une fille ou quoi ?

- Ah, en fait je sais plus trop… Je crois que je les avais dans mes poches avant de partir, répondit Sora en se grattant la joue.

- T'as d'autres trucs ?

- Vais voir.

Il fouilla dans ses deux grandes poches et en sortit une mini lape torche, une boussole, et tout un tas de babioles inutiles.

- Euh…

- C'est dingue ! S'écria Sora. Je pensais avoir perdu tout ça depuis longtemps !

- A mon avis t'a tout laissé dans tes poches et t'a oublié de les vider.

- Ouais, mais c'est bizarre… J'étais certain de rien avoir ce matin. Enfin, on s'en fiche, non ?

Riku sourit. Ils levèrent tous deux la tête et regardèrent les étoiles quelques instants. Soudain, un trait défila dans le ciel.

- Riku, Riku, regardes ! Une étoile filante ! Tu l'as vue, hein ?

- Oui, Sora, je l'ai vue… Répondit-il en soupirant.

- C'est à moi de faire un vœu ! S'écria-t-il, déterminé.

- Euh… Ouais, si tu veux. _T'as des flammes dans les yeux… ça fait peur…_

- Super ! Hm…

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant.

- Voilà ! C'est fait !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité ? Demanda Riku, curieux.

- Ah non ! Je vais pas te le dire, sinon ça se réalisera pas !

- Même pas un indice ? Insista l'argenté.

- Nan ! Fit Sora en croisant les bras.

- Bon, bon, d'accord.

Riku regarda Sora balancer ses jambes dans le vide. Seule l'odeur de Léon sur la veste qu'il portait venait troubler cette nuit magnifique. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il mette ça ? Riku frissonna en pensant ça.

- Tu as froid ? Demanda Sora. Tu veux ma veste ?

- Pas question, répondit-il sèchement.

- Bah pourquoi ? Elle est très bien ! Et puis elle est trop grande pour moi de toute façon…

- Alors ne la met pas ! Hurla le plus grand.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? S'exclama le châtain en sautant du muret. Je ne voulais pas vexer Léon, ça te dérange ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié c'est aussi mon ami !

- …Très bien.

Riku sauta du muret à son tour. Il s'écorcha le pied en tombant mais n'y prêta pas attention.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver ton cher ami ! Moi je me tire !

Sora fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Vraiment ? Et comment tu vas faire sans vaisseau ?

- J'ai pas besoin de quitter ce monde pour être le plus loin de lui possible, rétorqua-t-il.

Il commença à partir.

- Riku !

L'argenté ne se retourna même pas.

- Riku, arrête de délirer ! Regarde comment t'es habillé !

- Et depuis quand je t'intéresse ?

Sora hésita un instant et se mit à courir vers son ami. Arrivé devant lui, il fit face à Riku et le regarda droit dans les yeux, défiant ses pupilles turquoises. Puis, sans quitter le garçon du regard, il s'extirpa de sa veste noire et la jeta violemment par terre.

- C'est bon, t'es content ? Demanda le châtain.

Riku ne répondit rien. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction de la part de son ami. A présent il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était bien trop fier pour répondre « non », mais pas assez stupide pour dire « oui ». Alors il choisit la solution la plus simple qui lui vint à l'esprit, et il l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser rapide, l'argenté se contenta de mordiller les lèvres de Sora et se dégagea rapidement. Et réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire une seconde plus tard et se retourna, se sentant devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- _Que… C'est… C'est pas vrai !_ Pensa-t-il, paniqué. _Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? A Sora en plus ! Au fait, Sora…_

Il se retourna lentement et avec appréhension… Pour voir Sora, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, fixant un point dans le vide.

- So… Sora ?! Tu vas bien ? Fit-il en le secouant.

Le garçon réagit soudain et se recula.

- Qu… Riku ?! S'exclama-t-il.

L'élu de la Keyblade devint tout rouge et, sous le regard horrifié de Riku, s'enfuit en courant.

- _C'est pas vrai…_ Pensa Riku en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de faire ça ? Sora va me détester, maintenant…_

Il se donna un grand coup sur le front.

- Je suis vraiment trop stupide ! Cria-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sora courait toujours. Il ne regardait même pas où il allait, mais il s'en fichait bien. Mais qu'est-ce que Riku avait dans la tête ? Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle, comme blague ! Bon, d'accord, il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter comme ça, mais quand même ! C'était un peu abusé, non, comme vengeance !

Et d'abord, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'était Riku le fautif dans tout ça ! Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi son ami s'était autant mis en colère. Tout ça pour une stupide veste ! Elle était très bien, cette veste ! Dire que Léon lui avait gentiment prêté ! Vraiment, Sora n'y comprenait plus rien. Le garçon s'arrêta.

- Bon. Faut que je me calme. Ce baiser, ça voulait rien dire.

- Quel baiser ?

Sora sursauta. Il se trouvait nez à nez avec…

- Y… Y… Youffie ! S'écria-t-il. Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

- Change pas de sujet ! Fit la jeune fille en se rapprochant du garçon. Allez, avoue. Qui t'a embrassé ?

- Pas question ! Je te le dirai jamais ! Fit-il en tirant la langue.

- C'est Riku ?

- Quoiiiiiiiiii ?! Hurla le garçon. Comment…

- Heeeiiiin c'est vraiment lui en plus ?! S'exclama la fille, choquée.

- Ah ! Tu m'as piégé ! Fit-il en se reculant.

- Sérieux, j'y crois pas ! C'est vraiment…

Sora ferma les yeux. Dégoûtant ? Ecœurant ?

- C'est vraiment trop **cool** !! Cria-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Hé ?

- Comment j'ai pu louper ça ?

- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Sora.

- Pardon ? Mais c'est le rêve de toute jeune fille normalement constituée de voir deux magnifiques garçons s'embrasser !

- Normalement constituée ? Demanda Sora, perplexe.

- Ouiche.

- Comme Aerith ?

- Euh, elle c'est une exception.

- T'es sûre que c'est pas plutôt toi, l'exception ?!

- Arrête ! Fit Youffie, boudeuse. De toute façon, Tifa pense comme moi. Tu verras, quand je lui raconterai ça…

- UNE MINUTE ! S'écria Sora. Comment ça lui raconter ?! Tu ne dis rien ! A personne !

- Quoiiiiii ? Fit la brune en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ah non, pas question !

- Youffie ! Je t'en prie ! Supplia le châtain.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Bon… C'est d'accord. Mais en échange, tu feras tout ce que je te dirai !

Son sourire à ce moment fit frissonner Sora.

- Euh… Ok…

Youffie joignit les mains devant elle en souriant.

- Super ! Bon allez, on devrais rentrer, non ? Léon et les autres vont bientôt…

- Oh mince Léon !! S'écria Sora en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

Youffie écarquilla les yeux.

- Je… Je reviens ! Attends-moi à la forteresse !

Youffie s'apprêtât à répliquer quelque chose mais le garçon était déjà loin. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! J'allai lui demander de me raconter…

* * *

Sora courait à nouveau, mais cette fois dans la direction inverse.

- C'est pas vrai… J'avais complètement oublié la veste de Léon… Ah ! Mais, et si Riku était toujours là-bas ! Non, il serait pas resté tout ce temps…

Sora arriva enfin à l'endroit où Riku et lui se trouvaient il y a quelques instants. Il regarda tout autour de lui, scrutant les alentours du regard, mais aucune trace de la veste noire.

- Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…

Sora se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Sora se retourna d'un bond et se trouva juste à quelques mètres de Riku.

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

- Je suis vraiment trop stupide ! Cria Riku. Comment je vais pouvoir le regarder en face après ça ?!

Il passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, cherchant désespérément une idée. Il pensa à tout un tas de choses. 1) Retrouver Sora et lui raconter que c'était son frère jumeaux depuis longtemps disparu qui avait agi – ou n'importe quel autre mensonge que seul Sora pourrait croire. 2) Réveiller les ténèbres enfouies en lui et s'enfuir par un portail des ténèbres. 3) Attendre Sora et s'excuser.

- Pff… J'ai pas vraiment le choix… Fit-il en ramassant la veste de Léon. Quoique, les ténèbres… Nan, je vais l'attendre.

* * *

Et Riku attendit. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il commençait à avoir des doutes. Sora n'aurait pas oublié la veste de Léon, quand même ? Si ? Le châtain arriva, mettant fin à ses interrogations. Ce fût assez amusant de regarder le petit se démener pour chercher partout, l'air complètement paniqué. Mais a présent, il lui faisait face, le regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant une quelconque réaction.

- …..Ah ! Riku ! S'écria soudain Sora.

- C'est sympa de se souvenir de moi, dit ironiquement l'argenté. Tiens, attrape.

Il lui envoya la veste noire et le châtain la saisit sans rien dire. Il avait les joues légèrement rosies, ce qui lui donnait un air adorable. Riku soupira.

- Chuis désolé, marmonna-t-il.

- Hein ? Fit Sora en relevant la tête.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Dit Riku en élevant la voix. J'aurai pas dû faire ça, par… Pardonne-moi.

Riku se sentit devenir brûlant. Depuis quand c'était aussi dur de s'excuser ? Riku détestait devoir s'avouer vaincu, mais là il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, articula-t-il difficilement. Alors est-ce que tu pourrais juste… Nan, je pense pas que tu oublierai ça aussi facilement. C'est pourquoi je vais devoir t'y obliger.

Sora écarquilla les yeux. Tout à coup, Riku leva une main et Sora entendit un drôle de bruit, comme quelque chose qui se brisait, mais à l'intérieur de lui. Et soudain une lumière blanche l'aveugla. Quand elle disparut, le châtain regarda tout autour de lui.

- Euh… De quoi on parlait déjà ? Demanda-t-il à Riku.

- Tu as oublié ? On est sorti se balader et là on s'apprêtait à rentrer. Tu m'a même coupé les cheveux, tu te souviens pas ?

- Ah ! Si, ça me revient maintenant. Désolé ! Fit-il en tirant la langue.

- T'es bizarre. Allez, on rentre.

Riku commença à partir, suivi par son ami qui avait croisé ses mains derrière sa tête et qui fredonnait quelque chose. Les premiers signes de l'aube faisaient surface, mais les deux garçons n'étaient pas fatigués du tout. Riku regarda son ami marcher, et quand celui-ci s'en rendit compte il lui sourit joyeusement. L'argenté lui rendit son sourire.

- _Excuse-moi, Sora. Mais je ne te laisserai pas t'éloigner de moi. Même si plus tard tu vas me détester_, pensa Riku en baissant les yeux. _Tôt ou tard, tu retrouveras tes souvenirs. Mais jusque là, reste encore un peu avec moi… S'il te plaît._

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

N/A : J'en reviens pas d'avoir écrit ça ! XD Dans ma tête, ça devait pas du tout se passer comme ça au départ ! XD Enfin c'est fait c'est fait comme on dit. (sifflote) Aaah comment je vais arranger ça, moi ! C'est sensé être du SoraxRiku, il peut pas le détester ! XD Euh bref, je vais essayer de trouver une suite convenable

Sinon, il m'a un peu énervé ce chapitre : j'ai l'impression d'avoir utilisé le mot « veste » un nombre incalculable de fois ! Oo

Sora : Mais comment Riku a fait pour effacer mes souvenirs ?

Kairi25 : On s'en moque ! X3

Riku : Euh…

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

N/A : Aarg désolée j'ai vraiment mis longtemps à écrire ce chapitre… Je ferai plus vite la prochaine fois (enfin j'essaierai hu hu hu…)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Ciiiiid !

Sora sauta au cou du pilote, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

- Aaaah lâche-moi, gamin ! Hurla le blond en tentant de le repousser.

Finalement, le châtain descendit, laissant l'adulte respirer.

- Ha… Ha… Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Cria-t-il.

Sora se mit à rire, ce qui agaça un peu le blond, mais il se contenta de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'il était rentré et il avait déjà frôlé la mort deux fois (car Youffie avait eu la même réaction que le châtain).

- Ah ? T'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant Riku.

- C'est Riku ! Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui la dernière fois, dit Sora.

- Alors c'est lui l'ami que tu cherchais partout ? Content que tu l'ai trouvé. Fit Cid en donnant machinalement un coup à la brindille qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Il se tourna vers Riku et l'observa en silence, comme un père qui jugerait le petit ami de sa fille. Le garçon frissonna, anxieux, mais finalement l'adulte sourit.

- Moi c'est Cid, enchanté.

- Euh… Riku…

- Au fait, comment ça se fait qu'on t'ai pas vu plus tôt, papy ? Demanda Sora en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Arrête de m'appeler papy ! S'exclama-t-il. Et si tu veux savoir, j'étais occupé.

- Occupé ? Répéta le châtain. Occupé à quoi ?

Cid soupira. Décidément, ce gamin ne le laisserait pas en paix.

- En fait, j'étais…

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre l'interrompit. Sora pencha la tête pour voir qui arrivait et à sa grande surprise ce fut un grand lion rouge qui entra.

- Ah, Red, justement je…

- UN TOUTOU !! Hurla Sora en sautant sur l'animal.

La brindille que Cid gardait dans sa bouche tomba par terre. Sora, à genoux, jouait avec le « chien » comme le ferait un enfant de six ans. Enfin un qui n'aurait pas eu peur de l'immense animal rouge au regard féroce.

- Euh… Sora… Fit Riku en s'approchant. T'es vraiment sur que c'est un chien ?

- Mais oui ! Regarde, il est trop mignon !

- C'est pas parce qu'il est mignon que c'est forcément un chien !! Et puis… Il est pas mignon du tout ! S'écria Riku.

Sora l'ignora, trop occupé à caresser l'animal. Ce dernier le regardait faire sans rien dire, quand finalement il ferma ses yeux.

- Dis, gamin, tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant ?

- …………. (long temps de réaction) …UN CHIEN QUI PARLE !! Hurla Sora en se reculant d'un bond.

Cid explosa de rire.

* * *

- Aaah ! D'accord, alors en fait t'es un chien à qui on a fait des manipulations génétiques ! Dit Sora.

- Je suis pas un chien… Soupira Red XIII.

Sora l'ignora, continuant malgré tout à caresser sa crinière. L'animal se tourna vers Cid.

- Pour ce que tu m'as demandé, j'ai terminé, fit Red.

Cid mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

- Ah ! Super, merci mon vieux ! Fit l'adulte en remettant une nouvelle brindille dans sa bouche.

Red ne dit rien et s'éloigna – au grand chagrin de Sora.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

- Ça, c'est une surprise, répondit le blond.

- Hein ? Allez, dis-nous !

- Pas question.

Sora allait répondre quelque chose quand quelqu'un l'interrompit.

- Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, viens voir par toi-même.

- Ah, Léon ! D'accord, j'arrive ! S'écria-t-il.

Les deux autres suivirent et tous se dirigèrent hors de la forteresse. Ils traversèrent la ville et arrivèrent devant un bâtiment qui ressemblait étrangement à un garage.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Sora, impatient.

- Tu verras bien. Ah, ce gamin j'vous jure… Soupira Cid.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Léon la poussa. A l'intérieur, tout était noir.

- Que… Commença Sora.

Soudain, Léon pressa un interrupteur et la salle s'illumina, laissant apparaitre un superbe vaisseau gummi.

- Wouaaa ! Il est trop cool ! S'écria le châtain.

L'engin était blanc et gris et des flammes bleues étaient peintes sur les deux côtés du vaisseau, et des shurikens étaient dessinés autour des flammes, comme une poussière étoilée.

- Alors ? Tu l'aimes bien ? Je te présente l'Invincible, fit Cid, apparemment fier de lui.

- Il est super ! Et il est au moins quatre, non cinq fois plus grand que le nôtre ! Le…

Sora s'arrêta, se souvenant soudain de quelque chose d'essentiel.

- Le vaisseau ! S'écria-t-il, paniqué. On l'a complètement oublié !

- C'est un peu tard pour t'en rendre compte ! Fit Cid en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. On était en train de rentrer à la forteresse quand on est tombé sur ton vaisseau, moi et Red ! Figure-toi qu'il était en pièces. J'sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il était vraiment inutilisable.

- Oh non ! Fit Sora. Mais… Comment on va faire ?

- Laisse-moi parler, gamin ! S'énerva Cid. J'suis resté sur place et j'ai extrait le maximum de pièces détachées. Après on a bossé dessus tout le temps jusqu'à ce matin, mais on a enfin réussi à…

- Alors ce vaisseau est pour nous ?! S'exclama Sora en courant vers l'appareil.

Cid plaqua une main contre sa tête.

- J'ai jamais eu autant envie de fumer de ma vie… Soupira-t-il.

- Sora ! Cid ! Cria une voix.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Youffie entra en trombe et s'apprêta à sauter au cou de l'adulte mais celui-ci esquiva sur le côté et la jeune fille s'étala par terre.

- Aïeuuuh ! T'es vraiment une brute, Cid ! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

Aerith se mit à rire doucement. Derrière elle se trouvaient Cloud, Tifa, Donald, Dingo et Red XIII.

- Donald, Dingo ! Vous avez vu ?! C'est notre nouveau vaisseau !

- Wouaaa ! S'exclamèrent les deux amis en cœur.

- Il est cool, hein ? Fit Sora tout content.

Cid donna un coup à sa brindille, assez fier de lui.

- Les dessins sont bien, hein ? Fit Youffie en rejoignant le châtain. C'est moi qui les ai fait !

- On s'en doutait un peu… Soupira Riku.

Youffie se tourna vers lui et afficha une mine boudeuse, mais changea vite son expression pour un large sourire qui fit frissonner l'argenté.

- Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Osa-t-il.

- Oh, rien… Fit-elle en tournant son regard vers Sora. Dites, vous voulez pas aller le visiter ?

- Ouais ! S'écria le maître de la Keyblade en sautillant partout.

- Attendez une minute ! Les stoppa Cid. Vous aurez tout le temps de visiter plus tard, pour l'instant venez manger quelque chose ! Sora, et toi, là, fit-il en désignant Riku, vous avez pas encore pris votre petit déjeuner il me semble !

- Ah ! C'est vrai ! Fit Sora en posant une main sur son estomac vide.

- J'vous jure… Bon, suivez-moi dans la pièce à côté.

Les deux garçons obéirent et arrivèrent dans une salle qui servait à la fois de cuisine et de salon, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très grande. De nombreux paquets de chips encombraient la corbeille à papier et la vaisselle s'entassait dans l'évier, mais dans l'ensemble la pièce était bien rangée. Cid ouvrit un placard et fouilla quelques instants avant de sortir du pain et de la confiture.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, les deux garçons retournèrent dans la salle principale et virent que tous leurs amis étaient réunis en cercle. Sora regarda Riku, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le châtain.

- Ah, Sora ! Fit Dingo.

Riku soupira. Pourquoi personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence ? Vraiment, il n'aurait jamais dû accompagner Sora.

- On a un problème, fit Donald.

Sora lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- On vient de recevoir un message du Roi, continua Dingo. Il a dit que des ondes étranges brouillaient toutes les machines au château. Il pense que ça vient de la Cité du Crépuscule.

- La Cité du Crépuscule ?! S'écria-t-il. C'est là où vivent Hayner et les autres ! Il faut qu'on y aille au plus vite !

Léon hocha la tête, et Sora le regarda quelque temps avant de se diriger vers le vaisseau. Riku jeta un dernier regard noir au brun – qui le lui rendit aussitôt - avant de suivre son ami. Donald et Dingo suivirent et entrèrent dans le vaisseau gummi alors que Sora disait au revoir à tout le monde, Riku attendant près de lui.

- Revenez nous voir, dit Aerith en faisant un petit signe de la main.

- Oui ! Repassez vite ! S'écria Tifa en agitant la main.

- Faites attention, dit Cloud à ses côtés.

Sora hocha la tête et rejoignit les autres dans le vaisseau. Une fois à l'intérieur, c'est Donald qui prit les commandes, avec Sora en copilote. Ils enclenchèrent les réacteurs tandis que Cid ouvrait la grande porte mécanique pour les laisser sortir. Finalement, le vaisseau se souleva lentement du sol et sortit en trombe su hangar, décollant immédiatement dans le ciel. Les habitants du Jardin Radieux sortirent et les regardèrent s'en aller jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau ne fut plus qu'un point dans le ciel.

- Et voilà, ils sont partis sans même dire merci ! Fit Cid en croisant les bras.

- Ce petit… J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, dit Red XIII.

- Faut pas s'inquiéter pour lui, fit Tifa en souriant. Il est plus coriace qu'il n'en à l'air !

Léon acquiesça en souriant, les yeux fixant toujours le ciel à l'endroit où quelques secondes plus tôt le vaisseau gummi était encore visible.

* * *

Sora bailla bruyamment.

- Tu vas bien, Sora ? Demanda Donald. Tu es resté dehors toute la nuit, tu devrais aller te reposer, je me débrouillerai bien tout seul.

- Tu as peut-être raison… Fit-il en étirant ses bras.

- J'ai fait le tour, fit Riku en entrant dans la cabine de pilotage. Y'a trois lits qui se rangent dans le mur, et on a des provisions pour une semaine.

- Super ! S'écria Sora. Cid est vraiment le meilleur !

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

- Ah ah, excuse-moi d'en avoir douté, You… YOUFFIE ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Hurla Sora.

Tous se retournèrent et fixèrent la fille, les yeux écarquillés.

- Salut les gars ! Fit-elle en souriant comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais mais mais… continua le châtain. Pourquoi t'es pas restée là-bas ?!

- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle. Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser filer ! Tu as oublié notre accord ?!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répondit le châtain.

Youffie ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, outrée. Sora inspira un grand coup.

- Bon. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Sur ce, le garçon se leva de son fauteuil et sortit du cockpit en étirant ses bras. Les autres le laissèrent partir sans rien dire. L'adolescent traversa le couloir et rejoignit la chambre. Vraiment, ce vaisseau était immense ! Rien à voir avec leur ancien, ils ne tenaient même pas debout dedans ! Mais l'Invincible était composé de deux pièces en plus du cockpit – une chambre à coucher et une cuisine, qui servait aussi d'espace détente. Sora s'écroula sur un des lits et replia ses bras sur son ventre. La porte automatique s'ouvrit dans un bruit de glissement.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

La tête de Youffie apparut juste devant la sienne.

- Sora ! Cria-t-elle dans l'oreille du garçon.

- Aaah mais t'es pas bien ? Se plaignit-il en se redressant.

- Tu oses te plaindre ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord ! Tu vas d'abord me préparer un sandwich, et ensuite…

- A… Attends une seconde, Ok ? Je comprend rien à ce que tu dis !

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Hier soir, au milieu de la nuit, me dis pas que t'étais somnambule !

- Que… Hier soir ? J'étais avec Riku, je t'ai rien dit du tout.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?! S'énerva la petite. Bon, très bien, si tu le prends comme ça je vais tout raconter à tout le monde. Et ce sera bien fait pour toi !

- Mais raconter quoi à la fin ? Laisse-moi dormir tranquille !

- Tu… C'est pas vrai, t'as vraiment tout oublié ? Fit Youffie en écarquillant les yeux. Tu te souviens pas qu'on s'est parlé hier soir ? Tu étais tout essoufflé, limite que tu pleurais pas !

Sora la regarda bizarrement, il semblait troublé.

- Je… Oui, ça me revient, je crois… J'ai vraiment eu un choc, et puis… Je crois que j'ai paniqué et que je me suis enfui. Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Bin d'après ce que tu m'as dit, Riku t'a…

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, faisant sursauter l'adolescente qui s'interrompit sur le coup.

- Quand on parle du loup ! Fit-elle en soupirant tandis que l'argenté pénétrait dans la pièce.

Soudain, la brune écarquilla les yeux. Apparemment, elle venait d'avoir une idée. Un large sourire se dessina sur sa bouche.

- Riku… Tu peux venir me voir une seconde ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon lui répondit non, mais la fille l'ignora et le tira hors de la pièce par le bras. Sora cligna des yeux, puis finalement il haussa les épaules et s'allongea dans son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Riku, agacé.

- Pourquoi ? Tu avais quelque chose à faire avec Sora ?

Elle avait appuyé sur le mot « faire », ce qui intrigua quelque peu Riku.

- Euh… Non, pas vraiment, mais…

- Tu es sûr ? Après tout, Sora est tellement mignon…

Elle se rapprocha tout près du garçon qui a présent était légèrement nerveux.

- Si innocent… Et si naïf… On pourrait lui faire croire n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, fit Riku en déglutissant.

- C'est toi qui a effacé sa mémoire ?

Riku cligna des yeux.

- Hein ?

- C'est toi qui…

- J'avais entendu ! Mais, pourquoi est-ce que…

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Riku sentit une goutte de sueur dégouliner de son visage.

- J'en étais sûre ! S'exclama-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Riku grimaça. Est-ce que toutes les filles étaient comme ça ? C'était exactement la même chose qu'avec Kairi, on ne pouvait absolument rien leur cacher !

- T'inquiète pas, je dirai rien, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Enfin, peut-être pas. Disons qu'il y aurait bien quelque chose qui pourrait me faire taire…

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage. Riku frissonna. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce sourire.

- Et… Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en se reculant.

- Et bien… Il y aurait ces bottes que j'ai vu en vente sur le net… Et ce débardeur aussi… Et puis j'ai entendu dire que les shurikens étaient en solde en ce moment… Et aussi…

- Une minute ! Ça fait plus d'une chose là !

- Tu veux que je raconte tout à Sora ! Et tu veux peut-être que je parle de ton baiser, tant que j'y suis !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais… Hé ! Comment t'es au courant pour… !

La jeune fille tourna les talons et s'en alla en sautillant.

- Shurikens, shurikens… Vais avoir des shurikens… Chantonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Riku soupira. Puis il releva la tête en voyant que la fille s'était arrêtée de chanter.

- Riku. Je vais rien dire à Sora _- pour l'instant_. Mais toi, tu devrais le faire. Surtout si tu tiens à lui.

L'argenté ne dit rien. La brune sortit du couloir, laissant le garçon seul un instant. Riku ouvrit alors la porte de la chambre et regarda Sora dormir profondément. Le châtain fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil en poussant un léger gémissement. Le plus grand le regarda en souriant tristement.

- Je sais bien, Youffie… Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant… Je suis vraiment un imbécile… Chuchota-t-il.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit par terre, rentrant sa tête dans ses mains.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

N/A : Pourquoi j'ai laissé Youffie les accompagner ? Au début je ne pensais pas lui donner un très grand rôle, mais tout au long de l'histoire j'ai pris assez de plaisir à la faire apparaître, c'est un personnage que j'aime bien, et puis…

Kuja : Elle l'a menacée.

Kairi25 : Que… Hé !! C'est… C'est pas vrai !

Riku : Kuja ! Je vais te tuer !

Sora : Quand c'est que je retrouverai ma mémoire ? -.-

Kairi25 : JAMAIS ! Mouahahahaha !

Tous : … Tarée.

* * *

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, j'ai beau harceler les studios de Square, ils veulent pas me les donner.

N/A : Oui, je sais, j'ai mis du temps T.T mais j'avais un voyage scolaire quoi donc pardonnez-moi, chers lecteurs/lecteuses. (Attends, pourquoi je m'excuse, mwa ? XD)

'Fin bref bonne lecture !

* * *

- Comment ça on peut pas rentrer ?!

Tic et Tac sursautèrent en entendant le cri du maître de la Keyblade. En effet, le garçon venait d'entrer dans la pièce et avait surpris un bout de la conversation que les deux rongeurs avaient avec Donald et Dingo.

- On sait pas ce qui se passe, mais une barrière bloque tout accès à la Cité du Crépuscule, expliqua Tic.

- Ça fait un quart d'heure que vous faites du sur-place sans vous en rendre compte ! Continua Tac.

En disant ça, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son partenaire.

- C'est pas possible ! Comment on peut atteindre ce monde alors ? Demanda Sora, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

- On essaie de rassembler des données, fit Tic d'un air sérieux. Si on trouve l'origine du problème, on aura une chance de désactiver la barrière, mais… Le problème, c'est que ça prend du temps.

- Beaucoup de temps ! Fit Tac.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'énerva le châtain en serrant le poing.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Donald et Dingo tournèrent la tête et virent Youffie et Riku entrer dans le cockpit.

- Y'a un bouclier qui nous empêche d'avancer, expliqua Sora.

- Oh, se contenta de dire Riku. Et on peut pas…

- On peut rien faire ! Hurla le châtain.

- Hé, calme-toi ! Répliqua Riku, agacé. C'est pas en t'emballant que tu pourras faire avancer quoi que ce soit !

- Oui, tu as raison, désolé…

L'argenté ne répondit rien. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi sans que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit, quand finalement Riku soupira.

- Bon, allez, je vais y aller… Fit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Sora le regarda d'un air intrigué.

- A la Cité, précisa le plus grand. Si on veut désactiver la barrière, il va falloir aller voir ce qui la crée. C'est pour ça que je vais…

- Comment ? Le coupa Sora, une infime lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir ouvrir un portail.

- Tu peux faire ça ? S'exclama le châtain. Mais je croyais que tu avais perdu tes pouvoirs après avoir repris ta vraie apparence !

Youffie pencha la tête vers le côté. Elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient, mais mieux valait ne rien demander pour l'instant.

- Je pense que je pourrai y arriver, dit Riku.

Le visage de Sora s'illumina.

- Super ! Merci, Riku !!

L'argenté le regarda sans rien dire. Il était à la fois heureux de voir Sora sourire et agacé par l'intérêt que portait le châtain pour les habitants de la Cité du Crépuscule. Il avait eu l'occasion de les voir dans la cité virtuelle de Diz, mais jamais Riku ne leur avait adressé la parole. Et si Sora était devenu leur ami ? Ou même encore plus que ça… ! S'il se souvenait bien, Roxas et Hayner s'entendaient à merveille dans la fausse Cité du Crépuscule, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arriverait pas aussi dans la vraie ? L'argenté déglutit. Non, il y avait très peu de chance que ça arrive. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait plus aucune chance avec Sora, alors…

- Riku ! Riku !

Le garçon revint à lui.

- Tu te réveilles ? Se moqua Sora.

- Désolé. Je pensais à un truc.

- Bon, alors, on y va ?

- Euh… Ouais. Ah, mais maintenant que j'y pense, il faudra que quelqu'un reste au vaisseau !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait décidé à rester à bord de l'Invincible.

- Faut que j'ouvre le portail, donc je peux pas rester, dit Riku.

- Et je suis le maître de la Keyblade, alors je dois y aller aussi ! Fit Sora.

- Ils doivent avoir des super fringues dans ce monde, pas question que je rate ça ! S'exclama Youffie.

- Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais rester, fit Dingo.

- Désolé… S'excusa Sora.

- C'est bon, je trouverai bien quelque chose pour m'occuper.

- Je reste aussi ! Décréta alors le canard. Si je suis pas là notre nouveau vaisseau va finir à la casse.

- Merci, les gars, fit le châtain en souriant. On va essayer de casser la barrière de l'intérieur.

- On vous rejoindra, dit Donald.

Riku se concentra alors, en fermant les yeux. Au début, il ne se passa rien, mais finalement une lumière verte apparut au niveau du cœur du garçon. Finalement, un portail noir apparut devant la main tendue de Riku.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Je ne pourrai pas le maintenir longtemps ! S'écria-t-il.

Sora adressa un bref signe de main à ses amis et entra dans le portail des ténèbres, suivi par Youffie puis par Riku. Le portail disparut aussitôt une fois l'argenté passé.

Une fois à l'intérieur du portail, Sora se retrouva dans une sorte de grand couloir sombre. Il regarda autour de lui quand soudain quelqu'un lui fonça dedans.

- Aïe ! Hé, tu pourrais pas avancer ? Se plaignit Youffie.

- C'est toi qui me rentres dedans !

Il se déplaça cependant de quelques pas. Riku apparut derrière eux.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il en passant devant. Surtout ne vous éloignez pas de moi, on se perd facilement ici.

Les deux autres obéirent gentiment. Le trio avança lentement à travers le couloir des ténèbres. Sora était absorbé par ses pensées. Est-ce que Hayner et les autres allaient bien ? Voilà ce qui le préoccupait le plus. A un tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas que Riku haletait difficilement et avançait avec peine, au bord de l'évanouissement. Ils continuèrent à avancer quand soudain l'atmosphère changea complètement : l'air était lourd et il était difficile d'avancer, comme si quelque chose les retenait.

- Voilà la barrière. Continuez d'avancer ! Ordonna Riku.

Les trois adolescents obéirent sans rien dire. Respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile et l'envie de vomir s'installa chez les trois jeunes. Le passage fut court, mais très désagréable. En sortant enfin, Sora sentit un poids s'envoler et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Youffie, elle, avait la nausée. Quand à Riku, il passa la main sur son front pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui s'y formaient.

- _Il faut que je continue…_ Pensa-t-il. _Je ne dois pas relâcher maintenant, ça _lui_ laisserait une ouverture… Il croit que je vais redevenir son jouet, mais il se trompe lourdement !_

Il cligna des yeux. Le sommeil l'envahissait petit à petit, tandis qu'une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de s'endormir. Mais Riku ne se laissa pas convaincre. Il savait très bien à qui était cette voix, et que s'il cédait au sommeil, Ansem – enfin Xéhanort – reprendrait le dessus. Et ça, pas question. Finalement, la fin du tunnel le fit redoubler d'effort, et bientôt ils arrivèrent au bout.

- Passez en premier, je dois refermer, articula-t-il difficilement.

Youffie et Sora s'exécutèrent et sortirent du couloir des ténèbres.

- Enfin de l'air ! S'écria Sora en étirant ses bras.

Il regarda autour de lui. La ville semblait tout à fait normale, vue d'ici. Les immeubles avaient tous une teinte orangée, tout comme le ciel qui prenait constamment une teinte crépusculaire. Oui, la ville portait bien son nom.

- C'est beau ! S'exclama la brune en sautillant.

- N'est-ce pas ? Fit Sora en se retournant.

Son sourire disparut dans la seconde lorsqu'il vit Riku sortir du portail et s'effondrer à genoux par terre.

- Riku !

Il se précipita vers son ami. L'argenté avait du mal à respirer et son cœur battait à toute allure alors qu'il essuyait brièvement la sueur sur son front. Sora le saisit par l'épaule et plaqua une main sur le front du plus grand.

- Tu es brûlant de fièvre ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je… Je vais bien, dit Riku entre deux halètements.

- Mais non tu ne vas pas bien ! Il faut qu'on aille voir un médecin !

- Laisse, Sora, je vais m'en occuper ! S'exclama Youffie.

Elle attrapa un petit sac qu'elle portait sur le dos – Sora se demanda d'ailleurs depuis quand elle l'avait – et l'ouvrit, sortant une trousse de secours.

- J'ai pris ça chez Aerith avant de partir. Je vais faire baisser ta fièvre en moins de deux ! Fit la jeune fille, confiante.

Riku ne dit rien, trop faible pour batailler. La brune lui tendit un comprimé qu'il avala sans rien dire.

- Hé, j'allais te donner de l'eau ! S'écria-t-elle. Comment t'as fait pour l'avaler comme ça ?

- T'occupe, Youffie ! Protesta Sora.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Elle sortit une serviette blanche et renversa de l'eau de sa bouteille dessus puis la posa doucement sur le front de Riku. Ce dernier grimaça en sentant le linge glacé sur sa peau mais ne se plaignit pas.

- Pourquoi tu nous a pas dit que tu n'allais pas bien ? Demanda Sora, l'inquiétude se lisant ouvertement sur son visage. On aurait pu faire quelque chose avant de partir !

- D… Désolé… Chuchota l'argenté.

Sora le regarda tristement, quand tout à coup Youffie se releva et se plaça juste devant lui. Les deux ados faisaient à peu près la même taille, mais la jeune fille se tint sur la pointe des pieds pour paraître plus imposante.

- T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? S'énerva-t-elle. Tu n'a pas compris que…

- Laisse, Youffie ! L'interrompit Riku.

La fille se retourna et ouvrit la bouche, mais l'argenté lui jeta un regard glacial. Elle fut alors incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et se surprit à frissonner.

- J'en ai vraiment mare de vous deux ! Cria-t-elle finalement.

Elle tourna les talons et alla se mettre un peu plus loin pour bouder. Sora ne comprenait plus rien, mais il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et se baissa pour éponger le front du garçon. Il pressa doucement la serviette humide un peu sur tout le visage de l'argenté. Riku aurait bien rougi si ce n'avait pas déjà été le cas à cause de la fièvre. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se sentir aussi mal. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois seulement, ouvrir un passage était pour lui aussi simple que de respirer ! Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un tel contrecoup. Résister à l'appel des ténèbres était décidément plus dur que ce qu'il pensait.

Son rythme cardiaque revint peu à peu à la normale tandis que la fièvre tombait et qu'il reprenait des couleurs. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, l'adolescent se relevait déjà – bien qu'un peu aidé par son ami.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Sora en lâchant le bras du plus âgé.

- T'inquiètes. Désolé de vous avoir retardé.

- Mais non voyons.

Ils avancèrent en silence, suivis par Youffie qui n'avait pas pu rester très longtemps toute seule et qui les avait finalement rejoint vingt secondes plus tard. Toutefois elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis, ce qui ne dérangea pas le moins du monde les deux garçons. La porte les avait amenés à la colline du couchant, donc dans la partie de la ville à l'opposée du repaire d'Hayner Pence et Olette. La ville était étrangement calme et vide, ce qui ne rassura pas le maître de la Keyblade. Mais au moins, il n'y avait pas de Sans-cœurs.

- _Pour l'instant…_ Pensa le châtain en fronçant les sourcils.

Arrivés à une intersection, des bruits semblables à des cris d'enfants les surprirent et ils s'avancèrent hâtivement vers la source de cette agitation. Au centre d'une ruelle, un groupe de jeunes enfants jouait bruyamment au football. Deux garçons et une fille, pour être précis. L'un des garçons avait les cheveux bonds en bataille, l'autre les avait bruns et était légèrement enveloppé, quand à la fille elle avait de jolis cheveux châtain foncé, s'encadrant sur de grands yeux verts. Les trois adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux. Que faisaient des enfants seuls dans cette rue, alors que la cité semblait déserte ? Sora s'avança pour les interroger quand soudain un petit garçon blond donna un coup de pied un peu trop fort dans la balle blanche qui alla se percher sur le toit d'une maison pour finalement aller se coincer contre une gouttière.

- Oh non ! On l'a encore perdue ! S'exclama le garçon brun.

- Bravo, tu l'as encore envoyée trop loin ! Bouda la fillette.

- Oh, c'est bon, j'en achèterai une autre… Fit le blondinet en haussant les épaules.

Sur ce, les trois enfants s'enfuirent en courant.

- Euh… Hé ! Attendez ! S'écria Sora.

Les petits n'écoutèrent pas et continuèrent leur course jusqu'à ne plus être visible.

- C'était qui ? Demanda Youffie.

- Je sais pas, mais on doit retrouver Hayner et les autres ! Répondit Sora d'un air sérieux.

Le trio continua donc sa route à travers la cité silencieuse et parvinrent enfin devant la billetterie dans l'intention de prendre le train. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne devant la vitrine.

- Hein ? Comment on va faire, sans train ! S'exclama Youffie.

- Ben… On peut toujours passer par le sous-sol, mais… Commença le châtain d'un air montrant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas perdre du temps.

- Hé vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda soudain quelqu'un.

Les trois jeunes se retournèrent et virent un homme d'une quarantaine ou cinquantaine d'années.

- On veut prendre le train ! C'est urgent ! Dit Sora.

- Le train ? C'est qu'il y a plus un seul chauffeur en service ! S'étonna l'homme. Tout le monde s'est enfermé chez lui !

- Enfermé ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Riku.

- Z'êtes pas au courant ? Répondit l'adulte. Il se passe des choses bizarres en ville ces temps-ci, tout le monde parle de fantômes.

- De… De fantômes ?! Cria Sora sur un ton de panique.

- Et tout le monde croit à ses histoires ? Demanda Riku, perplexe.

- On est bien obligé ! Au début c'est des gamins qui ont commencé à se plaindre, mais personne n'y a cru. Et puis de plus en plus d'adultes se mettaient à en voir. J'en ai moi même vu un de mes propres yeux, figure-toi !

- Comment il était ? Demanda Youffie, plus intriguée qu'inquiète.

- Mon grand-père est mort quand j'avais quatre ans, et pourtant l'autre jour je l'ai vu qui regardait le coucher de soleil sur la colline du levant, comme il le faisait tous les soirs ! J'étais vraiment éberlué ! Mais dès que je me suis approché il a disparu.

- C'est incroyable ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

- Tu l'as dit, fillette ! Du coup j'étais revenu ici dans l'intention de le revoir, mais l'endroit était désert. Bah, j'ai peut-être rêvé après tout.

- Et donc… Vous dites que les habitants se sont réfugiés chez eux ? Demanda Riku. C'est pas un peu trop pour quelques rumeurs ?

- Si ce n'était que ça ! S'écria l'homme. On voit des fantômes partout, les gens sont morts de trouille ! Et ce ne sont pas des hallucinations : parfois les concernés étaient plusieurs quand ils ont vu les fantômes, et je peux te dire qu'ils les ont tous vu parfaitement !

- Mais alors, ces gamins tout à l'heure, c'étaient… Sora déglutit avant de finir sa phrase, c'étaient des fantômes ?!

- Quels gamins ? Demanda l'homme. Enfin bref, vous feriez mieux de rentrer vite chez vous, les jeunes.

- On est à la recherche de quelqu'un ! Le coupa Sora. Ils s'appellent Hayner, Pence, et Olette. Ils habitent de l'autre côté de la ville, il faut absolument qu'on voit si ils vont bien !

Le quinquagénaire cligna les yeux devant ce jeune garçon qui le regardait fixement et très sérieusement pour un enfant de son âge.

- Tss… C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Soupira l'adulte. J'vais vous y amener.

- Vous monsieur ? Demanda Youffie, incrédule.

- Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai conduit certains de ces trains pendant un moment. J'espère juste que je suis pas trop rouillé !

Les trois adolescents déglutirent. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop rouillé, en effet. Après avoir vécu tant d'aventures, mourir dans un accident de train ce ne serait pas très glorieux. Ils s'apprêtèrent tous à monter dans le wagon orange quand un bruit derrière eux les fit se retourner. A quelques mètres d'eux, une jeune femme marchait en tenant un petit enfant par la main. Le garçon affichait une mine concentrée tandis qu'il avançait le long d'un petit muret. Celle qui devait être sa mère souriait doucement en le regardant marcher. Soudain, le petit sembla perdre son équilibre et manqua de tomber par terre mais des mains le saisirent. La femme lâcha une exclamation de surprise quand elle vit l'homme qui prenait le garçonnet dans ses bras.

- Papa ! S'exclama le petit.

L'homme sourit de plus belle en serrant son petit contre lui. La femme s'avança en souriant et tous rirent joyeusement. Et soudain, ils disparurent, provoquant une exclamation chez les spectateurs improvisés de cette petite scène de retrouvailles.

- Vous… Vous avez vu ça ? Demanda Youffie, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Des fantômes !! Cria Sora, paniqué.

- J'y crois pas ! Fit Riku en clignant des yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

L'argenté, remarquant le silence de l'adulte, se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question mais il se ravisa en voyant l'air étonné de l'homme.

- Ça va pas ? Demanda le châtain.

- Euh… Quoi ? Ah, oui, ça va. Mais…

- Vous connaissiez ces gens ? Demanda la fille brune.

- Si je les connais ? Le petit garçon, c'est mon fils, et la femme à côté de lui c'est mon épouse, Julie. Quand à l'homme, c'était moi il y a dix ans maintenant !

- Mais pourtant vous n'êtes pas mort ! S'écria Youffie.

- Et ma femme et mon fils se portent très bien, je peux vous l'assurer !

- Attendez, fit Riku. Et si ce n'étaient pas des fantômes, mais plutôt des souvenirs ?

- Mais oui, ça se tient ! S'exclama la fille. Mais… Comment ?

- Je sais pas, dit Sora en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il y a du Sans-cœur derrière tout ça !

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

N/A : Et voilà encore un chapitre fini. … … …Au fait, vous avez vu la jaquette de la boite du jeu Final Mix + ? Y'a un cœur qui entoure Sora et Riku !! XDD

Enfin bon, a plus !


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Il m'arrive d'inventer quelques personnages (si si, je vous assure) mais en général ils ne sont pas à moi.

N/A : Allez, encore un nouveau chapitre (avec beaucoup de retard, désolée) ! Mais avant je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir !

* * *

Le train démarra enfin. Sora, Riku et Youffie s'assirent sur des sièges et durent patienter un moment.

- On est bientôt arrivé ? Demanda le châtain en baillant.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Répondit Riku.

- Ben…

Le garçon ne continua pas sa phrase. En fait il n'avait pas de réponse. Prêt à tout pour ne pas s'ennuyer, il observa le paysage par la fenêtre. Comme partout, il tomba sur des couleurs orangées.

- C'est un peu triste, ces couleurs, pensa-t-il tout haut.

Youffie et Riku le regardèrent puis baissèrent à nouveau la tête, acquiesçant en silence.

- C'est un peu triste, ces couleurs.

- Oui, Sora, tu viens de le dire ! Fit Youffie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce… C'était pas moi ! S'écria le châtain.

C'est alors que le trio remarqua une présence dans leur wagon. Un garçon de leur taille, habillé d'un grand manteau noir de…

- L'Organisation ?! S'exclama Sora en se relevant d'un bond.

Il fit apparaître sa Keyblade, prêt à attaquer, quand soudain l'inconnu s'affala sur le fauteuil et retira sa capuche, dévoilant des cheveux blonds en bataille qui tombaient sur de magnifiques yeux bleus. Sora cligna des yeux.

- Euh… On s'est déjà vu, non ?

- Imbécile, c'est **ton** Simili, fit Riku en se rasseyant. C'est sûrement un souvenir, tu peux ranger ton arme.

Le châtain sembla hésiter mais finalement s'exécuta. Il s'assit à son tour et fixa le garçon blond tandis que Riku était occupé à expliquer à Youffie ce qu'était un Simili. L'ancien membre de l'organisation soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?

Comme pour répondre à cette question, un portail des ténèbres apparut dans le train, puis un autre membre en sortit, lui aussi caché par sa capuche. Sora avait sursauté en voyant la « porte » noire apparaître, mais finalement il décida de se contenter d'observer les évènements.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Fit le blond d'un ton glacial.

- Aaaah… Sois pas si dur, Roxas… Répondit l'autre en soupirant.

Il s'assit sur le siège en face de son coéquipier et retira sa capuche.

- Tu as vingt-six minutes de retard, Demyx. J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse.

L'autre blond grimaça et croisa les bras.

- Dis donc, tu es bien arrogant pour un nouveau, numéro XIII. Ce que je faisais ne te regarde pas.

En regardant le fantôme de son Simili, Sora put percevoir une pointe de colère et de défi dans son regard. Mélopée Nocturne aussi sembla la remarquer car il haussa les épaules en soupirant.

- Je plaisantais. En fait j'étais en train de finir ma dernière chanson. Tu veux écouter ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir – en supposant que les Simili puissent avoir de l'espoir.

- Non.

Roxas avait répondu très sèchement, et l'autre afficha une mine boudeuse.

- Sinon… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas, au juste ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pardon ?! Demyx ! On nous l'a répété pendant une demi-heure !

Sora cligna des yeux. Un tel changement d'attitude s'avérait assez imprévu, surtout venant de la part de sa moitié. Quoique…

- Aaaah… Arrête de crier, Ok ? J'ai juste oublié, faut pas en faire un drame…

Roxas soupira.

- Très bien, mais je ne le dirai pas deux fois.

Soudain, les deux membres disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus.

- Hein ? Hé ! Je voulais connaître la suite ! Protesta Sora.

- C'est pas une série télévisée, plaisanta Riku. Et puis on s'en fiche de ce qu'ils voulaient faire, puisque c'est fait.

- Tu as raison… Soupira le châtain. N'empêche que j'aurai quand même aimé savoir. On s'ennuie tellement, ici !

- Si tu t'ennuie, regarde à côté ! Fit Youffie en désignant l'endroit où Demyx et Roxas se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Ah ! Hayner !

En effet, juste à côté se tenaient Hayner, Pence, et Olette.

- Sora… C'est des souvenirs… Soupira à nouveau Riku, épuisé de toujours répéter la même chose.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Il regarda les trois amis. Ils fixaient le sol, sans rien dire. Soudain, Pence sembla avoir une idée et il fouilla dans sa poche. Au bout d'un moment, il en sortit une petite pierre ronde. Il leva son bras et la pierre se mit à briller d'une jolie lumière verte. Les deux autres sourirent et fouillèrent aussi dans leur poche, puis ils firent de même avec des pierres similaires. Celle de Hayner était orange, et celle d'Olette était jaune.

- Tiens ? Fit Sora. Mais… ?

Il fouilla dans les poches de son pantacourt et en sortit une petite bourse. Il l'ouvrit en tirant sur la petite ficelle et en sortit une joie pierre bleue qu'il leva en l'air. A la lumière du crépuscule, elle commença à briller, exactement comme les pierres des trois autres.

- C'est la même ! S'exclama Youffie. Où est-ce que tu l'as eue ?

- Ce… C'est le Roi qui me l'a donnée, je crois. Mais pourquoi… ?

Il s'interrompit. Tout à coup, la pierre bleue s'était mise à briller plus qu'avant, produisant une lumière aveuglante. Le maître de la Keyblade se surprit à cligner des yeux malgré lui et quand la lumière revint à la normale, il vit qu'une autre personne était assise, juste à côté de lui.

- Hein ?

Le garçon – car c'était un garçon – fouillait désespérément dans toutes les poches de ses vêtements. Il avait des cheveux blonds que Sora reconnut immédiatement.

- Roxas ?

Pas de réponse. Cependant, à la différence des trois autres, l'image du Simili était floue et parfois il disparaissait l'espace d'une demi seconde, un peu comme un hologramme mal réglé. Le blond finit par abandonner et se rassit, affichant tout de même un air triste en regardant les trois autres brandir leur pierre fièrement. Sora regarda son Simili et la pierre dans sa main simultanément. Pas de doute, c'était ça qu'il cherchait. Mais pourquoi ne la trouvait-il pas ?

Nouvelle lumière aveuglante. Cette fois Sora ferma complètement les yeux et quand il les rouvrit les quatre souvenirs avaient disparu.

- Ah, ils sont parti on dirait, dit-il.

- Hm ?

Riku le regarda bizarrement.

- Mais pourquoi il y avait Roxas avec eux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sora ? Ça doit bien faire cinq minutes que ces trois-là ont disparu, dit l'argenté. Et pourquoi tu parles de Roxas ?

Le châtain cligna des yeux.

- Tu l'as pas vu ?

- Bin si, avec Demyx.

- Non, après ! En même temps qu'Hayner, Pence et Olette. Il cherchait quelque chose, je crois…

- T'as dû t'endormir, conclut Riku.

- Mais non ! Je…

Il s'interrompit. De toute façon, son ami ne le croirait pas.

- Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi il n'avait plus sa pierre. Tu crois que quelqu'un lui a enlevé ?

- J'sais pas, mentit Riku.

- Hm…

Il réfléchit un instant mais laissa vite tomber car le train arriva à destination. Sora se leva et étira ses bras avant de suivre les deux autres hors du wagon. Une fois dehors, ils firent leurs adieux au conducteur qui se hâta d'aller rejoindre sa famille – il était malgré tout un peu inquiet de les avoir vu en souvenirs. Les trois adolescents, quand à eux, descendirent la rue de la gare et eurent vite fait d'atteindre le repaire d'Hayner et des autres. Au passage, ils croisèrent de nombreux souvenirs, mais tous leur étaient inconnus. Ils poussèrent le rideau qui servait de porte et entrèrent dans le repaire où ils trouvèrent leurs trois amis assis à leur place habituelle.

- Ah ! Hayner ! Pence ! Olette ! S'exclama Sora. Vous allez bien, c'est…

Les trois adolescents se levèrent et regardèrent dans la direction des trois arrivants. Sora croisa alors les bras derrière sa tête et fit un pas en avant quand tout à coup quelque chose apparut juste devant lui. Ou plutôt quelque chose était passé au travers de lui. Un garçon blond.

- Salut !

Sora cligna des yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. A nouveau Roxas était apparu devant lui et à nouveau son image était floue et sautillait.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Roxas.

- Super, répondit la fille. Et toi ?

- Bah j'ai encore fait un rêve bizarre, mais bon. …On y va ?

- Ouais.

Les quatre adolescents sortirent alors du repaire, non sans passer au travers de Sora, Riku et Youffie. Les trois 'vrais' adolescents restèrent un moment sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Youffie réagisse enfin.

- Vous avez vu ça ? Demanda-t-elle. Ils nous ont traversé !

- Ouais, en même temps ça m'étonne pas. Encore des souvenirs… Je me demande où on va pouvoir trouver les vrais.

- Pourquoi y'avait Roxas avec eux ?

Riku et Youffie se tournèrent vers le châtain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Pourquoi y'avait Roxas avec eux ? Demanda-t-il un ton plus fort.

- Il était pas avec eux, Sora, dit Riku en levant un sourcil. Il y avait Hayner, Pence, et Olette. C'est tout.

- Mais j'ai quand même pas rêvé ! Il était là, avec eux ! Ah ! Olette a répondu quand il lui a demandé si elle allait bien ! Vous l'avez entendu, non ?

- Moi j'ai rien entendu, dit Youffie. A part que Pence s'est étiré et a demandé « Bon, on y va ? », mais a part ça…

- Non ! C'est Roxas qui…

- De quoi tu parles ? T'as dû rêver, fit Riku en haussant les épaules.

- J'ai pas rêvé ! S'énerva Sora. Il était là, devant moi ! Il était juste un peu flou, mais…

Le garçon baissa les yeux. Riku et Youffie restèrent quelques moment sans rien dire, puis finalement Riku s'avança vers lui.

- Ecoute, Sora… Tu te souviens l'an dernier quand tu t'es réveillé à la Cité du Crépuscule ?

- Euh… Oui, quand j'étais à l'intérieur d'un truc bizarre dans le manoir ? Je m'en souviens. Et alors ?

- En fait, c'est long à expliquer mais tu avais perdu tout tes souvenirs. Alors on a essayé de… de les retrouver. Mais pour ça, on avait besoin de ton Simili, donc… On l'a cherché.

- On ?

- Moi et Diz. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à te rendre ta mémoire. Enfin avec Naminé, mais peu importe. On a cherché Roxas et quand on l'a trouvé on a dû effacer sa mémoire et l'enfermer dans une fausse Cité du Crépuscule pour que les autres membres de l'organisation ne le retrouvent pas. C'est pour ça qu'il était avec Hayner et les autres, pour lui c'était comme s'il les avait toujours connu.

Sora en resta bouche bée. En effet, ça expliquait tout : pourquoi il avait eu l'impression de connaître la ville alors qu'il n'y était jamais allé, et pourquoi il avait été si triste quand il a quitté Hayner Pence et Olette, alors qu'ils venaient juste de se rencontrer. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- C'est… C'est dégueulasse ! Cria soudain le châtain.

Riku sursauta.

- Mais… C'était le seul moyen, Sora !

- Tu aurais dû en trouver un autre ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a dû ressentir quand…

- Il ne ressentait **rien** ! Les Simili ne ressentent absolument rien !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Lui hurla-t-il à la figure. Maintenant je comprends…

Il s'interrompit un moment, mais voyant que Riku le regardait d'un air interrogateur il continua sa phrase.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi à chaque fois que je voyais Hayner et les autres mon cœur me faisait mal à en mourir.

Riku cligna des yeux.

- Excuse-moi, Sora… Je ne pensais pas…

- Pas la peine de t'excuser. C'est trop tard maintenant.

- Mais je veux quand même le faire ! Le coupa l'argenté. Sora… Je ne pouvais quand même pas te laisser comme ça ! Tu sais ce que j'ai dû donner pour réussir à amener Roxas dans la Cité virtuelle ? Tu crois que ça m'amusait d'avoir _son_ apparence ?

- Alors c'est comme ça que c'est arrivé ? Murmura Sora pour lui-même. Mais rien ne t'obligeait à le faire, tu aurais pu me laisser comme ça !

- Je ne pouvais pas.

- Ah, vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Parce que j'avais trop envie de te revoir ! Hurla Riku.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, tout d'abord à cause du ton qu'avait pris Riku pour dire ça, et aussi parce qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il dise ça. Le châtain ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ne trouva absolument rien à répondre. Finalement, il n'eut pas besoin de le faire car Riku sortit du repaire sans se retourner.

- Riku… !

Sora tendit la main vers son ami, comme pour le retenir mentalement, mais il était déjà parti. Finalement le maître de la Keyblade baissa son bras et se mordit la lèvre. Ce qui n'échappa pas le moins du monde au grand ninja Youffie. La jeune fille soupira, puis leva les yeux et les bras au ciel.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes vraiment lourd à la fin ! Soupira-t-elle.

- Hein ? Fit Sora en relevant la tête.

La brune s'avança vers lui et se plaça juste à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

- Idiot.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?! Demanda le garçon en se reculant.

- Arrête de poser des questions ! Tu es tellement bête, ça m'énerve !

- Hé ?

- Franchement… Si j'avais pas promis Riku de rien te dire, tu…

- Pardon ? Me dire quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

Youffie cligna des yeux. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait parlé tout haut.

- Euuuuuuuh… rien.

- Youffie ! S'écria le garçon.

- Maiseuuuh je peux rien te dire !

- Ah bon…

Sora baissa la tête et sera légèrement ses poings. Intriguée, la fille s'avança quand soudain il releva sa tête, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Youffie… Chuchota-t-il d'une voix implorante.

La fille recula d'un bond.

- A… Arrête, Sora ! J'ai juré !

Sora se mordit la lèvre en souriant intérieurement. Il fit quelques pas en avant et regarda la fillette avec encore plus d'insistance.

- Youffie… S'il te plaît…

La brune voulut se reculer un peu plus mais se cogna contre un mur. Le garçon en profita pour se rapprocher encore d'elle.

- _Allez, le meilleur pour la fin_, pensa-t-il en prenant un peu plus son air de chien battu.

La pauvre Youffie semblait sur le point de craquer.

- Youffie… Est-ce que… Tu me détestes ?

- Aah…! Kyyaaaaaa je peux pas !! Cria-t-elle en se cachant le visage. Il est trop mignon !!

- _Gagné_, pensa le garçon en tournant la tête pour que la fille ne voit pas le grand sourire de satisfaction sur sa figure. Youffie ?

Il se retourna vers la brune en reprenant son air implorant.

- Ah, Sora… Non… Raaaah tan pis, désolée Riku !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et cria tout le reste d'un trait.

- Riku t'a embrassé et après il t'a effacé la mémoire !!

Sora ne bougea pas, fixa la fille qui cachait sa tête de ses mains puis cligna des yeux. Et ensuite il réagit.

- QUOIIIIIIIIII ?!

* * *

- Attends, tu dis que Riku m'a…

- Embrassé.

- Et après, il m'a…

- Effacé la mémoire.

- Mais tu…

- Oui je suis sûre. Sora, ça fait vingt fois que tu me demandes maintenant.

- Mais il m'a vraiment… ?

- Bon sang, Sora ! Réagis un peu ! Je te signale que pendant que tu discutes Riku est tout seul dans son coin !

- Ah… ! Seul ?

Une idée germa dans la tête de la jeune ninja.

- Ah… Pauvre Riku, il se retrouve complètement perdu dans cette grande ville qu'il ne connaît pas… J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait attaquer par des Sans-cœurs…

Le garçon devint livide.

- Tu… Tu crois ?

Youffie hocha la tête.

- Mais…

Il se tourna en direction du canapé où Pence et Olette avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir. Youffie hocha les épaules.

- Tu risques pas de les trouver de toute façon. Vas-y, s'ils reviennent je serai là.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! T'a qu'à te jeter dans ses bras en criant « Rikuuuu je t'aiiimeeuuuuuh ! ».

- Comme si j'allais faire ça ! S'énerva l'adolescent.

- Avoue que c'est un peu vrai.

- C'est **pas** vrai ! Riku est mon meilleur ami ! Et puis… C'est un **garçon** !

- Et alors ?

- Eh bien, euh… Tu vois, c'est…

- Idiot, tu trouves même pas de raisons à me donner. Allez, va lui avouer ton amour mon garçon.

- Arrête un peu ! Et d'abord, Riku n'est **pas** amoureux de moi !

La fille cligna des yeux puis soupira.

- Si tu le dis, mon vieux…

Pendant un instant, la brune avait commit l'erreur _irréparable_ de penser qu'elle ne s'adressait pas au garçon le plus bête et naïf de tous les mondes réunis.

- Mais a part ça, je crois vraiment qu'il pense que tu lui en veut, dit-elle sérieusement. _(c'est rare!)_

Sora baissa les yeux. La jeune fille sourit et lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

- Allez, va le rejoindre, abruti.

Le châtain écarquilla grand les yeux puis, sans rien dire à son amie, il courut hors du repaire.

* * *

_To be continued…_

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà. Elle lui a dit. u.u ...Allez, a plus !

Riku : C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?! X(

Kairi25 : Mais j'ai rien d'autre à dire, mwa ! X3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Je veux Sora !!

Square Enix : Casse-toi il est à moi X(

* * *

Sora s'accroupit et resta ainsi, la tête posée contre ses genoux repliés, pendant quelques secondes. Il avait longtemps cherché Riku mais ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Il leva les yeux au ciel, le soleil était en train de se coucher derrière le clocher.

- Le clocher… Peut-être que Riku est allé là-bas ?

Il se releva et commença à marcher en direction de la grande horloge, la fierté de la Cité du Crépuscule. Une fois arrivé, il grimpa les marches une à une jusqu'à parvenir au sommet de la tour. Une fois en haut, il put voir pour la première fois d'aussi près l'immense cloche légèrement rouillée et usée par le temps. Et derrière elle, des mèches argentées balancées par le vent.

- Riku !! S'écria-t-il en marchant vers le garçon.

Le plus grand sursauta et se retourna, les yeux écarquillés.

- Sora ? Que… ?

- Riku, tu… tu…

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du garçon ; ils se trouvaient au centre du toit de l'horloge. Et soudain, la main de Sora alla percuter la joue le l'autre de plein fouet.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Lui hurla-t-il à la figure.

Riku ne répondit rien, plaçant sa main contre sa joue, encore sous l'effet de surprise.

- Imbécile ! Imbécile, imbécile ! Tu t'en vas comme ça, sans rien dire ! Et en plus tu me hurles dessus, et Youffie qui me raconte un truc dingue… Mais pourquoi je m'en souviens pas, alors ? Réponds-moi, Riku !

- Je…

Les yeux de l'argenté vacillèrent de droite à gauche, le garçon ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre.

- Réponds-moi ! Hurla-t-il encore plus fort.

- Je… ne peux pas.

Sora ne répondit rien. Il se mordit la lèvre, serra ses poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

- Abruti. Pourquoi…

Il fit une courte pause puis agrippa la veste de Riku, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien ?! Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir, Riku !!

Il sentit ses jambes le lâcher et il finit à genoux par terre, les mains toujours crispées sur le bas de la veste du plus grand.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me parles pas… ?

* * *

Un flash.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me parles pas, Roxas ?

Le garçon blond regarda ses jambes se balancer dans le vide. Axel soupira.

- Je suppose… Qu'on y peut rien.

- Axel…

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Demanda le roux d'un air absent.

- Je… ne sais pas.

- Tss…

- Désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas. T'as sûrement de bonnes raisons d'être parti. C'est juste que… J'arrive pas à te comprendre. Est-ce qu'il faut avoir un cœur, pour ça ?

Roxas ne répondit rien.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, soupira le plus grand.

Un moment de silence. Roxas regarda les derniers rayons de soleil éclairer la cité.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit.

Axel se mordit la lèvre.

- Je suppose… Que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, hein ? Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

Roxas tourna sa tête vers lui, puis détourna son regard. Quelques secondes passèrent, et soudain les bras d'Axel le saisirent. L'ancien numéro XIII fut tiré vers le roux, et ce dernier le serra contre lui le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Des larmes tombèrent sur son épaule.

- Roxas… Tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Pas de réponse.

- …Tu as de la chance.

* * *

Les deux souvenirs s'évanouirent dans une lumière blanche, aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Sora et Riku les avaient observé en silence, et à présent il faisait noir. Les lumières de la ville s'allumèrent une à une, éclairant toute la Cité. Sora était assis par terre, sur les genoux. Il avait la tête baissée, et Riku ne pouvait pas voir quelle expression il avait. Le garçon chuchota quelque chose, et Sora releva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- …Pardon.

Sora baissa la tête à nouveau, mais Riku continua.

- Pardon de t'avoir menti.

- Je… M'en suis souvenu, l'interrompit-il.

Riku le regarda interrogativement.

- C'était en arrivant à la Cité, en fait. Mais c'était tellement… Je pensais que c'était qu'un rêve. J'essayais de m'en convaincre, en fait.

Riku le regarda en silence, les yeux baissés.

- Pourquoi… Est-ce que tout est aussi compliqué ? Demanda le châtain. Et pourquoi on arrête pas de se disputer ? Je n'y comprends rien…

- …Je voulais juste…

Sora regarda l'argenté.

- Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Que tu ne me détestes pas. Si on avait pu rester ami… C'était tout ce que je voulais. Mais je crois que ça ne sert à rien, hein ?

- …C'est vrai.

Riku eut un pincement au cœur. Alors ça y est, tout était fini ? Sora se releva.

- Tu es tellement bête, Riku. Ton idée, je ne l'aime pas du tout ! Parce que…

Sora baissa les yeux et rougit un peu.

- Parce que je l'aimais bien, moi, ce souvenir.

- …Hein ?

Sora se retourna et regarda nerveusement la ville.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, non ? J'ai laissé Youffie toute seule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Riku, on doit retrouver…

- Je m'en fiche ! Réponds-moi !

- Je…

Le garçon fit une pause, puis prit une grande et longue inspiration avant de répondre.

- Je... Riku, je t'…

Quelque chose sauta en l'air, frôlant le visage de Sora et lui coupant quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Un Sans-cœur !

La Keyblade apparut dans la main du garçon. Tout autour d'eux, les petits monstres noirs sortaient du sol les uns après les autres. Riku fit apparaître son épée et frappa l'un des monstres, qui disparut aussitôt. Lui et Sora se mirent dos à dos et commencèrent à éliminer les ombres. Le combat fut vite réglé et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls sur l'horloge.

- Youffie ! S'exclama Sora.

Ils descendirent rapidement l'escalier et coururent vers le repaire, mais furent quelques peu retardés en chemin. Si à présent plus aucun souvenir n'hantait la ville, elle était envahie par toutes sortes de Sans-cœur. Sora trancha deux ombres en même temps puis sauta en l'air pour frapper un vouivre de sa Keyblade. Le dragon résista, mais le châtain lui envoya une boule de glace qui le fit disparaître. De son côté, Riku portait le coup final à un sorcier Sans-cœur. Les deux combattants se regardèrent puis continuèrent leur route jusqu'au repaire. Après plusieurs combats vite réglés, ils parvinrent enfin jusqu'à la ruelle et poussèrent le rideau qui servait de porte à la base. Là, ils trouvèrent Youffie entourée de Sans-cœurs.

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! S'écria la fille d'une voix faible.

En la regardant mieux, Sora et Riku virent un filet de sang couler de son bras, et une coupure sur sa joue.

- Youffie !

Sora envoya un sort de foudre qui réduit en cendre quatre ombres, mais d'autres eurent vite fait de prendre leur place. En plus des petits monstres noirs, d'autres fixaient leurs yeux jaunes sur le garçon à la Keyblade : des Sans-cœur semblables aux ombres mais plus grands. Riku se rappelait en avoir vu la première fois au manoir Oblivion, mais aussi pendant son combat contre Roxas à Illusiopolis. Aussi il connaissait bien ces bestioles et les savait redoutables. Sora se fraya un chemin et rejoint la brune. Il repoussa un Sans-cœur qui sautait vers eux, l'envoyant plus loin mais la créature prit appui contre un mur et revint de plus belle. Riku l'intercepta et le trancha en deux puis envoya une aura noire sur un autre Sans-cœur, lui tranchant le bras. Le monstre poussa un cri de douleur – ou de rage ? – puis courut vers l'argenté. Le garçon s'apprêta à parer quand soudain une Keyblade vola vers lui et le fit disparaître avant de revenir vers son possesseur, détruisant un autre Sans-cœur au passage. Finalement, Riku élimina la dernière créature d'un coup d'épée. Sora soupira puis regarda le bras sérieusement coupé de Youffie. La fille grimaça de douleur mais réussit à sourire malgré tout.

- On a gagné ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de tomber dans les pommes.

- Ah ! Youffie !

Sora l'attrapa au vol et la posa contre le canapé. Il fouilla dans le sac de la jeune fille et en sortit de quoi bander son bras, pendant que Riku surveillait l'entrée. Ceci fait, il mit un joli pansement sur sa joue (après l'avoir désinfectée) et finalement il se releva et alla voir Riku.

- C'est bon, mais elle va devoir encore dormir un peu.

- Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent de médecin, plaisanta le plus grand.

- Que… Te moques pas de moi ! Enfin… C'est bizarre que les Sans-cœurs soient apparus tout à coup.

- Tu crois pas que c'est parce qu'il fait nuit ?

- J'y ai pensé, mais le conducteur du train nous a rien dit à propos de précédentes attaques de Sans-cœur. Si ça avait été le cas, il y aurait sûrement eu des blessés, non ?

- C'est vrai.

Sora fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une barre chocolatée qu'il engloutit avec délice.

- C'est trop bon ! T'en veux une, Riku ?

- Non merci…

- Ah, c'est vrai, t'aimes pas les trucs sucrés.

Soudain, l'argenté réalisa quelque chose.

- Sora ? D'où tu la sors cette barre ?

- Hein ? Bah je sais pas, elle était dans mon pantalon.

- Mais la dernière fois, on avait vidé tes poches, au Jardin Radieux ! Si elle y avait été, on l'aurait vue, non ?

- Tiens, c'est vrai ! Comment elle a pu arriver là ?

Le garçon fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit, comme la dernière fois, tout un tas d'objet, inutiles pour la plupart.

- Je rêve où y'en a encore plus qu'avant ?! S'exclama Riku une fois que Sora eut tout sorti.

- Oooh mon porte-clé grenouille ! S'émerveilla le châtain. Je croyais que je l'avais perdu en me baignant, quand j'étais petit !

Il serra l'objet contre sa joue, tout content. L'argenté posa un doigt sur sa bouche, penseur.

- Tu dis… Que tu avais perdu tous ces objets ?

- Ben je croyais.

- Ça peut pas être une coïncidence. Si tu veux mon avis, les fantômes dans la ville et tes objets retrouvés sont tous les deux liés. Sans oublier le fait que tu aies retrouvé ta mémoire, c'est pas que je veuille me vanter, mais le sort d'amnésie que je t'avais fait était proche de la perfection.

- Et… Tu penses que c'est dû à quoi ? Demanda Sora.

- Je suis pas sûr, mais… Au Jardin Radieux, c'était le Sans-cœur géant qui avait provoqué le froid, donc…

- Encore un boss Sans-cœur ! Conclut le plus jeune.

- Alors, on y va ?

- Aller où ? Fit une voix.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et tombèrent face à face avec Hayner, Pence, et Olette.

- Les gars ! Vous allez bien ? On était super inquiets ! S'écria Sora.

- Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux, avec tous ces monstres.

En regardant mieux, Sora remarqua qu'Hayner était armé d'un grand bâton en fer. Olette avait une petite arbalète en bois dans les mains et Pence tenait fermement une épée en bois.

- Vous vous êtes battu ?! S'étonna l'élu de la Keyblade.

- Bien sûr ! On allait pas laisser notre Cité à ces monstres ! Fit fièrement Hayner.

- Mais… Vous n'avez pas été blessés ?

- On était pas seul, Seifer et sa bande nous ont aidé, les informa Pence.

- Et puis on est plus balèze que tu le crois ! S'exclama Hayner. Seulement, ce soir ils sont vraiment très nombreux…

- Ce soir ? Mais alors il y en avait aussi avant ? Demanda Riku.

- Oui, depuis une semaine, dit Olette. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine, ou une vingtaine tout au plus chaque jour. Mais là, c'est carrément la folie.

- Euh… Il se peut qu'on y soit pour quelque chose… Fit Sora en prenant un air gêné.

Léon le lui avait déjà dit, la Keyblade attirait les Sans-cœurs.

- Désolé, termina-t-il.

- Hein ? T'inquiètes pas pour ça, on va bien arriver à les repousser !

- Et on va vous donner un coup de main ! S'enthousiasma le châtain. Ah, mais… Faudrait que quelqu'un reste ici, avec Youffie.

- Youffie ? C'est qui ? Demanda Pence.

- Une amie. Elle a été blessée par des Sans-cœurs tout à l'heure.

- Des Sans-cœurs ? C'est comme ça que t'appelles ces monstres ? Demanda Olette.

Sora fit oui de la tête et regarda la brune du coin de l'œil.

- C'est bon, je vais rester, dit Pence.

- Oui, moi aussi, fit Olette en allant rejoindre la brune évanouie.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Sora, rassuré. Bon, allons régler leur compte aux Sans-cœurs !

Ceci dit, Hayner, Riku et lui sortirent du repaire et se réunirent à l'extérieur.

- Alors, pour ce Sans-cœur, vous avez une idée ? Demanda Riku.

- Il est sensé ressembler à quoi ? Demanda Hayner en croisant les bras.

- Euh, très grand.

- Alors on l'a pas vu, et je peux te dire qu'on a bien cherché.

- Mais alors où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir le trouver ? Demanda Sora en se grattant la tête.

- Attends, y'a peut-être un endroit… Commença Hayner.

- On t'écoute ! S'écria Sora.

- Ben… Y'a une rumeur en ce moment, il paraît qu'à minuit pile un monstre apparaît. Certains disent que c'est lui qui sort les fantômes du monde des morts.

- Et ils ont peut-être raison. Sauf que c'est pas des fantômes, mais…

- Des souvenirs, je sais.

Sora ouvrit la bouche, un peu contrarié.

- Tu te demandes comment je le sais ? Je me suis vu moi-même, quand j'avais 6 ans. J'étais tombé d'un muret et je m'étais écorché le genoux. Et y'a eu plein d'autres exemples. Comme la fois où…

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, l'interrompit Riku.

Hayner afficha une mine vexée mais ils se mirent en route.

- Ah, mince comment on va prendre le train ? Demanda Sora, paniqué.

- C'est vrai, on y avait pas pensé…

- T'inquiète pas, on a qu'a prendre le sous-terrain, le rassura Hayner. De toute façon, il est tout juste neuf heures, on a le temps.

- Okay.

Les trois garçons continuèrent leur chemin, étrangement calme, quand soudain, alors qu'il n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de l'entrée du sous-terrain, ils manquèrent de se faire renverser par un vouivre déchaîné. Chaîne Royale apparut dans une lumière éclairante et vint percuter le Sans-cœur de plein fouet. Le dragon poussa un cri et revint vers les adolescents en planant rapidement.

- Sora ! S'écria Riku.

Le châtain comprit et sauta sur le côté. Hayner sembla paniquer mais un regard insistant de Riku lui fit comprendre de ne pas bouger. Le vouivre se rapprochait dangereusement quand soudain Riku leva la main et fit apparaître un grand bouclier rond qui bloqua net le grand dragon orange. Sora en profita alors pour apparaître juste derrière le Sans-cœur et le trancher en deux d'un coup de Chaîne Royale. Il retomba au sol et alla rejoindre Riku et Hayner, quand soudain trois autres vouivres apparurent.

- On court ! Déclara Sora.

Les trois garçons fuyèrent en direction du sous-terrain, poursuivis par les vouivres enragés. Riku s'arrêta une seconde pour créer un bouclier qui boucha l'entrée du tunnel.

- Thank you, Riku ! S'écria le châtain avant de se remettre à courir.

Ils traversèrent ainsi le long tunnel, tranchant quelques ombres au passage. Finalement, la colline du couchant n'était pas aussi loin qu'ils l'avaient imaginé ; le voyage à pied avait dû leur paraître plus court qu'il ne l'était, sûrement à cause de tous ces combats. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient arrivés. Il était neuf heures et demi. Les trois garçons s'assirent sur l'herbe froide et regardèrent la lune en silence. Etrangement, ils n'avaient croisé aucun Sans-cœur depuis qu'il étaient entrés dans la deuxième partie de la cité. Sora s'allongea, les bras en croix derrière sa tête. Il regarda la Lune. Elle était pleine et éclairait la colline, donnant un éclat brillant aux bruns d'herbes.

- _Qu'est-ce que les cheveux de Riku sont beaux pendant la pleine lune… _Pensa Sora en souriant.

Il vit Hayner se relever du coin de l'œil.

- Vais faire un tour, vérifier que tout va bien.

- Sois prudent ! Fit Sora sans se relever.

Il l'entendit partir, puis ferma les yeux, laissant le vent lui caresser le visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières à nouveau, il vit Riku, assis à côté de lui les yeux fermés. Le châtain se retourna et s'allongea sur le ventre, pliant les coudes pour tenir sa tête avec ses mains. Il regarda son ami. Ses mèches argentées étaient balancées par ce vent nocturne, dansant comme des fils d'argent et contrastant parfaitement avec le ciel noir et l'herbe verte brillante. Le plus grand dut se sentir observé car il ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vers Sora.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda-t-il.

- Toi.

Riku cligna des yeux.

- Moi ? J'ai quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Non, non. Je me disais juste… Tu es vraiment magnifique, Riku. Je suis un peu jaloux.

- Ne dis pas ça, sil te plait…

- Pourquoi ? Je dis ce que je pense.

Riku soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Laisse tomber.

- Pas question, dis-moi.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Tu risques de ne pas aimer.

- Essaie toujours, répondit-il avec un air amusé.

- …Ok.

Il se pencha vers Sora et poussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

_To be continued… (oui, je suis une auteur sadique, mais je l'assume X3)_

* * *

Note le l'auteur : Et voilà, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! Je suis plutôt fière de moi X3 Enfin laissez quand même une review pour me dire votre avis, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir ! Sinon, les choses ont l'air de s'arranger, pour Riku et Sora.

Riku : Ouais, me suis quand même pris une baffe.

Youffie : Ça t'as fait si mal que ça ?

Sora : Hé, je suis le maître de la Keyblade, quand même !

Séphiroth : Ton pouvoir n'est rien face au mien.

Xéhanort (en tablier avec un gros cœur rose dessus) : Séphy ! Le repas va être froid !

Tous : …


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Les pers…

Square : Tais-toi ! Ne dit rien !! Les personnages sont à moi, tu m'entends ?! A MOI !!

Et après on dit que je suis tarée…

* * *

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Tu risques de ne pas aimer.

- Essaye toujours, répondit-il avec un air amusé.

- …Ok.

Il se pencha vers Sora et poussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et il l'embrassa.

Mais cette fois, Sora n'écarquilla pas les yeux. Il ne se débattit pas, il ne bougea même pas. Il laissa Riku poser ses lèvres tièdes contre les siennes à plusieurs reprises, puis il décida carrément d'ouvrir sa bouche. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa main s'était posée sur celle de l'argenté. Riku l'embrassa doucement, prêt à se reculer à la moindre protestation. Puis, ne voyant aucune objection, il poussa Sora au sol et l'embrassa plus passionnément cette fois. Il faillit laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsque le châtain lui rendit son baiser.

_Non, vraiment, ça devait être un rêve. _

Cette pensée, Riku ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Hayner avait exactement la même en regardant fixement, la bouche grande ouverte, les deux garçons qu'il avait laissé seuls quelques minutes collés l'un à l'autre et s'embrassant avec passion. Soudain, Sora ouvrit les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'élu de la Keyblade repoussa violemment Riku et se redressa d'un bond.

- H… H… Hayner ?! Que… Quoi… AAAHH !

- Sora, calme-toi ! S'écria Riku alors que son ami commençait à parler une langue inconnue, les yeux en spirale.

Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent et regardèrent Hayner. Le blond avait vraiment un air bizarre. A vrai dire, son âme avait l'air d'avoir quitté son corps. Sora était pétrifié.

- Riku… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda-t-il, sans quitter le blond des yeux.

- …On se tire et on lui dit qu'il a rêvé ?

- C'est pas marrant, Riku !

- Pardon. _Je plaisantais pas, mais bon…_

- Aaaah ça y est, il voudra plus jamais me parler… Pleurnicha Sora.

Riku passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

- Mais si, si vous êtes vraiment amis il comprendra, non ?

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux.

- Oui, mais si…

- Si il ne veut plus te parler après ça, alors il ne mérite pas d'être ton ami. Et si c'est le cas, alors je le tuerai.

- Riku, tu fais peur, fit Sora en riant. (en riant?)

Tout à coup, Hayner revint à la vie et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de baisser son regard vers les deux garçons.

- Euh, tu vas bien ? Demanda Sora en rougissant.

- O… Oui, je crois… Aha, c'est marrant, j'ai cru que Riku et toi… Nan, c'est pas possible.

- Mais il est débile ou quoi ?! S'écria Riku en se relevant.

- Riku ! Fit Sora en se levant à son tour.

- Héhé, les gars… Dites, vous allez trouver ça bête, mais… Vous vous êtes pas embrassés, hein ?

Sora et Riku se fixèrent.

- Euuuuuh… Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Sora en riant nerveusement. Qu'est-ce que tu rac…

- Si, et alors ça te pose un problème ? Dit Riku sèchement.

Hayner mit cinq secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux, pendant que Sora prenait un air paniqué.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai demandé si ça te posait un problème que j'aime Sora ! Répéta Riku sans prendre la peine de cacher son agacement.

Le châtain cligna des yeux. Et se mit à rougir. C'était la première fois que Riku lui disait ça, même indirectement, et il se sentait… heureux. Oui, c'était le mot. Il releva la tête pour regarder Hayner. A présent, il regardait successivement les deux adolescents, comme pour guetter l'apparition de la phrase « c'était une blague ! Andouille ! » mais malheureusement pour lui le regard glacial de l'argenté n'avait pas l'air d'être faux.

- Alors ? J'attends toujours, fit Riku.

- Euh, mais… Vous… Etes tous les deux des garçons !

- Vraiment ? Ben merci de me le dire j'étais plus très sûr, ironisa l'argenté.

Un moment de silence, vite rompu par Sora qui ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré la situation. Et pas un rire étouffé, mais un vrai rire bruyant et long. Très long, même. Et comme, tout le monde le sait, le rire est contagieux, Hayner lui aussi se mit à rire comme un débile.

- …

Riku les regarda sans rien dire (non, lui ne riait pas, ça ternirait son image). Ils mirent plus de dix minutes avant de se calmer.

- Ah… Ah… Mais pourquoi on rit déjà ? Demanda Hayner en reprenant son souffle.

- Je… Je sais plus ! Répondit Sora en se remettant à rire.

L'argenté soupira. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le châtain rire ainsi. Son sourire était tellement magnifique…

- Hé, Riku, tu baves, dit Hayner en s'arrêtant de rire d'un coup.

- Hein ? Quoi ?!

Par réflexe l'argenté passa sa main sur sa bouche, ce qui fit repartir les deux autres dans une hilarité totale. Une veine apparut sur le front de Riku tandis qu'il se plaignait de sa propre stupidité. Evidemment qu'il n'y avait pas de bave, comme si ça avait été possible. Le plus âgé soupira à nouveau puis se tourna vers Hayner.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui signifiait, entre autres, « si tu me réponds une idiotie je te tue ».

- Euh onze heure et quart, répondit l'autre en reprenant son sérieux.

- Hein ? Déjà ?! S'étonna Sora.

* * *

…

_Staff « Les Enfants du Chaos » :_

Riku : Non mais c'est quoi ça ?! T'as fait avancer le temps de deux heures !

Auteur : Maiseuuuh j'ai rien à mettre, moi…

Riku : Je m'en fous ! Trouve quelque chose !

Sora : Allez, c'est bon, on peut laisser passer juste pour cette fois. Et puis moi aussi je veux connaître la suite. (regard de chien battu)

Riku : … (rougit) D'accord, tu peux.

Auteur : (yeah !)

…

* * *

Sora et Hayner arrêtèrent définitivement de rire, au grand soulagement de l'argenté.

- On devrait se préparer, si l'histoire d'Hayner est vraie alors le Sans-cœur ne devrait plus tarder, dit sérieusement Sora.

- Et en quoi on devrait se préparer ? Demanda le blond, perplexe.

- Euh en fait j'en sais rien, mais ils disent toujours ça dans les jeux vidéos, alors…

- On est pas dans un jeu vidéo !! S'exclamèrent Riku et Hayner à l'unisson.

Le temps passa lentement. Très lentement. Et les trois adolescents n'avaient pas grand chose à faire en attendant. Evidemment, si Hayner n'avait pas été là, Riku aurait trouvé une **excellente** occupation, mais lui demander de partir n'aurait à tous les coups pas plu à Sora.

Finalement, l'heure de l'arrivée du prétendu Sans-cœur arriva. Il était minuit moins cinq lorsque Sora et Riku invoquèrent leurs armes respectives, sous le regard étonné d'Hayner. Un unique réverbère éclairait la place, mais le châtain et Riku avaient préalablement renforcé sa lumière grâce à un sort que leur avait appris Léon lors de leur dernière rencontre. Les trois garçons étirèrent leurs membres un peu engourdis quand soudain le son du clocher de la Cité du Crépuscule se fit entendre. Un coup sonna, puis un autre. A chaque nouveau coup, Sora resserrait le manche de sa Keyblade. Et enfin le dernier coup se fit entendre. Puis ce fut le silence total.

- …Hein ? C'est tout ? Demanda Sora en clignant des yeux.

Riku s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose lorsque, sous le regard ébahi de tous, une immense masse noire jaillit du bas de la colline et vint léviter au dessus des trois jeunes garçons. Hayner ouvrit la bouche, complètement tétanisé. Il faut dire que le Sans-cœur était impressionnant. Il était grand, au moins trois fois plus que les garçons, et avait une structure semblable à celle d'un humain. Il était noir, de la même étrange matière que les ombres, et tout comme eux deux grands yeux jaunes luisaient sur son visage. Il avait une cicatrice verticale à l'œil gauche, mais l'œil en lui-même ne semblait pas avoir été touché. Des traits rouges ornaient son corps à plusieurs endroit, comme des tatouages très fins. Une grande et longue écharpe rouge sang déchirée aux extrémitées lui cachait toute la partie inférieure du visage, en supposant qu'il y ait quelque chose à cacher. L'écharpe rouge lui tombait presque jusqu'aux pieds et était balancée par le vent. Enfin, comme la grande majorité des Sans-cœur, un trou lui dévorait la poitrine, et la lumière de la Lune passait au travers.

Le blond se recula d'un pas. Riku remarqua sa frayeur et n'y trouva rien d'étonnant, après tout l'ami de Sora ne connaissait les Sans-cœur que depuis tout au plus une semaine, et ces ombres n'étaient rien par rapport à celui-là. Il brandit son épée devant lui, prêt à faire face. La créature baissa les yeux et commença à avancer, toujours en lévitant. Les humains se préparèrent à parer son assaut, mais à la surprise générale le monstre les ignora royalement et continua sa route.

- Hé ?

- Ce… Il se moque de nous, là ! S'écria Riku.

- Euh… Vous pensez qu'il nous a pas vu ? Demanda Hayner sans trop y croire.

Le Sans-cœur avança encore de quelques mètres puis se posa doucement au sol. Il fixait la ville sans bouger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Hayner en fronçant les sourcils.

Les garçons attendirent encore un instant et s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre le monstre quand soudain une incroyable quantité de boules de lumière apparut devant leurs yeux, occupant tout l'espace de la colline du couchant mais aussi d'une partie de la ville. Et devant les yeux ébahis des adolescents, les coules lumineuses prirent une apparence humaine, et tous commencèrent à s'animer joyeusement.

- Ce sont… Des souvenirs ? Demanda Sora.

Devant eux, une petite fille courut dans les bras d'une femme aux beaux cheveux châtains en riant. Un peu plus loin, ils purent voir une femme en costume de mariée danser doucement dans les bras de son mari, lui aussi en costume. De l'autre côté, trois enfants couraient dans tous les sens en riant, tous poursuivis par un vieux chien marron et blanc qui jappait avec bonheur.

- Mais… C'est nous ! S'exclama Hayner. On jouait avec le chien du voisin ! Je croyais que j'avais oublié ça, c'est vraiment incroyable !

Sora tourna sur lui-même pour admirer tous les fantômes qui brillaient étrangement. Et soudain il poussa un cri de surprise. Riku et Hayner se retournèrent à leur tour et purent voir, au bord de la colline, un deuxième Sora se faire plaquer sur l'herbe par un autre Riku qui colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Automatiquement, les vrais Sora et Riku devinrent plus rouges que jamais alors qu'Hayner devenait livide. D'un commun accord, tous trois détournèrent la tête et cherchèrent quelque chose à regarder, histoire de se changer les idées. Et ils tombèrent sur Roxas, serré étroitement dans les bras d'Axel, tous deux habillés de l'éternel manteau de l'Organisation.

- Regardez, on dirait qu'ils sont au centre de tous les souvenirs, non ? Fit remarquer Riku.

En effet, l'espace où se trouvaient les deux Similis était plus grand et désert que pour les autres fantômes. De plus, ils avaient l'air de briller plus que tous les autres. En levant la tête, les garçons purent voir que le Sans-cœur géant se tenait juste devant eux et les fixaient de ses yeux jaunes, son écharpe se balançant toujours au gré du vent.

- Il les aime bien, on dirait.

Riku, Hayner et Sora firent « oui » de la tête, sans quitter le Sans-cœur noir des yeux. Et tout à coup ils se regardèrent successivement. Juste en dessous d'eux, ils entendirent quelqu'un bailler et baissèrent immédiatement la tête pour découvrir une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la petite en les regardant.

- D… D'où tu sors, toi ?! S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

La gamine se boucha les oreilles en fronçant les sourcils.

- Taisez-vous un peu, vous êtes bruyants, se plaignit-elle.

Les trois grands obéirent instantanément. La fillette devait avoir dans les six ou sept ans, elle était petite mais ses longs cheveux légèrement ondulés lui tombaient jusqu'au nombril. Elle portait une simple robe blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et était pieds nus. Sur sa jambe gauche et autour du cou, elle portait de fines bandes blanches, comme celles que l'on met aux blessés. Ses immenses yeux d'enfants étaient à la fois innocents et espiègles, changeant selon l'humeur. Sora se baissa pour se mettre à sa taille et commença à lui parler.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu habites par ici ?

- Me parle pas comme à une gamine ! Bouda-t-elle.

Le châtain soupira. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le Sans-cœur, qui fixait toujours les deux Similis.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils les regarde sans arrêt ? Demanda-t-il dans le vide.

- Je viens de te le dire. Cain les apprécie, il aime bien les jolies histoires. Mais il est triste, parce que celle-là finit mal.

- Cain ? Tu parles de ce monstre ? S'étonna Sora.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que la petite lui jeta un regard aussi noir et glacial que la nuit.

- Cain c'est pas un monstre ! S'énerva-t-elle. Si tu insultes encore mes amis je te tue !

Le châtain cligna des yeux. Riku et Hayner regardaient toujours la fillette, mais ne disaient rien pour ne pas interrompre leur ami.

- Qui est ton ami ? Me dit pas que c'est ce Sans-cœur !

- Et alors ? Cain est gentil.

- Les Sans-cœur ne sont **pas** gentils ! Ils volent les cœurs des gens, ils n'ont aucune pitié ! Et en plus, ils ne ressentent rien.

La fille baissa les yeux.

- Ces deux-là non plus ne ressentaient rien. Alors pourquoi ils ne veulent pas se lâcher ?

Sora comprit qu'elle voulait parler d'Axel et Roxas, sui se tenaient toujours l'un contre l'autre.

- Ce… C'est différent, affirma le garçon.

- Pourquoi ? Insista la blonde.

- Parce que… Eh bien… Parce qu'ils sont humains, c'est tout.

- Hééé ?! Raciste ! Cria la petite.

- Quoiii ?! Ça n'a rien à voir !

Ils se lancèrent tous deux un regard électrique, jusqu'à ce que Riku les interrompe.

- Vous trouvez pas que c'est devenu un peu vide, ici ?

Sora et la fillette regardèrent autour d'eux. Effectivement, tous les souvenirs avaient disparu. Seuls Axel et Roxas perduraient, mais leurs images étaient de plus en plus floues et disparaissait parfois l'espace d'une seconde.

- Regardez ! Le Sans-cœur ! S'écria Hayner.

Derrière les fantômes des Similis, l'immense Sans-cœur noir était accroupi, les mains posées au sol, et avait l'air de souffrir atrocement. Il poussa alors un long cri de douleur, et Sora et les autres furent surpris de la beauté et la tristesse profonde de sa voix. Tout à coup, la fillette se mit à courir en direction du Sans-cœur.

- Cain !! Hurla-t-elle.

- Attends !

Sora courut à sa suite et saisit la petite fille blonde de ses deux bras, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la créature noire. Soudain, tout autour d'eux, des images d'Axel et de Roxas défilèrent à une vitesse folle, chacune racontant un événement particulier. Et soudain tout disparut. La fillette se débattit de toutes ses forces.

- Lâche moi ! CAIIIN !!

Finalement, elle planta ses dents dans la chair du garçon qui poussa un cri de douleur, mais qui ne céda pas pour autant.

- Arrêtez !! Cria la petite. Ne faites pas de mal à Cain !!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'écria Sora sans lâcher prise.

- Arrêtez ! Cain !! Arrêt…

Soudain, elle s'interrompit. Quelque chose venait d'apparaître juste à trois ou quatre mètres d'elle, a milieu d'un portail des ténèbres noir qui disparut aussitôt. Sora sentit la fillette trembler ; elle avait complètement arrêté de se débattre à présent. La personne devant eux, le garçon la reconnut immédiatement. Tout comme la fillette, apparemment.

- K… Kuja-sama…

Elle tomba à genoux. Sora, quand à lui, avait retiré ses bras et était totalement tétanisé. Riku et Hayner arrivèrent juste à côté de lui, et Riku serra ses dents incroyablement fort en voyant l'individu aux cheveux gris qui se trouvait juste devant eux.

- Non… Cain… Chuchota la petite, les larmes aux yeux.

Kuja toisait le Sans-cœur d'un air arrogant. Tout à coup, « Cain » se releva et courut vers lui, tendant son grand bras prêt à déchiqueter l'humain d'un coup de griffe. Le garçon aux cheveux gris leva simplement une main et le Sans-cœur se retrouva paralysé.

- Tss… C'est tellement pathétique…

Soudain il baissa son bras et les yeux du Sans-cœurs s'agrandirent. Il baissa sa tête vers son corps ou désormais un immense trou s'agrandissait de plus en plus, déchirant sa peau en laissant de petites particules noires qui disparaissaient presque aussitôt. Il releva alors doucement sa tête et fixa la petite fille aux cheveux blonds. Sora se figea. Il ne rêvait pas ? Ce monstre… C'était un Sans-cœur, non ? Alors pourquoi avait-il un regard aussi triste ? Cain tendit faiblement sa main vers l'enfant qui fit de même. Les larmes de la fillette vinrent tomber contre l'herbe froide tandis que le Sans-cœur disparut entièrement. Un cœur rose fut la seule chose qu'il en restât, et bientôt il s'envola dans le ciel, avant de disparaître totalement dans l'obscurité.

- CAIIIIIIN !!

Sora regarda la petite, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Il voulut se relever mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. A côté de lui, Riku semblait ne plus tenir en place. Soudain, la voix de Kuja le fit sursauter.

- Ah… C'est tellement ennuyeux…

La fillette arrêta de pleurer d'un coup. Le garçon aux cheveux gris le regarda avec son habituel air dérangé.

- Dire que j'avais confiance en toi, mais tu m'as trahie à ton tour…

Il fit un pas en avant, et Sora put voir la fille trembler de tout son corps, malgré l'obscurité.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, Kyû ?

La petite sursauta en entendant son prénom. Difficilement, elle se redressa et se tint debout devant Kuja.

- Alors ? Je t'ai pourtant appris à parler, non ? Dis-le moi.

- Vous… Avez tué Cain… Chuchota-t-elle.

- Cain ? Cet insecte ridicule ? Il ne méritait même pas que tu lui donnes un nom.

La petite serra son poing mais ne dit rien. Kuja lui aussi resta sans rien dire un moment, puis d'un coup l'atmosphère se fit plus pesante.

- Maintenant, j'en ai assez. Ne me fait pas attendre, Kyû.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre, mais elle fit un pas en avant.

- Bien. Maintenant, dis-le moi. A qui est-ce que tu dois obéir ?

La petite continua d'avancer, mais ne cessait pas de trembler.

- A… A vous, Kuja-sama…

- Ok, dit-il en souriant. Alors je t'ordonne de mourir.

Cette fois, Sora fut réveillé en un instant et, se redressant rapidement, il courut et bloqua le rayon lumineux qui sortait de la main de Kuja avec sa Keyblade, juste à quelques centimètres du front de la fillette. Il lutta un moment, surpris par l'extraordinaire puissance de l'attaque, mais réussit à l'envoyer au loin. L'enfant cligna des yeux. Kuja, lui, avait l'air amusé.

- On se rencontre à nouveau, Sora. Et cette fois encore tu viens me gêner.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Kuja ?!

L'argenté se mit à rire doucement.

- Allons, tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère pour si peu. C'est bon, je plaisantais.

- Vraiment ? Parce que ce n'est pas drôle du tout !! Hurla-t-il.

Un éclair traversa le regard de Kuja l'espace d'une seconde, mais disparut tout aussitôt.

- Ah… Mon petit Sora, tu me fais vraiment beaucoup de peine, tu sais…

- Tais-toi ! Et réponds-moi : pourquoi tu voulais tuer cette fille ?!

Kuja reprit immédiatement son sérieux.

- La tuer ? Tu crois vraiment qu'une attaque aussi faible et banale aurait pu la tuer ? En fait, je voulais simplement voir sa réaction… Et la tienne, je l'avoue. Tu vois, tu…

Il s'interrompit aussitôt, une épée lui frôlant le visage et lui coupant net quelques cheveux qui dépassaient. Il recula aussitôt et fixa le garçon aux cheveux argentés qui le menaçait de son épée avec un regard furieux.

- Oh ? Encore toi ? Regarde ce que tu as fait, tu a coupé deux de mes si beaux cheveux…

- Tu vas pleurer ? Le coupa Riku.

- Tss… Tu n'es vraiment… Pas mignon du tout.

Avec une vitesse remarquable, le poing de Kuja vint s'abattre contre le ventre de garçons, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir il fut projeté au loin.

- Riku !! S'écria Sora. Toi, tu vas…

Il s'interrompit soudain en voyant Kuja apparaître à quelques centimètres de lui en une fraction de seconde.

- Oui ? Je vais… Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

Sora ouvrit la bouche et soudain il tenta de se reculer mais la main de Kuja le saisit par le bras, et le lui tordit avec une force inimaginable. Sora laissa échapper un cri de douleur, mais l'autre ne lâcha pas prise. Riku se releva et courut vers eux quand soudain Kuja tendit sa main vers lui et lui envoya une boule de ténèbres qui le frappa de plein fouet. Un filet de sang sortit de sa bouche et il tomba au sol, en prononçant doucement le nom du châtain.

- RIKU !! Hurla le plus jeune.

Hayner apparut soudain derrière lui et brandit sa barre métallique mais Kuja l'expédia au sol de la même façon que pour l'argenté. Ce dernier s'était redressé à quatre pattes et regardait furieusement son agresseur, sans pouvoir bouger. Sora essaya encore de se dégager pour aller rejoindre son ami mais l'autre resserra sa prise, ce qui le fit à nouveau pousser un cri.

- Toi… Je te hais plus que tout ! Parvint-il à dire.

- …Vraiment ? C'est dommage.

Soudain, Kuja se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et, sous le regard choqué de l'argenté, il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Sora. Le châtain essaya de se reculer mais la deuxième main du plus grand le tira vers lui, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche par surprise, ce dont Kuja profita amplement. Le garçon fit tomber son arme au sol et utilisa sa main libre pour tenter vainement de pousser l'autre, mais il n'eut bientôt plus à faire d'efforts car Kuja se recula d'un bond. Sora ne comprit pourquoi que lorsqu'il vit une boule d'énergie passer là où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. A peine avait-il posé les pieds à terre que Riku apparut juste devant Kuja et lui donna un grand coup d'épée. Du sang éclaboussa la joue de Riku. Mais ce n'était pas celui de Kuja.

- Tss… Finalement, tu auras servi à quelque chose, Kyû, dit Kuja d'une voix remplie d'un certain mépris.

Il se recula, laissant la fillette tomber au sol. Sora tomba à genoux. Devant ses yeux, la petite venait de s'interposer d'elle-même entre Riku et Kuja, et c'était elle qui avait reçu le coup.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Hurla Riku.

La blonde le regarda et un maigre sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Parce que… Kuja-sama… Aurait été blessé.

Riku se baissa vers la petite, affolé en voyant le sang de la fillette se déverser. Il ne remarqua que trop tard que Kuja était en train de partir, car déjà un portail des ténèbres était apparu devant lui.

- Attends ! Cria-t-il. Cette fille t'a protégé ! Tu vas l'abandonner ?!

Kuja lui adressa un regard noir, rempli de haine.

- Protégé ? A cause d'elle, mes vêtements sont plein de sang.

Il rentra à l'intérieur du portail et peu à peu les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent.

- Une poupée défectueuse, on n'a plus qu'à la jeter.

Kuja disparut entièrement, et bientôt la colline du couchant retrouva son calme oppressant, que seuls les cris de rage de Riku vint perturber.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ah… C'est si triste… ToT

Riku : C'est toi qui a écrit je te rappelle.

Kairi25 : Je sais, mais bon…

Kuja : Je suis enfin apparu, je commençait vraiment à m'impatienter. Je suis le grand méchant de l'histoire, après tout.

Kairi25 : Euh j'ai jamais dit ça. u.u

Sora : Embrassé… Il m'a… Embrassé… (choqué)

Pence : Et moi, dans l'histoire ?!

Kairi25 : Désolée j'ai pas eu le temps de te caser (pardon).

Sora : Embrassé…

Kuja : Je veux venir plus souvent.

Riku : Je veux que Kuja crève.

Kyû : J'ai vraiment un nom bizarre. (t 'étais pas morte ?)

Hayner : Ah… J'étais pas très glorieux dans ce chapitre…

Olette : T'inquiètes, ça viendra.

Kairi25 : (peut-être… hu hu hu…)

Comte Cain : Comment as-tu osé donner mon nom à un Sans-cœur ? Je suis offensé.

Riff : grrrr

Kairi25 : Ah… pardon, pardon, j'avais pas du tout d'idées…

Youffie : Franchement quelle honte. u.u

Kairi25 : … (balance un matéria au loin)

Youffie : !! (court pour le rattraper)

Kairi25 : Enfin tranquille. Tout ça pour dire…

Kuja (smile) : Laissez une review ! (comprendre : écrivez un com tout de suite où je vous tue)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

_« - Kuja… J'ai faim…_

_- Moi aussi._

_Le jeune garçon caressa doucement la tête de l'enfant aux cheveux blonds._

_- Dis, grand frère… Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, hein ?_

_- …Non, jamais. C'est promis._

_- Merci… Kuja… »_

_« Des bruits de pas, et quelqu'un se poste devant la cellule. _

_- Kuja, tu peux sortir. Mais tu dois le laisser, lui. »_

_« - Kuja ?! Non, je ne veux pas ! Ne me laisses pas tout seul ! Kuja !_

_- Djidane… Tu m'as promis de rester en vie, tu te souviens ? Je reviendrai, et on pourra rester toujours tous les deux._

_Le garçon commence à s'éloigner._

_- Kuja ! Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas ! KUJA !! »_

* * *

Kuja se réveilla en sursaut. Le jeune homme passa une main sur son front en sueur et se leva de son lit. La chambre du garçon était entièrement blanche et dorée par endroits. L'argenté sortit de la pièce et traversa un long couloir, blanc également et sans aucune décoration. Après être passé devant de nombreuses portes, toutes blanches avec des numéros écrits en chiffres dorés dessus. Il arriva devant une porte différente, qui ne comportait aucun numéro, et qui n'avait ni poignée ni serrure. Il passa sa main devant et un déclic se fit entendre, puis la porte blanche s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Kuja entra dans la salle spacieuse et totalement vide, mis à part un objet au centre. C'était une sorte de grand tube contenant un liquide étrange, et dont d'énormes et d'innombrables fils électriques venaient s'implanter directement dans les murs. A l'intérieur, d'autres fils étaient reliés à quelque chose. Non, plutôt à quelqu'un.

- …Menteur.

Kuja demeura quelques instants devant le corps inanimé, bien que toujours vivant du garçon, et partit sans se retourner, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

La fillette cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir totalement. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était orange, plutôt simple mais bien éclairée, avec une vue superbe sur la Cité du Crépuscule. Kyû haussa un sourcil. _La Cité du Crépuscule ? _

Une porte s'ouvrit soudain et quelqu'un entra.

- Ah, c'est toi, monsieur le maître de la Keyblade, dit-elle en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

Le châtain cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Que… Tu… ?

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es blessée ! Tu es même gravement blessée ! S'écria-t-il.

- Mais non ch'suis guérie, dit-elle en souriant.

- Bien sûr que non ! Personne ne peut guérir en une journée !

- Moi je peux, dit la fille en tirant la langue.

Sur ce, elle sauta à pieds joints de son lit et s'avança vers le garçon qui avait pris un air hébété.

- Dis, t'as pas à manger ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… Si, en bas il y a…

- Ouais cool !

La petite passa la porte et descendit les marches en courant. En bas, elle chercha la cuisine et lorsqu'elle la trouva elle grimpa sur une chaise et saisit un croissant qui traînait sur la table. Elle était en train de manger quand un garçon aux cheveux argentés pénétra dans la même pièce et la fixa sans bouger.

- …T'es vivante ?

- Ouiche.

- …Ah.

Le garçon repartit et la fillette continua de manger. Et soudain Riku revint dans la pièce.

- Attends, t'es vraiment vivante ? T'as fait une hémorragie hier soir.

- Ah ça explique pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle sauta de la chaise et marcha jusqu'à l'argenté.

- Au fait, tu m'as fait **mal**.

La blonde donna soudain un grand coup de pied dans le genoux du plus grand, qui poussa un cri.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Riku ? Demanda une voix.

Une fille brune avec un bandeau autour du front passa sa tête par la porte.

- T'es qui toi ? Demanda Kyû.

- Youffie. Et toi ?

- Kyû.

- …

- …Bon. Ben a plus.

La petite fille passa devant l'adolescente et se dirigea vers la sortie quand Sora l'interpella.

- Attends un peu ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?!

- J'ai plus la force d'ouvrir un portail… Se plaignit la petite. Faut que je trouve quelqu'un à qui piquer de l'énergie. …Juste un peu, hein ? Pas assez pour le tuer, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Mais… Pour aller où ? Demanda Sora sans prendre la peine de lui poser plus de questions à propos de sa réponse.

- Je rentre chez moua.

- Chez toi ?

- Ouiche, j'ai plus envie de rester ici.

- Bon… Peu importe. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Kuja !

- Kuja-sama ? Pourquoi ?

- Je veux lui faire la peau !

- …Alors pas question, fit-elle en tirant la langue.

La petite fille tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte.

- Mais attends ! Tu vas pas partir comme ça ! Tu es blessée, et puis… Tu n'as aucun endroit où aller !

L'enfant s'arrêta.

- Tu veux que je restes ici pour me tirer les vers du nez ?

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je m'inquiète pour toi !

- Tu me connais même pas.

- J'ai pas besoin de te connaître pour te proposer mon aide !

La fillette hésita et finalement referma la porte.

- Ok, je reste.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kyû et Sora, ainsi que Riku, Youffie, et le trio de la Cité du Crépuscule se réunit autour de la table. Apparemment, ils étaient dans la maison de Pence, dont les parents fraîchement remariés – après une douzaine de jours de divorce – étaient partis en lune de miel, laissant le garçon seul chez lui.

Olette entre dans la pièce, les bras chargés d'un grand plat orange qui avait l'air assez lourd et le posa sur la table. Le petit groupe se régala d'un riz au curry cuisiné à merveille et tous se dirigèrent vers leur chambre : Pence et Riku dans la première, Youffie avait sa propre chambre et Sora et Kyû partageaient la dernière.

- Euh… Tu t'appelles Kyû, c'est ça ?

- Ouiche.

- Moi c'est Sora.

- Je sais.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et balança ses jambes en le vide. Le garçon la regarda, assis sur son lit juste à côté.

- Dis… Qui tu es au juste ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai vu tes blessures, et normalement tu aurais dû rester allonger pendant au moins un mois. Et encore, on a vraiment été surpris que tu aies survécu à ça !

- Bah ça… J'ai juste une bonne capacité de régénération, pas de quoi s'emballer.

- Tu utilises des mots bien compliqués, quel âge tu as ?

- Kuja-sama m'a dit que j'avais six ans.

- Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que… Quel genre de relation tu as avec Kuja ?

- Relation ?

- Qui c'est pour toi ?

- Ben, euh… Mon maître ?

- Tu veux dire qu'il te retenait prisonnière ?

- Non, Kuja-sama ferait pas ça. Il est très gentil. C'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, dit-elle en souriant.

- Quoi ?! Ce sale type ?

- Arrête, tu le connais même pas, bouda-t-elle.

- Mais il t'a abandonnée ! Et même avant, ce gamin au Jardin Radieux…

- Gamin ?! Il ressemblait à quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, soudain très intéressée.

- Euh… Petit, les cheveux châtains… Il te ressemblait un peu, en fait…

- Comment il va ? Dis-moi où il est ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Il…

Sora se mordit la lèvre.

- Kuja l'a tué.

Kyû ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Tout espoir semblait l'avoir quittée.

- …Désolé, dit finalement Sora.

- Jûni… On venait à peine de se rencontrer…

- Tu comprends maintenant ? Kuja n'est pas quelqu'un de bien !

- Non… C'est la faute de Jûni. Il avait… Kuja-sama lui avait bien dit de ne pas s'enfuir avant d'être « complet », mais il n'a pas voulu écouter.

La petite descendit de son lit et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sora. Elle se laissa basculer sur le côté et posa sa tête sur le bras du garçon.

- Tu sais, ceux qui ne sont pas « complet » finissent par redevenir ce qu'ils étaient avant. Moi je voulais que Jûni revienne, on aurait pu devenir amis…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _complet_ ? Demanda doucement Sora.

- Ça veut dire « fini ». Tant qu'on est pas complet, on est pas finis, expliqua Kyû.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire… Dit le châtain. C'est pas grave.

Il posa maladroitement sa main sur la tête de la blonde, et la petite ne tarda pas à s'endormir contre lui. Le garçon resta ainsi quelques instants pour finalement se déplacer et déposer doucement la fillette dans les draps propres.

- Hm… Kuja… Marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Sora fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qui c'est, ce type, à la fin… Chuchota-t-il avec agacement.

Il posa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, là où 24 heures plus tôt Kuja l'avait brutalement embrassé et ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Le jour d'avant, il avait dû passer une bonne quinzaine de minutes à se rincer la bouche. La brosse à dent de Pence en avait d'ailleurs subi les conséquences.

Mais le plus pénible pour le châtain, c'était de penser que Riku avait assisté à ça.

* * *

A propos de Riku, l'argenté avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Pour la énième fois, il se retourna dans son lit. Apparemment, Pence dut le remarquer car il se mit à lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Ils étaient dans un lit superposé, Pence en haut et Riku en bas, aussi ils ne se voyaient pas.

- Pardon si je t'ai empêché de dormir, dit le plus grand.

- Non, c'est bon. Je suis pas très fatigué, de toute façon. Mais si toi t'arrives pas à dormir c'est que quelque chose te tracasse, je me trompe ?

- …Non, tu as raison.

- Raconte.

- Aaah… C'est une longue histoire… Soupira l'autre.

- Tu peux pas abréger ?

- Je vais essayer. Alors, euh… Imagine que tu aimes quelqu'un et que la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde embrasse cette personne contre son gré, comment tu réagirai ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

- Riku… Tu es gay ?

- …Tu vois, si j'ai dit ma phrase de cette manière sans citer de nom, c'était justement pour éviter ce genre de question.

- Désolé. Mais pour répondre à ce que tu as demandé… Je pense que j'irai voir la personne que j'aime, parce que c'est sûrement lui qui souffres le plus de s'être fait embrasser par quelqu'un d'autre que le garçon qui l'aime, dit Pence sans se rendre compte qu'il devenait de plus en plus précis.

- Mais et si tu n'es pas sûr que cette personne t'aime ? Demanda Riku.

- Eh bien… Le mieux, ce serait de lui demander, non ? Enfin je pense que ça pourrait résoudre pas mal de problèmes entre toi et Sora.

- …Ouais, t'as sûrement raison.

L'argenté se leva et, passant un jean, il se dirigea vers la porte.

- J'arriverai pas à dormir, de toute façon. Au fait, comment t'as su que c'était Sora ?

- Hayner parle pendant son sommeil. Il parle vraiment beaucoup.

- Je vois…

Riku sourit en refermant la porte. Il avança le long du couloir sombre – il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller les autres en allumant la lumière – quand soudain il percuta quelque chose.

- Aïe ! Firent les deux personnes en même temps.

- Ah, pardon… Sora ?

- Riku ? Tu dors pas ? Demanda l'autre sans le voir.

- Pas sommeil.

- Ah… Ben… J'allais me balader dehors, tu veux venir ?

- Pourquoi pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules – bien qu'à cause de l'obscurité Sora ne le remarqua pas.

Les deux garçons sortirent en silence de la maison – après bien sûr que Riku ait enfilé de quoi se couvrir. Ils marchèrent un petit bout de temps sans parler, traversant les longues allées de la Cité du Crépuscule. Ce fut Sora qui lança la conversation.

- Alors… Tu vas mieux depuis hier ? T'as quand même pris un sacré coup…

- Je vais bien. C'est surtout cette gamine qui m'inquiète. Elle est bizarre.

- C'est vrai, mais on ne peut pas la laisser repartir chez ce type comme ça. Tu as vu les marques dans son dos quand on l'a soignée ? On aurait dit des marques de coups de fouet…

- Kuja… Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche au juste ? J'ai jamais vu un type aussi fort… Avoua Riku, bien que ça fierté en fut blessée. Je crois bien que même en utilisant le pouvoir d'Ansem, je ne lui arriverai pas à la cheville.

Il shoota dans une canette qui traînait par terre, l'envoyant se cogner contre un mur. Sora le regarda en silence. Il aurait bien aimer dire quelque chose, comme « t'en fais pas, on va y arriver », ou même « on trouvera une solution ensemble », mais lui-même n'avait aucun espoir quand à une éventuelle victoire face à Kuja.

- Je _hais_ ce type, continua Riku. Quand je pense à ce qu'il a osé te faire, ça me fout en rogne !

Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

- Ouais, c'était pas vraiment agréable… Marmonna Sora. Enfin, je veux dire…

Il se mit à rougir à son tour.

- Je préférais quand même quand c'était… Avec toi… Murmura-t-il.

Riku cligna des yeux, puis un sourire pas net se dessina sur son visage.

- Tu veux recommencer ?

Sora devint subitement vraiment très rouge, ce qui fit rire intérieurement l'argenté. Ce dernier se rapprocha doucement, trèèèèès doucement, et à chacun de ses pas le cœur du châtain battait un peu plus vite. Il se recula un peu et finit collé à un mur, et Riku s'avança jusqu'à poser sa main contre la pierre froide, juste à quelques centimètres de la tête de Sora. Le châtain déglutit, ce qui installa un doute chez l'argenté l'espace d'un instant mais il le balaya. Il rapprocha lentement son visage de celui du garçon, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Et finalement, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes en fermant ses yeux. Cette fois, Sora ouvrit presque immédiatement la bouche. Il laissa ses bras tomber, et tout le stress de la minute précédente disparut. Dans son esprit, seul Riku existait à présent. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement, et l'argenté en profita pour approfondir son baiser, le rendant cette fois plus passionné. Sentant Sora à bout de souffle, Riku se recula et regarda la châtain avec une certaine appréhension, mais tous ses doutes s'envolèrent en un instant au moment où le plus jeune se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser à son tour l'argenté. Riku passa ses bras autour du torse du garçon tout en reprenant le dessus sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Riku et Sora restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder quand soudain quelqu'un bailla derrière eux.

- C'est bon vous avez fini ? Demanda une voix d'enfant.

- Kyû ?! S'écria Sora en se reculant subitement de son « ami ». D… D… Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

Kyû haussa un sourcil et commença à imiter la voix du châtain

- Je préférais quand même… Quand c'était avec…

- Ok ! Ok ! J'ai compris ! L'interrompit le châtain en devenant plus rouge que jamais.

Riku soupira.

- C'est bon, on s'en fiche.

- Mais… C'est qu'une enfant !

- Bah c'est pas la première fois que je vois des gars s'embrasser, dit la petite en baillant à nouveau. Ah et j'étais là aussi hier avec Kuja, tu te souviens ?

Sora cligna des yeux, et après un temps de réflexion il haussa les épaules.

- Bon, tu peux nous dire ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers la blonde.

- J'arrive pas à dormir, dit-elle en faisant la moue. Tu veux pas dormir avec moi, monsieur le maître de la Keyblade ?

- A… Avec toi ? Euh… Oui, si tu veux, dit le garçon.

- Hé, comment t'as fait pour nous retrouver ? Demanda soudain Riku.

Kyû sourit gentiment mais ne répondit pas.

- Tu viens, Sora-nii ? Demanda-t-elle en le tirant par un pan de sa veste.

- Euh… Ok.

Il lança un regard d'excuse à Riku et partit avec elle.

* * *

Sora enfila un pyjama que Pence lui avait prêté et s'allongea dans le lit aux côtés de Kyû.

- Qui dort avec toi d'habitude ? Demanda le châtain.

- Cain, répondit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

- Ah… Désolé, dit le garçon, gêné.

- Non c'est pas grave. C'est ma faute, j'avais pas le droit d'aller dans cette ville, mais Cain voulait y aller. Il disait qu'il y avait des beaux souvenirs là-bas.

Elle s'agrippa plus fermement au bras du garçon.

- C'est Kuja qui t'avait interdit ? Osa-t-il.

- …Non.

Sora comprit qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus alors changea de sujet.

- Pourquoi tu gardes toujours ces bandages ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les bandes blanches qu'elle avait sur sa jambe et autour de cou. Je me demandes ça parce que la blessure que t'a fait Riku a cicatrisé super vite… Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler…

- Non, c'est juste… Je les aime bien. C'est Kuja-sama qui me les a fait alors je les gardait en souvenir.

- C'est des blessures ?

Kyû fit non de la tête puis hésita un peu et posa sa main sur son cou.

- Celle-là est guérie, les autres je peux pas les enlever.

Elle tira sur un fil et le déroula doucement jusqu'à l'enlever complètement. Comme elle l'avait dit, sa peau était intacte à cet endroit, et aucune marque de quelconque violence n'y était présente. Elle avait juste une cicatrice, sur la partie droite de son cou. Gravé directement sur la peau, le chiffre neuf.

- Tu vois ? C'est tout parti.

- Et cette marque ? Le chiffre neuf, c'est quoi ?

- Neuf c'est Kyû.

Sora n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire mais n'insista pas là-dessus.

- C'est Kuja qui te l'a fait ? Ça a du te faire mal…

- Non, c'est pas lui. C'était avant.

Elle baissa les yeux ; apparemment ce n'était pas un souvenir dont elle souhaitait se rappeler. Finalement, elle se remit à sourire en regardant le garçon.

- Comme tu as bien voulu dormir avec moi, je vais répondre à une question, d'accord ? Tu peux demander ce que tu veux, mais t'as qu'une question, hein ? Et tu dois pas le répéter au méchant garçon !

- Le méchant garçon ? Tu veux dire Riku ? Mais il n'est pas méchant !

- Il est méchant avec Kyû, bouda-t-elle. Allez, t'as qu'une question, dépêche-toi !

Sora se mit à réfléchir, et finalement demanda :

- Quel est le point faible de Kuja ?

- Il en a pas !

- Hein ? Tout le monde a un point faible ! S'écria le châtain.

La petite fronça le sourcils et hésita un peu.

- Je sais pas si je peux te le dire… Kuja-sama serait en colère contre moi…

Sora passa ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Laisse tomber, alors. Je vais trouver une autre question. Hm…

La blonde le regarda réfléchir et soudain il tourna son regard vers elle.

- Où est-ce que tu habites ?

Kyû le regarda et sourit.

- Ça c'est plus facile. Mais… Je peux pas te le dire non plus parce que chez moi ça a pas de nom. Mais je peux t'emmener si tu veux ! Fit-elle, enthousiaste.

- Vraiment ? C'est loin ?

- Oui un peu, mais avec un couloir des ténèbres on y sera en pas longtemps.

Sora déglutit ; sa première et dernière expérience dans un couloir des ténèbres n'avait pas été des plus agréables.

- Ah, mais si tu viens alors faudra te préparer à te battre, parce que Kuja-sama va vouloir que tu partes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en suis conscient. Mais j'ai une revanche à prendre.

Kyû le regarda une dernière fois et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Lorsque Riku ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sora, il trouva le garçon et la gamine allongés côte à côte, dormant comme des bébés. C'était assez mignon.

- Hé, Sora. Réveille-toi, il fait jour.

Le châtain ne bougea pas, mais Kyû avait ouvert les yeux d'un coup.

- Ah, c'est toi méchant garçon, bouda-t-elle.

Elle se leva et alla escalader une chaise pour pouvoir atteindre un miroir mural, puis elle rattacha les bandages qu'elle avait au cou, cachant par la même occasion ce chiffre neuf qui avait intrigué Riku.

- Tu sais, hier soir, monsieur le maître de la Keyblade a dit qu'il voulait tuer Kuja-sama. Est-ce que toi aussi tu veux le tuer ?

- …Oui, dit franchement l'argenté.

Kyû baissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a fait du mal à Sora.

- Ah… C'est pour ça, alors. Monsieur le maître de la Keyblade a dit la même chose. Il a aussi parlé d'une « personne chère », mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

Une fois qu'elle eut remis le bandage, elle se tourna vers Riku.

- Dis, c'est quoi une « personne chère » ? Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre que soi est-il plus important que sa propre vie ? Je ne comprends pas !

Elle s'était mise à pleurer.

- Je veux revoir Kuja-sama ! Pourquoi tout le monde veut lui faire du mal ?! C'est la seule personne qui ait jamais été gentille avec moi !

Sora s'était réveillé, et regardait la petite tristement. Elle avait posé sa main sur son cou et serrait ses bandages de toutes ses forces.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Et non, Kyû n'était pas morte ! XD

Riku : Personne n'a dit le contraire…

A propos, vous avez du le remarquer mais j'ai modifié son nom (avant c'était Kyu, parce que je trouvais que ça le faisait pas avec l'accent, mais j'ai changé d'avis, désolée)

On en a aussi appris un peu sur Kuja, finalement il sera peut-être pas aussi méchant que je le voulais au début de l'histoire. En tout cas, le rôle de Kyû va être assez important à partir de maintenant. C'est un peu leur source d'information officielle lol, mais j'essaie de pas trop en dévoiler d'un coup, sinon la fic finirait trop vite. J'espère que je vous ai pas embrouillés ! Désolée, tout finira par s'expliquer ! (j'espère ! XD)

Allez, merci à tous pour vos encouragements !


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Kyû m'appartient (nyark), mais pour le reste… TwT

* * *

- J'ai dit non ! S'écria un certain canard furieux.

Sora se boucha les oreilles. Devant lui, Donald et Dingo venaient d'atterrir dans la Cité du Crépuscule.

- Allez, Donald ! Insista Sora. On peut quand même pas la laisser là !

- Non, non, non ! On a pas assez de place !

- Mais… !

- Oh, Donald, je pense qu'on devrait l'emmener, dit Dingo.

- Pas question ! Je ne veux pas qu'une gamine entre dans mon vaisseau !

- Dis donc, l'emplumé ! S'écria Youffie. Depuis quand est-ce que c'est ton vaisseau ?

Cette phrase cloua le bec du canard, qui se contenta de faire une grimace en croisant les bras.

- Youpi ! S'écria Sora en sautant en l'air. C'est trop cool, hein, Kyû ?

La petite regardait Donald avec un air étrange.

- Kyû ?

- Magret de canard… Canard à l'orange… Confit de canard… Marmonnait-elle.

Sora se recula, préférant ne rien dire.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, le petit groupe avait rassemblé leurs affaires et étaient à présent prêts à partir.

- Mais partir où au fait ? Demanda Sora.

- C'est vrai, on y a pas trop pensé, fit Riku.

- Moi je sais ! S'écria Youffie. On va au Jardin Radieux !

- Quoi ? Mais on en vient ! S'exclama le châtain.

- Peut-être, mais moi je veux rentrer chez moi ! Bouda la brune. J'ai plus rien à gagner en restant ici, dit-elle en jetant un regard noir aux deux garçons. De toute façon, le Jardin est au centre de tout, vous y passerez forcément.

- C'est pas faux, dit Riku.

- Bon, on y va alors ? S'impatienta Kyû. Je veux monter dans ce vaisseau, moi !

- Oui, on y va, dit Sora en lui souriant. Donald, tu veux qu'on pilote ?

- Certainement pas ! S'exclama le canard.

Tous se mirent à rire, à l'exception de Donald et de Kyû qui ne trouvait rien de drôle à ça. Finalement, après de brefs au revoirs au trio de la Cité, l'Invincible décolla.

- Waaa ! On a décollé ! On a décollé, Sora-nii ! S'écria Kyû avec enthousiasme.

La petite se mit à courir partout, agaçant particulièrement Youffie qui essayait de faire ses comptes. Devant la brune, une immense quantité de sacs de courses étaient étalés un peu partout dans la chambre.

- Au fait, Youffie, quand est-ce que t'as eu le temps de faire toutes ces courses ? Demanda le châtain.

- Dès que le Sans-cœur est parti, y'a des petits magasins qui ont commencé à rouvrir. C'était pas super super mais c'est déjà mieux qu'au Jardin Radieux !

- Au fait, Youffie… Tout ces trucs, ça t'a coûté combien ? Demanda Riku avec appréhension.

- Je suis en train de refaire les calculs, mais t'inquiète pas ça dépasse pas les 50 000 munnies, dit-elle en souriant.

- 50 000 MUNNIES ?! S'écria Riku. Mais ça va pas ?! Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris de réunir tout ça ? J'ai plus un sou maintenant !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui payait ses courses, Riku ? Demanda Sora innocemment.

- …Laisse tomber, soupira l'argenté. Au fait, elle est où la sale gosse ?

- Ah, c'est vrai ! Où est passée Kyû ? Demanda Sora en se levant.

Il fit le tour du vaisseau et la retrouva dans la cuisine, devant un immense plateau composé d'un mélange incroyable de toutes sortes de nourriture, allant des chips au yaourt, en passant par des tomates cerises et des tranches de courgette.

- Euh… Kyû… ? T'es sûre que tu vas réussir à tout manger ? Demanda Sora.

- Mais je veux goûter à tout ! Se plaignit-elle. La nourriture ici est super bonne !

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu manges chez toi ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Je mange pas chez moi, dit-elle en mettant une bouchée de pain beurré dans sa bouche. J'ai pas besoin de manger, mais dès fois Kuja-sama me fait goûter. La magret de canard, c'est vraiment bon ! Dit-elle en souriant joyeusement.

- Attends, comment ça tu manges pas ? On peut pas vivre sans manger !

- Bah moi si, dit-elle en tirant la langue.

Sora demeura muet. Il regarda la blonde manger rapidement, et finalement elle s'arrêta.

- Ah… J'en peux plus…

- Je te l'avais dit. T'inquiète, on va le mettre au frigo. Tu mangeras le reste plus tard.

- D'accord.

Il rangea le plateau dans une des portes du réfrigérateur puis s'apprêta à partir quand Kyû le rappela.

- Hé, Sora-nii, tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je peux… Voir ta Keyblade ?

Sora parut surpris, mais il accepta et fit apparaître Chaîne Royale devant lui. La petite s'avança doucement, mais elle hésitait.

- N'aies pas peur, la rassura le châtain.

Elle hocha la tête doucement et s'avança encore un peu, puis leva sa main pour toucher la clé. Et soudain, ses yeux clignèrent et elle recula d'un bond, évitant de justesse un coup de Keyblade. Elle fronça les sourcils. Sora, lui, semblait éberlué. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait donné le coup, c'était plutôt la clé qui l'avait entraîné, et ce avec une violence incroyable.

- Je… Je suis désolé ! C'est la Keyblade, elle a bougé toute seule ! S'excusa le châtain. Je comprends pas, ça me l'avait jamais fait avant !

- C'est pas grave, dit Kyû, non sans une certaine déception. Je m'en doutais un peu.

Elle saisit son bras avec son autre main, l'air frustrée.

- Encore pardon, Kyû. La prochaine fois j'essaierai de la retenir.

- Non, ça fait rien. Et puis ça m'a aidé à retrouver mes forces, dit-elle en souriant. Je peux ouvrir un portail, maintenant !

- Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? Demanda Sora, perplexe. Même moi j'y arrive pas.

- C'est normal, t'es le héros de la lumière, pas des ténèbres. Mais je crois que le méchant garçon peut le faire, j'ai vu plein de ténèbres dans son cœur !

- Ah, vraiment ? …Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

- Quoi ?

- Sur Riku ! De quelles ténèbres tu parles ?

- Tu sais pas ? Pour ouvrir un portail, il faut s'abandonner totalement aux ténèbres. Sauf que là, c'est bizarre. On dirait que le méchant garçon essaie d'empêcher les ténèbres de venir. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi il fait ça, dit-elle en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Riku m'a pas parlé de ça… Dit Sora pour lui-même.

Il posa une main contre sa joue, complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Tellement plongé qu'il ne vit même pas le petit Sans-cœur qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

- Oh, Alex ! S'écria la fillette en se baissant. Ça faisait longtemps, j'étais inquiète !

Elle posa sa main sur la tête de l'ombre et le caressa doucement, bien qu'il n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer. Soudain, Sora le remarqua.

- Que… Un Sans-cœur ! S'écria-t-il. Pousse-toi de là !

Il fit apparaître Chaîne Royale devant lui, prêt à attaquer l'ombre, quand la petite saisit la créature dans ses bras et se recula de quelques pas.

- Va-t-en de là, avec ta méchante Keyblade !

Sora alla répliquer quand soudain il se souvint du Sans-cœur de la Cité du Crépuscule.

- C'est… Encore un de tes « amis » ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est Alex. Il est mignon, hein ?

- Euh… Certes.

Le garçon rangea sa Keyblade et regarda la fille jouer avec le Sans-cœur.

- Comment tu fais pour qu'il t'obéisse ?

- Les Sans-cœurs suivent toujours le plus fort, on te l'as pas dit ? Pour un maître de la Keyblade, tu sais pas grand chose, se moqua-t-elle.

- Pour une fois elle a raison, dit Riku en entrant dans la pièce. Par contre, l'idée du Sans-cœur de compagnie j'aime pas trop. Moi et Sora on peut se défendre, mais je te rappelle que Youffie est là. Elle est tellement bête qu'elle le verrait même pas venir.

- Mais nan Alex est gentil, hein Alex ?

Le Sans-cœur ne réagit pas, continuant inlassablement de remuer tout son corps.

- J'y crois pas… Soupira Riku. Ok, faites comme vous voulez.

Il retourna sur ses pas et était rentré dans la chambre vide quand soudain une main le saisit par la manche.

- Attends, Riku !

Il se retourna pour mieux faire face à Sora.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

- Kyû… Kyû m'a dit que tu étais encore sous l'emprise des ténèbres… Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Riku mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- C'est vrai.

Sora écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais… Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

- Riku !

- C'est la vérité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te soucierais de moi.

La main de Sora vint se coller contre sa figure dans un bruit sourd.

- …Ça fait mal.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Cria-t-il. Comment… Comment tu oses me dire ça ?! On est amis d'enfance, bon sang ! Et surtout… Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça après m'avoir embrassé ?!

Riku regarda le châtain droit dans les yeux, sans rien laisser paraître.

- D'accord. Désolé.

- Bon… Maintenant, dis-moi quand ça a commencé ?

- Je me souviens plus, mentit-il.

- Je veux la vérité ! Est-ce que c'est arrivé petit à petit ? Ou alors tu as utilisé les ténèbres d'un coup et… ?

Sora s'interrompit.

- Attends… C'est pas… Quand tu as ouvert ton portail, hein ?

Riku ne dit rien.

- Ce… C'est pas vrai, hein Riku ? Paniqua le garçon. Tu me l'aurais dit, hein ?

L'argenté tourna la tête.

- Riku… Imbécile… Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Je ne t'aurai jamais demandé ça si tu m'avais dit ça !

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, fit l'argenté. On avait aucun autre moyen. C'était ça… Ou tu n'aurais pas vu tes amis.

Il hésita un peu avant de dire la suite.

- Et je ne voulais pas te voir triste.

Sora regarda le visage de Riku, et fut surpris de le voir légèrement rougir. Et fut également surpris de l'air adorable que ça lui donnait.

- Bon… Je te pardonne.

L'argenté releva la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, je te pardonne. Ça sert à rien de se disputer plus longtemps. Mais à partir de maintenant, tu as obligation de tout me dire, c'est clair ?

- Euh… Ok.

Sora sourit et Riku ne put s'empêcher de lui frotter sa tête ébouriffée, et le plus jeune se dégagea en riant.

- Arrête, idiot ! Tu me décoiffes !

- Ah bon ? Parce que tu étais coiffé ? Ironisa l'argenté.

- Euh c'est pas ça l'important ! Bouda l'autre.

- Bon, compris. Comment puis-je me faire pardonner pour cet odieux décoiffage ?

Sora réfléchit et soudain devint écarlate. Le plus grand sourit malicieusement.

- Pigé.

Il se rapprocha rapidement et embrassa fougueusement le châtain, qui ne fit même pas un geste pour se dégager. Au contraire, le garçon semblait de moins en moins gêné et n'hésitait plus à rendre ses baisers à Riku. Et pour tout dire, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. L'argenté se dégagea soudain brusquement, sans lâcher les bras de Sora – qui lui avait l'air déçu que tout soit déjà fini.

- Sora ! S'exclama-t-il. Je t'aime.

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu… Peux répéter ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je t'aime.

- Encore, fit l'autre avec un ton amusé.

- N'exagère pas non plus ! S'énerva le plus grand.

Sora se mit à rire.

- Je ne vois pas… Ce qu'il y a de drôle, fit l'autre en s'éloignant.

- Ah, pardon, pardon, dit le plus jeune en se calmant peu à peu.

Le châtain se rapprocha de Riku et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, enfonçant sa tête sans la veste, et il murmura quelque chose. Riku se retourna et cette fois l'embrassa réellement.

* * *

Kuja marchait rapidement le long des couloirs blancs, un air furieux sur le visage. Il tenait pas la main un gamin qui le suivait avec peine, manquant de s'évanouir à chaque pas du plus grand. Kuja tourna à gauche et dut traverser à nouveau un de ses immenses couloirs qu'il détestait tant. Finalement, il se retrouva au bout et poussa de ses deux mains un grande double porte dorée qui donnait sur une grande salle. La porte se fracassa contre le mur dans un vacarme assourdissant. La salle, comme toutes les autres, était blanche et vide de tous meubles, excepté deux grandes armoires, un bureau et un lit double dont les draps brodés abordaient une couleur dorée. Assis sur la chaise devant son bureau, un garçon blond qui devait avoir dans les quinze ans se retourna et observa successivement Kuja puis le garçon qu'il tenait fermement par la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis occupé, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

- Je t'avais dit d'arrêter ! Cria Kuja en poussant le gamin vers lui. Ce sont **mes** jouets, je t'interdis de les abîmer !

Le petit garçon (cheveux châtains, yeux marrons et de nombreux bandages sur presque tout le corps) tomba à plat ventre par terre, dévoilant de nombreuses coupures sur le dos qui semblaient avoir été faites récemment. L'adolescent le regarda avec mépris, puis reporta son regard vers Kuja.

- Et depuis quand t'autorises-tu à me donner des ordres ? Dit-il en s'avançant.

L'atmosphère changea soudain, et une goutte de sueur apparut sur le front de l'argenté. Il résista un peu, mais ne tarda pas à poser un genoux par terre sous le poids de l'air pesant.

- Tu vois, tu ne tiens même pas debout devant la force de mon pouvoir.

Kuja serra les dents. Bientôt, l'air redevint normal et il se releva.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires, reprit-il.

- Je sais, mais cette pauvre petite chose avait l'air si affamée… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la faire souffrir, dit le blond avec un sourire mauvais.

- Ne recommence pas, menaça Kuja en lui lançant un regard noir.

- D'accord, d'accord. Tu as ma parole, tu es content ?

- Je le serais sûrement si je ne savais pas pertinemment que c'est un mensonge, siffla l'argenté en se retournant.

Le blond posa un doigt sur sa bouche en souriant. Il s'avança vers Kuja et passa ses doigts dans ses mèches de cheveux.

- Ne me touches pas, Mikael. dit sèchement le plus grand.

- Pourquoi ? J'aime tellement tes cheveux… Dit doucement l'autre. Ah oui, je sais… Tu préfères que je prenne cette apparence, c'est ça ?

Les yeux de Kuja vacillèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, et soudain l'adolescent derrière lui se transforma en une autre personne dans un éclat de lumière. Il était toujours blond, mais ses cheveux étaient plus longs et ses yeux, auparavant roses, devinrent bleus comme le ciel. Mais le phénomène le plus étrange était une longue queue dorée qui lui avait poussé et qui se balançait doucement en balayant l'air.

- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi, grand frère ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'argenté.

Kuja se crispa.

- Tu n'es qu'une copie, dit-il sèchement.

- Vraiment ? Tu me fais de la peine, grand frère… Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Kuja ne répondit pas. L'adolescent sourit à nouveau et saisit le visage de l'argenté dans ses mains pour le tourner vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, ignorant complètement l'enfant au sol qui s'était évanoui pour de bon.

* * *

Lorsque Sora ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit furent deux grands yeux jaunes qui le fixaient depuis le plafond. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se redresser d'un coup en criant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent considérablement lorsqu'il remarqua l'état de sa chambre. On aurait dit que la pièce avait été recolorée en noir, mais en regardant mieux on s'apercevait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vingtaine d'ombres qui le regardaient impassiblement. Le châtain se figea. Il regarda tout autour de lui, immobile, prêt à invoquer sa Keyblade au moindre signe mais les Sans-cœur ne tardèrent pas à tourner la tête, l'ignorant royalement. Sora soupira quand soudain il entendit des voix un peu plus loin. Le garçon se releva et arriva jusqu'au cockpit, traversant des couloirs de Sans-cœur qui le regardaient tous passer sans bouger.

- Renvoie-les tout de suite ! S'énerva Riku.

- Mais j'y peux rien moi, si ils sont venus ! Cria Kyû à son tour. Si je les chasse ils vont se vexer !

- Ce sont des Sans-cœur ! Ils ne comprennent même pas ce que tu leur dit !

- C'est faux !

- Non, c'est vrai !

- Hé, calmez-vous un peu ! Les coupa Sora en entrant dans la pièce, toute aussi envahie.

- Sora ! S'écrièrent les deux autres en même temps.

- Taisez-vous un peu ! Et expliquez-moi ce qui se passe !

- Cette sale gamine à ramené des Sans-cœur de partout ! Cria Riku en lançant un regard noir à la petite.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Kyû ? Demanda Sora.

- Mais… J'ai rien fait, moi ! C'est eux qui sont venus ! Se défendit-elle.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont venus ? Continua le châtain calmement.

- Bah j'sais pas, parce qu'ils m'aiment bien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Une ombre grimpa sur les épaules de la fillette qui lui caressa la tête en souriant.

- Kyû, tu comprends quand même qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester, même s'ils sont inoffensifs ! Expliqua le garçon.

- C'est vrai, ils prennent toute la place ! S'écria Youffie, qui était aux commandes du vaisseau.

- Mais… C'est mes amis, ça fait longtemps que je les ai pas vu… Implora la petite.

- Ecoute, peut-être que tu penses que ce sont tes amis, mais les Sans-cœur ne peuvent pas ressentir ça.

- S'ils viennent vers toi, c'est uniquement à cause de l'odeur de ténèbres de tu dégages, dit sèchement Riku. La preuve : quand tu étais affaiblie, il n'y en avait aucun.

- C'est normal qu'ils viennent pas s'ils savent pas où je suis, insista la blonde.

Sora soupira.

- En tout cas, il faut qu'ils partent. Et qu'est-ce que va dire Donald quand il…

Le châtain s'interrompit.

- Où sont Donald et Dingo, au fait ? Demanda-t-il avec une appréhension soudaine.

- Sont partis dormir dans l'autre chambre, dit Youffie.

Sora et Riku se regardèrent, et partirent en courant vers la chambre où dormaient les deux compagnons de Sora. Ils arrivèrent trop tard, apparemment.

- Foudre ! Foudre !!

Sora ouvrit la porte d'un coup pour voir, juste devant ses yeux, deux ombres disparaître, transpercés par un éclair. Kyû poussa un cri.

- AAH ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Elle courut vers le canard et envoya une vague d'énergie qui le propulsa contre un mur.

- Kyû ! Arrête ! S'écria Sora en saisissant la petite.

- Ils t'avaient rien fait ! Hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Dingo et Sora accoururent vers leur ami et l'aidèrent à se redresser.

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Kyû ! S'énerva Sora. Ce ne sont que des Sans-cœur, ils ne méritent rien d'autre !

La blonde plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage.

- Tu… Tu dis que Kyû aussi doit mourir ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je… Je ne veux pas disparaître !

Tout à coup, au milieu d'un groupe de Sans-cœurs qui regardaient la scène sans bouger, un portail des ténèbres apparut et un garçon aux cheveux noirs – qui devait avoir environ huit ans – en sortit. Il avait des yeux bleus azur, comme le ciel d'un matin d'hiver. Il avait quelque chose de similaire à Kyû, bien que Sora ne s'expliquait pas quoi. Riku, en revanche, le savait : il avait la même odeur de ténèbres. Par contre, il n'avait aucun bandage sur le corps. Sur sa joue gauche, juste en dessous de l'œil, le chiffre deux était gravé.

- Je te l'avais dit, Kyû. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux humains, dit-il froidement de sa voix d'enfant. Et encore moins au porteur de la Clé.

Il jeta un regard noir à Sora.

- Ce type empeste la lumière, ça me dégoûte. Allez, viens. On rentre.

Kyû essuya les larmes qui lui tombaient sur les joues et hocha la tête doucement avant de s'avancer vers le garçon. Les ombres disparurent toutes. Finalement, la petite saisit la main tendue du brun.

- Attendez ! S'écria le châtain. Qui es-tu ?! Et où est-ce que tu l'emmènes ?

Le petit fronça les sourcils.

- Je m'appelle Ni, je me fout de savoir si tu t'en rappelleras ou pas, dit-il sèchement. Je ramène Kyû à la maison, avec Kuja-sama et Mikael-sama.

Soudain, son visage changea complètement d'expression, affichant un grand sourire à l'attention de la blonde.

- Hé, Kyû ! Kuja-sama a fait Jûsan ! C'est une fille, elle est très mignonne !

- Ah bon ? S'exclama la petite en lui souriant à son tour. Je veux la voir !

- Oui, on rentre ! Kuja-sama a dit qu'il te pardonnait, c'est génial, non ?

Kyû hocha vivement la tête et regarda Sora.

- Bye bye, Sora-nii !

Le châtain tendit le bras pour l'arrêter mais elle disparut avec Ni dans le portail noir. Sora baissa les yeux, et Riku voulut dire quelque chose quand il remarqua un Sans-cœur qui était resté dans la pièce et qui regardait fixement le châtain. L'argenté le dit à Sora qui se mit à observer curieusement l'ombre, quand soudain le garçon se mit à briller et Roxas apparut juste devant lui.

- Axel ?!

Le Sans-cœur disparut.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, Kyû est partie.

… Elle va me manquer ! XD Mais on risque de la revoir bientôt. Ou pas.

Vous devez vous poser pas mal de question, déjà a propos de Mikael, c'est un personnage inventé. Donc pas la peine de le chercher, voilà. Pour le passage avec Kuja, l'apparence qu'il a prise est celle de Djidane, vous devez vous en être aperçus mais on ne sait jamais.

Ah oui, le gamin que Kuja traînait avec lui s'appelle Jûichi ! …Comment ça vous vous en fichez ?! XD

Pour les bandages qu'ils ont tous (ou presque) sur différentes parties du corps, ce n'est pas juste pour le style lol mais ça sera expliqué après.

Ensuite… Ah, je sais pas si je devrai vous le dire, mais le Sans-cœur qui restait à la fin n'est autre qu'Alex (et pas Axel, même si Roxas l'a reconnu comme tel), l'ombre qui est apparue en premier avec Kyû. C'est le Sans-cœur qu'elle préfère (Cain arrivait en second), il traîne toujours sur son épaule, comme un pokémon. X3

Au fait, j'ai oublié de le préciser au dernier chapitre mais (on sait jamais, peut-être que y'en a qui ne le savent pas, hein ?) a propos des appellations « Kuja-sama » ou « Sora-nii » qu'utilise Kyû très souvent, le suffixe –sama est une forme plus polie de –san qui veut dire monsieur, dans le cas précis elle l'utilise plutôt comme « maître », donc maître Kuja. Et pour Sora-nii, c'est l'abréviation de Sora-niisan, qui veut tout simplement dire grand frère Sora, bien sûr ce n'est pas son frère, mais au Japon il est courant pour les enfants d'appeler les plus grands « grand frère » ou « grande sœur ». Voilà, c'est juste une fantaisie de ma part, à force de regarder des mangas en vost on finit par s'y habituer lol

Sur ce, a plus tout le monde !


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Presque tous les personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix.

Pour Mikukearu : En fait, dans la vraie histoire ils sont effectivement frères en quelques sortes, mais t'expliquer ici reviendrait à spoiler toute l'histoire du jeu vu que ce n'est dévoilé que vers la fin ! Enfin sache qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas dans le passé, disons que j'ai carrément changé leur histoire. Mais bon, Square a bien transformé Yuna en petite fée ridicule et appelé Squall « Léon », alors… XD

Cloud : M'en parle pas, moi je travaille pour **Hadès** !

* * *

_« - Kuja, tu peux sortir. Mais tu dois le laisser, lui_.

_- …Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il est faible, et les enveloppes faibles n'ont pas d'utilité._

_- Et moi ? Suis-je utile ?_

_- Oui, car tu ne crains pas les ténèbres._

_L'inconnu ouvrit la grille et tendit sa main._

_- Maintenant, viens._

_Le garçon regarda à côté de lui, posant son regard sur l'enfant endormi qui murmurait son nom dans son sommeil. _

_- …Non. _

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je ne viendrais pas. _

_- Je vois… Tu tiens donc tellement à cet enfant ?_

_- C'est mon frère._

_- Et quelle est la différence ? Pourquoi le fait de posséder des liens de sang serait-il si important ?_

_L'adolescent se rapprocha, ses yeux roses fixant Djidane avec un air de dégoût._

_- Peu importe. Ce gamin va mourir._

_Kuja sursauta._

_- N'aimerais-tu pas le sauver ? Nous allons faire un marché : Si tu m'obéis pendant un mois, je lui rendrais sa liberté. _

_L'argenté regarda l'inconnu avec quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps : l'espoir. _

_- Quelle est ta réponse ?_

_Kuja hésita, puis se leva et s'avança vers le garçon, qui s'était mis à sourire. A peine avait-il fait un pas que le plus petit se réveilla._

_- Grand frère ? Où tu vas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie._

_- Rendors-toi. _

_- Kuja ?! Non, je ne veux pas ! Ne me laisses pas tout seul ! Kuja !!_

_Kuja ne se retourna pas. Il savait bien que s'il le voyait maintenant, il ne pourrait pas partir. _

_- Djidane… Tu m'as promis de rester en vie, tu te souviens ? Je reviendrai, et on pourra rester toujours tous les deux._

_- Kuja ! Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas ! KUJA !!_

_- Pardonne-moi, petit frère. _

_L'argenté saisit la main de l'inconnu._

_- Bien. Je vais te mener vers ta chambre. Mon nom est Mikael, tâche de t'en souvenir. »_

* * *

Sora se frotta les yeux.

- Tu es… Roxas ?! Comment… ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui, un air triste sur la visage.

- Ah… J'ai sûrement rêvé… Mais il me semblait…

Il s'arrêta, et soudain il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Sora jeta un regard interrogatif à Riku mais l'argenté haussa les épaules.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, l'Invincible atterrit aux abords du Jardin Radieux. Une porte mécanique s'ouvrit et les adolescents descendirent l'échelle qui les mena juste devant la maison de Merlin.

- Léooooon ! Ciiiiid ! Je suis rentrée ! S'écria Youffie en poussant la porte.

Elle fonça droit devant elle, renversant Cloud au passage. Le blond s'étala au sol.

- YOUFFIE !!

Sora, Donald, Dingo et Riku entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison où ils trouvèrent Léon, Aerith, Cid, Red XIII, Tifa et enfin Cloud qui s'était relevé et poursuivait Youffie à travers la maison, la main sur la manche de son épée.

- Hé, on s'attendait pas à vous revoir déjà ! Fit Cid en se tournant vers eux.

- On a fini plus vite que prévu, dit Sora avec un sourire.

- Vous avez été prudents, j'espère ? Demanda Aerith avec un air soucieux.

- Oh, c'était trop cool ! Enfin j'été dans les pommes la plupart du temps, mais bon… Dit Youffie en esquivant à nouveau un coup d'épée en riant bruyamment.

- Youffie ! S'écria Tifa. J'étais sûre que tu gênerai Sora et les autres ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de part…

- Tifa, je t'ai ramené des vêtements de la Cité du Crépuscule ! Fit la brune en amenant ses sacs de vêtements dans la maison.

- …Tu repars quand ?

- Ah non, cette fois cette gamine reste ici ! S'écria Cid en pressant sa main sur la tête de la fille ninja, qui se mit à pleurer comme un bébé.

- Tu aurais pu être blessée, dit Léon avec un air froid.

- Maiseuuuuh, Squall…

- C'est Léon ! S'énerva le brun. Bon… Quoi qu'il en soit, Sora ?

Le châtain se tourna vers lui.

- Je suppose que tu as pu sauver tes amis ?

- Ah, euh… Oui.

- Dans ce cas, désolé de te dire ça, mais…

- Je sais, je dois partir, c'est ça ? Dit Sora en souriant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais qu'il faut protéger l'ordre des mondes. Seulement… J'avais quelque chose à te demander.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ça en privé ? Demanda timidement le châtain.

Riku fronça les sourcils, tuant Léon du regard. Cependant, le plus grand ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais cela ne s'appliquait pas à tous.

- AH ! Riku est jaloux ! S'écria Youffie en désignant l'argenté du doigt.

- Que… ?! Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua le garçon.

- Riku est a-mou-reux !! Chanta-t-elle en courant en rond dans toute la pièce.

- Ferme-là ! S'écria Riku en la poursuivant.

Sora se mit à rire, quand soudain il remarqua le signe que lui faisait Léon de le suivre. Il obéit en silence et tous deux disparurent de la pièce.

* * *

- Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demanda Léon une fois à l'étage. Ce n'est pas une déclaration, au moins ?

- B… Bien sûr que non ! S'écria Sora en devenant tout rouge.

- Je plaisantais.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, faisant signe au plus jeune de s'asseoir mais Sora préféra rester debout.

- Je voulais… Te demander une faveur.

- Je t'écoute, dit calmement le brun

- Eh bien… Voilà, j'aimerais que tu m'entraînes pendant un moment !

- T'entraîner ? Fit Léon, perplexe.

Sora hocha vivement la tête.

- …Et pourquoi ?

- C'est ce type… Kuja, je ne sais pas comment mais je suis sûr qu'il est lié à tout ce qui arrive dans les mondes !

- Vous l'avez revu ? Demanda Léon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui.

Sora repensa à sa rencontre avec Kuja et rougit légèrement, mais Léon ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

- Cet homme… Je ne l'ai pas vu très longtemps, mais je sais qu'il est incroyablement fort. Franchement, même moi je ne pense pas être en mesure de le battre.

- Mais tu as réussi à le prendre par surprise ! Je t'en prie, tu es la seule personne qui puisse m'aider !

- …Je crois que tu oublies quelque chose. Sora… Tu es déjà bien plus fort que moi.

Le châtain cligna des yeux.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Moi, plus fort ? C'est ridicule !

- C'est la vérité. Tu as battu Xéhanort, alors que moi…

- Mais je n'aurai rien pu faire sans l'aide de mes amis ! S'écria Sora. Et puis parce que j'utilise la magie, mais au combat tu es beaucoup plus fort que moi !

- …Tu te trompes.

Soudain, la porte vola en éclats.

- C'est toi qui as tort, Squall ! S'écria Youffie en s'avançant.

- …Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Mais c'est ton nom ! Fit la jeune fille. Il est temps de te reprendre, maintenant ! Le Squall que je connais ne se serait jamais laissé rabaissé face à un gamin !

- …J'ai l'impression qu'on se moque de moi, là, fit Sora.

- Je sais que tu es beaucoup plus fort que ce que tu laisses entendre ! Alors fais une croix sur tes erreurs passées et aide Sora à s'entraîner !

Léon cligna des yeux.

- …Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Youffie ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Bouda la brune.

- …C'est bon, j'ai compris, soupira le brun en se levant.

Il tendit sa main vers Sora.

- Tu viens ?

Le châtain leva les sourcils, puis se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

* * *

Sora para l'épée de Léon et fit un bond sur le côté, confiant, mais le brun apparut soudain derrière lui.

- Ne baisses pas ta garde !

Il frappa l'arme du garçon de toutes ses forces, et Chaîne Royale alla se cogner contre un mur avant de tomber au sol. Léon frôla la gorge du garçon puis releva son épée en fronçant les sourcils. Voilà une demi-heure qu'ils se battaient et le châtain n'avait pas du tout progressé. Derrière eux, Youffie, Cloud et Riku regardaient le combat sans aucune passion, mis a part la jeune fille qui leur criait des encouragements avec un enthousiasme sans failles.

- Tu… Tu es vraiment impressionnant, Léon ! S'émerveilla Sora en se relevant.

Un sourire espiègle apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Mais je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot !

Sa Keyblade apparut dans sa main et il courut vers l'autre puis donna un coup vertical que Léon para aisément avant de pousser l'arme du garçon vers le haut, laissant le châtain sans défense l'espace d'un moment. Le brun avança rapidement sa Gunblade mais l'arrêta à quelques millimètres de l'épaule de Sora.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Sora ? Se moqua Léon. Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi faible ?

- C'est toi qui est beaucoup plus fort qu'avant ! Répliqua l'autre.

- C'est la force de l'amouuuuuur ! Hurla Youffie avant de se faire assommer par Cloud.

Sora se remit en position d'attaque et s'avança à une vitesse incroyable du plus grand qui sauta sur le côté pour esquiver un coup de Keyblade. Sora prit appui sur le sol pour se propulser vers Léon et donna un nouveau coup vertical, qui cette fois vint frôler la tête du brun, lui coupant quelques cheveux au passage.

- Rapide, fit Léon en souriant.

Soudain il leva sa Gunblade et frappa le garçon à plusieurs reprises, ce dernier parant chacun de ses assauts avec difficulté.

- Allez, montre-moi la vraie puissance du maître de la Keyblade ! Cria Léon, son arme brillant d'un éclat étrange.

Sora écarquilla les yeux et, comprenant soudain ce que Léon préparait, il fit un bond en arrière et plaça sa Keyblade à l'horizontale devant lui, bloquant l'immense vague d'énergie qui était sortie de l'épée du plus grand.

- _Ça craint ! Si je ne la repousse pas, je vais vraiment y passer !_ Pensa le garçon, paniqué.

- Sora !

Riku fit un pas pour s'avancer, mais Cloud le retint.

- Imbécile ! Si tu t'approches maintenant, tu vas le déconcentrer !

- Mais, Sora… !

Le châtain ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. La vague lumineuse le repoussait de plus en plus, l'obligeant à se reculer.

- _Ah… J'ai besoin… De plus de pouvoir ! _

Tout à coup, Chaîne Royale se mit à briller à un tel point qu'elle aveugla le garçon. Et pas seulement Sora, Léon aussi put la remarquer et plissa les yeux un instant.

* * *

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

_Sora avait les yeux clos, et pourtant il voyait ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il était allongé, immobile, dans une salle entièrement blanche et lumineuse._

_- Cet endroit… Il m'est familier… Est-ce que je le connais ?_

_Un léger sourire sembla se former sur ses lèvres._

_- Je suis si bien ici… C'est comme si tous les sentiments bienfaisants du monde m'entouraient… _

_Sora ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La pièce était plongée dans un silence réconfortant, et pourtant c'était comme si des milliers de voix chantaient un air tranquille et reposant. Et soudain, une voix._

_- Ce n'est pas encore le moment._

_- Qui est-ce qui parle ? Pensa Sora. Je connais cette voix…_

_- La porte ne va pas encore s'ouvrir._

_- La porte ?_

_- Maintenant, réveille-toi. _

_Tout à coup, la lumière se brisa, libérant une infinité de morceaux semblables à du verre et le garçon fut comme aspiré vers un endroit inconnu. Il tendit la main, essayant vainement de se raccrocher à un fragment lumineux mais ne réussit pas à l'atteindre._

_- N'aies pas peur. Tu possèdes la plus puissante des armes… Et n'oublies pas…_

* * *

Sora ouvrit soudain les yeux : il était toujours devant cette vague d'énergie oppressante. Mais quelque chose était différent : il sentait quelque chose couler en lui, comme un liquide qui l'étreignait et l'étouffait lentement. Il sentait que cette chose voulait sortir, mais ne savait pas comment faire. Ses mains tremblaient mais tenaient toujours fixement Chaîne Royale. Tout à coup une idée fleurit dans l'esprit du garçon : il envoya toute l'énergie qui l'étouffait dans sa Keyblade qui semblait l'absorber en en réclamant toujours plus. Une lumière illumina toute la place, aveuglant toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

Youffie enleva le bras qu'elle s'était mis devant les yeux, par réflexe et dût cligner plusieurs fois ses paupières avant de pouvoir bien discerner la scène. Devant elle, Sora se tenait debout, les bras pendants et à bout de souffle.

- Il… Il l'a repoussée ?!

- Ce qu'on vient de voir… Murmura Riku. C'était… De la lumière ?

Sora sourit. Sa main lâcha Chaîne Royale qui tomba au sol avant de disparaître doucement.

- J'ai… J'ai gagné…

Le garçon s'effondra. Léon fit quelques pas vers lui.

- Gagner ? Quel arrogance… Utiliser toute son énergie pour une attaque si faible…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fit Youffie en s'avançant. Tu n'y avais pas mis toute ta force ?

- …Si. Ce gamin est incroyable…

- Non mais ça va pas ?! Hurla une voix.

Léon releva la tête, surpris, et se retrouva face à face avec Riku.

- Tu voulais tuer Sora ou quoi ?! Cria-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il est encore en vie, non ? C'était la seule solution, il ne progressait pas du tout, se défendit le brun.

- Mais quand même, dit Youffie, réussir à repousser ton attaque comme ça, c'est vraiment impressionnant !

- Oui… Dit Léon en souriant. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il y arriverait…

- Alors tu voulais vraiment le tuer ?! S'écria l'argenté.

* * *

Sora ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il voyait encore un peu flou et son réveil s'accompagnait d'un mal de crâne persistant.

- Ah ! Il se réveille ! S'écria une voix de fille.

- Arrête de crier, idiote !

- Soraaaa ! J'étais inquiète !

- Je t'ai dit de te la fermer !!

Sora passa une main sur son front et se redressa.

- Aaah… Tu es encore plus bruyant qu'elle, Riku… Se plaignit-il.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit que Youffie et l'argenté.

- Où sont Léon et les autres ? Demanda-t-il. Et d'abord… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On espérait que tu nous le dise, fit la brune en croisant les bras. Les autres sont en train de dormir.

- Dormir ? Pendant la journée ?

- Imbécile, il est plus de minuit, rétorqua Riku. Ça fait trois jours que tu dors !

- Hein ?!

Il essaya de se relever mais tout à coup il sentit ses forces l'abandonner et manqua de tomber de son lit, rattrapé de justesse par les bras de Riku.

- Ne te lèves pas maintenant, abruti ! Le gronda l'argenté.

- Que… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me lever ? Demanda Sora en écarquillant les yeux.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Youffie. Tu veux dire que tu as fait ça sans même savoir ?

- Ce que j'ai fait ?

- D'après Cloud, tu aurais transformé toute l'énergie qui émanait de ton cœur en lumière et, en l'envoyant à ta Keyblade, ça à provoqué une réaction, et…

- Et boum ! Finit Youffie en agitant les bras.

- J'ai… J'ai vraiment fait ça ?! S'étonna le garçon. C'est trop cool ! C'est comme un super pouvoir !

- Ce n'est **pas** cool ! S'énerva Riku. Utiliser une telle quantité d'énergie… Tu aurais pu te tuer ! Même le dernier des imbéciles n'aurait pas fait ça !

L'argenté soutint son regard quelques instants puis quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

- Tu… Tu n'étais pas obligé de me le dire comme ça ! Cria le châtain une fois son ami dehors.

Youffie baissa les yeux.

- Tu sais… dit-elle, Riku a passé tout son temps à s'entraîner très dur avec Cloud. Et à chaque fois qu'il faisait une pause il venait ici. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas pris le temps de manger ou dormir. Il était vraiment inquiet à ton sujet.

Sora sursauta.

- _Il a vraiment fait ça ? Riku…_

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Sora eut un instant d'espoir mais c'est Léon qui entra dans la pièce.

- Sora ! Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh… J'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais je devrais bientôt aller mieux, dit le châtain.

- Tant mieux, continua Léon. Parce que ton entraînement reprends dès demain.

Youffie se leva de sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'écria-t-elle. Sora n'est pas encore rétabli !

- On ne peut pas perdre encore plus de temps ! L'interrompit Léon. Sora vient à peine de découvrir son pouvoir, il va falloir qu'il s'entraîne trois fois plus dur pour apprendre à le maîtriser !

- Mais… !

- Non, Youffie, il a raison, dit Sora en souriant légèrement. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Léon de m'entraîner, et si je ne me dépêche pas je ne parviendrai jamais à battre Kuja. D'ailleurs…

Il poussa sa couverture et sortit de son lit.

- D'ailleurs, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on recommence maintenant, dit-il sérieusement.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ah, désolée pour ce chapitre trop court (pardon, pardon !) J'en ferai un très long la prochaine fois ! XD (là j'avais flemme U.U)

Sinon, Sora et Riku ont commencé leur entraînement ! Mais arriveront-ils quand même à battre Kuja ?

Youffie : Bien sûr ! La force de l'amour vaincra !

Cloud : Ferme-là. (frappe Youffie sur la tête)

Kuja : Pff… Ces gamins ne pourront jamais me vaincre… U.U

Sora : Mais je me suis beaucoup entraîné ! (tu parles… ¬.¬)

Ansem : Un effort inutile. Celui qui ne sait rien, ne peut rien comprendre…

Tous : …

Red 13 : Comment ça se fait que j'apparaisse pas, même si on a mentionné mon nom ? ­­¬.¬

K25 : Ben… En même temps, dans tout advent children t'a dit qu'une seule phrase, alors… X3

Red 13 : …Ils ont coupé toutes mes répliques.

Aerith : Moi non plus je ne parle presque pas dans ce chapitre (sourit) (...pourquoi ?)

K25 : Oui mais c'est toi qui as soigné Sora, même si c'est pas mentionné !

Sora : Au fait, où sont passés Donald et Dingo ?

K25 : Ben…

Soudain Roxas entre en fracassant la porte.

Roxas : Tu te moques de moi ?! Après tout le suspense de mon apparition au dernier chapitre, j'ai droit qu'à **6 lignes** ?!

K25 : Ah… Mais c'est pas ma faute, je savais pas quoi mettre… ToT

Axel : Et moi alors ?

K25 (ignore) : Au fait, pour le passé de Kuja j'ai complètement inventé, hein ? Je dis ça pour ceux qui n'auraient pas connu le jeu.

… Reviews ?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

- C'est nul !!

La Keyblade de Sora s'envola dans les airs et retomba au sol dans un bruit métallique. Léon avança la pointe de sa Gunblade jusqu'à la gorge du garçon.

- Si j'avais été Kuja, tu serais déjà mort.

Sora fronça les sourcils. La colère commençait sérieusement à l'envahir, mais il ne répliqua pas. Après tout, c'est Léon qui avait raison.

- Tu dois utiliser la lumière, c'est le seul moyen que tu as de te défendre !

- Je sais tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire depuis tout à l'heure ?! Rétorqua Sora.

- Tu n'essaies pas assez ! Allez, reprends ta Keyblade !

Le châtain serra les dents et fit revenir Chaîne Royale dans sa main. Léon retira son épée de sa gorge et le plus jeune se recula, puis sortit quelque chose de sa poche et l'accrocha à sa Keyblade, qui changea d'apparence pour Souvenir Perdu.

- Ce n'est pas en améliorant ton arme que tu pourras me battre ! Cria Léon.

Le brun courut vers lui et le frappa d'un mouvement horizontal, mais Sora frappa la Gunblade de toutes ses forces et l'épée géante dévia de sa trajectoire. Le garçon profita de ce moment pour lever son arme en l'air d'une main et donna un coup de bas en haut à son adversaire. Mais à son grand étonnement, Léon saisit Souvenir Perdu de sa main libre et la stoppa avant de la pousser vers son possesseur qui tomba au sol en poussant un cri.

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'une attaque aussi faible pourrait m'atteindre ? Se moqua Léon. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que ta force seule ne suffira pas à te faire gagner ?

Sora tourna la tête, humilié, et, à bout de force, il ferma les yeux un instant.

- _Calme-toi, Sora…_ Se dit-il à lui-même._ Essaie de te souvenir… Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour sortir la lumière ? _

Il se remémora les évènements. Cette pièce blanche, son corps qui flottait doucement, son esprit apaisé…

- _Aaaah rien à faire j'y arrive pas !_ Pensa-t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Il sentit la poignée de son arme frôler sa tête, et s'attendit à trouver le métal froid mais étrangement il ne l'était pas. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il regarda fixement Souvenir Perdu.

- _C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que ma Keyblade n'est pas froide ? Elle devrait l'être, pourtant, puisque c'est du métal,_ pensa-t-il, intrigué. _A moins qu'elle ne soit faite d'autre chose ? Ça peut quand même pas être… _

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau. Il respira lentement ; ses battements de cœur s'apaisant peu à peu. Il se concentra sur sa Keyblade. Sa main relâcha doucement le manche tiède, et laissa son arme sur sa main sans la tenir.

- _Je… Je la ressens… Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, mais je sens sa présence. C'est comme ça que j'arrive à la faire revenir à moi… Dire que je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Il y a tellement de choses auxquelles je ne faisais pas attention, comme quand la Keyblade revenait à moi sans que je lui ordonne. Peut-être… Qu'elle est moi, nous sommes connectés ? Dans ce cas, si j'arrivais à lui donner rien qu'un peu de ma force, alors…_

Sora resserra doucement ses doigts sur le manche de Souvenir Perdu. Il essaya de se souvenir de cette sensation, ce « liquide » qui coulait en lui à ce moment-là. _De la lumière ?_ _D'où vient la lumière ? La lumière est…_

_- Dans nos cœurs !_

Sora ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. A nouveau, cette chaleur envahit tout son corps, il la sentait monter en lui, serrer sa gorge, le faire suffoquer. A nouveau il éprouva une difficulté à respirer. Ses poumons se resserrèrent, et il laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur.

- _Je dois la concentrer… Dans ma Keyblade…_

Il sentit des larmes lui embuer les yeux et, serrant les dents pour oublier cette douleur dans ses poumons, il rassembla ce flux de lumière dans la paume de sa main droite, là où il tenait fermement l'épée noire qui devenait brûlante. Il regarda son arme, qui commençait à briller. Il cru sentir quelque chose sur sa joue, et un son à ses oreilles.

- _Est-ce que… Quelqu'un m'appelle ?_

- …ra …Sora… SORA !!

Le châtain écarquilla brusquement les yeux et tout à coup une lumière aveuglante se propagea à une vitesse folle, telle une explosion. Le visage de Youffie qui tendait sa main vers lui lui apparut, flou, tandis qu'il sentait ses forces le quitter et son corps tomber au sol.

* * *

- Ne l'oblige pas à utiliser ce pouvoir, tu m'entends ?!

Sora ouvrit les yeux doucement. Etait-ce Youffie qui criait ? Oui… Le garçon reconnut sa voix. Il referma doucement ses paupières.

- Il avait la main pleine de brûlures ! Et il crachait du sang ! Continuait la jeune fille. Aerith a dit que ses poumons avaient failli exploser ! Tu écoutes, Léon ? Exploser !!

- Il doit apprendre à la contrôler, s'il y arrive il obtiendra un pouvoir incroyable, et…

- Tu es prêt à risquer sa vie pour ça !! Hurla Youffie.

A sa voix, Sora devina qu'elle devait avoir les larmes aux yeux. Mais il n'avait pas la force de tourner sa tête pour la regarder. Son crâne lui faisait mal à en mourir. Il essaya de bouger sa main droite, mais seuls deux de ses doigts remuèrent. Sa gorge était sèche, et remplie d'un horrible goût de sang. Il serra ses paupières engourdies puis les ouvrit doucement. Il voyait encore flou, mais reconnut tout de suite le plafond de la chambre où il se trouvait hier encore. Il ouvrit lentement sa bouche et tenta de dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas. Finalement, il laissa tomber et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit à nouveau, il y voyait parfaitement bien. Il réussit même à se redresser sur son lit. Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut un verre d'eau qu'il saisit et porta à ses lèvres. Le contact du liquide glacé dans sa gorge le fit souffrir mais il se força à vider le contenu du verre. La pièce était vide, et en tourna sa tête vers le côté il vit par la fenêtre que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. A la différence de tout à l'heure, il n'avait mal nul part, mais lorsqu'il tenta de lever sa main droite vers lui une douleur le saisit. Il aperçut des bandages sur sa main et se souvint de ce que Youffie avait dit.

- Ça fait mal ?

Sora leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et fit signe que non à l'argenté.

- Je peux supporter.

- Je vois…

Riku s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du lit, puis il avança sa main et poussa le front du châtain pour le faire basculer.

- Reste allongé.

- Ah… Pardon. Hé, Riku, depuis combien de temps je dors ?

- Une journée seulement. Tu t'es remis plus vite que la dernière fois.

- Tant mieux… J'ai cru voir Léon et Youffie un peu avant.

- Possible, ils étaient passés te voir ce matin mais Tifa les a virés parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit.

- C'était pas un rêve alors… Fit Sora en riant.

- Sora. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Le garçon rassembla ses souvenirs.

- J'ai essayé de reproduire… cette lumière de l'autre jour. J'arrive à la créer, mais… Je crois qu'il y en a trop. J'arrivais plus à respirer…

- Ouais, Aerith m'a dit que tu crachais du sang.

- A ce qu'il paraît… Mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire avant de continuer.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à le contrôler. J'ai tout envoyé à ma Keyblade, mais… J'ai l'impression qu'elle en demandait toujours plus. Ça m'a fait peur, avoua-t-il. Je pensais que la lumière était sans danger, à l'opposé des ténèbres, mais cette lumière… Elle était terrifiante.

Il frissonna en se remémorant cette sensation de suffocation.

- Mais je peux y arriver. La prochaine fois, je…

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Sora regarda son ami dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, dit sèchement le plus grand. C'est beaucoup trop risqué.

- Mais… !

Riku frappa la table de chevet du poing, faisant sursauter le châtain.

- Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! Si Youffie ne t'avait pas frappé pour te réveiller, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la peur que j'ai eu ?!

Sora écarquilla les yeux une seconde puis les rebaissa.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai la joue en feu, fit-il, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

Riku le regarda sans rien dire.

- Pardon, continua l'autre. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter _toi_.

- …Tais-toi, imbécile… Chuchota l'argenté.

Sora remarqua quelque chose sur le front de son ami et poussa quelques mèches de cheveux pour mieux regarder ce qui s'avéra être une coupure, ou une griffure sur son front.

- Tu t'es fait ça en t'entraînant… ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que les mains du plus grand étaient elles aussi pleines de coupures et de blessures.

- Tu devrais mettre des pansements.

- C'est bon, j'en ai pas besoin, grommela l'autre.

- Mais ça ne guérira pas si tu ne le fais pas.

- Bien sûr que si. Idiot.

Sora prit la main de l'argenté dans la sienne et la rapprocha de son visage puis embrassa une des coupures. Par réflexe, Riku retira sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile ?! S'exclama-t-il. C'est froid !

- Méchant ! Je te faisais le bisou de la guérison !

- Le… ?

Il s'interrompit. Un souvenir venait de lui revenir en mémoire.

* * *

_Les deux enfants couraient ; comme d'habitude Riku était devant. Soudain, le pied de Sora buta contre une pierre et il perdit l'équilibre. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Riku était accroupi et le tenait par le ventre. _

_- Fais un peu attention ! Le gronda-t-il. _

_Il se releva mais une douleur à la jambe lui fit faire la grimace. Sora baissa les yeux et vit le genou de l'argenté en sang. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise._

_- Riku ! Tu t'es fait ça en me protégeant… ?_

_- C'est rien ! Fit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. Regarde, ça me fait même pas mal. _

_Il donna un grand coup de pied au sol de sa jambe blessée et se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier. _

_- Mais arrête ! S'exclama Sora. _

_Le garçon de six ans se mit à genoux et posa ses mains sur la jambe de l'argenté, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher à l'écorchure, puis il posa ses lèvres sur son genoux._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Riku. _

_- C'est pour que tu guérisse plus vite ! Dit l'autre en souriant. C'est ce que maman me fait toujours !_

_Riku le regarda un instant._

_- C'est vrai, je n'ai plus mal du tout, mentit-il. Merci, Sora._

_Le visage du châtain s'illumina._

* * *

Riku ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé un instant pour mieux se remémorer.

- Merci, dit-il les joues empourprées. Je n'ai plus mal, maintenant.

Sora le regarda en souriant.

- Menteur.

Riku lui rendit son sourire, puis il se leva.

- Faut que je retourne m'entraîner. T'as pas intérêt à te relever, tu m'entends ? Le prévint-il en le pointant du doigt.

Il se retourna et fit un pas en avant mais il sentit qu'on le retenait par un pan de son pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Sora.

- Avant de partir, tu peux me rendre un service ? Demanda le châtain.

- Je t'écoute.

- Rapproche-toi un peu.

- …Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai pas le droit de me lever, andouille !

Riku haussa les épaules et se rapprocha du garçon qui le tira un peu plus vers lui jusqu'à être tout près de son visage, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Riku n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche que déjà Sora s'était reculé.

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- Le bisou de la chance ! Répondit le châtain en souriant.

Riku se mit à rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Allez, dépêche-toi ! Fit Sora en le poussant. Cloud doit t'attendre !

- Mais c'est toi qui me retarde !

- Dépêche-toi ! Répéta le châtain en riant.

Riku obéit et marcha vers la porte mais soudain il se retourna et revint en arrière puis embrassa le plus jeune – véritablement cette fois. Puis il se recula et retourna vers la sortie rapidement. Sora s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Riku pointa son doigt vers lui.

- Ta punition ! S'écria-t-il. Pour m'avoir traité d'andouille !

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte. Sora cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, encore sous le coup de la surprise, puis il posa les doigts de sa main indemne sur ses lèvres en souriant. Il se laissa s'enfoncer dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. Kyû regarda Kuja s'avancer de plus en plus, marchant rapidement. Ni, à côté d'elle, fit un pas en arrière. Enfin, Kuja arriva à leur niveau et regarda la fillette, immobile. La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et soudain une main s'abattit sur sa joue, la faisant tomber au sol. Ni la regarda, impassible, tandis que l'argenté se baissa et tendit sa main vers la petite pour l'aider à se relever. Elle se redressa et afficha son plus beau sourire.

- Imbécile, dit Kuja sèchement.

- Aaah… Pardon, pardon… Dit-elle en continuant de sourire. C'est parce que j'me suis fait toucher ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué ?

Son sourire rétrécit et elle regarda ses mains jointes, embarrassée.

- A cette distance, tu aurais pu l'avoir facilement. Au lieu de ça tu t'es laissée blesser. Alors réponds : Pourquoi n'as tu pas tué ce garçon ?

- Parce que… Dit Kyû sans détacher son regard de ses mains. Parce qu'il ressemblais à Ichi… Un peu.

- …A cause des cheveux ? Demanda Ni.

- Mais non ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est pas ça !

- Alors quoi ? Fit le petit, agacé.

- Les ténèbres, dit Kuja en se retournant. Et le même regard.

Kyû baissa les yeux.

- Je te pardonne, dit l'argenté sans se retourner. Mais la prochaine fois…

Il s'arrêta et regarda l'enfant d'un regard noir.

- La prochaine fois, tue-le.

- Ouiii ! Fit-elle en souriant.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard…_

* * *

- Ni ! Hééé, Ni !

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, l'air somnolent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'étais en train de dormir… Fit-il en baillant.

- Jûsan s'est réveillée !

La fatigue du garçon disparut d'un coup et il suivit Kyû à travers les longs couloirs. Les portes défilèrent devant eux, chacune portant un numéro différent et classés dans l'ordre. La porte numéro six s'ouvrit alors qu'ils passaient devant et un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond très clair en sortit. Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Kyû, et ressemblait un peu à une fille, d'autant plus que ses cheveux bouclés lui allaient jusqu'au bas du cou. Enfin, il avait des yeux verts qu'il frottait d'un air endormi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il.

- On va voir Jûsan qui s'est réveillée, tu viens Roku ?

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules et les suivit, un lapin jaune en peluche dans la main. Il avait des bandages sur les deux bras, ainsi que sur sa main gauche qui ne tenait pas la peluche. Le long du couloir, il ne quitta pas la fille des yeux, mais elle dut le remarquer car au bout d'un moment elle se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu garde celle-là ? Fit-il en désignant le bandage qu'elle avait au cou du doigt.

- Ah… C'est vrai, je ferais mieux de l'enlever.

Elle s'exécuta, dévoilant le chiffre 9 qu'elle avait sur la cou, et lança la bande blanche au loin.

- Allez, faut qu'on se dépêche ! Dit-elle en accélérant la marche.

Les trois enfants arrivèrent finalement à la treizième porte, dont le chiffre semblait avoir été peint récemment. Kyû passa la première et ouvrit doucement la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce. La chambre était allumée et sur le grand lit blanc une petite fille qui devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans était assise, immobile. Elle remarqua la présence des enfants et tourna la tête vers eux.

- Coucou ! S'écria Kyû en grimpant sur le lit. Tu te rappelles de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non, idiote, elle dormait ! Fit le plus grand, les mains dans ses poches.

La fillette était plus petite qu'eux, et avait de longs cheveux violets qui tombaient sur les draps blancs de son lit. Des bandages recouvraient la quasi-totalité de son corps, épargnant seulement son visage et son avant bras gauche. Sur son poignet découvert, le chiffre treize semblait avoir été gravé récemment, et autour de lui la peau était encore rougie. Elle regardait autour d'elle de ses grands yeux violet clair, puis posa son regard sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- N… Ni ? Dit-elle doucement.

- Ah ! Elle a dit ton nom ! S'écria Kyû en riant.

Le plus grand rougit et se retourna pour cacher son visage.

- On s'en fiche ! Grommela-t-il.

Roku regarda la fille curieusement, et après un moment d'hésitation il monta sur le lit.

- Je suis Roku… Dit-il timidement. Tu arrives à le dire ?

- Ro… Ku… ?

Le visage du blond s'illumina.

- Et moi ! S'écria la fille. Dis Kyû ! Kyû ! Répéta-t-elle en articulant bien.

La petite ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, et fronça les sourcils. Puis elle rouvrit la bouche.

- …Ku ?

- Naan, c'est Kyû ! Fit la blonde en affichant une mine tristounette.

- …Ku… K… Kyû !

- Oui ! Kyû ! S'exclama la fillette, cette fois ravie.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et tous les enfants tournèrent la tête vers l'adolescent aux yeux roses qui rentrait. Ni tourna sa tête vers le mur en croisant ses bras.

- …Mikael-sama ? Fit Kyû en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Vous êtes venu voir Jûsan vous aussi ?

Le garçon rentra sans refermer la porte derrière lui.

- C'est sans intérêt. Je viens te demander quelque chose, dit-il en pointant Kyû du doigt.

- A Kyû ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la blonde en souriant gentiment.

- Kuja m'a dit que tu avais rencontré le maître de la Keyblade ?

- Sora-nii ? Ouiche, mais il est pas très fort.

- Peu importe. Je veux que tu retournes le voir. Cette Keyblade m'intrigue, son pouvoir sur les cœurs est impressionnant. Va le voir et rapporte-moi des informations.

- Ouiii ! Euh… Comme quoi ?

- N'importe quoi. Contente-toi de l'observer.

- D'accord ! Fit-elle, déterminée.

Elle descendit du lit.

- Je pars quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible.

- Je peux dire au revoir à Kuja-sama ?

- Ce ne sera pas possible, il se repose.

- Ah…

Elle avait l'air déçue.

- Hé, Kyû, je lui dirai pour toi, dit timidement Roku.

- C'est vrai ? Merci ! S'écria-t-elle en sautant au cou du blond. Bon, a plus tout le monde !

Elle ouvrit un portail des ténèbres devant elle et passa dedans en souriant. Le portail se referma derrière elle et elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir des ténèbres. Là, elle s'assit et ramena ses genoux vers elle avant de poser sa tête dessus. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses jambes nues.

- Mikael-sama… M'a encore regardé avec ce regard méprisant… Dit-elle à voix haute en essayant de sourire.

* * *

- Waaa ! Ça a l'air bon ! S'écria Sora en se redressant et en s'adossant au dos de son lit.

Youffie posa le plateau repas sur les genoux du garçon qui se mit à manger goulûment.

- Trop boooon ! S'exclama-t-il, la bouche pleine.

- Pas vrai ? Fit Youffie, toute fière. Bon, en fait Aerith m'a un peu aidé. _Beaucoup en fait._

Sora finit son plateau en un temps record.

- Merci, Youffie, maintenant je me sens en pleine forme !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Je pourrai même me lever, si j'avais pas promis à Riku de pas le faire.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je te libère de ta promesse, fit l'argenté en rentrant dans la chambre.

- Riku ! S'exclama Sora, tout content.

- Allez, debout. Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux qu'hier, et Aerith a donné son accord.

- Super !

Sora bondit de son lit

- Je vais prendre une douche ! Dit-il en prenant ses vêtements et une serviette.

- Moi je retourne voir Cloud, dit Riku. Sora, Léon a dit qu'il voulait te voir. Il est en bas.

- Ok, merci !

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, Sora retrouva Léon dans la pièce du bas, tout habillé et une serviette blanche sur les cheveux.

- Tu as l'air d'être en forme, fit Léon.

- Oui, je me sens super bien ! Déclara le châtain en souriant.

- Sora… On a beaucoup réfléchi pendant que tu dormais, et… pour ton entraînement, on…

- Je continue.

- …a décidé de… Quoi ?

- Je continue, répéta le châtain d'un ton déterminé. Je sais que j'y arriverai, cette fois. J'en suis sûr.

- …Pourquoi ? Osa Léon.

- Parce que… Je me suis fait une promesse.

- Une promesse ?

- Oui. Je me suis promis… De ne plus jamais inquiéter Riku. Alors j'y arriverai.

Léon le regarda fixement. Il avait l'air déterminé.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, hein ? Fit-il en souriant. Très bien. Mais ce sera sans moi.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Sora.

- Je ne pense pas que je te serais d'une grande aide. Par contre, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider bien mieux que moi.

- Qui ça ? S'enquit le garçon.

- Quelqu'un qui possède la même arme que toi.

- Quelqu'un qui… Attends, tu veux dire… ?

- Le Roi Mickey.

Sora fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant un instant.

- Très bien. J'irai lui demander, dit-il avec détermination.

- Mieux vaut que tu partes tout de suite. Dans le meilleur des cas, tu y sera ce soir.

- Bien. Je vais chercher Donald, Dingo, et Riku.

- Je vais demander à Cid de vérifier l'Invincible avant votre départ. On se retrouvera dans le hangar tout à l'heure.

- Oui.

Sur ce, Sora sortit de la pièce et traversa la ville ensoleillée. Il allait maîtriser ce pouvoir. Et il battrait Kuja.

- Hééé ! Sora-nii !

Le châtain sursauta et se retourna d'un coup.

- K… Kyû ?!

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Kyû : le retour ! XD

Et voilà, le jour tant redouté est arrivé…

Sora : Quel jour ?

Riku : Elle n'aime pas Mickey. v.v

Sora : Ah bon ?

K25 : Oui, mais je suis obligé de t'emmener chez lui pour ton entraînement.

Sora : Désolé… Ah ! Et s'il veut pas ?!

K25 : Bah, il voudra sûrement. _Avec un petit chèque…_

Riku : Bon, cassez-vous maintenant. _Vous me dérangez…_

Sora : QUOII ? Tu viens pas ?! O.o

Riku : Nan, je dois rester avec Cloud.

Kyû : Moi je reste avec Sora-nii. _C'est ma mission de toute façon…_

Donald : Au moins comme ça on pourra nous voir !

Sora : Tiens, c'est vrai au fait pourquoi on vous voit plus en ce moment ? Vous êtes où ?

Dingo : On attends avec Cid.

Sora : Bah… Pourquoi ? O.o

Riku : L'auteur arrive pas à gérer tous les persos. C'est pour ça qu'on voit plus Tifa et Aerith. _Et qu'on voit pas mon entraînement…_

K25 : Non, ton entraînement c'est fait exprès ! Comme ça les lecteurs pourront avoir la surprise quand ils verront les progrès que tu as fait ! Un peu comme dans Dragon ball quand Gokû revient avec le Kaioken pour combattre Végéta. :)

Riku : Ah, d'accord… Une minute !! T'as lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ?!

K25 : … (smile)

* * *

Reviews ??


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à m…

Kyû : Sora-nii est à mwaaaaaa ! :D

Euh… Non.

A Mikukearu : Désolée, mais Riku n'ira pas au château disney... Pourquoi ? Parce que j'adore les scènes de retrouvailles lol

Mais ne t'inquiète pas : Riku reviendra vite ! :D

* * *

Riku passa une serviette humide sur son front et regarda son ami arriver. Sauf qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

- Q'est-ce qu'elle fout encore là, elle ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Oooow c'est méchant ! Bouda Kyû. Je suis revenue jouer avec Sora-nii !

Riku soupira et s'assit sur le rebord d'un muret. Ils étaient dans un endroit spacieux, au beau milieu des fortifications. Un peu plus loin, Cloud se tenait assis, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés.

- Riku, comment ce passe ton entraînement ? Demanda Sora.

- Il irait mieux si je n'étais pas sans arrêt dérangé.

- Pardon, pardon, mais je voulais te dire au revoir.

L'argenté haussa un sourcil.

- Tu vas quelque part ?

- Oui. En fait, Léon m'a conseillé d'aller voir le Roi.

- …Pourquoi ?

- Je veux… Continuer mon entraînement.

Riku le regarda droit dans les yeux, soutenant son regard déterminé quelques secondes.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il finalement. Vas-y.

- Riku… Je ferais attention. Je te le promet.

- Ouais… T'a intérêt ! Fit le plus grand en le pointant du doigt.

Sora se mit à rire. Pendant ce temps, Kyû regardait Cloud curieusement, ce qui avait l'air d'agacer profondément le blond qui cependant ne disait rien.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Invincible démarra. Donald et Dingo étaient déjà montés, mais Sora disait une dernière fois au revoir à ses amis.

- Je peux vraiment pas venir avec vous ? Demanda Youffie.

- Tu leur a posé assez d'ennuis comme ça ! La gronda Tifa. Et puis tu n'auras rien à faire là-bas.

- Bon… D'accord ! Fit la brune en souriant. Sora, tu reviendra nous voir, hein ?

- Bien sûr ! Fit le châtain en tapant son poing contre sa poitrine.

Il se tourna vers Cloud.

- Quand est-ce que tu penses que Riku aura fini son entraînement ? Demanda-t-il.

Le blond réfléchit un instant.

- S'il continue à ce rythme, je dirai environ deux mois.

- D'accord. Alors je reviendrai dans deux mois, promit Sora.

- Fais bien attention à toi, avertit Aerith. Enfin, il y aura sûrement de meilleurs médecins que moi, au Château Disney…

- Sora n'en aura pas besoin, dit Léon. Parce qu'il ne compte pas se blesser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr ! Fit le châtain en riant nerveusement.

Riku leva les yeux au ciel. Sora s'avança vers son ami.

- Riku…

Il chercha quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne lui venait en tête. Heureusement, l'argenté parla à sa place.

- Dis bonjour au Roi pour moi.

- O… Ouais, je le ferai.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis Sora commença à se reculer. Il regarda brièvement derrière lui, espérant que Riku lui dirait quelque chose, mais il n'en fit rien. Un peu triste, il monta dans le vaisseau gummi.

- Allez, au revoir tout le monde ! Fit-il joyeusement.

Youffie lui fit de grands signes du bras, et l'Invincible décolla. Par la fenêtre, le châtain regarda une dernière fois Riku. Son ami commençait déjà à partir, suivi de Cloud.

- Riku, tu… Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

L'argenté était déjà assez loin à présent, tandis que le vaisseau avait déjà décollé de plusieurs mètres.

- Tu me dis même pas au revoir… ?

Soudain, il vit Riku s'arrêter. Le garçon se retourna lentement, et leva la tête vers le vaisseau. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Riku lui adressa un bref sourire avant de se retourner.

* * *

La lune illuminait déjà les remparts du Château Disney lorsque l'Invincible se posa dans le hangar du jardin. Sora descendit le premier, la main de Kyû dans la sienne, puis ses deux compagnons le rejoignirent. Ils traversèrent le jardin et, trouvant la porte du château ouverte, ils décidèrent d'entrer. Ils traversèrent le long couloir, puis arrivèrent à la salle du trône… qu'ils trouvèrent vide.

- Bah… Y'a personne ? Fit Sora en croisant les bras.

Soudain, quelque chose passa devant lui : c'était une sorte de balais vivant, un de ceux qu'il avait déjà vu dans le château auparavant. Il tenait un seau d'eau dans chaque main.

- Euh… Est-ce que… Le Roi est là ? Demanda Sora, sans trop être sûr qu'il lui répondrait.

En effet, le balais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de rester immobile devant le châtain.

- Il ne comprend pas ? Demanda le châtain à l'attention de ses deux amis.

- Si… Fit Donald, intrigué. Normalement il aurait dû nous mener au Roi…

- Hé, est-ce que tu sais où est le Roi ? Demanda Dingo en s'avançant vers le balai.

Il ne répondit pas. Et soudain, se tournant vers Sora, il envoya le contenu de ses seaux sur lui. Le châtain, surpris, évita rapidement mais quelques gouttes d'eau l'éclaboussèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! S'exclama-t-il. Hé, je suis pas un déchet !

Le balais ne l'écouta même pas et cette fois il lui lança carrément un des seaux dessus, et le garçon se le reçut en pleine figure.

- Alors là, tu vas voir ! S'écria-t-il en invoquant Souvenir Perdu.

- Sora ! S'écria Dingo. Ne le brises p…

Trop tard : déjà, la Keyblade du garçon s'était abattue sur le balai et l'avait tranché en deux. Donald plaqua sa main contre sa tête.

- Il ne faut pas les détruire ! S'écria le canard, furieux.

Sora allait demander pourquoi, mais la réponse vint toute seule : devant ses yeux, les deux morceaux de balais se relevèrent et se reconstituèrent, formant deux nouveaux balais identiques au premier.

- Uwaaa ! Ils se sont multipliés ! S'écria Sora. Ok, dans ce cas je vais les casser en mille morceaux cette fois, comme ça ils ne pourront plus le faire !

Donald n'eut même pas le temps de lever la voix que déjà le garçon s'acharnait sur les balais.

Dix secondes plus tard, le petit groupe était entouré d'une centaine de balais furieux.

- Sora-nii. T'es un peu bête, non ? Demanda Kyû, impassible.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça… Pleurnicha le garçon.

- Les balais magiques du Château Disney sont indestructibles, expliqua Donald en se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas frapper Sora.

- C'est le Roi lui-même qui les a crées lorsqu'il n'était qu'un apprenti, mais ils étaient vite devenus incontrôlables, continua Dingo.

- Et… Comment il a fait pour s'en débarrasser ? Demanda le châtain plein d'espoir.

- Oh, c'est maître Yen Sid qui l'avait aidé, fit le chien en riant.

- Ok. On est mal.

Un des balais lui sauta dessus, mais il le repoussa de sa Keyblade (créant ainsi deux autre balais qui vinrent s'ajouter à tous les autres).

- Je me demande pourquoi ils refusent d'obéir, fit Donald, soucieux. D'habitude, ils se contentent de nettoyer sans broncher. Peut-être qu'il est arrivé quelque chose au Roi ?

- Ça m'étonnerai, dit Sora avec confiance alors qu'il évitait des seaux vides que les nettoyeurs continuaient de leur lancer. Mais pourquoi ils s'en prennent qu'à moi ?!

- C'est bizarre, pourtant ils sont sensés n'attaquer que les Sans-cœurs… Marmonna Dingo.

Kyû se raidit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sora.

- Je crois que c'est moi qu'ils visent, fit la petite en se grattant la nuque.

Le châtain cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. En effet, la petite étant toujours accrochée à sa main, c'était tout à fait envisageable.

- Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça ?

Kyû alla répondre quand soudain un seau s'avança dangereusement de son visage. Sora n'eut pas le temps de le repousser, mais alors qu'il allait toucher la fillette il sembla se cogner à un mur invisible et tomba à ses pieds.

- …C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda Donald.

- Pfiuuu il a failli me toucher ! S'exclama Kyû en se mettant à rire toute seule. C'est toi le Roi Mickey ?

Soudain, tous remarquèrent la présence de la souris royale derrière eux.

- Majesté ! S'écrièrent les trois amis en cœur.

- Donald, Dingo, Sora ! On ne vous attendait pas si tôt ! S'exclama le Roi en marchant vers eux. Merlin m'a expliqué, et je suis d'accord pour t'aider à t'entraîner.

- Merci beaucoup ! Fit Sora en s'inclinant.

- Hé, pourquoi tu ressembles à une souris ? Demanda Kyû en regardant curieusement le Roi.

- Ne parle pas à son altesse comme ça ! S'énerva Donald.

- Non, c'est bon. Mais… Qui est cette fille ? Demanda Mickey en fronçant les sourcils devant le chiffre gravé sur son cou.

- Ah, c'est Kyû. Elle nous accompagne, euh… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais bon. C'est une amie.

La blonde le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est quoi « ami » ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hein ? Ben, ami, c'est…

- Long à expliquer, termina Donald. Majesté, pourquoi est-ce que les balais nous ont attaqués ?

- Ah ! S'écria Sora. Au fait, les balais !

Il se tourna vers les nettoyeurs du palais mais ils s'étaient tous éloignés, accomplissant normalement leurs tâches ménagères.

- Je leur ai dit de s'arrêter, expliqua le Roi. Ils ont été programmés pour attaquer les Sans-cœurs qui réussiraient à pénétrer dans le château. Depuis l'incident l'an dernier, je prends des mesures de sécurité.

- Oui, mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi ils nous ont attaqués, nous, insista Sora.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils te visaient toi, fit Mickey en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah, c'est vrai que Kyû a dit un truc comme ça tout à l'heure.

Il se baissa pour être au même niveau que la blonde.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te visaient ?

- Bah… Sûrement parce que j'ai l'odeur des Sans-cœurs, non ? Dit-elle en souriant nerveusement. Tu sais, à force de passer par des couloirs des ténèbres…

- …Ouais, ça doit être ça. Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, conclut le châtain en se relevant.

Mickey, lui, semblait moins crédule et fixait la fillette avec insistance. Pourtant, il décida de ne pas s'en occuper pour le moment.

- Bien, maintenant Sora j'aimerais que tu me parles un peu de ce pouvoir. Léon a tenté de m'en parler mais je pense que tu sauras m'en dire plus que lui, dit le Roi.

- Très bien.

- Et nous ? Demanda Donald.

Sora baissa les yeux.

- Euh… Je suis désolé, les amis, mais… Je ne pense pas que vous pourriez m'aider pour battre Kuja.

- On peut se battre ! S'écria Donald.

- Je crois que ce qu'il veut dire, fit Dingo en souriant, c'est que nous le gênerons plus qu'autre chose, Donald !

- Désolé, continua le garçon. Mais je ne veux pas vous faire courir de risques. Et puis… Avec Kuja, c'est une histoire personnelle.

Il les regarda d'un air déterminé, les suppliant de le pardonner du regard.

- C'est bon j'ai compris… Fit le canard, un peu vexé. Allez, viens Dingo. On va reprendre notre travail au Château.

- Désolé, fit Sora une dernière fois.

Ses deux amis sortirent de la pièce, laissant Sora seul avec le Roi et Kyû.

* * *

Une fois que le garçon eut terminé d'expliquer au Roi ce qu'il lui était arrivé, en précisant bien chaque sensation dans les moindres détails, le roi posa un doigt sur son menton pour réfléchir.

- Hum… C'est un pouvoir étrange, dit-il finalement. Pour te dire la vérité, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le maîtriser moi-même. Pourtant, son utilisation m'a l'air assez proche du Sidéral, aussi je pense que je pourrais t'aider à t'en servir. Mais… Les chances ne sont que de 60.

- Ça me suffit, dit le garçon. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez me l'enseigner en deux mois ?

- Deux mois ? Eh bien… C'est assez dur à déterminer pour l'instant, mais je suis sûr que parce que c'est toi tu pourras y arriver !

* * *

Ainsi, l'entraînement commença pour le héros de la lumière. Pour cela, le Roi et lui étaient partis dans une pièce où ils accédèrent par un passage secret sous le regard ébahis de Sora. Mickey lui apprit que cette pièce était conçue spécialement pour résister aux sorts, ainsi le Château ne subirait aucun dommage. De plus, les murs étaient faits d'un matériau très rare qui absorbe toute trace de magie, aussi ils étaient capables de se régénérer à la moindre fissure. Pendant de longues heures, le garçon resta assis à faire le vide dans son esprit, tandis que Kyû le regardait de loin assise au fond de la pièce. Le garçon lui avait bien demandé de ne pas les suivre, elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Parfois, l'image de Kuja ou des autres enfants lui venait en tête, et elle continuait à chercher la signification de ce mot « ami » que Sora avait utilisé un peu plus tôt. Elle lui avait bien sûr redemandé, mais le garçon lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux pour elle d'en trouver la signification toute seule. Mais c'était difficile.

Sora inspira profondément. Le Roi à ses côtés, il devait réussir à reproduire la même lumière que pendant son entraînement avec Léon. Mais le garçon avait du mal : pour réduire la puissance de l'attaque et éviter à Sora de se blesser, le roi avait déposé un scellé dans la pièce qui réduisait considérablement les effets d'une quelconque magie. Sauf qu'à présent, Sora n'y arrivait plus. Il se gratta le front puis reprit sa concentration : il visualisa bien la pièce lumineuse, écoutant seulement les battements de son cœur. Et soudain, il sentit quelque chose l'envahir. Ce n'était pas aussi puissant que les fois précédentes, mais quelque chose sembla le réchauffer très légèrement. Mickey aussi dût la sentir car il s'était relevé d'un bond. Kyû s'était arrêtée de bouger. Sora se concentra et parvint avec quelques efforts à expulser la lumière de son corps, ce qui eut pour effet de faire briller sa peau d'une lueur apaisante. Il continua ainsi de libérer doucement mais sûrement ce flux tiède qui l'envahissait dans une sensation de bien être. Et il aurait encore pu continuer longtemps si Kyû ne s'était pas mise à crier. Le garçon relâcha soudainement sa concentration et la lumière qui l'entourait disparut tout aussi vite. Il se releva et courut vers la blonde qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains ; elle avait l'air de souffrir et ne s'arrêtait pas de crier.

- Kyû ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main vers elle.

Le petite se recula d'un coup, apeurée.

- Ne… Ne t'approche pas !! Cria-t-elle. Ne me touches pas, je… J'ai peur !! Au secours ! Ni ! Kuja-sama !!

Sora paniquait, incapable de l'arrêter. Et, sous le coup de la panique, il donna une claque à la petite qui s'arrêta aussitôt de crier. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis regarda le châtain, l'air encore apeurée.

- Ça… Fait mal…

- D… Désolé ! S'excusa le garçon. Mais tu n'arrêtas pas de crier, alors…

- Tu voulais que je me taise ?

- C'est pas ça ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée ?

- La lumière… Me fait mal…

Mickey fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de parler. La blonde secoua sa tête et se releva.

- Mais ça va maintenant ! Alors tu peux recommencer, je n'aurai pas peur ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda le châtain, un peu inquiet.

Kyû hocha la tête vivement. Le garçon le regarda une dernière fois, mais céda et retourna au centre de la pièce, suivi du Roi. Il ne lui fallut qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour reproduire la sensation lumineuse, et constata que cette fois elle s'était intensifiée. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir à quel point Kyû tremblait et combien elle était terrifiée. Mais elle ne disait rien. Parce qu'elle savait plus que bien ce que lui ferait Mikael si elle n'accomplissait pas sa mission.

* * *

Les jours passèrent rapidement, et Sora constatait avec bonheur ses progressions que le Roi jugeait impressionnantes. En seulement trois jours d'entraînement, il parvenait à matérialiser la lumière en de petites boules lumineuses, mais ne réussit à contrôler leur intensité qu'au bout du huitième jour d'entraînement. A ce moment-là, il était capable de réduire les sphères, ou à l'inverse de les agrandir, et pouvait même les déplacer plus ou moins rapidement selon la taille. Kyû avait fini par s'habituer, mais restait cependant à une distance considérable de la lumière.

Et alors qu'ils entamaient leur onzième jour d'entraînement, le Roi Mickey annonça à Sora qu'il allait détruire le scellé.

- Je pense que tu es prêt, à présent, à contrôler le flux d'énergie qui s'écoule en toi. Bien sûr, il serait plus prudent d'attendre que tu maîtrises un peu mieux la lumière, mais malheureusement nous manquons de temps. A présent, essaie d'utiliser la lumière comme nous l'avons fait durant ces onze jours.

- B… Bien ! Fit Sora, déterminé mais inquiet.

Il resta debout et se concentra. A présent, faire apparaître de la lumière lui était devenu d'une facilité enfantine, mais il préféra prendre son temps cette fois. Il inspira profondément et sentit le flux de lumière jaillir de son cœur doucement. Et soudain, il s'intensifia.

- Sora ! Reste concentré ! S'écria Mickey.

Le garçon serra les dents et fit tout son possible pour contrôler son pouvoir. Finalement, le flux se calma et continua de s'écouler doucement. Puis, sous la demande de Mickey, il fit jaillir la lumière de la paume de sa main. Ne parvenant pas à la matérialiser, il la laissa s'écouler dans l'air, illuminant ainsi un large périmètre autour de lui.

- Bien, fit la souris calmement. Maintenant, essaie de la rassembler.

Sora avala sa salive difficilement et interrompit le flux qui sortait de son corps pour se concentrer uniquement sur la lumière qui se propageait dans l'air. Il tendit ses mains devant lui et la rassembla lentement jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une boule ovale qui oscillait dangereusement.

- Je me demande… Murmura Sora.

Il fit léviter la sphère par dessus sa main gauche, et avec la droite il fit apparaître Souvenir Perdu. Immédiatement, la lumière sembla attirée par la Keyblade et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire elle fut absorbée par elle, faisant briller l'épée.

- C'est impressionnant, dit Mickey plus pour lui-même que pour Sora. La Keyblade semble réagir à la lumière, et inversement.

A présent, toute la lumière qui étaient encore présente dans la pièce se rassembla vers la clé noire qui luisait de plus en plus. Mickey eut soudain une idée et, tirant sur un lever, il fit apparaître une colonne d'épouvantails.

- Sora, essaie de les frapper !

Le garçon acquiesça et, s'avançant vers le premier mannequin, il leva sa Keyblade – qui était devenue un peu plus lourde mais restait maniable – afin de porter une attaque verticale à l'épouvantail. C'est alors qu'une explosion de lumière eut lieu, aveuglant à la fois Sora et le Roi. Kyû ne put retenir un cri à son contact. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la garçon chercha le mannequin du regard. Puis, baissant les yeux, il aperçut tout ce qu'il restait de l'épouvantail : un amas minuscule de paille et de bois. D'ailleurs, tous les autres mannequins qui se trouvaient devant lui, en ligne droite, étaient tous dans le même état. Sora ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Sora eut droit à une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Le garçon prit une douche en vitesse et alla s'allonger sur le lit douillet qu'on lui avait attribué à son arrivée. Kyû grimpa sur le lit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Sora-nii, est-ce que ta Keyblade était différente tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Euh… Ça m'intéresse, c'est tout… Mentit-elle.

- Ben… Disons qu'elle était un peu plus lourde… Ah, et elle était chaude aussi. Mais moins que la dernière fois, pendant que tu n'étais pas là. Elle était devenue brûlante.

- Hum… Plus lourde et devient chaude… Répéta-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Hé, Kyû ? Si tu détestes autant la lumière, pourquoi est-ce que tu assiste quand même à mon entraînement ?

- Je ne déteste pas… Marmonna-t-elle. C'est elle qui me déteste.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Parce que. C'est comme ça. Mais… Même si on sait que la lumière est dangereuse, on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être attiré par elle. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle est chaude…

Elle sourit en fermant les yeux.

- Oui, la lumière a l'air si apaisante… C'est pour ça qu'on court après… Mais tu sais, Sora-nii, même si elle est très belle, quand on essaie de la toucher… On finit par se brûler. C'est comme pour ta Keyblade.

Sora se souvint du jour où sa clé avait réagi toute seule lorsque Kyû avait essayé de la toucher.

- Qui ça, « on » ? Osa-t-il.

Kyû ouvrit doucement les yeux et leva son bras en l'air et tendit sa main vers le plafond.

- Nous n'avons pas encore de nom. Nous sommes ce qui est, mais aussi ce qui n'est plus. Ramenés de force… Ça fait tellement mal…

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ?

Elle posa doucement son autre main sur sa poitrine et referma les yeux. Sora n'insista pas et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, ignorant l'humidité de ses cheveux. Mais soudain, la fillette se redressa.

- Montre-toi, dit-elle sèchement.

Sora se redressa à son tour et vit un portail des ténèbres apparaître, et un garçon en sortit. Il était aussi petit que Kyû, avait des cheveux bleus foncé et des yeux dorés. Il croisa les bras, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Derrière quelques mèches de cheveux, on pouvait voir le chiffre 4 gravé sur son front. Enfin, il n'avait absolument aucun bandage. A côté de lui, trois ombres apparurent mais demeurèrent immobiles.

- Yo, Kyû. Ça fait un bail, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis occupée, répondit la petite en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh, c'est bon… Je voulais juste voir le maître de la Keyblade, t'es pas la seule à vouloir t'amuser.

- Ben voilà, tu l'as vu tu dégages.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, une expression de colère sur le visage.

- Ne te crois pas supérieure parce que Mikael-sama t'a confié une mission et pas à nous.

- Désolée d'être meilleure que toi.

Le petit se mordit la lèvre, fou de rage.

- Kyû…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Le nargua-t-elle. Tu vas me tuer ? A ta guise, mon p'tit Yon. On verra bien ce qu'en pensera Mikael.

- C'est Mikael-sama !! S'écria-t-il. Et m'appelle pas mon p'tit Yon !

Kyû baissa les yeux.

- Hé, Yon… Ichi est pas rentré, hein ?

Le garçon croisa les bras.

- Bien sûr que non, idiote ! Il risque pas de rentrer vu qu'il est mort !

- Ouais… Je m'en doutais… Hé, Yon, tu veux pas me laisser tranquille maintenant ?

- Qu… Arrête de me parler comme si t'étais supérieure à moi ! S'énerva-t-il. Tss… Ça me gonfle !

Il fit apparaître à nouveau le portail des ténèbres et sortit de la pièce, suivi par les petits Sans-cœurs.

- Kyû…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sora-nii ? Demanda innocemment la fillette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, par mission ?

- …C'est un secret.

Sora fixa la fille droit dans les yeux.

- Maintenant y'en a mare des secrets ! Explique-moi tout de suite ! Cria-t-il.

- Maiis… Je peux pas… Fit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Pourquoi ?!

- J'ai pas le droit, si je te le dis je vais me faire punir…

- Par qui ? Kuja ?

- Nop.

- Alors qui ? Bon sang, Kyû, tu peux me le dire ! On est amis, non ?

- Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

- Ecoute, je te jure que je te protégerais. Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal, d'accord ? Alors dis-le moi !

- C'est gentil, Sora-nii, dit-elle en souriant. Mais… Tu sais, Mikael-sama est au moins cinq fois plus fort que Kuja-sama.

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu veux dire… Qu'il y a encore quelqu'un de plus fort que Kuja ?

- Ouiche. Peut-être qu'avec ta lumière tu pourra battre Kuja-sama, mais jamais tu ne pourras tuer Mikael-sama. Et s'il voit que tu deviens plus fort que lui, alors il te tuera sans même avoir besoin de lever un doigt. Parce qu'il ne laissera personne l'empêcher d'atteindre son but, et de devenir...

Elle s'interrompit, un peu hésitante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut devenir ? Insista Sora.

Kyû se mit debout sur le lit et lui sourit de haut.

- Dieu.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, encore un nouveau personnage vient de faire son apparition ! Non pas Mickey, lui on le connaît, ni les balais, mais Yon, le petit numéro 4 ! J'ai un peu pensé à Agito dans Air Gear en le décrivant lol mais à l'origine c'était pas volontaire. Je voulais juste faire un sale garnement avec des cheveux bleu foncés.

Et voilà, la vérité enfin dévoilée pour Mikael : c'est un cinglé :)

Yon : Ne critique pas Mikael-sama, enflure !! XO

Sinon, pour les balais, je sais pas si vous avez vu l'Apprenti Sorcier, mais moi elle m'a toujours fichue la trouille cette cassette quand j'était petite ! O.o Si vous ne connaissez pas, on voit Mickey qui, parce qu'il en a mare de faire des allers-retours au puit pour amener de l'eau, il jette un sort à des balais qui vont chercher l'eau à sa place. Au début tout va bien, mais les balais ne veulent plus s'arrêter, alors pour éviter l'inondation Mickey casse un balais en deux et il se dédouble. Et a force, il se retrouve entouré de balais qui amènent de plus en plus d'eau, et à la fin il manque de se noyer mais Yen Sid le sauve en désenchantant les balais, qui redeviennent normaux. Voilà le film qui m'a traumatisée lol.

Sinon, que dire… Ah oui, je pense que je ne vais pas trop m'attarder sur l'entraînement de Sora après ça. C'est que ça me prends du temps, et il faut avancer l'histoire sinon elle ne finira jamais ! X3

Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire, donc… Reviews ?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : C'est triste mais c'est pas à moi

A Mikukearu : Bah, Sora a passé presque tout KH2 sans voir Riku, il survivra ;)

* * *

Sora se retourna dans son lit. Voilà à présent quelques heures que Kyû s'était endormie, et ses révélations s'étaient avérées assez troublantes pour le jeune homme. Il se tourna à nouveau pour se retrouver face au plafond.

- _Elle a dit… Qu'il voulait devenir Dieu… _

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Personne dans sa famille n'était croyant, et de par ce fait il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question « est-ce que Dieu existe ? ». ça lui avait traversé l'esprit une ou deux fois mais sans plus.

- _Hm… Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible de devenir un dieu ?_

Il ferma les yeux, mais le sommeil semblait bien résidé à ne pas venir.

- _Pff… Riku me manque…_

L'image de l'argenté apparut dans sa tête.

- Je me demande si je lui manque aussi, pensa-t-il tout haut en regardant par la fenêtre. Si ça se trouve, il s'entraîne tellement qu'il n'a même pas le temps de penser à moi.

Il referma les yeux, et se mit à imaginer Riku, assis à côté de lui tandis qu'il riait d'une de ces blagues. Kairi était à leurs côtés, riant elle aussi, mais bientôt elle disparut pour laisser les deux garçons seuls. L'argenté se rapprocha du châtain jusqu'à se retrouver par dessus lui puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur la gorge frêle, tout en passant sa main sous le t-shirt du plus jeune, caressant lentement sa peau puis il la descendit de plus en plus jusqu'à…

- Mais à quoi je pense, moi !! S'écria Sora en se redressant d'un coup.

- J'en sais rien, laisse-moi dormir !! Cria Kyû à travers son oreiller.

Sora se laissa retomber doucement puis passa sa main sur son front, les joues empourprées.

* * *

- Sora ! Ne te déconcentre pas !

Le garçon resserra sa prise sur Souvenir Perdu et tenta de calmer le flux du lumière qui s'en échappait, mais rien à faire. Sa Keyblade sembla sur le point d'exploser.

- _Mince… Je n'ai pas le choix !_

Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour lancer la clé noire au loin dans un Diskobolos qui détruisit deux mannequins au passage et passa à trois millimètres de la joue de Kyû. La fillette cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis se recula d'un coup de l'épée.

- Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Désolée, j'avais oublié que tu étais par là… S'excusa le garçon.

La blonde retint sa colère et retourna s'asseoir dans un coin éloigné de la pièce. Sora, lui, s'avança avec prudence de Souvenir Perdu, qui fumait comme si elle flambait. Il déglutit, un peu réticent à la toucher, mais finalement avança sa main. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la saisir, la clé commença à briller d'une lueur instable.

- Attention ! S'écria Mickey. Ça va exploser !

Sora ne réagit que trop tard. Il plongea en arrière tandis qu'une explosion de lumière s'échappait de la clé noire.

- Sora !! Cria le Roi.

Il courut dans la direction du garçon mais une fumée blanche l'empêcha d'avancer. Il toussota et se frotta les yeux, et soudain il vit le châtain, assis sur les genoux, derrière un mur noir.

- Que… ?

Mickey s'avança vers son ami qui semblait déboussolé.

- Je… Suis vivant ?

Il regarda le mur noir qui vola soudain en éclats. Le Roi se retourna pour voir Kyû, un bras tendu vers eux.

- Ah… Merci, Kyû ! S'écria le châtain. Tu m'as sauvé !

- Pff… C'était fastoche, fit la petite en croisant les bras.

Mickey la regarda fixement, les sourcils froncés.

- _Fastoche ? _Pensa-t-il. _Pour repousser une telle quantité de lumière, il aurait fallu créer une entité ténébreuse encore plus puissante… Cette gamine à vraiment fait ça ?_

Il hésita un peu puis posa finalement la question qui lui tenait tant à cœur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ?

Kyû se tourna vers le Roi et s'avança près de lui. Côte à côté, ils faisaient presque la même taille.

- Moi ?

Le Roi acquiesça.

- Hm… Je crois… Que je vais pas te le dire, fit la blonde avec un sourire espiègle.

- Je vois…

Il fit apparaître sa propre Keyblade devant lui et la plaça à quelques centimètres de la gorge de la jeune fille.

- Dans ce cas, je ne t'autorise pas à rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps, dit-il sèchement.

- Majesté ! S'écria Sora. Qu'est-ce que… ?!

- Et si je refuse de partir ? Demanda Kyû d'un air sérieux.

- Je devrais t'y obliger par la force.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas, répondit la blonde au tac au tac.

L'air devint pesant et tout deux se fixèrent sérieusement, malgré les efforts de Sora pour les arrêter.

- Dis… On est vraiment obligés de se battre ? Demanda la blonde en se grattant la nuque. Ça m'embêterai vraiment, tu sais ?

- Rien ne t'empêche de nous dire la vérité, insista le Roi.

- Bin si, justement. T'es bête ou quoi ?

- K… Kyû ! S'exclama Sora.

- Ecoute, tu veux pas juste me laisser tranquille ? Je vous dérange pas, et puis sans moi monsieur le maître de la Keyblade serait mort, continua la fillette diplomatiquement.

Le Roi hésita puis baissa son épée.

- Il est vrai que je te suis redevable pour avoir sauvé Sora. Aussi je vais continuer à fermer les yeux sur ta présence. Mais sois consciente que je surveille attentivement tes agissements, à la moindre chose étrange, je…

- Compris ! Fit la blonde en levant un bras en l'air. Dis, t'as pas quelque chose à manger ?

- …Tu connais pourtant l'emplacement de la cuisine, marmonna la souris.

- Voui mais je peux pas laisser Sora-nii tout seul.

- C'est bon, Kyû, je survivrai, fit le châtain. Vas-y, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as rien mangé. Et puis je voudrais discuter avec le Roi un instant, d'accord ?

- …D'accord… Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Elle traversa la salle et monta l'escalier. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle se soit suffisamment éloignée, il se rapprocha du Roi Mickey.

- Majesté… Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant de bien vouloir prendre sur votre temps pour vous occuper de moi… Sans oublier le fait que cet entraînement comporte de nombreux risques, et je sais que je suis exigeant. Cependant…

Il fixa le Roi droit dans les yeux.

- Kyû est mon amie. Et je n'admet pas que l'on menace mes amis.

Mickey cligna des yeux, étonné.

- Je… Je m'en excuse, bafouilla-t-il.

Cachée derrière la porte, la blonde baissa les yeux. Encore ce mot. _Amis_… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire ? Elle baissa les yeux, mais décida de laisser tomber. Levant une main, elle fit apparaître un plateau dans ses mains et ouvrit la porte.

- Je vous ai amené des sandwichs ! Fit-elle en souriant.

Une Keyblade noire passa à deux centimètres de son visage.

- Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini, oui ?! Hurla-t-elle. Je vais finir par y rester, moi !!

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard..._

Le garçon descendit rapidement l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine et saisit une pomme jaune qu'il croqua à pleines dents.

- Bonjours, Sora, dit Daisy en s'avançant. On m'a dit que vous alliez nous quitter ?

- Oui, je pars ce soir, répondit-il entre deux bouchées.

Il eut vite fait de finir la pomme qu'il jeta dans une poubelle.

- Je dois y allez, le Roi m'attends !

Daisy hocha lentement la tête et regarda le châtain partir en souriant.

Les deux mois étaient écoulés. Bien sûr, il était un peu triste de se séparer du Roi, avec qui il avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps ici, mais l'idée de retrouver enfin Riku le plongeait dans une joie bien plus grande. Il traversa un long couloir en souriant bêtement. Il portait sur lui de nouveaux vêtements, faits sur mesure par les meilleurs tailleurs du château : un pantalon marron avec de grandes poches devant et derrière et une chemise blanche, derrière une veste courte noire et jaune qu'il gardait toujours ouverte. Il portait toujours sa chaîne autour du cou, par dessus sa veste, mais portait également une boucle d'oreille : un petit anneau doré sur le lobe de l'oreille droite, cadeau du Roi.

Le garçon poussa la porte et entra dans la salle où il retrouva Mickey et Kyû.

- Ah, te voilà, fit Mickey en s'avançant vers lui. Prêt pour ta dernière leçon ?

- Evidemment, répondit le châtain en souriant.

- Très bien…

Il fit apparaître sa Keyblade dorée.

- Dans ce cas, commençons dès maintenant.

Sora sourit en fronçant les sourcils et fit apparaître sa Keyblade dans sa main droite : longue, avec des flammes au bout et un porte clé en forme d'aile : elle avait pris la forme One Winged Angel. Et soudain, tendant son autre main, une seconde Keyblade apparut. D'une forme un peu tordue, elle était bleue, un peu moins longue que l'autre, et avait un flocon en guise de porte-clé. Elle s'appelait Diamond Dust.

- Arrête de te la péter avec tes Keyblades, marmonna Kyû en croisant les bras.

- Jalouse ? Plaisanta le garçon.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais le châtain dût bientôt détourner son attention pour se concentrer sur la Keyblade que le Roi venait de lui envoyer. Sora ferma les yeux. Il redoubla de concentration, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une énergie chaude qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et frappa l'épée du Roi de plein fouet. La clé vola au loin mais Mickey ne s'en préoccupa pas et apparut d'un coup devant le garçon, puis tendant la main, il fit réapparaître son arme et frappa le châtain verticalement. Sora dévia le coup avec One Winged Angel et tendit Diamond Dust qui se plaça à quelques centimètres de la souris. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis que la Keyblade commençait à briller, mais Mickey tendit son bras vers le haut et Sora fut forcé de se reculer pour éviter l'éclair de foudre qui s'abattit à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il regarda sa Keyblade, qui était chargée à présent, et il la tendit devant lui et un rayon lumineux entouré de poussière de glace s'en dégagea. Le Roi plaça horizontalement sa clé dorée devant lui pour bloquer le rayon. Il fut surprit par l'intensité du choc et ferma un œil. Un petit craquement retentit mais Mickey fit soudain apparaître un mur invisible et sauta sur le côté. Le mur résista trois secondes avant de voler en éclat. Mickey courut en demi-cercle avec une rapidité jamais vue et commença à rouer le châtain de coups d'épée, qu'il bloqua tous, mais un coup un peu plus fort le surprit et il lâcha Diamond Dust. Le Roi n'arrêta pas son assaut, à croire qu'il était inépuisable. Sora recula d'un pas : avec une seule Keyblade, il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps contre un adversaire aussi redoutable. Il eut soudain une idée : sans cesser de bloquer chaque coup, il plaça sa main derrière son dos et une faible chaleur commença à son dégager. Il attendit ensuite le moment propice, qui se trouva être un coup à un dixième de seconde plus lent que les autres, et avança brusquement sa main devant lui : une explosion lumineuse s'en échappa, suivie d'une roue de flammes. Le Roi se recula, ce qui laissa au garçon le temps de plonger en arrière, saisir Diamond Dust, et revenir vers Mickey. Le Roi, ébloui par la lumière, ne le vit pas venir et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux il avait deux Keyblades contre la gorge. Mickey cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis il sourit.

- C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Demanda Kyû en venant vers eux.

- Ouais…

Sora fit disparaître ses Keyblades.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller si on veut arriver avant ce soir, continua la blonde.

Elle regarda en direction du châtain. Il avait l'air ailleurs, il ne l'écoutait même pas.

- Est-ce que par hasard… tu penserai à Riku ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire explicite.

Sora cligna des yeux.

- Hein ?

Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

- Quoi ?! Non, je ne pensais pas à… Pourquoi je penserai à lui, d'abord ? Paniqua-t-il.

Kyû joignit ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Oooh… Riku, tu m'as tellement manqué… Imita-t-elle.

- Arrête, Kyû ! Bouda le châtain.

- Héhé…

Derrière elle, Mickey venait de revenir avec des serviettes humides. Il en envoya une au châtain qui s'en servit pour essuyer son front en sueur. Kyû regarda autour d'elle, et soudain elle remarqua la Keyblade du Roi qui était toujours par terre. Elle s'avança vers la clé et se pencha pour la ramasser. A quelques centimètres, elle hésita un peu mais finalement elle se lança et saisit la clé. Ce ne fut qu'une fois levée dans sa main que le Roi s'en rendit compte et, fronçant les sourcils, il tendit sa main pour rappeler son arme vers lui. Mais rien ne vint.

- Kyû ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sora.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et soudain il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Kyû ? Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

La petite ne bougeait plus, tête baissée, elle semblait complètement absorbée par la clé dorée qu'elle tenait sans ses mains. Le garçon se baissa et, la saisissant par les épaules, il la secoua, guettant le moindre signe, mais rien. Et soudain, elle lui agrippa le bras de sa main libre. Il vit ses lèvres remuer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je n'entends rien !

La petite resserra son emprise sur son bras, faisant fermer un œil au châtain. Pour une fille de sa taille, qu'est-ce qu'elle serrait fort ! Elle releva doucement sa tête.

- Donne…

- Kyû ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle le fixait de ses yeux devenus jaunes.

- Ton cœur…

Mickey frappa la fillette à la tête assez fort pour qu'elle soit projetée sur le côté. Sous le choc, elle lâcha la Keyblade. A peine fut-elle tombée au sol que le Roi plaqua sa main contre sa gorge, l'empêchant de se relever.

- Maintenant parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire ?! Cria-t-il.

- Ça… Fait mal…

- Parle !!

- K… Kuja…sama…

Mickey sursauta. Soudain, profitant de sa surprise, Sora poussa son bras, lui faisant lâcher le cou de la blonde qui se releva en toussotant.

- P… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Espèce de… de souris !!

Les deux autres s'immobilisèrent. Sora plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

- Sora ! Fit Mickey. Tu savais que cette fille travaillait pour Kuja ?

- O… Oui… Avoua le garçon.

- Alors pourquoi l'autorise-tu à rester ici ?

- Je vous l'ai dit ! C'est mon amie !

- Une amie qui était à deux doigts de te tuer ! S'époumona la souris.

- Que… C'est faux !

Kyû joignit ses mains derrière son dos et se retourna.

- En fait, c'est vrai. Tu me pardonnes, Sora ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Kyû… Tu plaisantes, hein ? Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?

- …Je te l'ai dit, non ? On cherche toujours à s'emparer de la lumière.

- Tu veux dire…

- J'sais pas trop… J'ai dû perdre les pédales… Elle est bizarre ta Keyblade ! Ah oui il faut que je le dise à Mik…

Elle s'interrompit.

- …Oublie la dernière phrase. En tout cas… Je le referai plus, promis ! Fit-elle en se retournant et en souriant.

Le garçon la regarda sans rien dire. Elle mit un doigt dans sa bouche.

- Dis… Tu me pardonne, hein, Sora-nii ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard de chien battu.

- …Ouais, bien sûr…

- Super ! Bon, on y va ? Demanda-t-elle en lui saisissant la main.

Sora adressa un dernier regard d'excuse au Roi et grimpa l'escalier.

* * *

- Sora… Tu es sûr qu'on peut pas t'accompagner ? Demanda Donald d'une voix inquiète.

- Non, vraiment, on a besoin de vous au Château Disney… Fit Sora, embarrassé. Ne vous inquiétez pas : je vais m'en tirer !

Donald fronça les sourcils, mais se décontracta bientôt.

- Reviens nous voir un de ces jours ! Dit Dingo en souriant.

- C'est promis ! Allez, Kyû, on y va !

La petite hocha la tête et grimpa dans le vaisseau gummi. Sora s'apprêta à monter à son tour mais le Roi lui fit signe de se baisser pour qu'il puisse lui parler à l'oreille.

- Fais attention. Cette fille ne m'inspire pas confiance, prévint-il. Je sais que tu la considères comme ton amie, mais…

Sora sourit.

- Merci de vous préoccuper de moi, Majesté.

Sur ce, il monta à son tour à bord de l'Invincible.

- Au revoir ! A bientôt ! Crièrent ses amis.

Il les salua à travers une vitre du vaisseau, puis une trappe s'ouvrit et l'Invincible tomba dedans. Sora prit les commandes et commença sa route, éliminant quelques vaisseaux Sans-cœur au passage.

- _Bientôt, Riku…_ Pensa-t-il en souriant.

* * *

Youffie passa sa brosse à dent sous l'eau et se rinça la bouche. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fronça les sourcils. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un bandeau noir qu'elle s'attacha sur le front. La brune regarda le résultat d'un air satisfait et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle traversa le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte.

- Réveille-toi, Léon !! Cria-t-elle. C'est aujourd'hui que Sora revient ! Hé oh, Lééééon !

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et le brun en sortit, tout habillé.

- Bah ? T'étais déjà levé ? Fallait le dire, idiot ! Fit la fille en haussant les épaules.

Elle descendit l'escalier, suivie par Léon.

- Et Riku ? Demanda-t-elle une fois en bas. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on les a pas vu, lui et Cloud.

- Ils étaient là hier matin.

- Ah oui ?

Elle croqua dans une tartine qu'elle venait de beurrer.

- Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine. Ils reviennent quand ?

- En fin d'après-midi.

- Faut pas qu'ils rentrent trop tard ! Il faut au moins qu'ils prennent une douche avant de revoir Sora !

- Allons, Youffie, les beaux garçons ne transpirent pas, fit Tifa en rentrant.

- Hééééé ?! S'écria la brune. C'est vrai, Léon ?!

Le brun ne répondit rien.

- Je suis sûre que c'est n'importe quoi, dit-elle en croisant ses bras.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit les interrompit.

- Oh, Cid ! Fit la fillette en sautant au cou de l'homme.

Le blond tenta de se dégager mais la brune tenait bon. Finalement, il se cogna contre un mur et tomba dans les pommes.

- Mais vraiment, je me demande quand Riku va rentrer… Soupira Youffie sans prêter attention au vendeur de bloc gummi évanoui.

* * *

Le temps passa, mais ni Riku ni Sora n'apparaissait. Et Youffie déprimait. Finalement, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un petit bout de temps quand le bruit de l'Invincible retentit aux oreilles des habitants du Jardin Radieux.

- C'est Sora !

La petite brune fut la première à sortir de la maison. Le vaisseau descendit lentement puis des escaliers se déplièrent pour que les passagers puissent descendre.

- Sora !!

La jeune fille sauta au cou de l'adolescent, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse. Décidément, il faudrait qu'elle perde cette manie de toujours vouloir étouffer les gens quand ils arrivaient. Léon et sa bande sortirent de la maison et vinrent saluer le garçon, pendant que Cid le grondait pour les quelques rayures présentes sur l'Invincible. Sora leur adressa un sourire radieux, mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, et Youffie comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

- Si tu cherches Riku, il s'entraîne toujours avec le blondinet, lit apprit-elle en croisant les bras. On les a pas vus depuis hier, je me demande ce qu'ils fabriquent…

- Ah, bon…

Il afficha une mine déçue mais la perdit vite quand ses amis du Jardin Radieux lui adressèrent à nouveau la parole, demandant des nouvelles depuis les deux mois qu'il avait passés en compagnie du Roi Mickey. Un peu plus loin, Kyû attendait patiemment, peu étonnée de voir que personne n'avait remarqué sa présence. Elle tourna sa tête lorsque venu de nulle part un petit sans-cœur apparut auprès d'elle.

- Tiens, Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

L'ombre ne répondit pas, se contentant de remuer automatiquement ses antennes noires et fixant impassiblement le garçon à la clé.

- T'es bizarre aujourd'hui, dit-elle en étirant ses bras.

Elle retourna son attention sur Sora, et vit que le châtain suivait ses amis à l'intérieur de la maisonnette.

- Finalement, il m'a oubliée… Soupira-t-elle.

- Tu parles d'un ami… Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se tourna lentement, bien que sachant déjà qui se trouvait sur le rebord du muret où elle était assise.

- T'es jaloux, Ni ?

- N'importe quoi, idiote ! Grogna le garçon. Mikael-sama m'a demandé de venir voir comment tu allais.

- Tu veux dire qu'il voulait savoir si j'accomplissais bien ma mission, nan ? Enfin bon, tiens, voilà les notes que j'ai prises pendant deux mois.

Elle lui remit un petit carnet entre les mains, qu'il feuilleta rapidement, constatant qu'elle avait écrit très petit et parfois accompagné d'illustrations représentant différentes formes de Keyblades.

- Ok, je vais aller lui apporter.

Il regarda la fillette un moment sans rien dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Kyû… Tu vas bien ?

- C'est quoi cette question ? Bien sûr que je vais bien, ça se voit, non ?

Elle regarda ses pieds se balancer dans le vide.

- Tant mieux.

- Quoi, Ni, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- B… Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama-t-il, les joues empourprées.

La blonde se mit à rire, et lorsqu'elle eut fini Ni posa une main sur son épaule, l'air sérieux.

- Kyû. Jûichi est mort.

La fillette se retourna d'un coup.

- Quoi ?! Comment ?

- Il a fait une rechute.

Elle baissa les yeux, et Ni remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

- Jûichi… Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup, mais il était gentil… Chuchota-t-elle.

- Je sais. Mais on y peut rien, c'est comme ça.

Il demeura quelques secondes sans rien dire puis sauta du muret.

- Je dois y aller. Fais attention à toi, hein ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête. Le garçon hésita un peu puis fit apparaître un portail des ténèbres et s'engouffra dedans, laissant la blonde seule dans la nuit froide du Jardin Radieux.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ca y est !! J'ai enfin terminé mon chapitre ! XD

Ca m'a pris du temps. Pardon… u.u

Enfin voilà, maintenant il faut que je fasse le suivant… C'est un cercle vicieux X3 mais bon, j'aime bien écrire cette fic. Surtout, continuez de me laisser des commentaires ! Je les aime tous ! :)

Cloud (une veine sur le front) : Youffie… Qui c'est que tu traites de 'blondinet' ?

Youffie : Euh… Héhéhé… (s'enfuit en courant)

Riku : J'arrive pas à croire que je fais pas partie de ce chapitre… Même le canard débile et l'autre arriéré y sont…

Donald : C'est qui le canard débile !? (balance un sort de foudre)

Riku : (l'évite facilement) Héhé…

Sora : Rikuuuu ! Je veux voir Riku !! (pleure) Pourquoi il est pas là ? Il est où d'abord ?

Riku : T'inquiètes pas, mon ange, je serai bientôt là. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

--

* * *

L'épée géante de Cloud se planta dans le sol, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Le blond posa un genoux à terre, haletant, des gouttes de sueur tombant de son visage. Il reprit son souffle et leva sa tête vers l'argenté. Le garçon fit disparaître son épée dans une lumière d'une étrange couleur rouge et noire et tendit une main à Cloud pour l'aider à se relever, ce qu'il fit.

- C'est bon, dit le plus grand une fois debout. Ton entraînement est terminé.

Riku le regarda sans rien dire, et le blond sourit puis passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon.

- Tu devrais rentrer maintenant. Sora est sûrement déjà là.

- Oui. Encore merci pour tout.

Cloud sourit à nouveau et lui fit signe de s'éloigner. Une fois l'argenté hors de vue, il s'assit sur une colonne brisée en soupirant.

- Ce gamin… Comment fait-il pour être aussi fort… ? Chuchota-t-il. Faire autant de progrès en seulement deux mois…

Il fronça les sourcils, à nouveau sérieux.

- J'espère bien que nous n'aurons jamais à l'avoir pour ennemi, à présent même Sora…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase et porta une bouteille d'eau à sa bouche. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

--

* * *

Riku s'arrêta de marcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Oh ! Regarde, Alex, c'est Riku !

Kyû courut vers le garçon.

- Je t'ai posé une question. Et renvoie cette… chose, fit-il en désignant le petit sans-cœur sur son épaule.

- Alex n'est pas une chose. Et si tu veux savoir, je ne fais que me promener.

- Et Sora ?

La blonde soupira.

- Ça doit bien faire deux heures qu'il est rentré avec Léon et les autres. Il a piloté toute la journée, il doit être crevé.

Le garçon la regarda quelques secondes puis continua sa route. Kyû fronça les sourcils et le suivit.

- Dis, t'es vraiment devenu plus fort ? Demanda-t-elle. Parce que t'en as pas l'air.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu pense, marmonna l'argenté.

- Tu sais, continua-t-elle, Sora est devenu vraiment plus fort qu'avant. Même Mickey avait du mal à rivaliser.

L'argenté s'arrêta net.

- Ne parle pas du Roi de cette façon, dit-il les dents serrées.

- Oui, oui… Soupira l'enfant.

Riku ne dit rien et continua de marcher, la fillette sur les talons. Le garçon la regarda du coin de l'œil et vit soudain l'ombre remuer bizarrement sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître intéressé.

- Euh… Il demande si tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle « Roxas ».

L'adolescent stoppa à nouveau sa marche et se retourna, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu comprends ce que dit ce truc ? Attends… Les sans-cœur **parlent** ?!

- Bien sûr qu'ils parlent ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Je n'ai rien entendu du tout…

- C'est parce que tu n'écoutes pas ! Alors ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?

- …

Il se retourna sans rien dire.

--

* * *

La porte de la maison de Merlin s'ouvrit. Aerith et Léon tournèrent la tête vers les arrivants et la jeune fille s'avança de l'adolescent et de la petite en souriant.

- Riku, vous êtes rentré ? Ah, et tu es… Kyû, c'est ça ?

- Tu t'en souviens ? Demanda la petite en levant un sourcil.

Le garçon soupira et retira sa veste qu'il garda en main.

- Sora est… ?

- Ah, oui. Il est rentré, mais il s'est endormi, continua Aerith. Il voulait vous attendre, mais je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer.

- D'accord. Merci.

Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea d'abord vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche en vitesse et sortit un peu plus tard, tout habillé, une serviette sur les épaules et les cheveux trempés. Il ne les avait pas recoupés depuis le départ de Sora et ils avaient un peu poussés, mais n'atteignaient tout de même pas leur taille précédente. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre mais s'arrêta devant la porte à côté. Il la poussa doucement et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité pour voir le châtain dormir comme un bébé, sa couverture arrivant sur son ventre légèrement découvert. Riku leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla en souriant. Sans faire de bruit, il rejoignit sa chambre provisoire, poussa la porte, alluma la lumière… Et trouva Kyû allongée dans _son_ lit, serrant _son_ oreiller dans ses mains, un filet de bave sortant de sa bouche.

- Je vais la tuer.

Au bout du lit, le sans-cœur le regardait, toujours éveillé. Riku s'avança, une veine sur le front, et commença à secouer la gamine.

- Hé ! Réveille-toi ! C'est mon lit, dégage de là !

Rien à faire, elle dormait comme un loir. L'argenté soupira et réfléchit un moment.

- Génial… Où est-ce que je vais dormir, moi ? Se demanda-t-il en baillant. Rhaaa… Fatigué…

Il sortit de la pièce et se tint debout contre le mur du couloir. Il tourna sa tête vers la porte d'à côté et haussa les épaules puis entra dans la chambre du châtain. Il fit quelques pas vers lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Le garçon dormait paisiblement, un sourire béat aux lèvres et marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Quel ahuri… Chuchota Riku en souriant.

Le plus grand passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains, puis descendit lentement afin de caresser doucement sa joue, puis ses lèvres.

- Ri…ku… ?

L'argenté retira sa main et Sora ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est… Encore un rêve, hein ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix à moitié endormie.

L'autre fronça les sourcils et lui pinça la joue.

- Mais aïeuuh ! Qu'est-ce que tu… Riku !!

Le garçon se redressa d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras du plus âgé.

- Riku ! C'est vraiment toi !

- Quoi, tu vas pas encore pleurer ? Se moqua l'autre.

- Qui est-ce qui pleure !? S'écria Sora en se reculant.

L'argenté se mit à rire et l'autre croisa les bras pour montrer qu'il boudait.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, continua Riku. Alors, c'était bien au Château Disney ?

- Ah, euh… Oui, c'était bien. Le Roi m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé ! Et toi, avec Cloud ? Pourquoi vous êtes rentrés aussi tard au fait ?

- Hm… J'avais pas totalement terminé. Mais c'est bon maintenant, donc… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je vais demander à Kyû de nous amener jusqu'à Kuja. Et on lui règlera son compte une bonne fois pour tout ! S'exclama-t-il avec détermination, un poing levé.

Riku sourit et lui frotta amicalement la tête avant de se relever, ce qui poussa Sora à plaquer ses mains sur son crâne pour se recoiffer en faisant la moue.

- A propos de Kyû, cette sale gamine m'a piqué mon lit, soupira l'argenté. Elle se balade toujours avec ce sans-cœur… C'est assez dégoûtant.

Sora pencha sa tête sur le côté, intrigué.

- T'étais pas au courant ? Bah… Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a ramené pour m'embêter.

- Oh, arrête, elle est sympa au fond.

- Ouais… Si tu le dis. Bon allez, tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

Il se retourna et commença à s'en aller quand quelque chose retint son bras.

- Attends, Riku, où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Hm… Sûrement dormir sur le canapé en bas, de toute façon je suis tellement crevé que n'importe quoi irait.

- Ah non, ne fais pas ça, Youffie a tellement sauté sur ce canapé qu'il est devenu super inconfortable !

- Ça ira, je te dis ! De toute façon je vois pas d'autre endroit où-

- Tu peux dormir avec moi !

Riku se retourna et cligna des yeux. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Sora se mit à rougir et baissa d'un ton.

- Je veux dire… C'est un grand lit donc ça me dérangerait pas, et puis ce serait pas la première fois alors…

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, embarrassé. L'argenté hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules.

- Si tu insistes. Allez, pousse-toi un peu !

Il s'installa sous la couverture en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher l'autre garçon.

- Et cette fois ne m'étouffe pas ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir la dernière fois ! Se plaignit Sora.

- Qu… ?! Fiche-moi la paix, avec ça !

Il se tourna de l'autre côté pour ne pas le regarder et le châtain ne put retenir un rire moqueur. Au bout de quelques secondes il se calma et regarda le plafond. Quelques minutes passèrent et il reporta à nouveau son regard sur l'argenté.

- Riku ? Tu dors ? Murmura-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

- Hé, Riku ?

- Ferme-là, un peu… Grogna l'autre.

- …Pardon.

Il remonta sa couverture jusqu'à la moitié de son visage et se retourna vers le mur du fond. Il entendit un soupir et un bras l'attrapa avant de le tirer vers lui. Riku lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et il écarquilla les yeux avant de les refermer doucement. Il prit le bras de Riku dans ses mains et se laissa tomber dans le sommeil à nouveau.

--

* * *

La porte de la chambre se cogna contre le mur dans un fracas épouvantable.

- SORA ! Réveille-

Youffie s'interrompit et contempla, bouche ouverte, les deux garçon serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs fronts se touchant. Elle sortit un appareil photo de sa poche et un flash illumina la pièce, réveillant par le même occasion les deux garçons. La fille sortit discrètement de la pièce quand soudain une main l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Donne… ça… tout de suite…

- Euh… Oui ?

Elle remit l'appareil dans les mains de Riku sans se douter qu'il finirait broyé en deux.

- Mon appareil !! Espèce de brute, tu me dois 10 000 munnies ! Ragea-t-elle.

- Youffie ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Fit Sora en s'avançant.

- Ouais, je suis contente que tu sois rentré parce qu'on s'ennuie **vraiment** trop ici !

- Dommage pour toi, on repart aujourd'hui, fit Riku avec une mine triomphante.

- Quoiiii ?! Déjà ? Se plaignit la brune.

- Désolé, fit le châtain. On a déjà pris beaucoup de retard.

- Rho… Bon, tan pis alors…

Il lui sourit d'un air désolé et il prit ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, mais lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir la jeune fille l'intercepta.

- Alors... Murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Vous l'avez _fait_ ?

Sora devint écarlate.

- You... Youffie !!

--

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les deux garçons et la fillette étaient prêts au départ. Apparemment, Alex était parti on-ne-sait-où pendant la nuit et n'était pas revenu.

- Mais, Sora-nii, tu es sûr que tu veux aller là-bas ? Insista Kyû. Rien ne t'y oblige, tu peux très bien retourner dans ton monde…

- Kyû.

Le châtain se baissa et prit la fille par les épaules.

- Tant que les ténèbres n'auront pas disparu du cœur de tous, on ne pourra pas vivre en paix. Tant qu'il y aura des sans-cœur…

- Mais les sans-cœur ne sont pas tous méchants !

Le garçon soupira.

- Ecoute, peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas méchants avec toi, mais que dirais-tu si quelqu'un venait prendre le cœur des personnes que tu aime ?

- …

- Si on laisse Kuja et… ce Mikael faire, alors nos mondes et nos amis seront en danger. Alors oui, je suis sûr.

La petite baissa les yeux et le garçon se releva.

- Mais je sais toujours pas ce que veut dire 'amis'… Chuchota-t-elle assez bas pour que Sora ne l'entende pas.

Le garçon était retourné auprès de Riku et discutait de quelque chose. Puis ils vinrent tous les deux vers elle et la petite tendit sa main devant elle, faisant apparaître un portail des ténèbres. Les deux autres dirent au revoir à tout le monde et Kyû s'apprêta à s'avancer lorsqu'une voix appela son nom.

- Hé, Kyû-chan !

La blonde se retourna et tomba face à face avec Youffie qui accourait en lui faisant de grands signes.

- Tu reviendras nous voir, hein ? Demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- …Tu connais mon nom ?

- Ah ah ! Arrête de plaisanter ! Continua la brune. On est amis, non ?

La petite pencha sa tête sur le côté.  
– Amis ?

Youffie hocha la tête vivement.

- Hm… Dans ce cas, d'accord je viendrai te voir.

- Cool ! C'est une promesse, hein ?

- Promesse ? C'est quoi ? Demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi, tu sais pas ça ? Attends, je vais te montrer…

La plus grande se baissa et tendit sa main, le petit doigt levé. Kyû l'imita et leurs deux doigts se serrèrent.

- Voilà, maintenant tu as obligation de tenir ta promesse ! Fit Youffie en se relevant.

- Et si je le fais pas ? Demanda la petite.

- Hein ? Eh bien…

- Tu sera maudite à jamais, fit Tifa, une main devant sa bouche.

- Quoiii ?! S'écria la brune, paniquée.

Kyû les regarda parler et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Est-ce que les gens d'ici étaient tous aussi bizarres ? Elle soupira et passa par le portail noir. Sora et Riku ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre dans le couloir ténébreux et elle referma derrière eux.

- Est-ce que c'est loin ? Demanda le châtain qui commençait à ressentir cette désagréable sensation, comme la dernière fois.

- Un peu. Suivez-moi surtout ou vous allez vous perdre.

- On est pas stupides, non plus, marmonna Riku.

La fillette fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et ils commencèrent à avancer dans le long couloir. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'atmosphère changea et des taches noires apparurent sur les murs et le plafond, laissant sortir tout un tas d'ombres. Par réflexe, Sora tendit sa main, prêt à matérialiser ses Keyblades, mais Kyû l'arrêta.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne nous toucherons pas.

En effet, les sans-cœur se contentèrent de les regarder, immobiles (ou presque). Le châtain resta tout de même sur ses gardes, et il eut sûrement bien fait car d'un coup une des ombres bondit du plafond et se jeta sur le garçon, mais il fut stoppé par une aura noire de Riku.

- Tu disais ? Cria l'argenté, furieux.

- J'y suis pour rien, fit la blonde. Quelqu'un de plus fort que moi est dans les parages, c'est tout.

- Hein ?

- C'est exact, fit une voix d'enfant.

Les trois compagnons se retournèrent et découvrirent une fillette du même âge que Kyû mais qui avait des cheveux rouge clair et des yeux roses. Elle ne portait aucun bandage sur elle et était habillée d'une robe rose banale. En haut de sa poitrine à droite le chiffre trois était inscrit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-elle, l'air impassible.

- J'amène le maître de la Keyblade et son ami voir Kuja-sama, dit simplement Kyû.

- Quelle est la raison ?

Sora fut parcouru d'un frisson. Cette petite avait un regard glacial, qu'aucune émotion ne semblait traverser.

- Hm… Il n'y en a aucune en particulier… Dit Kyû en réfléchissant, un doigt posé sur son menton. Mais je pense que Kuja-sama sera content de voir Sora, non ?

- …Je vais l'informer de ta venue.

Sur ce, la fillette disparut.

- Hé ? Comment elle a fait ça ?! S'écria le châtain.

- Télékimésie.

- Euh… Tu veux dire plutôt « télékinésie » ? Osa Riku.

- C'est la même chose. C'est le pouvoir d'un sans-cœur que Kyû arrive pas à contrôler. Kuja-sama l'a donné exprès pour San, je suis un peu jalouse…

- San ? C'est le nom de cette fille ? Demanda Sora.

Kyû hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Vous avez vraiment des noms bizarres, fit-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Qui vous les a donnés ?

- …Mikael-sama.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Riku.

- Ah, c'est vrai, t'es pas au courant…

Sora expliqua ce qu'il savait sur lui en marchant.

--

* * *

- Plus fort que Kuja ? Répéta l'argenté en clignant des yeux. Hé, Sora, t'es vraiment sûr que tout ira bien ?

- Allons, Riku, ça te ressemble pas de penser ça, fit le châtain.

- Bah, de toute façon vous avez aucune chance, dit la blonde en haussant les épaules. Même San est plus forte que vous.

- Quoi ? Cette gamine ? S'étonna Sora.

- Hm… Quoique, comme tu es devenu plus fort peut-être que tu peux la battre maintenant… Et… Peut-être aussi qu'à vous deux vous pourrez battre Kuja-sama, admit la petite.

- Si tu penses ça, pourquoi tu nous amène le voir ? Demanda Riku avec méfiance.

Kyû posa son index sur sa joue pour réfléchir.

- Hum… Je me demande…

- C'est évident pourtant ! S'exclama le châtain. C'est parce qu'on est amis ! J'ai raison ?

La blonde ne répondit rien, apparemment elle réfléchissait toujours. Puis soudain elle se tourna vers les deux garçons.

- Ah, mais bien sûr vous ne battrez jaaaamais Mikael-sama ! Dit-elle en souriant innocemment. Même Kuja-sama ne peut rien faire contre lui, même s'il en a très envie…

- Envie ?

La petite s'arrêta de marcher.

- …Oups. Oubliez ça.

- Comme si on pouvait… Soupira le garçon. Franchement, cette histoire est trop compliquée… Je pensais qu'on aurai juste à battre Kuja et que tout serait réglé, mais si y'a un type plus fort que lui…

- Sora.

Riku s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- On va gagner, dit-il sérieusement. Peu importe l'adversaire, je te le jure.

Sora le regarda en silence, puis il sourit et hocha la tête. Les deux garçons recommencèrent à marcher lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Kyû s'était arrêtée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le châtain en se retournant.

- Je crois que j'ai compris… Dit-elle doucement. Promettre… C'est quelque chose pour donner confiance, et quand quelqu'un promet on a moins peur… C'est ça ?

- Euh… Oui, à peu près… Mais pourquoi tu-

- Mais alors si quelqu'un n'arrive pas à faire ce qu'il a promis, alors… la personne à qui il a promis sera vraiment triste, non ?

Sora la regarda et s'avança vers elle avant de se baisser et la tenir par les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder.

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de briser nos promesses.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas… Même si l'autre personne est triste, si nous on est heureux, c'est pas bon ?

- Non, si quelqu'un que l'on apprécie est triste, alors on le ressent… ici.

Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Parce que nos cœurs sont connectés.

- Connectés ?

Sora se releva et mit ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Tu sais… Dans le monde où j'habite, j'ai une très bonne amie. Un jour, je lui ai promis que quoi qu'il arrive je la retrouverai. Quand je repense à cette promesse, ça me donne du courage, et ça me permet d'avancer.

- Alors… Les promesses rendent plus fort ?

Le garçon acquiesça.

- Tu comprends, maintenant ? Il n'est pas question que je perde face à Kuja ! Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à mes amis ! Fit-il en souriant.

- Me faire payer ?

Sora se figea.

- De belles paroles pour quelqu'un d'aussi faible…

Un portail des ténèbres apparut devant eux et le garçon aux longs cheveux gris en sortit, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Ku… Kuja… Murmura le châtain, les dents serrées.

- Ne restons pas là. Suivez-moi.

Il disparut, laissant le portail ouvert, et les trois autres s'empressèrent de le traverser. Une fois dehors, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Le paysage était désert, et il était difficile de dire s'il faisait jour ou nuit car le ciel était totalement gris, et il n'y avait ni Lune ni Soleil. Le sol était entièrement composé d'un sable épais – gris également – et il n'y avait aucune végétation. Enfin, le sol était parfaitement plat, où qu'ils regardent il n'y avait ni collines ni montagnes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Demanda Sora.

- Cet endroit n'a pas de nom, dit Kuja sur un ton exténué. C'est un monde de néant, créé à partir de fragments de lumière et de ténèbres.

Il releva les yeux et regarda les trois personnes devant lui.

- Je ne pensais pas vous voir déjà. Je me demande aussi ce que tu fais avec eux, Kyû.

- Mikael-sama m'a demandé de surveiller le maître de la Keyblade, dit la blonde comme si c'était normal.

Le regard de Kuja changea, et les deux garçons derrière furent surpris d'un tel changement. Lui qui était toujours aussi impassible…

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux mois. Mikael-sama voulait des informations sur la Keyblade. Je les ai données à Ni, je crois.

- Attends, ça veut dire que tu nous as trompés ?! S'écria Riku.

- C'est évident, non ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Fit la fille en haussant les épaules.

Kuja resta sans rien dire un moment, puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Mikael. Combien de temps encore ce petit jeu va-t-il durer ?

Sora sursauta en voyant quelqu'un apparaître juste derrière Kuja dans une volée de pétales lumineux. C'était un garçon de l'âge du châtain aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux roses muni d'un sourire qui n'inspirait franchement pas confiance.

- C'est toi, Mikael ? Demanda Sora, les sourcils froncés.

Le garçon pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

- Tiens, le maître de la Keyblade. Comment dire… ? Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, même si je me demande quelle peut bien être la raison de ta venue ici…

- C'est évident, non ? Grogna Riku. On vient vous faire mordre la poussière !

- Vraiment ? …Et pourquoi ?

- Comment ça, 'pourquoi' ?! S'écria le châtain, énervé. Vous mettez nos mondes en danger ! On veut savoir pourquoi !

Mikael le regarda sans rien dire puis il reporta son attention sur Kuja.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- Kyû m'appartient. Ne lui donne pas d'ordre, répondit-il sèchement.

- Oh ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Kuja ?

- Ne te moques pas de moi ! Cria-t-il.

Le garçon blond reprit son sérieux et fit quelques pas vers lui.

- C'est vrai, je me suis servi de ton jouet. Et alors ? Cette chose immonde… Sa vue à elle seule me donne envie de vomir…

Du coin de l'œil, Sora aperçut Kyû baisser ses yeux. Mikael quand à lui reprit vite son air enfantin et vint poser ses bras autour des épaules de Kuja, appuyant sa tête dessus.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves à ses choses… Ton frère te manque tant que ça pour que tu t'entoures d'enfants à ce point ?

Les yeux de l'argenté s'agrandirent une fraction de seconde et il se dégagea violemment.

- Kuja, ne-

- Vous allez arrêter, oui ?! S'écria Sora. Ne nous oubliez pas, on veut des explications !!

Le garçon aux yeux rose le regarda et son regard sembla le transpercer. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson mais bientôt l'autre détourna son regard. Et soudain, Sora tomba à genoux.

- Sora ?! S'exclama Riku en accourant. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

Le châtain plaqua ses mains contre sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés. Sa vision se troubla et bientôt il n'entendit plus le moindre son. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il s'évanouit…

--

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 17 terminé ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait autant de chapitres, j'espère que ça va bientôt s'arrêter ! X3

Riku : C'est quoi cette attitude de flemmarde ?

K25 : Maieuuh, je suis fatiguée mwa… En plus je crois que Mikael est trop puissant, je me demande si j'arriverai à faire gagner Sora…

Youffie : Le pouvoir de l'amour !! (flammes dans les yeux)

Tifa : C'est ça, c'est ça…

Sora : J'arrive pas à croire que tu nous aies trahi, Kyû !

Kyû : C'est ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas me laisser te suivre… ¬.¬

Sora : Héé ?! C'est méchant !

Kyû : Mais je suis ton ennemie… (soupir)

Mikael : Un peu de silence, chose immonde !

Kuja : Tu vas arrêter, oui ?! Xo

Yon : Aaah… Mikael-sama est tellement cool…

Mikael : …Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ?

K25 : Maiiis laissez-moi faire mon commentaire ! (vire tout le monde) Donc je disais… J'aimerai bien faire réagir tous ces petits enfants, j'aime beaucoup Ni, Roku et Yon, mais on ne les voit pratiquement jamais, c'est dommage… Du coup je pense que je vais faire quelques flash back, voire un chapitre entier sur le passé de Kyû !

Kyû : Youhou ! :D

Ah, San est un peu terrifiante, non ? / Et du coup on voit plus du tout Roxas ! (son nom a quand même été mentionné dans ce chap ;)) Hm… Arriverais-je à faire mon AkuRoku malgré tout ? XD Bah on verra bien. Bon voilà c'était tout, merci de lire cette fic et n'oubliez pas la review ! (oui mathilde je dis ça pour toi ¬.¬)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Quelle horreur ! 2 mois que je n'ai pas publié un seul chapitre ! Honte sur moi ! XD

Vraiment désolée, c'est pas que je voulais pas mais j'étais pas chez moi... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! (smile)

Dans ce chapitre, on en saura enfin plus sur Kyû et ses congénères...

Enfin trêve de bavardage, voici le chapitre 18 !

* * *

"Où suis-je ?"

Ce fut là la première pensée qu'eut Sora une fois qu'il ait ouvert les yeux. Le garçon se trouvait dans un couloir entièrement fait de blanc, un blanc eblouissant et aveuglant, malgré quelques rares bordures dorées. Un horrible silence regnait dans les lieux, troublé seulement par des bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir. Le garçon regarda autour de lui et aperçut deux personnes bien connues : la première était Kuja, l'air impassible, il marchait rapidement et tenait fermement par la main un enfant presque entièrement recouvert de bandages, seul son visage, ses longs cheveux blonds et un de ses bras étaient épargnées. Lorsque ses yeux bleus croisèrent le regard du châtain, il reconnut immédiatement celle qui l'avait accompagné durant une bonne partie de son aventure.

- Kyû ? Demanda-t-il à haute voix. Qu'est-ce que tu...

Il s'intérrompit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'enfant ne l'écoutait même pas. La petite avait reporté à nouveau son regard vers le sol marbré et continuait d'avancer, forcée à courir parfois pour parvenir à suivre le pas pressé de l'argenté. Sora regarda à nouveau autour de lui et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il marchait lui aussi. Il tenta de s'arrêter mais n'y parvint pas, et lorsqu'il regarda son propre corps il poussa une exclamation de surprise en constatant qu'il était devenu aussi transparant qu'une méduse.

- Wow ! Je... Je suis mort ?!

Il réfléchit un instant, se remémorant les derniers évênements. Mikael lui avait fait quelque chose et il s'était endormi malgré lui... Endormi, ça voulait dire qu'il rêvait ? Il soupira de soulagement. S'il rêvait, alors il n'était pas encore mort. Pourtant jamais il n'avait fait de rêve aussi réaliste.

Il dût interrompre sa reflexion car Kuja - et donc par conséquent lui aussi - s'était arrêté devant une porte blanche uniforme. Kyû leva la tête vers l'argenté mais il ne lui rendit pas son regard et poussa la porte fermement. Sora le suivit sans s'en rendre compte et se retrouva dans une grande salle - blanche, on s'y attendait - totalement vide de tout meuble mis à part une grande table rectangulaire au milieu de la pièce. Une trentaine de chaise étaient posées autour, mais seules quelques unes étaient occupées. Le châtain observa minutieusement chaque personnage. Tous étaient des enfants, exepté un adolescent blond assis à l'extrémité de la table, les coudes posés dessus, il tenait sa joue droite avec sa main d'un air las. Sora reconnut immédiatement Mikael et ne s'y attarda donc pas. L'enfant le plus proche du blond était un garçon qui devait avoir dans les huit ou neuf ans, il avait des cheveux argentés mi-longs attachés en une queue de cheval très fine et des yeux gris. Il regardait la fillette avec un regard doux et bienveillant et lui fit un petit signe discret de la main. Juste en face de lui se trouvait Ni, les sourcils froncés et ses yeux trahissant une certaine méfiance. Il avait les mains sur les genoux et fixait Kyû sans sourciller. A côté du garçon aux cheveux argentés se trouvait une fille aux cheveux rouge clair, elle tenait une peluche dont la tête semblait à deux doigts de s'arracher dans la main et regardait dans le vide. Sora mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir de son nom, à savoir San, la petite qu'ils avaient rencontré dans le couloir des ténèbres. En face d'elle Yon avait les bras croisés et jetait un regard noir à la blonde, qu'il détournait parfois vers Kuja. La place à côté de San était vide, mais le garçon n'y prêta pas attention et regarda le siège d'en face ou un petit garçon aux cheveux courts d'un blond très clair et aux yeux bleu ciel jetait des regards paniqués autour de lui, quelque chose semblait le déranger mais il n'osait probablement pas en parler. La place à côté de lui était également vide, mais en face une petite fille aux cheveux vert pomme souriait amicalement à la nouvelle venue. Kuja fit quelques pas en avant et poussa doucement la petite devant lui.

- Va t'asseoir à côté de Nana, dit Mikael avec un sourire clairement forcé.

Kyû regarda tous les enfants et vit la petite aux cheveux verts lui faire un signe de la main. Elle marcha rapidement et prit place à côté d'elle. Kuja, lui, resta debout, le dos contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Sora leva la tête et vit que Ni venait de se lever en cognant ses mains contre la table. Mikael lui jeta un regard noir.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il avec agacement.

- C'est qui cette fille ?! Demanda-t-il en criant presque. Pourquoi y'a pas Hachi ? On était à sept, alors pourquoi c'est neuf qui vient ?!

- Rassied-toi.

L'élu de la Keyblade remarqua que le petit aux cheveux blonds clairs remuait sur sa chaise, et il se dit qu'il devait penser la même chose que Ni mais il semblait hésiter à se lever à son tour. Le petit aux cheveux attachés, lui, regardait le brun en le suppliant de se rasseoir.

- Pas avant qu'on ne me réponde ! Continua Ni en haussant de plus en plus la voix. Où est Hachi ?!

- Ni, arrête ! S'écria la petite aux cheveux verts, paniquée.

- Où est-

Le garçon s'interrompit d'un coup. Kuja, que personne n'avait vu bouger, trop occupés à regarder la scène, venait de le saisir par l'épaule, le tourner vers lui et lui donner une gifle qui le fit taire à l'instant. Il plaqua sa main contre sa joue qui commençait à devenir rouge et regarda l'argenté. Tous les enfants s'étaient tus.

- Numéro huit est morte à la naissance, dit-il simplement.

Il sembla qu'une étincelle avait parcouru les yeux noirs de Ni pendant une demie seconde, puis le petit se rassit en silence, la main toujours posée sur sa joue.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de le frapper... Marmonna Sora en serrant les dents, même s'il était conscient maintenant que personne n'était capable de l'entendre.

- Fais tes excuses, continua Kuja sans quitter Ni des yeux.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre puis se leva à nouveau de sa chaise et s'assit à genoux par terre, mais contrairement à ce que pensait Sora il ne se tourna pas vers Kuja mais vers Mikael et il baissa la tête, peut-être pour ne pas montrer sa honte ou sa colère.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il entre ses dents.

- ...Peu importe, dit Mikael en regardant ailleurs.

Soudain, un flash illumina la salle et en un instant Sora se retrouva à nouveau dans le couloir. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Juste à ses côtés se trouvait Kyû, et devant elle le garçon aux cheveux argentés tenait Ni par l'épaule.

- J'ai pas envie, marmonna-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

- Allez, Ni, fit le plus grand. Tu comprends bien que tu as mis Kuja-sama dans l'embarras, le moins que tu puisse faire c'est t'excuser auprès de lui.

- Mais, Ichi... Insista-t-il.

- Euh...

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Kyû qui hésitait à dire quelque chose.

- Ah, excuse-nous, Kyû, fit Ichi en posant sa main sur son épaule. On n'en a pas pour longtemps, juste après on t'amènera à ta chambre.

La blonde hocha la tête, et l'argenté se tourna à nouveau vers Ni.

- Va t'excuser, lui dit-il. Si Kuja-sama n'avait pas agi, Mikael t'aurait probablement tué, tu sais ?

- Oui... Je sais... Murmura le brun.

* * *

A nouveau un flash et cette fois Sora se tenait devant une porte marquée d'un chiffre neuf doré. Ichi poussa la porte et lui, Kyû et Ni entrèrent.

- Voilà ta chambre, dit l'argenté en souriant. Rappelle-toi bien que nos chambres et celle de Kuja-sama sont les seules où tu peux faire apparaître des Sans-coeur, hein ?

Kyû hocha la tête. Les trois enfants se turent un instant puis Ichi referma la porte et s'approcha de la blonde.

- Kyû. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies ça. Mikael méprise les Sans-coeur, ça on le sait, mais... Il ne faut pas que tu t'imagines que Kuja-sama pense le contraire. Pour lui, eux comme nous ne sommes que des objets utiles, garde-le en tête.

- Ichi ? Demanda la petite, surprise de l'entendre dire ça.

- ...Ne répète à personne ce que je t'ai dit.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce et Kyû pencha sa tête sur le côté.

* * *

Sora se frotta les yeux. Encore une fois, cette lumière éblouissante lui avait fait changer d'endroit. La grande pièce était presque identique à la précédente, seule la disposition des meubles changeait. Cette fois, il trouva la quasi-totalité des enfants, mais la plupart avait moins de bandages qu'avant, ce qui mena Sora à la conclusion que plus le temps passait et moins ils en avaient. La petite aux cheveux verts - Nana, d'après Mikael - se tenait assise sur une chaise et coiffait ses longs cheveux devant un miroir. Sur le lit, le garçon blond discutait avec Ichi et Ni se tenait debout contre un mur alors que Kyû s'amusait à l'embeter. Tout se passa très vite.

Nana s'immobilisa.

La brosse à cheveux qu'elle tenait à la main tomba par terre.

Puis ce fut le tour de la fillette et elle s'effondra au sol.

Tous les enfants se figèrent et crièrent son nom puis se précipitèrent vers elle. Ichi l'allongea correctement, inclina sa tête sur le côté et posa une main sur sa gorge, et Ni faisait de son mieux pour calmer l'atmosphère de panique qui régnait dans la chambre. Sora voulut faire quelque chose, mais les mots ne parvinrent pas à sortir de sa bouche - et de toute façon personne ne l'aurait entendu. Nana respirait bruyament et tout son corps était parcouru de spasmes incessants. Finalement, le garçon aux cheveux d'argent retira ses mains et se releva. Tous les autres le regardèrent, attendant le verdict qui tomba quelques secondes plus tard lorsque Ichi fit signe à tous les autres de se reculer.

- Ni, dit-il tout bas, va chercher Kuja-sama.

Le petit aux cheveux blonds clairs tomba à genoux. Kyû tourna un instant sa tête vers lui puis se tourna à nouveau vers Ichi. Elle sembla reflechir un instant mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle fit donc quelques pas vers le garçon par terre et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Roku...

Le blond tourna lentement sa tête vers elle. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire un instant puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Kuja et Ni entrèrent. L'argenté se dirigea vers la petite allongée par terre, qui n'avait pas cessé de trembler, et Ni s'avança vers Roku et Kyû.

- Ni ? Demanda la fille. Kyû ne comprend pas... Nana est malade ?

- ...Non. C'est un rejet. Elle va mourir.

Les deux blonds le regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Rejet ?

- Son corps ne supporte pas la greffe. Ca s'appelle un rejet.

- Mourir ?

- C'est le contraire de vivre. Son corps va tenter de redevenir comme avant, mais c'est impossible et elle mourra de toute façon. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne souffre pas.

La petite reflechit un moment.

- D'accord. J'ai compris, dit-elle finalement.

Elle regarda Roku qui ne bougeait toujours pas et attendirent, et soudain le blond se leva subitement et regarda Kuja, horrifié.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'écria-t-il. Il faut la mettre dans un lit ! Si on ne la soigne pas, Nana ne peut pas guérir !

- Roku, tu n'as rien écouté ? S'exclama Kyû.

- Laissez-la !! Hurla-t-il.

Soudain, Ichi le prit par la taille pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Kuja, qui l'avait regardé un instant, se retourna sans rien dire et se baissa vers le fillette aux cheveux verts. Roku continuait à hurler, hystérique, et Ni s'avança vers Kyû. Il la tourna vers le mur et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles.

- Ferme les yeux, lui dit-il sérieusement. Ne regarde pas ça.

* * *

Sora baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de voir mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Il secoua sa tête vivement : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de déprimer.

- Bon, où suis-je tombé cette fois ? Soupira-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans le même 'désert' qu'avant qu'il ne s'endorme, mais son corps était toujours transparant, il en conclut donc qu'il était toujours dans ce rêve étrange qui ressemblait plutôt à un souvenir.

- Mais le souvenir de qui... ? Se demanda-t-il. Hum... Peut-être que ce sont les souvenirs les plus importants de cet endroit...

Soudain une masse noire sortit du sol et le garçon sursauta en voyant un Sans-coeur apparaître. Il tenta de faire apparaître sa Keyblade mais n'y parvint pas. Un portail des ténèbres apparut alors et Ichi en sortit. Il regarda l'Ombre avec indifférence et tout à coup un autre portail apparut et Kyû se précipita vers le garçon. Sora remarqua qu'elle avait sur elle le même nombre de bandages qu'elle possédait le jour où il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, à la Cité du Crépuscule.

- Ichi ! S'écria-t-elle. Où est-ce que tu vas ?!

- ...

- Ichi !!

- Ferme-la !

La fillette sursauta. L'argenté se tourna vers elle, son regard rempli de colère.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends ?! Je t'avais dit de ne jamais faire confiance à Kuja, non ?! Si tu ne m'avais pas intérrompu, j'aurai réussi !

- Mais...

- Tu te rends compte que ça fait quatre ans que je prépare ce moment ?! Hurla-t-il. Quatre ans que j'attends de trouver le seul moment où Kuja baisserait enfin sa garde ?!

- Je... !

- Tu as tout gaché !! J'avais enfin une chance de m'en débarrasser, et toi... !

Il serra ses poings et se retourna.

- Ichi...

- Ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je m'en vais, je trouverai un endroit où Kuja ne pourra pas me retrouver. Et une fois que je serai devenu assez puissant... Alors je vous éliminerai, toi et Kuja ! Ainsi que tous les autres !

- Quoi ?! Mais... Pourquoi ?

Il s'arrêta et la regarda avec mépris.

- Vous me dégoûtez... Mikael n'a pas tort sur ce point-là, les ténèbres ne méritent pas d'exister dans ce monde ! Seulement contrairement à lui, qui se sert de vous pour les détruire, moi j'éliminerai directement tous ceux qui auraient une trace de ténèbres en eux !

- Tu... Tu es completement cinglé !! Cria Kyû. Et d'abord, je te signale que tu es comme nous ! Même si tu refuse de l'admettre, toi aussi tu es...

- Je le sais, imbécile ! C'est pour ça qu'une fois que toutes les ténèbres auront disparu, je mourrai à mon tour.

Il leva les bras au ciel, une expression de folie dans son regard.

- Tu te rends compte ? Le monde sera entièrement fait de lumière ! Tu ne trouve pas ça magnifique ?

- ...Non. Je trouve que c'est horrible. Et je suis désolée...

Ichi écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et des centaines de Sans-coeurs se mirent à apparaître tout autour de lui.

- Mais je ne te laisserai pas de deuxième chance.

Elle tendit sa main, et tous les monstres se jetèrent sur lui, formant une immense tache noire. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis les Ombres se retirèrent. Le garçon avait totalement disparu, et un coeur rose s'envola dans le ciel avant de disparaître de la vue de Sora. Le garçon regarda le ciel gris un instant puis se tourna vers Kyû. Soudain, un autre portail apparut et Ni en sortit.

- Kyû ? S'écria-t-il, paniqué. Où est Ichi ?

- ...

- Kyû ?

Il marcha jusqu'à elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- ...Est-ce que j'ai eu raison ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Hein ?

- Je... Je n'ai pas envie d'un monde entièrement fait de lumière, mais... Et si j'avais tort ? Peut-être que si on disparaissait...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'écria le garçon. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisse !

Elle se tourna vers lui et soudain il se mit à rougir.

- Je, euh... Je veux dire... Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre nous disparaisse... Bafoua-t-il.

La blonde le regarda et sourit.

- Tu sais, je vais partir un moment. J'ai envie de voir... à quoi ressemble le monde, ailleurs.

- Hein ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai.

Elle tendit sa petite main et un portail noir apparut.

- A plus.

- ...Quoi ? Hé ! Attends !

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher et le portail se referma derrière elle.

* * *

Sora avançait dans le couloir en compagnie de Kyû. Etragement, il ne ressentait pas la même sensation désagréable que les autres fois où il était entré dans un de ses couloirs des ténèbres. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bout et en sortirent pour se retrouver dans une ville aux couleurs orangées.

- Mais c'est... Commença Sora.

- Cité du Crépuscule ? Dit Kyû à haute voix. C'est bizarre comme nom.

Elle observa la ville de loin puis marcha quelques temps avant de se retrouver sur la Colline du Couchant.

- Tiens ?

Elle fit quelques pas en avant et soudain, alors que l'horloge sonnait minuit, une sphere noire apparut et un Sans-coeur en sortit. Il était grand et portait une écharpe rouge. Sora se recula d'un pas, méfiant. Il avait bien sûr reconnu "Cain", mais restait quand même un peu inquiet.

- Salut, dit la fillette en marchant vers lui. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle attendit un instant mais le monstre ne fit pas un bruit.

- Oh ? Tu n'as pas de nom ? Hm... Cain, c'est bien, non ? Moi je trouve que c'est triste de ne pas avoir de nom. Tous les Sans-coeur que j'ai connu n'avaient pas de nom, enfin sauf Alex. Je me demande qui l'a appelé comme ça. Je te le présenterai tout à l'heure.

Le Sans-coeur ne bougea pas, observant la fillette.

- Hein ? Tu peux manipuler les souvenirs ? Fit la blonde, surprise.

Sora écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand les Sans-coeurs pouvaient parler ? En plus, il n'avait rien entendu...

- Tu as raison, certains souvenirs sont vraiment beaux. Mais je pense qu'il y en a des tristes qu'on préfererai oublier. Tu sais, là où j'habite, il y a une porte toujours fermée, et Kuja-sama ne veut jamais qu'on l'ouvre. Mais j'y suis entrée quand même une fois. C'était bizarre. Il y avait une graaaande machine compliquée, et dedans j'ai vu un garçon qui dormait. Comment il était ? Hm... Il avait les cheveux blonds et une queue comme les singes. Je me suis demandée qui c'était...

Elle s'assit et regarda le ciel.

- En tout cas, je suis sûre que c'était quelqu'un que Kuja-sama aimait beaucoup. J'espère qu'il se réveillera un jour... Hé, tu sais, je...

- ...Sora !!...

Le châtain se frotta les yeux. Il avait mal à la tête, tout d'un coup... Le décor changea soudain, devenant une pièce sombre, comme une prison. Il vit deux silhouettes, assises par terre, mais elles étaient floues.

- _Qui est-ce ?_ Se demanda-t-il alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient.

Il sentit son corps se rapprocher peu à peu et parvint à les voir un peu plus distinctement, c'étaient deux enfants, un blond et un aux cheveux gris, et tous deux avaient une queue de la couleur de leurs cheveux. L'argenté serrait le plus petit dans ses bras, et soudain la silhouette d'un adolescent apparut derrière les barreaux...

* * *

Sora ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa. Il regarda autour de lui et la première chose qu'il vit fut Riku.

- Sora ! Enfin tu te réveilles ! Ca faisait des heures que tu ne bougeais plus !

- Je... Quoi ?

Il plaqua sa main sur sa tête où une douleur ardente l'avait subitement saisie.

- Hé, tu te sens bien ? Demanda Riku visiblement inquièt.

- O... Oui, ça va... répondit l'autre en se relevant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je... Je crois que j'ai rêvé... J'ai vu des gens... Ah !! Riku !

Il saisit soudain le garçon par les épaules, l'air très sérieux.

- Qu... Quoi ?!

- Où est Mikael ?! Et Kuja ? Et puis... Où est Kyû ?!

L'argenté repoussa les mains du châtain et soupira.

- Ils sont partis juste après que tu te sois endormi.

- Ah bon...

Il baissa les yeux.

- Dire qu'ils étaient si près... Murmura-t-il. Comment ils ont pu nous échapper ?

Il serra ses poings et shoota dans le vide, levant un petit nuage de sable blanc.

- Je m'étais pourtant entraîné ! Tous les efforts qu'on a fait... Ca ne servait donc à rien ?! S'énerva-t-il. Je n'ai même pas pu me défendre...

- Calme-toi, Sora.

- Mais... !

- Ca ne changera rien de s'appitoyer sur son sort !

- ...Oui, tu as raison. Pardon, Riku.

- C'est rien. Allez, on doit continuer.

Le porteur de la clé aquiesça et les deux garçons se remirent en route.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_...Or not ?_

* * *

- Tiens. On dirait qu'il s'est réveillé.

Kyû regarda le blond sans rien dire.

- Mikael. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué ?

- Hm ? Le tuer ? Enfin, Kuja, tuer le porteur de la Clé maintenant n'aurait été d'aucun interet.

- Il est devenu plus puissant, et sa force ne cesse de croître.

- Oui... J'ai bien envie de voir à quel point il est capable de progresser...

- Tu n'es pas inquièt ?

Mikael regarda l'argenté, étonné.

- Inquièt ? Tu penses qu'il pourrait devenir plus puissant que moi ?! Mais... Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi cette créature est toujours là ?

Il jeta un regard noir à la fillette et la petite haussa les épaules.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'en vais...

Elle allait se retourner quand soudain une ombre sortit du sol et s'avança vers elle.

- A... Alex ?!

Mikael écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?!

- D... Désolée, Mikael-sama ! Je sais bien que vous nous aviez interdit de les amener ici mais il...

- Kuja ! S'écria le blond. Ce Sans-coeur... !

* * *

_Grillé._

* * *

- Hein ? Fit Kyû en se tournant vers l'ombre.

Soudain, Mikael fit apparaître une épée entièrement faite de lumière et courut vers le Sans-coeur. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre.

- Désolé. Mais je peux pas mourir ici.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il leva ses yeux vers le blond. L'épée lumineuse fut repoussée et disparut.

- Hé, petite ! Cria-t-il à Kyû. Je t'en dois une !

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Je vais avoir plein d'ennuis, maintenant ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Vraiment, t'abuses, "Alex".

- Héhé...

Il fit apparaître un portail des ténèbres derrière lui. Mikael le regarda disparaître, brûlant d'envie de le poursuivre mais semblant rétissant devant la porte noire.

- Hé, blondinet, ne vas pas croire que je vais t'oublier, dit l'autre sérieusement.

* * *

_Je vais te faire payer. Pour tout le mal que tu as fait à Roxas._

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Huhuhu... J'espère que vous avez aimé mon petit 'bonus' à la fin !

Mystérieux inconnu : Yeah, je suis tellement classe quand je dis ça... ! (coeur)

Riku : Euh... Laisse tomber, tout le monde à deviné qui t'étais... -.-

Mystérieux inconnu (choqué) : Heiiin ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Sora : Ah bon ? Moi j'ai pas deviné...

Mystérieux inconnu : Héhé... Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, chéri.

Sora & Riku : Ch... Chéri ?!

Riku (seul) : Enfoiré ! Je vais te...

Mystérieux inconnu : La ferme ! Je t'interdis formellement de t'approprier mon Roxas !_ (même s'il a fusionné avec So)_.

Roxas : ...Pardon ? -.-

Sora : Waaa !! Apparaît pas comme ça sans rien dire !

Mystérieux inconnu : Quand je pense... Qu'il l'a embrassé... Aarg... _(c'était destiné à Sora, mais bon...)_

Riku : Héhéhé

Kairi : Bon, et moi dans tout ça j'apparais quand ?!

Naminé : J'aimerais bien... Moi aussi...

Sora : K... Kairi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Kairi : Hé, nos coeurs sont connectés, tu te souviens ? -.-

Sora : Je vois pas le rapport !!

Mystérieux inconnu : Hé, Naminé, ça faisait un bail ! (big smile)

Naminé : ...Qui êtes-vous ?

Mystérieux inconnu : Allez, c'est moi ...

K25 : NON ! Arrête ! Faut pas casser le suspence !!

Riku : Parce que tu t'imagines que personne n'a compris qui c'était ?

... Bon, Reviews ?

Riku : Rhaaa elle me soule !!

* * *

Au même moment...

Mikael : ...Je vais le tuer.

Kuja : ...?

Mikael : Il m'a appelé blondinet...

Kuja : ..._(Juste pour ça ?)_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : On s'en fiche !

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Salut ! Voilà enfin venu le chapitre 19 ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que-

Square Enix : Comment ça 'on s'en fiche' ?! Tu me refais tout ça de suite !!

K25 : Maieuuuh !

Square : Tu discute pas !!

K25 : Bouh...

* * *

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ah, et pour cette fois je rajoute que cette histoire est une fiction, et que toute ressemblance avec des faits ou personnages réels serait purement fortuite.

Riku : Bon, tu le lance, ce chapitre ?

Sora : Clair, on a pas que ça à faire, nous !

C'est bon, c'est bon...

En tout cas, merci à tous de continuer à lire cette fic ! Vos reviews sont vraiment encourageantes, sans ça je ne serai probablement jamais allée aussi loin ! (en général avec moi les fics durent trois jours lol)

Allez, voilà le chapitre 19 !

--

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un royaume prospère baigné de lumière, un roi.

Ce roi était très juste, et tout son peuple l'appréciait. Aussi, seule l'harmonie régnait dans cette contrée et aucun conflit n'avait jamais lieu, ce pourquoi le royaume fut baptisé "Utopia".

L'épouse du roi était une femme splendide, admirée par tous et qui se distinguait par sa gentillesse et sa bonté d'âme.

Les deux souverains désiraient tous deux avoir un enfant, pourtant les année passaient et le roi n'avait toujours pas d'héritier. Ils firent appel à tous les médecins et à tous les prêtres du royaume, mais aucun ne trouva de solution à ce problème.

Puis vint un jour une sorcière qui déclara connaître le moyen de réaliser le vœu du roi. Elle y apposa cependant une condition et demanda à obtenir une chambre au palais royal et le droit de voir l'enfant autant de fois qu'il le lui plaira. Le roi, trop heureux de cette nouvelle, accepta l'offre sans rien dire.

Neuf mois plus tard, la reine mit au monde un garçon d'une beauté incomparable. Tout le royaume se réjouit de sa naissance, et de nombreux présents furent offerts au jeune prince.

Cependant, alors qu'un jour, le roi tenait son enfant dans ses bras, la sorcière vint frapper à sa porte et lui demanda de lui laisser porter le nouveau-né. Elle tendit alors ses mains aux ongles crochus et aux doigts squelettiques, mais, pris de peur pour son héritier, le roi recula et refusa de laisser son fils aux griffes de la sorcière. Il appela ses gardes et la sorcière fut chassée et bannie du royaume. Humiliée, elle entra alors dans une rage folle et jeta une malédiction au roi et à son peuple. Comme rien d'anormal ne se produisit pendant plusieurs années, tous finirent par oublier la sorcière et continuèrent à écouler des jours paisibles, jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, alors que le jeune prince venait de fêter ses quatre ans, la reine fut retrouvée morte, assassinée pendant son sommeil. La suivante de la reine fut la deuxième victime, puis de plus en plus de doméstiques succombèrent tous à des morts étranges. La panique s'empara du royaume d'Utopia, et peu à peu le roi sombra dans la folie et se mit à craindre tous les habitants. Il fit éxecuter de nombreux suspects, mais les meurtres ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas, et au final seul le roi et son fils survécurent. Le souverain s'enferma dans sa chambre avec son héritier.

"Mon fils" lui dit-il "tu es tout ce qui me reste au monde, mais ici nous sommes en sécurité et nous vivrons ainsi éternellement".

L'enfant lui sourit et fit signe à son père de le prendre dans ses bras. Le roi s'avança mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'étreindre, il fut pris d'un malaise et tomba au sol. Il tendit une main vers son fils et c'est alors qu'il put le voir sourire.

Plus personne n'entendit parler de la sorcière, et peu à peu le royaume et son histoire sortirent des mémoires pour finalement sombrer entièrement dans l'oubli. Mais même s'il restait encore quelques personnes pour se souvenir de ce récit, jamais aucun d'entre eux ne saurait dire ce qu'était devenu l'enfant du roi...

--

* * *

- On y arriveras jamais !!

Sora se jeta à genoux à terre et donna un coup de poing au sable.

- Sora, c'est pas le moment de...

- Mais ça fait des heures qu'on avance et on voit toujours rien que ce fichu sable ! On est même pas sûrs qu'on marche dans la bonne direction !

Riku ne répondit rien. Son ami marquait un point sur ce coup-là.

- Si seulement Kyû était toujours avec nous...

- Ah ouais ? Ben moi je suis bien content qu'elle se soit tirée. Cette gamine m'exaspère ! Comment tu peux encore lui pardonner après qu'elle ait clairement avoué t'avoir trahi ? S'énerva l'argenté.

- Pour la même raison que je t'ai pardonné d'avoir détruit notre île.

Le plus grand écarquilla les yeux. Plus que la phrase, c'était le ton sec qu'avait utilisé le châtain qui l'avait surpris.

- Kyû est mon amie, continua-t-il en se relevant, l'air très sérieux. Tout ce qu'elle me disait quand on était ensemble... Les moments qu'on a passé à rire dès qu'on avait un moment de libre, au château... Je suis sûr que ce n'étaient pas des mensonges ! En fait... Tout ça, c'est la faute de Kuja, et de Mikael ! Si ça se trouve, ils la manipulent complètement, qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ?!

- Tu dis ça, mais elle avait vraiment l'air ravie de retrouver son cher Kuja, insista Riku en croisant les bras.

- Mais le jour où on l'a vue la première fois, elle avait l'air terrifiée ! Et à chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose sur Mikael...

Il baissa les yeux avant de continuer.

- Elle tremblait.

Les deux garçons restèrent dans le silence un instant, silence que Sora brisa finalement tout en regardant l'argenté droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber.

Riku sembla hésiter un instant puis il inclina sa tête.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je ferais tout pour t'aider.

Le visage du châtain s'illumina et il offrit son plus magnifique sourire à son ami d'enfance avant de se retourner vers... vers rien, en fait.

- Bon, on continue ?

Riku leva un sourcil.

- C'est pas toi qui parlais d'abandonner quelques minutes plus tôt ? Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Oh, ça va, hein ! Bouda l'autre.

L'argenté se mit à rire et Sora commença déjà à s'avancer quand soudain un bruit derrière eux les fit sursauter. La forme d'un portail des ténèbres apparut et une personne en sortit. Le châtain ouvrit la bouche et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit l'autre le prit dans ses bras.

- Qu... Quoi ?

Sora sentit soudain des larmes se former dans ses yeux contre sa volonté.

- Axel... ?

- Dites, je vous dérange pas trop ?!

Le roux lâcha le plus jeune et se tourna vers l'argenté en clignant des yeux.

- Euh, tu es... Riku, c'est ça ?

- C'est sympa de t'en souvenir ! Cracha-t-il. Si tu pouvais lâcher mon copain ce serait encore mieux !

Sora devint écarlate mais Axel ne sembla pas apprécier.

- Comment ça, "mon" ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sora est avec moi, je t'interdis de mettre tes sales pattes sur lui !

Rafale de flammes dansantes s'avança vers l'argenté et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Roxas n'appartient à personne, et surtout pas à toi ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?!

- Tu... !

- Tu es vivant...

Les deux plus âgés se retournèrent et tous deux poussèrent une exclamation de surprise en voyant les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues du châtain.

- Sora ?!

- Roxas ?!

Dès lors qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient parlé en même temps, Axel et Riku se fusillèrent du regard.

- Je... Continua Sora. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... Je suis tellement heureux... Axel...

- Roxas...

- Il s'appelle Sora, grogna l'argenté.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt ? Pleurnicha le châtain.

- Excuse-moi... Murmura le rouquin en passant sa main sur la joue de l'autre pour essuyer ses larmes. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire, j'étais obligé... Je voulais tellement te revoir, Roxas...

- Arrête de l'appeler comme-

- Mais tu veux pas la fermer un peu !! S'écria subitement Axel en se tournant vers lui. Tu vois pas que t'es en train de gâcher toute l'atmosphère romantique ?!

- C... Comment ça, romantique ?! S'exclama l'argenté.

--

Au même moment, sur une petite île...

Kairi poussa un long soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Selphie en inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

- Je crois que Sora et Riku m'ont complètement oubliée... Ca fait des mois que je n'ai aucune nouvelle... Dire qu'il m'avait promis qu'il reviendrait vite...

- Oh, arrête, je suis sûre qu'ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour rentrer très vite.

- Mouais... Tu as sûrement raison. Mais quand même, me faire attendre tout ce temps ! Ils pourraient au moins m'envoyer une carte postale ! Tu vas voir, quand ils seront de retour ils vont m'entendre !!

--

Riku sentit un frisson le parcourir. Pourtant il ne faisait pas si froid que ça... Il regarda dans la direction de Sora et constata que le châtain était encore sous le choc. Au moins, comme ça, il ne pleurait plus...

- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda-t-il sèchement à l'intrus.

Axel reprit son sérieux immédiatement.

- Je suis venu vous mettre en garde. Vous devez à tout pris quitter cet endroit.

- Hein ? Fit Sora, qui avait repris ses esprits entre temps. Partir ? Mais on vient juste d'arriver !

- Tu ne connais pas Mikael. Même à deux, vous ne pouvez rien contre sa force.

- Ouais, on sait, tout le monde arrête pas de nous répéter ça, soupira le châtain. Mais on ne peut pas partir sans même avoir essayé !

- Sora, je ne plaisante pas ! Insista le roux. Ce type est vraiment dangereux !

- Raison de plus pour nous en débarrasser, dit Riku en croisant les bras. Et j'aimerai bien que tu ne nous sous-estime pas.

- C'est vrai ! S'exclama Sora. On a fait beaucoup de progrès récemment, et on s'est vraiment entraîné très dur pour arriver jusqu'ici !

Un instant de silence suivit cette déclaration puis Axel finit par soupirer.

- T'as vraiment pas changé. Toujours aussi borné, fit-il en souriant tristement.

- Axel...

- Enfin je m'y attendais un peu. Tu... Roxas n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Au bout du compte, vous êtes pareils...

Il baissa les yeux et observa le sable. Il n'y avait pas la moindre brise de vent, aussi chaque grain se tenait parfaitement immobile sur le sol.

- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Sora, brisant le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer.

Axel se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Tu veux dire pour arriver ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu... Je t'ai vu disparaître...

- Ah. C'était... Probablement un des pires moment de ma vie, si courte fut-elle. Je sentais tous mes souvenirs s'évaporer peu à peu, tout était noir autour de moi. En y repensant... Je pense que j'étais dans le néant.

Il leva soudain la tête et afficha une mine radieuse.

- Et puis j'ai entendu ta voix, dit-il en souriant.

- Hein ?

- C'était presque inaudible, comme un murmure, mais... Je t'ai entendu m'appeler, juste avant de disparaître totalement.

Sora pencha sa tête sur le côté.

- Ah bon ?

Soudain, une lumière entoura le châtain et une silhouette blonde se forma juste devant lui.

- C'est... C'est vrai ? Demanda Roxas. J'ai appelé tellement fort, mais personne ne répondait... Même Sora ne m'entendait pas... Pourtant, j'ai vraiment crié... !

Des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux bleus et Axel fit quelques pas vers lui.

- Mais ta voix est arrivée jusqu'à moi. Je t'ai entendu, et tous mes souvenirs sont revenus à moi. Et c'est là que je me suis dit... "Bordel ! Je peux pas partir comme ça ! Si je disparais maintenant, qui est-ce qui va veiller sur Roxas ?"

Il se raprocha un peu plus et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds du garçon.

- Alors je suis revenu. Je sais pas trop comment j'ai fait... Mais je suis sorti du néant. Mais j'avais plus du tout de forces, je ne pouvais pas reprendre mon apparence normale, tu comprends ? Alors quand j'ai vu ce Sans-cœur qui passait par là, je lui ai piqué son corps pour quelques temps. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu commencer à te chercher. Mais comme les portes des mondes s'étaient refermées, c'était pas évident pour se déplacer. J'ai vraiment cru que j'y arriverai jamais, et j'étais sur le point de désespérer quand cette petite m'a trouvée.

- Cette petite... Tu veux parler de Kyû ?! S'écria Sora.

Axel hocha la tête.

- Elle a tout de suite vu que j'étais pas normal, mais elle n'a rien dit à personne. Je me suis dit que si je la suivais, j'aurai peut-être plus de chance de vous retrouver... De te retrouver.

- Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montré plus tôt ?! Demanda Roxas en prenant sa main dans les siennes. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était toi ?!

- Attends une minute, j'y viens ! Fit Axel en riant. C'est ce que je m'étais dit au départ... Jusqu'à ce que je voie Mikael. Dès que j'ai compris ses plans, j'ai tout de suite su que je devais l'espionner, pour trouver un moyen de le vaincre... Il le fallait !

Plus il parlait et plus le rythme de ses paroles s'accélérait.

- En écoutant ses conversations avec ce malade de Kuja, mes craintes se sont justifiées. C'est pour ça que maintenant, j'en suis sûr : il faut arrêter Mikael ! Si on ne fait rien, les mondes... Non, tout l'univers court un grand danger ! Il aurait fallu l'éliminer bien plus tôt, à présent nous manquons de temps...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si terrible, ce Mikael, à la fin ?! Demanda Riku à bout de patience.

Axel se tourna vers lui et le fixa sérieusement.

- Vous savez sans doute ce qu'il se passerait si les ténèbres recouvraient les mondes, hein ?

- Ils seraient détruits, dit Sora sans hésitation.

- Exactement. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'en supprimant les ténèbres la même chose se produirait.

Les trois autres écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Tu veux dire... ?

- Les ténèbres... Même si elles sont maléfiques, elles font partie de ce monde. En effaçant toute trace de ténèbres, l'équilibre des mondes serait bouleversé.

Il se tourna vers le châtain.

- Sora, tu penses sûrement que la lumière est bénéfique. Et tu as entièrement raison, car la lumière que tu utilises peut vraiment être utilisée pour de bons intérêts. Mais lors de ton entraînement, tu as dû réaliser à quel point la lumière peut s'avérer dangereuse. En réalité, c'est uniquement parce que les ténèbres bloquent une partie de son pouvoir qu'elle peut être utilisée à bon escient.

Il s'accroupit et traça quelque chose du doigt dans le sable. Les trois autres se rapprochèrent pour observer le dessin qu'il venait de réaliser pour mieux faire comprendre son explication.

- L'univers peut être considéré comme une balance. D'un côté il y a la lumière et de l'autre les ténèbres. Toutes deux réunies, elles forment un équilibre parfait. Mais si l'une d'entre elles venait à disparaître...

Il fit apparaître une petite flamme qui effaça entièrement son dessin.

- C'en est fini de nous.

Le Simili se releva et regarda sérieusement ses trois auditeurs.

- Les ténèbres en elles-même ne sont pas mauvaises. C'est l'usage qu'en font les gens qui les rendent dangereuses. Mais en réalité, si ils avaient appris à se servir de la lumière plutôt que des ténèbres, le résultat aurait été le même. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut plus utiliser la lumière, mais...

- Désolé de t'interrompre, fit Sora, mais quel est le rapport avec Mikael ?

- Mikael... Il déteste toute chose sur cette terre, que ce soit la lumière ou les ténèbres, mais il a une révulsion particulière envers ses dernières. Vous l'avez peut-être constaté vous-même, mais il se sert exclusivement du pouvoir de la lumière. J'ai eu énormément de mal à percer ses plans à jour, mais j'ai enfin réussi. Notre cher blondinet à la ferme intention de forcer un passage vers le Kingdom Hearts et utiliser la lumière qu'il contient pour éliminer jusqu'à la dernière trace de ténèbres. C'est aussi simple que ça, vous avez retenu ?

- Détruire les ténèbres ? Répéta Sora. Mais... Il ne sait pas que les mondes seront détruits ?

- Ne te méprends pas, il le sait très bien. Au contraire, ça l'arrange. Mikael à bien l'intention de supprimer toute trace de vie existante, peu importe dans quel monde.

- Mais... Pourquoi il veut faire ça ?! Demanda Roxas.

- En fait, ce gamin se prend pour Dieu, et il pense qu'ainsi les mondes seront purifiés. C'est exactement ce qu'à voulu faire Dieu d'après la Bible, sauf que là il n'y aura pas d'arche de Noé. Je ne sais pas s'il a un plan pour survivre ou pas, et franchement je m'en fiche.

- Détruire le monde... Murmura Sora. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ce soit à ce point là...

- Tu parlais de forcer un passage vers Kingdom Hearts, dit Riku. Tu sais comment il veut s'y prendre ?

- Ouais. Il veut l'atteindre en passant par le cœur des ténèbres, c'est pourquoi il étudiait les Sans-cœur.

- Quel est le rapport ? Demanda Roxas.

- Les Sans-cœur sont capables de voyager dans les ténèbres à leur guise, aussi il pense qu'il peut s'en servir pour l'y amener. Il a essayé, mais la lumière qui émanait du Kingdom Hearts les repoussaient. Il lui fallait trouver un Sans-cœur que Kingdom Hearts ne rejetterai pas. En clair, un Sans-cœur avec un cœur.

- Mais c'est impossible ! S'écria Sora.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du roux.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Le châtain acquiesça.

- Si un Sans-cœur retrouvait son cœur, alors il redeviendrait humain. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que c'est impossible.

- Mais comment, alors ?

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

- C'est ce que blondinet à cherché. Il a fait un nombre effrayant d'expériences sur des Sans-cœur. C'est là que Kuja s'était averré utile : lui se sert du pouvoir des ténèbres, ainsi il pouvait lui apporter des Sans-cœur et des cœurs. Il ne restait plus qu'à fusionner les deux.

Il se rapprocha du châtain.

- Tu disais tout à l'heure qu'un Sans-cœur redeviendrait lui-même en récupérant son cœur. Mais tu n'as pas envisagé que le cœur en question pouvait être celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et... Demanda le garçon. Est-ce qu'il a... réussi ?

Axel haussa un sourcil.

- S'il a réussi ? Tu t'es jamais demandé d'où ils sortaient, tous ces enfants ?

--

* * *

Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant filtrer un léger rayon de lumière qui éclaira très légèrement la pièce. Etrangement, cela faisait ressortir les points jaunes qui luisaient dans l'obscurité, se déplaçant deux par deux. En regardant mieux, on pouvait apercevoir les formes de petites créatures possédant ces paires d'yeux.

_Ceux qui n'ont pas de cœur. Les "Sans-cœur". _

Une silhouette s'avança et marcha le long du couloir. Derrière les petites cages posées au sol ou sur des étagères, les points jaunes fixaient l'individu. Il s'arrêta devant l'une des cages dans laquelle une ombre bougeait monotonement ses antennes noires, tel un automate aux yeux phosphorescents. Il se baissa légèrement pour se retrouver face à face avec la créature.

- Tu es content ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la grille. (1)

Le déclic d'une serrure que l'on ouvre se fit retentir.

- Numéro neuf. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu t'appelleras Kyû.

--

Sora déglutit. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne respirait plus et rattrapa rapidement son manque d'oxygène.

- Tu... Tu plaisantes ? Demanda-t-il.

Axel fit non de la tête.

- Ce... C'est pas possible... bafoua-t-il.

- Sora, tu trouves vraiment que j'ai l'air de...

- Je ne te crois pas ! Cria-t-il.

Le plus grand sursauta.

- Tu... Tu es en train de me dire que Kyû... que Kyû n'est qu'un Sans-cœur ? Qu'elle n'est qu'une expérience, une poupée à qui on aurait greffé un cœur ?! Et... ET TU ESPÈRES QUE JE VAIS TE CROIRE ?! Hurla-t-il.

Il se baissa pour finalement finir à genoux sur le sable et il posa ses mains par terre, cachant son visage.

- Kyû... Je n'arrêtai pas de lui dire... Que les Sans-cœur étaient mauvais... Que ce n'étaient que des monstres dont il fallait se débarrasser...

Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa par terre, humidifiant quelques grains de sable blancs.

- Je lui disais tout ça... Je ne pouvais pas savoir... Et elle... Elle ne disait rien...

Deux autres gouttes suivirent leur ainée puis le poing de Sora s'abattit contre le sol, faisant voler un nuage de poussière blanche.

- Pourquoi elle disait rien ?! Cria-t-il. Pourquoi elle me disait pas que ça lui faisait du mal ?! Pourquoi...

Il se baissa un peu plus et quelques mèches de ses cheveux entrèrent en contact avec le sable.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si stupide...

Tous demeurèrent sans rien dire, puis Riku s'avança vers son ami et se baissa pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Mais je... !

L'argenté lui fit signe de se taire.

- Tu ne peux pas effacer ce que tu as dit, mais tu peux toujours te faire pardonner.

Le châtain releva doucement sa tête. Il ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux étaient un peu brillants.

- Riku... Je...

Sans prévenir, il se redressa et prit l'argenté dans ses bras en serrant le tissu de ses vêtements de toutes ses forces. Le plus grand posa une main sur son dos, comme pour le consoler.

- Je lui ai dit tellement de choses horribles ! Gémit-il.

- ...Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répéta Riku.

--

- Et voilà, soupira Axel, on les laisse tout seuls cinq minutes et voilà ce qu'ils font...

Il se gratta la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers Roxas.

- Au fait, tu ne devrais pas... comment dire... re-fusionner avec lui ?

Le blond le regarda et fronça très légèrement ses sourcils.

- Pourquoi, tu en as mare de me voir ?

- Imbécile. Je demande ça pour toi. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Redevenir entier...

Roxas baissa les yeux.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester une coquille vide indéfiniment... murmura-t-il.

- Hum... Donc je suis une coquille ? Sympa la comparaison avec un crustacé.

- ...T'es bête, Axel.

- Ouais... Je sais.

Le plus grand passa ses bras derrière sa nuque.

- Tu sais... quand je pense que toi et Sora ne faites plus qu'un... ça me fout en rogne.

- Tu dis ça à cause de Riku ?

- Ouais, y'a de ça. Mais pas seulement. Quand toi et Sora ne faites plus qu'un... J'ai l'impression d'être abandonné, avoua-t-il.

- Pauvre de toi.

- Hé, c'est pas marrant !

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Sora et Riku.

- Ils ont vraiment de la chance.

- ...?

- Ils peuvent rester ensemble quand ils veulent, se parler, s'embrasser...

Il se mit à rire tristement.

- Alors que nous...

Roxas regarda de nouveau le sol.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux y f-

- Je t'aime.

Roxas sursauta.

- ...Tais-toi.

Axel s'approcha du blond.

- Roxas...

- Tu... Ne ressens rien...

- Je t'aime, Roxas...

- Tu n'as même pas de cœur...

Le plus grand passa ses bras autour des épaules du garçon et le ramena contre lui. Roxas ferma ses yeux pour que les larmes qu'ils contenaient ne coulent pas.

- Les Similis ne peuvent pas aimer... Murmura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

- Les Similis sont sensés disparaître... Moi je suis là...

Il posa sa tête contre celle du blond.

- Je t'aime...

--

Roxas sursauta. Mais pas à cause du dernier mot.

--

D'un geste brusque, il se dégagea et prit un des bras d'Axel dans ses mains. Le rouquin se laissa faire sans rien dire et le plus jeune tira la manche de son t-shirt (2) et colla son pouce contre le poignet du roux.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Puis un battement.

--

Les larmes que Roxas avait eu tant de mal à refouler s'écoulèrent librement le long des joues de l'adolescent.

- C... Comment... ?

Doucement, Axel posa un doigt sur les lèvres du blond pour le faire taire puis il baissa lentement sa tête vers lui et déposa un bref baiser sur ses même lèvres. Il recula ensuite sa tête et fixa les prunelles bleues du plus jeune. Un sourire chalereux s'installa sur son visage..

- Axel...

- Je t'aime... C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à l'autre de répondre et l'embrassa à nouveau, tendrement puis passionément. Les deux ultimes gouttes d'eau salée tombèrent des yeux de Roxas alors que le garçon les fermait tout en passant ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, lui rendant son baiser avec intensité. Au bout de quelques secondes il fut contraint de le lâcher pour reprendre son souffle mais cette pause ne dura pas plus d'une seconde et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à la même hauteur que l'autre, il l'embrassa à nouveau, cherchant de plus en plus à approfondir le contact, le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces et tan pis s'il avait mal.

--

* * *

Sora cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois puis baissa brusquement la tête, rougissant comme un enfant qui aurait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir.

- Sora... ?

Le châtain se recula. Il était tellement bien dans les bras de Riku qu'il n'avait pas bougé pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes. L'argenté ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, mais ça faisait quand même un sacré bout de temps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le plus grand en remarquant son air gêné.

Il fit mine de se retourner mais Sora l'en empêcha. Comme il était, Riku ne pouvait pas voir ce que faisaient leurs deux autres compagnons, et c'était très bien comme ça.

- Riku, tu... Tu penses qu'on réussira à battre Mikael ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Bien sûr, à nous deux on a probablement une chance. Et avec la torche humaine pour nous couvrir on risque rien.

- Ouais... T'as raison... _(La torche humaine ? Il parle d'Axel, là ?)_ Mais je suis quand même un peu inquièt...

- T'en fais pas, je te protègerais.

- Héhé... On se croirait dans un manga pour fille...

- ...Parce que t'en lis ?

- Qu... J'ai pas dit ça !! S'exclama-t-il, les joues écarlates.

Riku se mit à rire puis se releva et enleva le sable qui s'était installé dans les plis de son pantalon. Sora jeta un petit coup d'oeil furtif aux deux autres et soupira. Apparement ils étaient incontestablement à cours d'oxygène. Il marcha jusqu'à eux, suivi de loin par Riku.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, fit-il en souriant.

- C'est bon, c'est rien, dit Roxas.

Riku arriva à son tour et remarqua la main du blond dans celle du roux mais ne dit rien.

- Au fait, Axel, tu comptes venir avec nous ? Demanda le châtain.

- Bien sûr, j'ai pas envie que Roxas soit blessé.

- Ca me rassure, à trois on a beaucoup plus de chances de gagner.

- A propos, Sora...

Le châtain tourna sa tête vers son double.

- Une fois que... Quand tout ça sera fini... Je ne reviendrai pas avec toi.

Sora cligna des yeux.

- Hein ?

Le blond prit une grande inspiration, hésita un instant, puis regarda Sora droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai décidé de rester avec Axel !

Le concerné se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Roxas... ?

- Attendez un peu !

Tous se tournèrent vers Riku.

- Tu fais partie de Sora ! Protesta-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer comme ça !

- C'est bon, Riku, je m'en f...

- Non, ça va pas ! Pas question que je vous laisse vous...

- Très bien, le coupa Axel, dans ce cas tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je reste avec vous ?

- Hein ?

- Ecoute moi bien, je ne partirai pas sans Roxas. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? En clair, si Roxas et Sora ne font qu'un, alors va falloir que je vive avec Sora, que j'embrasse Sora, que je c...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! S'écria Riku. Mais je tiens à te rappeler quelque chose : si ces deux-là se séparent, alors Roxas n'aura plus de coeur, il redeviendra un Simili, exactement comme avant !

- Je sais bien tout ça... Murmura le blond. Mais... Je préfère encore ne pas avoir de coeur plutôt qu'en avoir un et ne pas pouvoir en profiter avec la personne que j'aime ! Si je ne peux pas avoir de coeur... Alors tan pis, du moment que je reste avec Axel ! Un seul coeur, c'est bien suffisant pour nous deux !

Silence.

- Axel à un coeur ?

- Roxaaaaaas ! C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait jamais faite !! Pleura le rouquin.

- C'est pas une déclaration, abruti !! Fit Roxas, écarlate.

Le silence s'installa, mettant le châtain mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour lui, la conversation ne tarda pas à reprendre son cours.

- ...Tu as changé, Roxas, dit l'argenté.

- Je sais... Répondit-il doucement. Je suppose qu'on ne prend conscience de la valeur des choses que lorsqu'on les a perdues...

Il serra la main du roux très fort dans la sienne.

- Alors... Même si... Même si je ne suis plus moi-même, je dois le faire. Parce que...

Il baissa les yeux, les joues légèrement empourprées.

- Je ne supporterais pas... de me séparer de lui à nouveau...

- Roxas... Murmura Axel.

Il sourit et prit le blond dans ses bras.

- Merci.

Le plus jeune ne dit rien mais posa sa main sur l'un des bras qui le tenait. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes puis repoussa doucement le rouquin.

- Bon, euh... On devrait y aller... non ? Je veux dire... Plus vite ce sera fini...

- Plus vite on pourra rentrer chez nous, termina Sora. _Et je ramènerai Kyû avec nous_, ajouta-t-il en pensée, mais il se garda de le dire.

- Le château du blondinet aux yeux roses est à deux heures de marche, les informa Axel. On ferait mieux de se reposer maintenant, on ne le voit pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de soleil dans ce monde, mais la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Demain, nous irons retrouver Mikael.

Tous acceptèrent la proposition de l'ancien Simili, bien que chacun d'entre eux, le rouquin y compris, brûlait d'impatience de terminer ce combat une fois pour toutes.

Ce soir-là, Roxas s'endormit dans les bras d'Axel. Ils ne savaient pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait, et forcément ils avaient peur, mais au moins, juste cette nuit, et bien que ce ne fut que de courte durée, ils oublièrent un instant leurs soucis et plongèrent paisiblement dans un sommeil tranquille.

Dans ce calme désert du royaume d'Utopia.

--

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

--

(1) : A ce moment-là Kuja ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. (lol)

(2) : Quoi, il allait quand même pas garder son grand manteau noir de l'organisation ! xD

Juste en dessous : Les deux secondes, c'est le temps que met Roxas à se concentrer pour entendre les battements du coeur d'Axel en touchant son poignet. Essayez si vous voulez, moi je met toujours au moins deux ou trois secs avant de les entendre.

--

* * *

Précision : "Le coeur d'Axel"

Si vous avez fini de lire ce chapitre, vous avez sûrement compris que ce cher Rafale de Flammes Dansantes avait obtenu un coeur. Mais vous vous demandez probablement _comment_ il a fait pour l'acquérir ! La réponse est ici.

Pour faire simple, on a appris dans le 1er Kingdom Hearts que les coeurs naissaient "au coeur des ténèbres". Vu que c'est là où se trouve la porte du KH, on peut donc penser que le KH est à l'origine des coeurs. Or, comme l'a si bien dit Sora : "le monde de Kingdom Hearts est fait de... lumière !!". Tout ça laisse donc à penser que les coeurs sont crées à partir de lumière. Du moins c'est là ma vision des choses.

Mais quel rapport avec Axel ? Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à chercher une idée pour le faire revivre, et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé : on le sait tous, Sora (et Roxas par la même occasion) est le maître de la Keyblade, aussi appelé le "héros de la lumière". Son coeur, plus que celui de n'importe qui, est (utilisons une figure de style) très lumineux. Ma théorie est donc que la "lumière" de Roxas (même si elle vient à la base de Sora) a réussi à atteindre Axel, et plus ils restaient ensembles, plus la "lumière" de Roxas se concentrait autour d'Axel. Au final, cette grande concentration de lumière a fini par se rassembler... et paf ! ça a fait des chocapics (meurt d'une mort atroce) ahem... et donc un coeur s'est crée à partir du coeur de Roxas.

Ma théorie s'appuie aussi sur cette phrase qu'à dit Axel avant de disparaître : "avec lui j'avais l'impression d'avoir un coeur" puis se tournant vers Sora : "je ressens la même chose avec toi".

Après, peut-être que j'ai complètement tort, mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Et puis c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, mais c'est déjà pas mal je trouve. Comme quoi, des heures d'acharnement sur une ps2 ça peut s'avérer utile. ;)

--

* * *

NdA : Aaaah... (déprime)

Sora : Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

K25 : C'est que... J'ai toujours pas réussi à caser une scène de combat... Les explications sont tellement longues, et si Mikanou était apparu comme ça d'un coup ça l'aurait pas fait... (J'avais aussi envie de caser un peu de boy's love, ça j'ai réussi :))

Sora : Allez, ressaisis-toi, tu la fera au chapitre suivant, ta scène de combat :)

K25 : Oui, mais j'ai pas envie de tuer Kuja...

Riku : Je peux m'en charger à ta place si tu veux (sourire malsain)

Axel : Pourquoi vous le détestez tous autant ?

Riku : Cet enfoiré... Il a osé...

Axel : QUOIII ?! Embrassé Rox... Euh je veux dire Sora ?! ... Je vais me le faire...

Kuja : Misérables rats, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi...

Riku : C'est ce que tu crois ! On va te faire la peau !

Kuja : ...Me tuer, moi ?! HAHAHA ! Comment quelqu'un pourrait me tuer ?

Kyû : HAHAHA !

Tous : Euh...

Mikael : Moi je peux.

Kuja & Kyû : ...

Mikael : ...Je plaisante. (ou pas)

Kyû : Ca veut dire quoi ce "ou pas" ?! XO

San : ...Taisez-vous.

Ni : Vous êtes lours à la fin.

Kyû : Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Tiens, à propos, vous savez que l'auteure avait écrit un passage comme quoi Roku avait été traumatisé de la mort de Nana et il ne parlait plus et ne bougeait même plus, alors Mikael l'avait tué ! (c'était sencé être dans mes souvenirs). Sauf que l'auteure avait completement oublié qu'elle avait fait apparaître Roku dans un des chapitres précédents ! C'est trop drôle, nan ?! XD

K25 : C'est pas marrant ! Je l'aimais vraiment, ce passage ! TxT Ca m'a fendu le coeur (si, j'en ai un ! xp) de l'effacer, mais j'avais pas le choix... (pleure)... Mais arrête de raconter ça aux lecteurs !! XO

Kyû (n'a rien écouté) : A propos, d'où ça sort cette histoire d'Utonia ?

K25 : C'est Utopia !! Ca vient du mot utopie, si vous savez pas ce que ça veut dire cherchez dans un dictionnaire moi j'ai pas que ça à faire !!

Sora : Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

Kyû : Elle est en colère parce que sa wii a cassé (héhéhé).

K25 : Mais c'est pas juste ! Je l'ai eu ce matin !! XO Et c'est quoi ce "héhéhé" ?!

Roxas : Ca n'a rien à voir, mais elle existe vraiment cette histoire au début du chapitre ?

K25 : Pas du tout, c'est moi qui l'ai inventée. Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris il s'agit de l'histoire du monde où se trouve Sora & co. Cette histoire sera importante pour la suite. Elle a été distribuée en édition collector à 200 exemplaires seulement à la Cité du Crépuscule et est toujours en vente en édition simple dans toutes les petites librairies dans le rayon "contes et légendes". u.u

Sora : Mais je croyais que c'était une histoire oubliée !!

K25 : L'écrivain (qui a préféré rester dans l'anonymat) a trouvé que ça faisait classe.

Riku : Maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble avoir lu un livre comme ça quand j'étais petit...

Tous : Ah bon ?!

Riku : Oui, il y avait aussi un ours un lièvre et un loup et puis...

Tous : C'est pas du tout ça !!

K25 : Bien, un seul mot pour clore ce looooong commentaire de fin :

_Reviews ?_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : Pour la 20ème fois, c'est pas à moi T..T

* * *

NdA : Voilà le chapitre 20 online ! Aaah... Déjà le vingtième... (air rêveur). Bon, cette fic touche à sa fin, mais c'est pas grave ! Elle aura bien vécu ! :)

Allez sur-ce bonne lecture à tous !

--

--

- Mikael.

L'adolescent ne se tourna même pas vers son interlocuteur. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Kuja soupira mais parla quand même.

- Le maître de la Keyblade sera bientôt là, dit-il d'une voix morne.

Ces mots sortirent le blond de sa bouderie. Il regarda l'argenté avec une étincelle de surprise.

- Ils ont trouvé le château ?

- Apparemment, le rat que tu as laissé filé se rappelle du chemin.

- ...Je ne t'ai pas interdit de l'en empêcher, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu ne m'as pas non plus ordonné de le faire, dit espièglement Kuja.

- Tsss...

Il se retourna et recommença à bouder.

- Est-ce que Jûsan est prête ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Pas encore. Son corps a besoin d'encore quelques mois pour s'habituer à la lumière.

- J'en ai assez d'attendre !! S'écria soudain le blond.

Il marcha jusqu'à Kuja et le regarda sévèrement. Les sourcils ainsi froncés, il ressemblait à un enfant gâté qui ferait un caprice.

- ...Il va bien falloir le faire, pourtant, dit calmement l'argenté.

- Les autres étaient plus rapides ! Insista Mikael.

- Parce que ce n'étaient que des prototypes, soupira l'autre. C'est pour cela que Jûsan réussira sa tâche là où les autres ont échoués.

Kuja s'interrompit.

- Il semblerait qu'ils soient arrivés.

- ...

- Tu ne veux pas aller les accueillir ?

- ...Vas-y.

Kuja sourit et s'inclina légèrement.

- Yes, your majesty.

--

--

Sora regarda le palais blanc. De près, il était encore plus grand qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il était constitué de quatre grandes tours aux cônes distordus entourant un cinquième bien plus grand. De nombreuses statues décoraient tout le château, représentant des anges. Certains étaient armés, d'autres veillaient sur des enfants. Toutes les statues étaient en bon état, excellent même. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'émerveiller, non non.

- Kuja ! Mikael ! Cria-t-il en tendant sa Keyblade (One-Winged Angel) devant lui. Ramenez-vous !

Il regarda sa clé. Depuis que Roxas l'avait quitté (1), il n'était plus capable de manier qu'une seule Keyblade. Il avait gardé l'arme de feu, alors que Roxas semblait avoir pris possession de Diamond Dust.

- Sora... Fit Riku après un moment d'hésitation. Il n'y a personne...

- Hééééé ! Kuja !! Ramène-toi, si t'es un...

Il s'interrompit, soudain pris d'un énorme doute, et se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Kuja... est un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Silence.

- Oui, je... Je crois... Bafouilla Riku.

- Euh... Hésita Axel. Je pense aussi, mais c'est vrai que ça porte à confusion. Ses vêtements, et tout...

- En tout cas, il n'embrasse pas comme une fille, affirma Roxas, sûr de lui.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, choqués.

- Ro... ROXAAAAAS !! Pleura Axel.

- Q... Quoi ?! Fit-il, les joues rouges. Je constate, c'est tout !

- Mais... Tu n'as jamais embrassé de fille, si ? Demanda Sora, en pleine réflexion. Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

- Roxas ?! S'écria Axel, outré. Tu m'as trompé avec une fille ?!

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama le blond. Tu sais bien que tu es le seul avec qui j'ai...

Il devint soudain rouge pivoine et une envie folle d'aller s'enterrer dans un coin le prit. Sora pencha sa tête sur le côté.

- Si tu parles de s'embrasser, tu oublies Kuja. Et Riku aussi, maintenant que j'y pense.

- Non non, Sora, il parlait pas de ça, fit le roux en souriant, l'air fier de lui.

- Heiiin ? Mais de quoi alors ? Demanda le châtain.

- On... On devrait aller chercher Mikael ! Dit Roxas, toujours plus rouge.

- Mais je veux savoir ! Insista Sora.

- Sora, allons-y, fit Riku, qui lui avait compris.

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ? Demanda Axel malicieusement.

- NON ! Non il n'y tiens pas ! S'écria l'argenté en bouchant les oreilles du plus jeune.

- Allez, Riku ! Se plaignit Sora.

- Il va bien falloir que quelqu'un lui dise un jour, continua le rouquin, bien décidé à taquiner son rival argenté jusqu'au bout.

Il sourit et se pencha vers lui.

- Avoue que tu en meures d'envie.

Au tour de Riku de devenir écarlate. Sora croisa les bras, énervé de ne pas pouvoir suivre la conversation.

- Pff... Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques... Dit une voix bien connue.

Le châtain chercha autour de lui et trouva Kuja assis au pied d'une statue - un ange tendant ses bras vers le ciel. Il invoqua de nouveau sa Keyblade et la tendit devant l'argenté en signe provocateur. L'argenté sourit et se leva.

- Comment trouvez-vous ce palais ? Demanda-t-il en écartant ses bras. Il fut autrefois la demeure d'un grand souverain et des visiteurs de toutes les contrées parcouraient des centaines de kilomètres juste pour rencontrer la famille royale.

- On s'en fiche ! S'écria Sora. Viens te battre !!

Kuja baissa ses bras et regarda le garçon avec mépris.

- Evidemment, pour des rats comme vous, l'histoire de ce pays n'a probablement aucune valeur. Pourtant...

Il sauta de son perchoir et descendit avec légèreté à quelques mètres du groupe.

- La connaître vous aurait sûrement été d'une grande utilité. Mais puisque vous désirez vous battre, j'ai de quoi vous occuper un petit moment.

Son sourire s'élargit et il leva un bras en l'air, et soudain cinq portails des ténèbres apparurent autour de lui. Un pour chaque enfant qui en sortit. A sa droite, Ni et Kyû, et à gauche San, Yon, et Roku.

- Tu vas laisser des gamins faire le sale boulot, hein ? Fit Axel. C'est lâche comme attitude.

- Je n'aime tout simplement pas me salir les mains. Cependant, je veux bien vous faire un cadeau de bienvenue...

Il fit quelques pas et saisit Roku par l'épaule. Le blondinet sursauta et regarda son maître avec appréhension.

- Je pense qu'un seul sacrifice sera suffisant pour la "réveiller".

Le petit écarquilla les yeux et soudain tous deux disparurent dans un nuage de ténèbres. Les enfants restèrent immobiles un instant puis s'avancèrent vers Sora et les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites...? Votre ami va mourir et vous ne faites rien ?! S'écria Roxas.

- Ami ? Demanda San, son regard ne laissant rien paraître. Nous ignorons la signification de ce mot.

- Si nous l'ignorons, c'est qu'il ne doit avoir aucun intérêt, termina Yon, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

- Alors c'est tout ?! Fit Riku, hors de lui. Vous allez le laisser mourir comme ça ?

- Si c'est ce que veux Kuja-sama, nous ne pouvons nous interposer, déclara Ni, l'air sérieux.

- Vous le pensez vraiment...? Murmura Sora. Kyû !!

La blonde sursauta et détourna la tête.

- Après tout ce qu'il vous fait subir, pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez à lui obéir ?! Pourquoi vous ne vous rebellez pas ?!

- Quel intérêt ? Fit Yon en haussant les épaules.

- Mais vous ne voyez pas que Kuja se sert de vous ?!

- On le sait... Murmura Kyû. On le sait bien, mais...

Elle s'avança vers le châtain.

- Mais on ne connaît rien d'autre !! Toute notre vie, nous ne savons rien faire d'autre que d'obéir aux ordres ! Tu comprends, ça ?! Si on n'a même plus ça, il ne nous restera rien !

Sora s'apprêta à répondre mais elle parla avant lui.

- Et puis... Kuja-sama... Avant de connaître Kuja-sama, nous n'étions rien... Nous n'avions même pas de conscience, et étions destinés à disparaître un jour... Nous avions peur, car nous ne savions pas qui nous étions... Mais... Mais Kuja-sama nous a donné un cœur, Mikael-sama nous a donné un nom... On avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un, pour la première fois...

Elle releva la tête, déterminée.

- C'est le seul à nous avoir jamais considérés comme de vraies personnes ! Nous, on s'en fichait de n'être que des pantins ! Tout ce qu'on voulait... Tout ce qu'on voulait...

Elle tomba à genoux sur le sable.

- C'était que Kuja-sama soit fier de nous...

Ni s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule en un signe de réconfort.

- Tu as tort... Chuchota Sora.

Le brun lui lança un regard furieux, mais Kyû ne releva pas la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, lui dit-elle.

- C'est vrai, admit le châtain. C'est vrai que je suis stupide. Je le sais bien, mais... Passer toute sa vie à dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est...

Il se mordit la lèvre, peinant à trouver ses mots.

- On ne peut exister pleinement qu'en suivant notre propre chemin, dit Axel. Bien sûr, c'est facile de faire ce que l'on nous dit, mais...

- Mais ce n'est pas ça, exister, continua Roxas. Personne ne peut savoir à l'avance vers quoi le mèneront ses choix, et parfois on finit par le regretter, mais toutes ces décisions nous rendent plus fort, et c'est ça qui nous permet d'avancer.

- Tu disais que personne ne vous considérais comme de vraies personne, dit Riku, mais si ce n'avait pas été le cas, alors tu aurais dû le leur prouver.

- Il faut se battre... Pour prouver notre existence... Termina Axel. C'est ce que j'ai appris en restant avec Roxas. Je ne regretterais jamais d'avoir trahi l'Organisation, car il m'a permis de trouver ma propre voie.

Sora, qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps, marcha vers Kyû. Ni voulut l'en empêcher mais le garçon ne s'arrêta pas et, se mettant à la hauteur de la fillette, il la prit dans ses bras. La blonde eut un hoquet de surprise mais ne chercha pas à se dégager.

- Tu n'es pas rien. Tu es toi.

Kyû ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire.

- Ca ne mène à rien de toujours demander aux autres ce qu'est "vivre". Il faut trouver soi-même la réponse, c'est le seul moyen de grandir.

La petite réfléchit un moment puis sourit doucement.

- Merci.

Elle se dégagea doucement et se leva.

- Merci, de faire comme si j'étais comme tout le monde. Je suis vraiment heureuse.

- Kyû, tu es... !

Elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Je crois que j'ai un peu compris ce que c'était de "vivre". Alors je ne te poserai plus de question. Je vais trouver moi-même ce que veut dire "ami".

Sora se leva à son tour et hocha la tête.

- Oui, je suis sûr que tu trouveras vite la réponse.

La blonde sourit tristement. Puis elle se tourna vers Ni et hésita un peu.

- Ni... Je rentre, d'accord ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Rentrer ? Tu es bête ou quoi ? On ne rentre pas sans avoir accompli sa mission, tu le sais bien !

- Je sais, mais... Je ne peux pas combattre Sora-nii.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et ouvrit un portail.

- Kyû !! S'écria le brun.

- Désolée, Ni. J'ai juste... Un petit truc à faire avant.

Elle referma le portail derrière elle, laissant les enfants seuls face aux quatre intrus.

- Tss... Nous voilà en minorité, maintenant... Grogna Yon. Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance !

- Ils sont faible, Yon. Nous pouvons les battre à nous trois.

- Vous... Vous voulez encore vous battre ?! S'exclama Sora.

- Pffeu ! Pour qui est-ce que tu nous prends, hein ? Fit Yon. Je ne suis pas comme elle ou Ni, moi !

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de raison de vivre, ou de n'importe quelle autre connerie de ce genre ! Je ne veux que combattre, et j'obéis à Mikael-sama car il me permet de faire ce que je veux !!

- Je ne veux pas ressentir quoi que ce soit, fit San. Les sentiments font souffrir, si Mikael-sama réalise son but, il n'y aura plus aucune douleur.

Riku se tourna vers Ni.

- Et toi ? Quelle est ta réponse ?

Le petit hésita, et finalement il fit un pas en avant, résolu.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas m'enlever Kyû ! Il n'arrive que des malheurs depuis que vous êtes arrivés !

- Je vois... Nous n'avons pas le choix, alors, dit Axel en invoquant ses chakrams.

Sora serra ses dents puis fit apparaître sa Keyblade à contrecœur. Riku et Roxas suivirent.

--

--

- Vont-ils s'en sortir ? Demanda Mikael d'un ton las.

- Qui donc ? Fit Kuja.

- Je parle du maître de la Keyblade et de ses acolytes, évidemment. Tes poupées ne m'intéressent pas.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il meurent aussi facilement, mais avec un peu de chance ils en sortiront affaiblis. Peut-être même que l'un d'entre eux mourra, qui sait...

Le blond se mit à rire.

- Ca alors, te serais-tu donc finalement lassé de tes jouets ?

- Malheureusement, j'ai perdu mes deux favoris, fit l'argenté un sourire aux lèvres. Bien que le second soit toujours en vie, je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à nous trahir.

- ...Tu parles du numéro neuf, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'élimines-tu pas cette créature ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit qui perturbes nos plans. Autant la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut.

- Ne risque-t-elle pas d'endommager Jûsan ?

- Aucune chance, fit Kuja en souriant. Pas maintenant qu'elle est réveillée...

--

--

Sora fit un bond en arrière et s'adressa à ses compagnons en vitesse.

- Alors ? Vous avez un plan pour les battre ?

- On en prend un chacun, sauf Roxas et Sora qui se battrons ensemble, fit Axel.

- D'accord, firent les deux élus.

- Alors vous prenez Ni, Riku tu prends Yon et je m'occupe de San.

Tous acquiescèrent, et se dispersèrent.

Sora et Roxas coururent vers Ni et alors qu'il étaient tout près, Sora sauta en l'air alors que le blond lança une boule de glace. Ni sauta en arrière puis créa une barrière noire qui bloqua la Keyblade de Sora alors que ce dernier aller attaquer. Le bouclier résista un instant, mais sous le regard apeuré de Ni il céda et l'enfant dût se reculer en vitesse pour éviter l'arme de feu. Il joignit ses mains et les sépara lentement, laissant paraître une boule d'énergie noire entourée d'éclairs qui grandit de plus en plus jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un ballon de foot. Il se baissa et courut avec une vitesse prodigieuse jusqu'à Roxas et lorsqu'il fut près il envoya la boule d'énergie. Le blond tendit sa Keyblade devant lui pour se protéger mais voyant que ça ne suffirait pas, Sora s'interposa et frappa la balle noire de sa Keyblade. Les deux forces s'affrontèrent un instant, et le châtain ferma un œil.

- Quelle puissance...!

Il serra ses dents et concentra toute son énergie. Une aura lumineuse l'entoura alors, d'abord calme elle s'intensifia de plus en plus, déchirant l'air autour de lui. Roxas voulut aller l'aider mais soudain Ni apparut devant lui et fit apparaître une vague noire qui se dirigea vers le blond à toute allure. Le garçon lança un sort de miroir in extremis et renvoya l'attaque sur le garçon, mais ce dernier créa une barrière de ténèbres qui le protégea de la vague comme un rocher le ferait pour une vraie. Le blond prépara alors un sort de foudre qu'il jeta sur l'enfant. Le petit n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et reçut l'éclair de plein fouet. Sans perdre un instant, Roxas fonça sur lui et lui assena un formidable enchaînement de coups de Keyblade. Il réalisa que la puissance de ses attaques laissait à désirer et soudain son arme de mit à briller pour soudain prendre l'apparence Souvenir Perdu. Il termina son combo, infligeant de lourds dégâts au petit qui finalement parvint à se dégager en faisant apparaître devant lui un objet noir dans lequel la Keyblade s'enfonça un instant, lui laissant le temps de se retirer avant de se dégrader. Roxas profita de ce moment pour regarder dans la direction de Sora, toujours en train d'essayer de repousser la boule d'énergie. Soudain, une lumière entoura la Keyblade du garçon et la changea en Tendre Promesse. Immédiatement après, la lumière qui entourait le garçon augmenta d'un coup et se propagea tout autour de lui avant de se réunit en un point pour fusionner et prendre l'apparence d'une grande épée qui se dressa en haut du garçon puis se dirigea vers le concentré de ténèbres. L'épée trancha la boule en son centre et une grande explosion masqua la scène. Paniqué, Ni regarda autour de lui quand soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il baissa lentement sa tête pour apercevoir l'épée de lumière plantée dans son ventre.

- Kyû... Murmura-t-il avant de disparaître lentement.

--

Yon poussa un cri et fonça sur Riku. L'argenté créa un bouclier noir mais soudain une aura bleu foncé, presque noire, entoura un des poings du petit. Il frappa de cette main le bouclier et soudain une fissure apparut en son centre. Le petit se mit à rire à pleine gorge alors qu'il traversait le bouclier et Riku sauta en l'air pour l'éviter. Yon ne s'arrêta pas et soudain il donna un grand coup de pied au sol pour se propulser en l'air à toute vitesse. L'argenté mit son épée devant lui mais cela ne découragea pas l'enfant qui lança une attaque directe. La lumière bleue autour de son poing s'intensifia et lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec l'épée elle provoqua une incroyable explosion. Riku fut projeté au sol et tomba sur ses pieds. Son épaule saignait mais il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que le petit était déjà sur lui. Il tendit alors la main et envoya une aura noire que Yon ne prit même pas la peine d'esquiver. Un nuage de fumée apparut quand l'aura frappa le petit mais ce dernier continua dans son élan et frappa Riku au ventre, le projetant au loin. L'argenté tomba allongé et se releva difficilement.

- Alors ?! S'écria Yon. C'est tout ce que tu as ?! Je suis vraiment tombé sur le plus mauvais, quelle poisse !

Il se remit à rire bruyamment.

- La ferme... Murmura Riku.

Le petit reprit son calme et s'avança vers l'adolescent.

- Tss, c'est même plus marrant. Je ferais mieux d'en finir en un coup.

Il leva sa main, à nouveau entourée de l'aura bleu foncé. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Riku.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Demanda Yon.

- C'est juste que... Tu fais vraiment pitié...

Le petit écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

Riku cracha un filet de sang puis leva sa tête vers le petit.

- Tes attaques... J'ai absolument rien senti. Comparé à celles de mon maître, c'est comme une piqûre d'insecte.

Yon resta sans voix et se mit à bouillonner intérieurement.

- LA FERME !!

Il leva son poing et l'abattit sur Riku, puis il se mit à rire à pleine voix.

- Ca y est ! Je l'ai tué ! Ah ah ah ah !!

- Qui est-ce que tu as tué ? Demanda l'argenté.

Le visage de Yon devint livide et il se tourna en arrière pour voir une aura noire foncer sur lui à toute vitesse. Il joignit ses mains devant lui et la repoussa avec difficulté.

- Qu'est-ce que...?! C'est plus du tout la même force !!

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur sa gorge. Il tourna lentement sa tête pour voir Riku, parfaitement indemne.

- Comment...?

- Pff, tu croyais vraiment m'atteindre avec tes attaques minables ? Fit l'argenté en riant. Regarde plutôt devant toi.

Yon tourna sa tête et sursauta : là où se trouvait Riku un peu plus tôt, juste avant qu'il ne l'attaque, se trouvait un autre Riku, lui très affaibli. Soudain, il devint entièrement noir et se dissout.

- Quoi ?!

- Imbécile. Celui devant toi n'est qu'un clone, il ne contenait que cinq pour cent de ma puissance. Je voulais tester ta force, et j'ai vraiment été déçu.

Il resserra son emprise sur la gorge du petit, le faisant pousser un cri de douleur.

- Hé hé... Je vois...

Yon posa soudain une main sur le bras qui tenait sa gorge. Riku écarquilla les yeux et se recula prestement pour voir une immense explosion à l'endroit où il se tenait un peu plus tôt. Une fumée s'en dégagea puis fut soudain écartée en un coup de vent. Yon en sortit alors : il était entouré d'une aura bleue très foncée qui le parcourait comme de l'électricité, formant une multitude de petites piques qui déchiraient ses vêtements et sa peau sans que ça le préoccupe plus que ça.

- Ca faisait longtemps ! Cria-t-il, une étincelle de folie dans le regard. J'ai enfin trouvé un adversaire contre qui je pourrai utiliser ma vraie puissance !!

Riku fronça les sourcils. Il aurait dû s'en douter, la victoire ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Il resta immobile un moment et fit le vide dans sa tête. Un courant d'air le parcourut soudain et il disparut en un éclair. Yon frappa dans le vide et regarda derrière lui, puis à gauche et à droite sans le trouver.

- Je suis là ! S'écria Riku en apparaissant soudain derrière lui.

Le petit se retourna et plaça ses mains devant lui pour bloquer à mains nues l'arme de l'argenté. La lame lui écorcha les mains mais il ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Il repoussa brutalement l'épée et tenta de frapper Riku à nombreuses reprises mais à chaque fois l'argenté le para avec une aisance innée. Un coup faillit presque l'atteindre mais il disparut à nouveau, puis réapparut en l'air et donna un grand coup vertical à Yon. L'enfant s'entoura alors de ce qui semblait être des fils de toile d'araignées, mais ils étaient noirs et des étincelles bleues les parcourait. Il envoya d'un geste de la main les fils sur Riku mais celui-ci les déchira d'un simple coup d'épée. Le petit poussa un grognement et bondit sur l'argenté quand soudain le ciel devint noir. Il s'arrêta net et regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Le sable disparut à son tour et ils se retrouvèrent dans un espace entièrement privé de lumière. Soudain, l'épée de Riku transperça Yon (2) et s'évanouit avec son porteur dans l'obscurité. L'argenté réapparut d'un autre côté et frappa à nouveau l'enfant, puis une troisième fois, et une quatrième... (3) Au final, lorsque l'obscurité disparut et que le ciel gris revint, Yon était au sol.

- Non... Je ne peux pas... Perdre...

Il tendit le bras vers Riku, un air fou sur le visage.

- Toi... Crève...

Sa main disparut, bientôt suivie de tout son corps et un cœur s'envola dans le ciel.

--

Le chakram revint dans les mains d'Axel et le roux sauta en arrière pour éviter un nouvel éclair rouge qui s'abattait sur lui. Depuis cinq bonnes minutes il peinait à éviter les attaques magiques de San alors que la fillette parait ses attaques avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Ok, va falloir changer de tactique...

Il observa la petite. Elle lévitait en l'air, ses longs cheveux rouge clair - presque roses - flottant bien qu'il n'y ait pas de vent. Derrière elle se tenait un grand Sans-coeur qui ressemblait à un clown sorti tout droit d'un film d'horreur : il était trois fois plus grand qu'elle, avait un corps rouge foncé très mince et de longs bras se terminant en mains aux longs doigts crochus. Il avait de fines jambes et portait de grandes chaussures qui se terminaient en pointes. Il portait des vêtements de clown déchirés de partout. Enfin, sa tête était démesurément grande, il avait le visage blanc, un œil plus grand que l'autre et tous deux entourés d'un maquillage noir en losange et sa bouche était en zigzag et s'ouvrait par moments pour laisser s'échapper une grande langue fourchue. Il avait un chapeau pointu et distordu et poussait parfois des petits rictus malsains. Le monstre clown était apparu dès le début du combat, et n'arrêtait pas d'assaillir le rouquin en lui envoyant des éclairs rouges ou des boules de feu. L'ancien Simili avait beau envoyer ses chakrams sur lui, le Sans-coeur les stoppait net d'un coup de griffe et les renvoyait vers Axel sans que ça ne lui fasse le moindre effet.

Le rouquin repoussa une boule de feu aisément et écarta ses bras. Un immense mur de flammes apparut devant lui et se dirigea lentement vers le monstre et la fillette. La petite tendit son bras devant elle et le Sans-coeur réalisa le même geste et une aura chaude commença à se former, rendant le paysage autour flou. Un mur commença à se former et s'élargit rapidement, et quand les flammes le percutèrent elles s'évanouirent presque aussitôt.

- Hm... Elle utilise un élément qui annule le feu, pensa Axel tout haut. Ca va pas être facile.

Il forma une petite boule de feu dans sa main, esquiva un éclair rouge et l'envoya sur le clown, puis répéta son action une dizaine de fois. Le Sans-coeur - sous les ordres de San - commença à renvoyer les boules de feu mais une d'entre elles parvint à le toucher. Le monstre et la fille poussèrent à l'unisson un cri de douleur alors qu'une fumée rougeâtre se dégagea de la peau du clown.

- Héhé, je vois... Fit Axel en souriant. Mes doutes se sont avérés exactes on dirait.

Il regarda la fillette qui grimaçait de rage.

- Je m'en doutais en te regardant combattre, dit-il. Depuis le début, tu n'arrêtes pas d'utiliser une magie annulant le feu, même pour les attaques faibles, tu concentrais cet élément dans les mains de ton Sans-coeur pour qu'il repousse mes armes. C'était plutôt bien joué, mais on dirait que seules ses mains peuvent contenir l'élément. Je l'ai vu quand tu as créé une barrière contre mon mur de flammes.

Il tendit une main vers elle dans un geste classe.

- En réalité, ton Sans-coeur craint le feu. C'était un Sans-coeur de glace à la base, non ?

La petite fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'on l'apprenne, alors tu ne le fais pas attaquer directement. A la place, tu fusionnes ton esprit avec le sien et tu utilises ses points de magie pour lancer tes propres sorts de feu. De plus, tu utilises cet élément invisible qui absorbe le feu, tout porte à croire que ton Sans-coeur est un type feu. Même sa peau qui est rouge, sûrement que tu lui as brûlé pour en changer la couleur. J'ai bien fait de te combattre moi-même, Sora et Riku auraient juste agis sans réfléchir et envoyé des sorts de glace qui auraient régénéré ton monstre. Enfin, Riku aurait sûrement fini par comprendre, mais c'aurait été un peu tard. Seulement...

Il tendit ses bras et l'air commença à se réchauffer.

- Dommage pour toi, moi je ne maîtrise qu'un seul élément.

Il sauta en l'air, exécuta une splendide figure acrobatique et atterrit sur le bras du monstre. Avec une rapidité fulgurante, il trancha net le bras du Sans-coeur et le clown et la fille poussèrent un cri de douleur. Le bras tomba au sol et remua frénétiquement avant de se désintégrer dans une fumée noire. San, elle, avait toujours son bras mais semblait dans l'incapacité de s'en servir à nouveau. Le monstre plaqua son autre bras sur Axel mais le garçon sauta à nouveau en l'air et de l'énergie se forma sur son bras droit. Il l'envoya dans son chakram et le lança sur le monstre, lui tranchant l'autre bras.

- Désolée, petite, mais quand on fait une bêtise il faut en assumer les conséquences !

Il écarta soudain les bras et soudain le Sans-coeur s'enflamma entièrement, produisant un immense brasier. Axel retomba lentement au sol et fit disparaître ses armes.

- C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

--

--

Les quatre adolescents se rejoignirent une fois les enfants battus.

- Axel, tu vas bien ? Demanda Roxas, inquiet.

- Ah... Un peu fatigué, mais je gère ! Fit-il en souriant.

- Ces enfants étaient plus forts que je ne le pensais, dit Riku.

- C'est vrai... Même à deux contre un, on a eu du mal... Fit Sora.

- M'en parle pas, moi c'était du un contre deux ! Se plaignit Axel. Elle utilisait un Sans-coeur, expliqua-t-il.

- J'ai... Un peu de peine pour eux, continua le châtain. Au fond, ils n'étaient pas si mauvais...

- Les Simili non plus, dit Axel. Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était obtenir un cœur. Eux, ils l'avaient mais ne savaient pas comment s'en servir...

- Axel... Fit Roxas.

- Allez, c'est pas encore le moment de se reposer. Il nous reste le plus dur à faire.

- Pour une fois il a raison, dit Riku. Faut aller trouver Kuja - et Mikael.

- Oui, fit Sora en hochant la tête. Allons-y.

- Comment ça, pour une fois ? Bouda Axel.

Roxas posa une main sur son épaule en signe de compassion. Le petit couple Similien commença à avancer, suivis par Sora mais l'argenté resta en arrière.

- Riku ? Tu viens ? Demanda le châtain en revenant vers lui.

Le plus grand le regarda et acquiesça.

- Tu permets que je fasse un truc avant ?

- Hein ?

Il tira soudain Sora contre lui et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le plus jeune cligna des yeux mais se laissa faire. Il prit la main de Riku dans la sienne et participa au baiser.

- Eh ? Mais c'est pas le moment ! Fit Axel.

- C'est bon, laisse-les... Soupira Roxas. Pour une fois que ça se passe sans moi, je les trouve plutôt mignon.

- Aaah... C'est vrai que t'as embrassé plein de fois Riku pendant que j'étais pas là... Gémit le rouquin.

- Quoii ? Mais j'y pouvais rien !

- Pff... Infidèle... Je te parle plus.

- EEEh ? Allez, Axel ! En plus, tu embrasses mille fois mieux que lui !

- C'est vraii ? Demanda-t-il, tout content ?

- ...Tu te remets vite.

- Je voulais juste entendre ça.

- Ah. Tu t'es bien fichu de moi, hein ? Bouda le blond en se retournant.

- J'adore quand tu fais cette tête, dit le roux en prenant le visage de l'autre dans ses mains.

- Te moques pas de moi ! Méchant !

- Ha ha ha !

Sora et Riku revinrent enfin.

- Euh... Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre... Fit Sora tout rougissant.

- C'est bon, allons-y maintenant, dit son double.

Le châtain acquiesça et le petit groupe poussa la porte du château...

--

_To be continued..._

--

(1) : Surtout prenez ça dans le sens premier du terme lol

(2) : Sans pour autant lui faire un trou dans le ventre, c'est quand même à moitié Disney, hein ? XD

(3) : Vous voyez l'attaque ultime de Néo-Riku quand il combat Sora dans KH1 ou KHcom ? Bah c'est à peu près ça mais j'ai pas trop bien décrit...

--

NdA : Baah... Rien à dire :p

Ah si, y'a eu pas mal de combat dans ce chapitre ! Je suis fière de moi ) Mais je crois que j'ai un peu raté de combat de Riku...

Axel avait la classe, hein ? :)

Roxas : Ouais, super Axel ! :D

Axel : Merciiii mon ange ! (tout content)

K25 : Bon, maintenant une minute de silence pour Ni, San et Yon, morts pour la bonne cause.

...

...

...

K25 : Reviews ? :D

Roxas : Ca fait que trois secondes !! DX

--

PS : Au cas ou vous vous poseriez la question : oui, Kuja est bien un homme XD


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : Pas à moiiii

--

--

Kuja, douze ans plus tôt, marchait lentement dans l'obscurité. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Finalement il s'assit dans un coin et baissa sa tête.

Seul. Il avait toujours été seul, et ne voulait pas que ça change. Ou plutôt il n'avait jamais envisagé que ça change.

Il ne connaissait pas non plus ses parents, abandonné à la naissance, probablement. Comme des centaines d'autres enfants. Mais il s'en fichait bien ! Il n'avait pas besoin de parents, pas besoin d'amis, besoin de personne ! Il n'aimerait que lui-même, ainsi il ne serait jamais trahi.

Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il était parfait ! Les autres ne feraient que le retarder !

Faibles... Tout le monde était faible. Lui, était tellement supérieur...

Tellement plus beau...

Tellement plus fort...

Le garçon releva la tête et regarda avec surprise ce gamin bien plus jeune que lui, aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus innocents. Ces yeux brillants qu'avaient tous les enfants de son âge, et qui finissaient par se ternir en grandissant. Kuja aussi avait du avoir ces yeux.

- ...Fous-moi la paix. Retourne chez tes parents.

Il rebaissa la tête quand il sentit un doigt lui tapoter sur l'épaule. Kuja le regarda à nouveau pour le voir lui tendre un morceau de pain sec. Il l'observa avec envie quelques secondes puis frappa dans la main de l'autre, faisant voler le pain jusqu'à une flaque d'eau.

- Aaah... !

- Dégage maintenant !

Le petit baissa la tête puis se déplaça pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Kuja.

- Je t'ai dit de ficher le camp !! S'écria l'argenté en se relevant. Tu me dégoûtes !!

Le blondinet ne bougea pas, aussi Kuja décida de partir mais comme il s'y attendait le gamin le suivit, balançant la queue de singe qu'il avait dans le bas du dos de gauche à droite. L'argenté avait horreur de ces queues, que tout les habitants de ce monde possédaient. Lui ne voulait pas être comme eux, c'est pourquoi il cachait la sienne. (1) Finalement, il s'arrêta. Le petit stoppa aussi et soudain Kuja le poussa et il s'étala au sol. Le plus grand se mit à courir. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, voilà qu'il devait jouer les baby-sitter ! Il s'en fichait bien que ce mioche crève, au contraire ça l'arrangeait. Il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui le petit qui essayait de se relever. Son genoux saignait ? Bien fait pour lui. Qu'il souffre, ça lui apprendra un peu. Et voilà qu'il pleure maintenant. Quel sale gamin. Un fardeau, voilà ce qu'il était. Personne ne voudra jamais s'occuper de lui, il n'a plus qu'à mourir.

Kuja ne saura probablement jamais pourquoi il était retourné vers lui à ce moment-là. Il l'avait aidé à se relever et s'était assis à côté de lui.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le petit le regarda curieusement.

- Ah, tu ne sais pas parler. Moi c'est Kuja.

- Aaa ?

- ...Non, c'est pas tout à fait ça.

Le blond baissa la tête, l'air désolé. L'autre soupira. Il ne savait pas comment on réconfortait quelqu'un, alors ce sale gosse pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'il lui tapote la tête ou un truc dans le genre.

- Je t'apprendrai à parler, dit-il. Tu ne m'aiderais pas sinon. Comme tu es mignon, tu pourras arnaquer les gens facilement en faisant semblant de pleurer.

L'enfant lui offrit un sourire radieux ce qui agaça un peu le plus âgé.

- Ne souris pas. Si tu deviens une gêne, je te laisserai crever.

Le petit n'arrêta pas de sourire et il prit le bras de Kuja dans les siens.

--

--

Les rues de Lindblum étaient très animées par ce jour de fête. Comme tous les ans dans ce monde, on célébrait un festival, la fête de la chasse, qui consistait à lâcher des monstres en ville que des concurrents combattaient dans le but de remporter de merveilleux prix. Pour les autres, c'était une occasion de s'amuser et faire des rencontres, ou encore de parier sur le futur vainqueur.

De nombreux vendeurs et marchands ambulants interpellaient les passants pour leur présenter leurs articles. Toute la cité était décorée de banderoles multicolores et des musiciens de toutes sortes jouaient dans les rues, parfois même des couples se mettaient à danser gaiement sous les applaudissements du public.

Un homme, grand et musclé avec d'épais cheveux rouges et la peau bleuâtre, marchait sans prêter attention à la foule. Son but, comme beaucoup d'autres, devait être de remporter le grand prix de la fête de la chasse. Une vieille dame se mit devant lui et commença à lui expliquer pourquoi il fallait absolument qu'il achète ses chocolégumes séchés et pas ceux d'un autre, mais il la bouscula et continua son chemin. La vendeuse l'injuria et recula jusqu'à un autre vendeur.

- Quel malotru ! rouspéta-t-elle. Ce n'était pas la peine de me pousser comme ça !

- Il a peut-être été effrayé par l'odeur de ta cochonnerie ! plaisanta le commerçant.

La vieille dame lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Au fait, il ne te rappelait rien cet homme ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hm ? Maintenant que tu le dis… Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu le voir… ?

Il posa sa main sur son menton et regarda autour de lui, et soudain poussa un cri exclamatif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la femme.

L'homme tendit un doigt devant lui, désignant une affiche collée au mur et un peu déchirée.

- Mais c'est lui ! S'écria la vieille en regardant le portrait sur l'avis de recherche. C'est Tarask le Rouge !

- Et voilà qu'il est parti ! Et avec lui les trois mille gils offerts pour sa récompense ! se plaignit l'homme.

Les deux vendeurs regardèrent l'affiche en soupirant, et de ce fait ne remarquèrent pas l'enfant qui se servait furtivement parmi les colliers luxueux posés sur le comptoir de l'homme. Le petit, qui devait avoir huit ou neuf ans, partit en courant sans que personne ne le remarque. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, car à peine avait-il pénétré dans une ruelle étroite et sombre qu'il percuta quelqu'un.

- Hé, vous pourriez faire attention ! S'écria-t-il en se frottant le nez.

Il leva alors la tête et écarquilla les yeux : devant lui se tenait un véritable géant, le même qui avait bousculé la vieille quelques minutes plus tôt. Le petit fit volte-face mais l'adulte le saisit par la queue.

- Aiiie ! Mais lâche-moi !!

- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un avec une queue de singe, dit l'homme de sa voix grave.

- Ben maintenant t'as vu, alors laisse-moi partir ! Se plaignit le garçon.

- Tu as volé cet homme.

- Bah tu peux parler toi le criminel !

- …

Soudain, Tarask tourna sa tête sans lâcher la queue du petit.

- Djidane, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? Dit une voix.

- Aaaah Kuja au secours !! Pleurnicha le blond.

Kuja marcha jusqu'à l'adulte et croisa ses bras.

- Pourrais-tu cesser de me créer des ennuis ? C'est la troisième fois cette semaine.

- Désolé, mais aide-moi s'il te plaiiiiiit !

- Pas question. J'ai assez perdu mon temps avec toi, débrouille-toi tout seul, dit-il en se retournant.

- Quoiii ?! Hééé, pars pas sans moi !

Profitant que le Rouge ne regardait pas, il se tortilla pour le faire lâcher et s'enfuit vers l'argenté. Tarask ne bougea pas et les regarda partir. Décidément, il détestait vraiment les enfants.

--

--

- Kujaaa !

L'argenté s'arrêta et se tourna vers le blond.

- Arrête un peu d'être aussi bruyant. Tu me fatigues.

- Dis dis Kuja tu vas participer à la fête de la chasse ?

- Certainement pas. De telles barbaries sont indignes de moi.

- Mais le premier prix est de cinq mille gils !

- Tu n'as qu'à participer, toi.

- Bah oui mais moi je suis pas assez fort.

- Alors n'en parlons plus.

- Maiieuuh…

Djidane mit ses mains dans ses poches et prit un air boudeur. Les deux garçons marchèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis Kuja soupira.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. On pourra revenir dans quelques années, quand tu seras devenu assez fort, dit-il sans se retourner.

- …Tu me le promet ? Demanda le petit.

- …

- Bon, d'accord alors. Ah, au fait regarde ce que j'ai !

Il sortit fièrement de sa sacoche les colliers qu'il avait pris au vendeur. Kuja les observa un instant puis se retourna.

- Ils sont faux.

- Héééé ?!

--

_--_

_(Retour au présent)_

--

Kuja posa une main sur le dôme en verre et observa le garçon à l'intérieur. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il dormait, qu'il allait bientôt ouvrir les yeux et sourire bêtement.

Mais cette fois, il ne se réveillerait pas. Plus jamais.

- Désolé. Finalement, je crois que tu ne pourras pas participer à cette fête, dit-il doucement en resserrant sa main.

Les images revinrent dans sa tête. Il ne chercha même pas à les chasser, il savait bien que c'était inutile. Il se revit, trois semaines seulement après leur visite dans le monde de Lindblum. Des crypto-ombres les avaient encerclés, lui et Djidane. D'ordinaire, il les aurait contrôlés ou facilement battus, mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux.

Djidane s'était écroulé. Kuja avait baissé sa garde.

Et cette douleur… Cette épée lumineuse qui l'avait frappé par derrière. Et enfin des yeux roses.

--

Kuja s'était réveillé dans une pièce sombre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance il avait trouvé Djidane allongé à quelques pas.

Ils étaient restés dans cette « prison » une semaine, sans rien boire ni manger. Les barreaux qui les retenaient étaient imprégnés d'une puissance magie, et même Kuja qui n'avait pourtant jamais trouvé plus puissant magicien que lui s'était avéré aussi utile qu'un insecte.

Djidane était tellement faible… Il n'arrivait même plus à bouger…

Et puis Mikael était apparu. Il lui avait dit de travailler pour lui pendant un mois, et fait la promesse de libérer son frère après cela.

Alors il avait accepté. C'était la première fois qu'il s'attachait à quelqu'un, pour rien au monde il ne voulait le perdre – même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Oui… Il y avait vraiment cru.

--

--

Le garçon poussa la grande porte du château et traversa le hall pour suivre de nombreux couloirs tous identiques. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant une porte et frappa, puis sans attendre de réponse il entra dans la pièce où il trouva Mikael, assis sur un trône en or et l'air absent.

- Te voilà de retour, Kuja, dit-il d'une voix lasse. As-tu accompli ta mission ?

- …Oui.

- Bien. Tu trouveras ton repas dans ta chambre. Vas te reposer, tu repars demain.

Kuja hésita, puis avança un peu.

- Ça… Ça fait un mois, dit-il.

- …Un mois ?

- Vous aviez dit… Vous aviez dit que vous laisseriez partir Djidane si je travaillais pour vous un mois, articula-t-il, énervé que l'autre ne s'en souvienne pas.

- De qui parles-tu ? Demanda l'autre, un air indifférent.

- Mon frère ! Cria l'argenté.

Mikael réfléchit quelques secondes puis se mit à rire. Kuja lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?! S'exclama-t-il, à la fois en colère mais aussi soudainement inquiet.

- Ne me dis pas que tu pensais encore à cet enfant ?!

- Qu… ?! C'est pour lui que j'ai travaillé pour toi tout ce temps !! Parce que vous aviez dit…

- Pauvre naïf. Crois-tu toujours tout ce que l'on te dit ? Demanda le blond impassiblement.

- …Quoi ?

- Ce gamin est mort deux jours seulement après que tu l'aies laissé seul.

Kuja se figea. Non. Non. Non…

- Vraiment… Pour laisser seul un gamin blessé pendant ses derniers instants, tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur, Kuja. Je suis sûr qu'il pleurait ton nom juste avant de mourir.

- Ce… n'est pas…

- C'est la vérité. Tu peux aller vérifier par toi-même. Regarde dans la vingt-troisième salle de l'aile Est, et tu verras.

Kuja n'attendit même pas et courut vers la sortie.

Il traversa le couloir. Il refusait de le croire. Mikael n'était qu'un menteur. Djidane… Il ne pouvait pas être…

Il poussa la porte et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il fit quelques pas, se rapprocha de la machine. A l'intérieur, son frère dormait dans un liquide étrange. Il posa sa main sur le verre, y laissant une trace.

- Djidane… Non…

- Tu devrais me remercier, j'aurais pu laisser son corps pourrir au sous-sol, mais l'odeur y aurait été déplaisante, ne crois-tu pas ? Fit Mikael en entrant.

- Vous… L'avez tué… murmura l'argenté.

- Moi ? Tué ? Regarde les choses en face, Kuja. Tu l'as abandonné. Il t'a supplié, mais tu l'as laissé seul…

- LA FERME !!

Kuja se leva et courut vers Mikael, une sphère multicolore se formant dans sa main.

- Tu ne pourras pas me tuer, dit le blond calmement.

Il sourit et laissa le garçon s'approcher et soudain il mit ses bras devant lui.

- Arrête… Grand frère !!

Kuja stoppa net.

- Dji…dane… ? Murmura-t-il.

Il ne rêvait pourtant pas… ? C'était bien son frère devant lui ? Mais…

Il se tourna vers la sphère ; Djidane y était toujours.

- Tu es surpris ? Dit le garçon à la queue de singe en joignant ses mains derrière son dos. C'est pourtant bien moi, Mikael.

- Comment ?

- Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? C'est un don qui se transmet à tous les membres de ma famille. Bien qu'à présent je sois le dernier survivant.

Mikael sourit et se pencha vers Kuja.

- Ben alors, Kuja ? Tu dis plus rien ? Tu m'aimes plus ?

- …Arrête.

- Pourquoiii ? Tu sais, je ne fais pas que copier l'apparence physique, je suis exactement comme Djidane à présent.

Il prit le visage de l'argenté dans ses mains.

- J'ai aussi tous ses souvenirs, et je pense comme lui. Alors pourquoi me rejeter ?

- …Tu as tort.

Mikael fronça les sourcils. Vexé, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa rapidement Kuja.

- Tu m'appartiens, et je t'interdis de me contredire.

L'argenté resta impassible. Il haïssait Mikael, mais il avait raison. Il ne pourrais jamais le tuer. Il ne pourrais jamais s'enfuir.

Parce qu'il aimait trop son frère.

--

--

_Retour au moment présent._

--

Kuja retira sa main de la paroi.

- Vous voilà enfin, dit-il calmement.

- Oui, dit Sora. Et on va t'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes.

L'argenté se tourna et croisa ses bras.

- Tu m'as l'air bien confient, malgré ta défaite cuisante la dernière fois.

- J'ai changé, dit le châtain en tendant sa Keyblade vers lui.

- Très bien, nous allons constater ça dès à présent. Mais avant…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps inanimé dans la sphère.

- Sortons d'ici, je ne tiens pas à ce que cette pièce soit endommagée.

Sora remarqua alors le garçon dans la machine et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?! S'exclama Riku.

- Répond, Kuja ! Cria Roxas. Qui est-ce ?

- Lui ? C'est mon frère, dit l'argenté en posant sa main contre la paroi à nouveau.

- Est-ce qu'il… Commença le châtain.

- Il est mort, oui. Mais… Trêve de compassion. Finissons-en.

Il disparut soudain dans un portail des ténèbres et réapparut derrière eux.

- Suivez-moi.

Il les mena jusqu'à une porte, la poussa et tous se retrouvèrent sur un grand balcon. Sora et Riku commencèrent à avancer mais soudain un mur lumineux apparut et empêcha le passage pour Roxas et Axel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria le châtain.

- Je ne suis tout de même pas fou au point de vous affronter tous les quatre en même temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai de quoi occuper vos camarades un moment.

Il claqua des doigts et soudain un immense Sans-cœur semblable à une boule de pique noire au visage de citrouille d'halloween apparut de l'autre côté. Il ouvrit sa bouche dans ce qui sembla être un rire sans bruit. Sora s'approcha de la vitre et essaya de la briser de sa Keyblade mais sans succès. Derrière, Roxas et Axel firent apparaître leurs armes respectives. Le blond envoya une boule de glace sur le monstre pour le distraire et courut jusqu'à la vitre.

- Ne vous occupez pas de nous ! Cria-t-il. Concentrez-vous sur Kuja !

Le châtain hésita, mais le regard déterminé de son double ne lui laissa pas d'autres initiatives que de hocher la tête et se diriger vers son adversaire. Après tout, s'il existait quelqu'un de plus têtu que Sora c'était bien sa moitié. Il tendit son arme vers Kuja, et Riku fit de même. Kuja sourit et soudain s'éleva légèrement dans les airs. Il n'invoqua pas d'arme mais tendit une de ses mains et une boule d'énergie parcourut l'air pour se diriger vers Sora qui la para avec difficulté. Riku sauta et tenta une attaque verticale, mais un bouclier bloqua son épée et il fut repoussé par une vague d'énergie. Il retomba sur ses pieds et lança sans attendre une aura noire qui se dirigea vers l'argenté, mais au moment où elle allait entrer en contact avec lui Riku tendit sa main devant lui et l'aura se divisa en six parties qui l'entourèrent. Riku ferma sa main et toutes les auras frappèrent Kuja en même temps – ou plutôt le bouclier de Kuja, et sans lui infliger de grands dommages sinon quelques petites fissures.

- Pauvres fous, est-ce là toute l'étendue de votre pouvoir ? Demanda Kuja.

- Maintenant, Sora ! S'exclama l'argenté en se reculant.

Kuja écarquilla les yeux et soudain le châtain bondit vers lui, une boule de lumière genre kaméhaméha dans les mains, mais le cri de super sayen en moins (2), et la jeta sur lui. Le bouclier se brisa en mille morceaux et le garçon frappa son ennemi de sa Keyblade, enchaînant les combos jusqu'à ce qu'un courant d'air chaud le fasses se reculer à temps avant de voir l'air autour de Kuja s'embraser pour devenir un immense tourbillon de feu qui s'évanouit rapidement.

- Plutôt impressionnant, fit Kuja un sourire sur les lèvres. Bien, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses…

- On t'attend ! dit Sora, bras et Keyblade tendus.

--

Une porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin, et une silhouette de petite taille pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Elle avança jusqu'à un lit à baldaquins dans lequel une fillette aux longs cheveux roses et qui respirait à l'aide d'un tuyau dans les hôpitaux. L'ombre leva une main, et une aura ténébreuse l'entoura.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Elle baissa son bras. Et Jûsan ouvrit les yeux.

--

_To be continued…_

--

- 1) Surtout ne me demandez pas où, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée XD

- 2) Pardon ? Moi, chercher des idées dans les bouquins signés Toriyama qui sont sur mon étagère ? Jamais…

--

NdA : Pfiou voilà une bonne chose de faite ! (Même si c'était un peu court...) Reste à savoir si le prochain chapitre suivra rapidement ou non.

Bon désolée si vous vous attendiez à plus de combats, mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire un chapitre sur le passé de Kuja – et puis ça m'a permis de dévoiler le pouvoir de métamorphose de Mikael.

Booooon, sur ce je vous laisse ; le prochain chapitre se partagera (sans doute) les combats de Sora/Riku et de Roxas/Axel.

See ya ! :)

PS : Avez-vous vu le dernier trailer de 358/2 Days ? Je veux ce jeu ! X3 (Je veux beaucoup de choses lol)


	22. Chapter 22

Les Enfants du Chaos

Chapitre 22

--

Disclaimer : Not mine.

--

Deux boules de feu illuminèrent les environs, puis les chandeliers de la pièce s'allumèrent un à un. Les « boules de feu » s'avérèrent deux armes rondes, en pique. Des chakrams, plus précisément. Axel et Roxas échangèrent un regard puis se concentrèrent sur leur ennemi, l'énorme Sans-cœur en forme de boule de pique. A nouveau, le monstre sembla rire sans qu'aucun bruit ne s'échappe de sa bouche en sourire de citrouille d'halloween.

- Roxas, on va tester ses faiblesses et résistances, ok ? Je vais le distraire un moment, toi prépare un glacier X.

- Bien.

Le rouquin sauta en l'air et lança ses deux chakrams sur l'ennemi, puis il joignit ses mains et fit apparaître une petite boule de feu. Le bombo évita facilement les deux armes mais ne sembla pas remarquer la boule de feu qui volait vers lui et elle le frappa de plein fouet. Juste après, les chakrams revinrent à la manière de boomerangs et le frappèrent violemment, l'envoyant se fracasser contre un mur. Axel récupéra ses armes et retomba aisément à côté de Roxas.

- A toi ! Cria-t-il.

Le blond courut, Keyblade en avant. Une fumée glacée émanait de son arme et formait de petits cristaux de glace dans l'air qui tombaient au sol et se brisaient en une petite poussière brillante. Le garçon sauta en l'air et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Sans-cœur. Le monstre, qui venait juste de se remettre de l'assaut enflammé d'Axel, n'eut pas le temps de reculer et Roxas pointa sa clé devant lui à la manière d'un fusil. Un immense losange de glace en sortit et vint s'abattre sur le bombo, l'enfermant dans une prison glacée. Il se retrouva congelé et tomba comme une pierre au sol, puis la roche de glace se brisa avec lui, le mélange des deux formant une infinité de cristaux bleus recouverts de liquide noir. Roxas retomba au sol et sourit, haletant.

- Bravo, Roxas !! S'exclama Axel en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Axel ! C'est pas vraiment le moment ! Se plaignit le blond, les joues rosies. Regarde !

Le rouquin releva la tête : au centre de la pièce, les formes noires et fluides se réunissaient en un seul point, formant une sphère noire. Lorsque toutes les particules furent réunies, la boule se mit à briller et reprit l'apparence qu'elle avait au départ.

- J'y crois pas ! Tricheur !! Cria Axel.

- Axel, attention !

Roxas le poussa sur le côté, et un éclair le transperça. Il poussa un cri de douleur alors que l'électricité lui parcourait tout le corps.

- ROXAS !

Axel courut vers lui alors qu'il tombait lentement au sol. Il se redressa en serrant les dents.

- Je… Je vais bien… murmura-t-il d'un ton qui laissait croire le contraire.

Axel fouilla dans ses vêtements et sortit une potion qu'il jeta en l'air au dessus de Roxas ; la fiole le toucha et une lumière verte l'entoura. Aussitôt, ses forces lui revinrent et il se releva en faisant réapparaître dans sa main sa Keyblade qui avait volé un peu plus loin lorsque l'éclair l'avait frappé.

- Merci… Il est plus fort que je ne le pensais. On doit être plus prudent.

Axel hocha la tête et regarda le Sans-cœur avec un regard rancunier. Il ferma ses yeux et fit apparaître un cercle de flammes tout autour de la pièce. Les rares décorations sur les murs s'enflammèrent avant de se consumer entièrement, formant des tas de cendres grises qui volèrent dans la pièce. Puis le rouquin se tourna vers son compagnon et tendit une main vers lui. Une lumière l'entoura, tourbillonnant autour de lui avant de finalement prendre la forme de deux petites sphères rouges qui tournoyaient autour de lui.

- C'est une protection contre le feu, expliqua-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de te blesser, mon ange.

- Euh… Merci.

Axel sourit puis il lança à nouveau ses chakrams sur le monstre. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas avoir une deuxième fois et créa des étincelles qui dévièrent la course des armes arrondies, les envoyant au sol.

- Ca alors, les Sans-cœur feraient-ils preuve d'intelligence ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Axel, concentre-toi ! Gronda Roxas.

Le blond sauta en l'air et frappa le bombo d'un coup vertical. Sa Keyblade s'enfonça en lui difficilement ; une fois qu'elle fut bien enfoncée Roxas posa sa deuxième main dessus et concentra son énergie à l'intérieur. Une aura lumineuse l'entoura et se concentra rapidement dans son arme, la faisant briller. Le Sans-cœur, pendant ce temps, se remuait frénétiquement pour se dégager, sans succès. Il sembla furieux et sa bouche s'inversa, passant du sourire à la grimace. Finalement, alors que Roxas continuait de préparer son attaque, il fit apparaître une volée d'éclair qui s'abattirent dans toute la pièce. L'un deux allait frapper Roxas, mais Axel apparut soudain en haut de lui et frappa le rayon électrique de son chakram, le faisant disparaître. Il disparut à nouveau et en frappa un autre, un peu plus haut. Enfin, il se concentra et créa autour de Roxas et du bombo une sphère de feu qui détruit immédiatement tous les éclairs qui entrèrent en contact avec elle, après quoi elle disparut.

Roxas rouvrit ses yeux bleus d'un coup. Sa Keyblade brillait d'un éclat éblouissant, mais contrairement à Sora lors de ses premiers essais, elle ne semblait pas du tout instable et restait concentrée en un seul point au lieu d'illuminer toute la pièce. Il lâcha alors son arme et se laissa tomber, ses bras en crois sur sa poitrine. Une fois qu'il fut presque au sol, la Keyblade se mit à trembler. Roxas tendit alors une main en l'air et soudain la clé traversa le monstre, le coupant littéralement en deux avant de revenir vers Roxas en tournoyant, mais avant qu'il ne la saisisse elle se pointa vers le monstre et tira une rafale de rayons multicolores qui volèrent vers le Sans-cœur. Ce dernier était déjà en train de se reconstituer, et les rayons lumineux s'abattirent contre lui, produisant une incroyable explosion qui annihila chaque minuscule partie de son corps. L'explosion s'étendit, formant une immense sphère. Roxas créa alors une barrière devant lui et Axel pour se protéger, mais la sphère ne grossit pas plus et à la place rapetissa pour former une minuscule boule avant d'exploser à nouveau. Rien de ce qui n'avait été pris dans l'explosion ne réapparut, contredisant en tous points la théorie de Lavoisier ; jusqu'aux morceaux de flamme qui avaient été pris dans la sphère dorée avaient disparu. Roxas posa un genoux à terre.

- J'espère qu'avec ça il aura eu son compte… dit-il en haletant. J'ai utilisé toutes mes forces, je ne crois pas que je pourrais le faire une deuxième fois. Si au moins j'avais été encore avec Sora…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase et regarda la pièce vide. Axel se baissa à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule, à la fois pour le soutenir et pour être prêt à le protéger au moindre signe de danger. Ils attendirent ainsi un moment, mais rien ne se produisit. Roxas soupira.

Quand soudain, le monstre réapparut et fonça sur les deux garçons, les envoyant se cogner sur un mur. Il envoya ensuite une tornade électrique qui fonça vers eux et s'arrêta dès lors qu'elle les eut touchés, déchirant leurs vêtements et faisant des entailles dans leur peau. Roxas tendit sa main lentement vers sa Keyblade, posée sur le sol. La clé disparut et réapparut dans sa main, puis il repoussa la tornade avant d'accourir vers Axel, allongé au sol dans un sale état.

- Axel ! Axel !! Tu vas bien ?!

Il passa sa main sous sa tête pour le relever. Le rouquin cligna des yeux.

- Ouch… fit-il avant de tousser plusieurs fois. Ah… Désolé, Roxas.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses, imbécile ?!

- J'ai… Utilisé ma dernière potion tout à l'heure…

- C'est pas grave, attend…

Il leva sa Keyblade, prêt à envoyer un sort de soin mais un éclair s'apprêta à tomber sur lui et il dut envoyer un sort de miroir pour le renvoyer. Il se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur.

- Non… C'étaient mes dernières réserves d'énergie… !

Axel se mordit la lèvre.

- Je crois pas avoir grand chose non plus… Murmura-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant le Sans-cœur des yeux. Il le trouva, et se redressa soudain.

- Attention !

Roxas regarda le monstre : il avait la bouche ouverte et une boule noire parcourue d'éclairs se formait à l'intérieur. Axel se releva difficilement mais ses jambes le lâchèrent et il serait retombé si Roxas ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

- Tain ! Je sers plus à rien ! Se plaignit Axel. Dépêche-toi, Roxas, je vais m'en tirer !

- Pas question ! Relève-toi ! Cria le blond, paniqué à présent.

Le Sans-cœur lança la boule noire sur eux. Roxas lâcha son ami et mit sa Keyblade devant lui, bloquant la sphère, mais la précédente attaque du bombo l'avait plus affaibli qu'il ne le pensait et il ne tarda pas à faiblir. Il ferma un œil et serra ses dents jusqu'à avoir mal. Soudain, il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Axel le pousser brutalement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il voulut crier, mais c'était à peine s'il trouva la force d'ouvrir ses lèvres. Il tomba par terre, et se cogna la tête au sol.

_« AXEL !! »_

--

--

Kyû se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de Jûsan.

- On dirait que j'arrive trop tard, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais aussi tôt.

Elle regarda son bras. La fillette, en lui prenant le bras, avait enfoncé ses ongles dans sa chair et quelques filets de sang parcouraient son bras à travers les bandages. Du sang noir. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et se concentra à nouveau sur Jûsan. La petite s'était redressée, apparemment, mais les rideaux autour de son lit ne laissaient paraître qu'une silhouette. Elle tourna sa tête vers Kyû.

- Ky… uu…

La blonde ne dit rien. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Ky… uu ? Répéta la fillette.

- Oui… C'est moi.

La petite ne dit rien pendant un moment.

- Ky… uu… a… mie… ?

Kyû écarquilla les yeux.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !

Son ton était énervé, furieux à présent.

- Qui est-ce qui t'a appris ça ?! Pourquoi tu connais ce mot et pas m-

Elle s'interrompit et reprit son calme.

- Pourquoi je m'énerve comme ça… ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle soupira et regarda Jûsan à nouveau.

- Peu importe. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te laisser en vie.

- Kyuu… pas amie… Kyuu… ennemie… marmonna la fillette.

- Alors c'est ça qu'ils t'ont appris ? Oui, je suis ton ennemie.

Jûsan ne dit rien pendant un moment. La silhouette disparut et réapparut soudain devant Kyû. Jûsan n'affichait aucune expression, ses longs cheveux violets ondulaient dans l'air et descendaient jusqu'à ses pieds, touchant presque le sol.

- Ennemis… mourir.

--

--

Sora tendit sa Keyblade devant lui et passa une main dessus, changeant son apparence pour Ultima, puis il la tendit devant lui et tira une rafale de cristaux glacés qui volèrent vers Kuja. Ce dernier ne sembla pas y prêter attention et lorsqu'elles ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres des boules de feu apparurent de nulle part et vinrent les percuter, les faisant voler en éclats. Riku courut et lança son épée vers Kuja, qui fit un mouvement horizontal avec son bras pour la dévier. L'épée vola en tournoyant mais soudain arrêta sa course et resta en suspension dans le vide quelques millièmes de secondes avant de retourner vers Kuja, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la renvoyer l'épée le contourna, traçant un demi-cercle pour revenir dans la main de Riku qui se trouvait à présent à seulement quelques centimètres de Kuja. A peine le manche de l'épée saisi, il frappa son adversaire verticalement, avant d'enchaîner plusieurs attaques en diagonales. Finalement, Kuja se dégagea en envoyant une volée d'éclairs ; il ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert de l'assaut bien que celui-ci avait semblé redoutable aux yeux de Sora, qui observait un peu plus loin, de l'électricité parcourant sa Keyblade alors qu'il préparait un sort de foudre X. Riku évita aisément les jets électriques de Kuja et riposta par une aura noire qui se divisa en plusieurs petites et toutes volèrent vers Kuja, certaines furent déviées mais d'autres atteignirent leur cible, explosant à son contact. Sora saisit l'occasion et déclencha son sort, remplissant tout l'espace d'électricité. Des éclairs apparaissaient de nulle part à partir d'un point du ciel et ne cessaient de tomber, couvrant chaque moindre centimètre d'un immense périmètre.

Un peu surpris par la violence de son attaque, tous ses sorts ayant été réduits au quart lorsqu'il s'entraînait au Château Disney, il voulut créer un bouclier pour protéger Riku, mais lorsqu'il regarda dans sa direction il vit qu'à chaque fois qu'un éclair l'approchait il était automatiquement dévié de sa course et filait s'écraser contre un mur, comme si une aura invisible le protégeait. Sora fronça les sourcils et prit quelques secondes pour se demander comment son ami faisait, mais il secoua sa tête en s'ordonnant de se concentrer sur son combat. Il regarda dans la direction de Kuja, sachant pertinemment qu'un simple sort – aussi puissant fusse-t-il – ne suffirait pas à venir à bout d'un tel adversaire. Une épaisse fumée noire avait recouvert le balcon, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Il regarda dans la direction de Riku pour voir s'il s'en sortait toujours avec les éclairs, et se rendit alors compte qu'il avait disparu. Il cligna des yeux et le chercha du regard, puis soudain il vit la silhouette de Kuja sortir du nuage de fumée par le haut, et Riku le suivre de près jusqu'à se rapprocher de lui et le mitrailler de coups d'épée. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et courut vers eux, puis il créa une Rafale autour de Riku, de couleur dorée, elle déchira en partie les vêtements de Kuja (1) mais le magicien la fit disparaître en un instant et se retourna contre Riku, lui envoyant une vague de glace qui le frappa et l'envoya voler jusqu'à Sora. Il se reprit cependant un peu avant et envoya une nouvelle aura noire sur Kuja avant de tomber avec élégance. Sora quand à lui courut vers Kuja et lança sa Keyblade, qui le frappa deux fois avec l'effet boomerang, le paralysant au passage, puis le châtain lui envoya une boule de feu avant de récupérer Ultima et de concentrer une aura bleu marine autour, jusqu'à lancer un sort de Gravité qui attira Kuja jusqu'au sol.

Il retomba cependant avec aisance sur ses pieds. De la poussière s'était accrochée à ses vêtements, mais à part quelques écorchures minimes il ne sembla pas avoir été gravement touché. Il ferma les yeux, toutefois, et leva une main au dessus de lui. Une lumière verte l'entoura, et toutes ses blessures disparurent. Ses vêtements aussi retrouvèrent leur aspect normal. Sora serra des dents, énervé d'avoir été trop loin pour pouvoir l'empêcher de se soigner, mais aussi frustré de constater que Kuja avait encore assez d'énergie pour lancer un Soin X pour des blessures aussi minimes. Il devait avoir encore un bon stock devant lui. Sora, lui, sentait ses forces diminuer à mesure qu'il envoyait ses sorts. Riku dut sentir qu'il n'était pas bien, car il tendit une main vers lui. Instantanément, Sora sentit une vague d'énergie monter en lui, et se souvint alors que Riku pouvait, contre une petite partie de son énergie, en redistribuer trois fois plus à un allié. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et retourna son regard sur Kuja. Celui-ci regardait les deux garçons ; il ne souriait plus à présent et leur jetait un regard entre l'indifférence et le mépris. Sora resserra sa main sur sa Keyblade.

--

--

Roxas ouvrit ses yeux, une douleur frappante lui martelait les tempes alors qu'il sentait son corps recouverts de poussière et de petits cailloux. Il se redressa, regarda autour de lui pour découvrir une pièce dans un sale état, et des flammes qui déformaient l'air autour de lui. Le feu semblait avoir atteint toute la pièce et une désagréable odeur de cendre emplissait l'air, heurtant les narines de Roxas à chaque respiration et le faisaient tousser. Quelques morceaux du plafond se détachaient et venaient s'écraser au sol où ils finissaient par se consumer entièrement.

D'abord, il eut peur de se brûler, mais il comprit vite en touchant une flamme par erreur qu'elles étaient inoffensives. Pour lui, du moins. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait sur lui une protection contre le feu, que lui avait procuré Axel avant que…

Roxas écarquilla ses yeux. Axel. Il se leva d'un bond, multipliant par dix mille la douleur qui habitait sa tête, mais ne s'arrêta pas une seconde et se mit à parcourir la pièce du regard. Avec toutes ces flammes, il était difficile de voir quoi que ce soit, et soudain Roxas eut peur : depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il était resté inconscient pour que le feu devienne aussi incontrôlable ? Il courut, se protégeant parfois lorsque quelques morceaux de plafond lui tombaient dessus. Soudain, il sembla voir une silhouette allongée au sol, mais l'image était déformée par la fumée et par les larmes qu'elle faisait apparaître dans les yeux de Roxas. Il courut vers l'ombre et l'image devint plus nette. Et familière.

« Axel !! » voulut crier Roxas, mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'un mélange de fumée et de cendres pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, le faisant tousser violemment. Il se baissa et secoua son amant, mais ne le voyant pas réagir il paniqua et plaqua son oreille contre sa poitrine pour voir si son cœur battait toujours. Il comprit qu'il devrait se calmer avant, car les battements de son propre cœur l'empêchaient d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Il prit une profonde respiration et laissa le vide envahir son esprit. Puis, il posa à nouveau son visage contre Axel et se concentra. Derrière les grésillement des flammes, il crut entendre quelque chose. Il écouta attentivement et une bonne partie de son inquiétude s'envola lorsqu'il entendit les battements réguliers à travers la peau d'Axel. Il se redressa et soupira, puis il prit Axel par la taille et tenta de le redresser, ce qui lui valut beaucoup d'efforts avant d'y parvenir – ses propres blessures n'étant pas tout à fait cicatrisées. Il avança à travers les flammes, bien qu'il ne fut pas tout à fait sûr que la direction qu'il prenait était bien la bonne. Apparemment, c'était le cas car il atteignit bientôt ce qui ressemblait à une porte.

_« Tiens bon, Axel »_ pensa-t-il, toujours incapable de parler. _« On est bientôt arrivés. »_

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte quand soudain il crut sentir une chaleur étrange dans son dos. Il se demanda si son Antifeu n'avait pas disparu et s'il ne commençait pas à ressentir l'effet de la chaleur des flammes. C'était une jolie théorie. Et bien plus optimiste que la dure réalité.

Roxas fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter les crocs du Sans-cœur s'abattre sur lui, mais le poids d'Axel le fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba par terre en poussant un cri involontaire. Il se releva in extremis et invoqua sa Keyblade pour bloquer un deuxième assaut du monstre, qui semblait décidé à attaquer de front à présent. Les dents du bombo percutèrent l'épée, produisant un bruit métallique peu agréable à l'oreille. Roxas força, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à repousser le monstre, et eut alors peur que ce dernier ne brise son arme en deux, engloutissant alors son bras au passage. Il ferma ses yeux et employa toutes ses maigres forces pour envoyer le monstre balader. Il le vit freiner sa course lentement, faisant du vent aux flammes autour de lui. Roxas se demanda alors si les flammes ne le brûlaient pas, et c'est alors qu'il remarqua que des parties du bombo se détachaient par endroit, prenant alors une forme liquide qui descendait puis remontait avant même d'avoir touché le sol et se recollait à son corps arrondi alors que d'autres parties se détachaient. Roxas en conclut que ses capacités de régénération avaient gagné en vitesse, et se demanda ce qu'il serait devenu si le Sans-cœur s'était reformé aussi rapidement plus tôt. Il avait probablement dû être détruit un bon nombre de fois avant de pouvoir conserver sa forme, et Roxas réalisa alors à quel point les flammes invoquées par Axel étaient puissantes, et le remercia de toute son âme de lui avoir lancé un sort d'Antifeu au début du combat. Il jeta un regard désespéré à son amant, toujours inconscient, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il regarda le bombo ; il préparait déjà son prochain assaut. Son bras tremblait, et il dût se mordre la lèvre jusqu'à la faire saigner pour pouvoir se calmer.

Le Sans-cœur s'élança sur lui. Roxas ferma les yeux.

_« Axel… ! »_

--

--

Sora s'élança sur Kuja mais il se recula et Ultima frappa dans le vide, déchirant l'air qu'elle avait touché, puis Sora fit un pas en avant et tenta une nouvelle attaque que Kuja évita en se déplaçant sur le côté. Riku apparut derrière lui et le frappa dans le dos, le poussant ainsi vers Sora qui avança sa main à quelques millimètres de son visage et envoya une onde lumineuse qui explosa, faisant reculer Kuja de plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter. Il releva sa tête, furieux. Une large cicatrice avait déchiré sa joue droite et produisait une longue traînée de sang. Il passa sa main dessus et constata avec amusement le liquide rouge qui contrastait étrangement avec sa peau blanche. Il regarda les deux garçons avec le même sourire mauvais. Il passa ensuite sa main sur son visage et retraça le contour de sa cicatrice, la faisant disparaître à mesure que son doigt passait dessus. Seul restait au final une trace rouge à moitié effacée qui lui couvrait toute la joue, mais il ne se préoccupa pas de la faire disparaître. Il tendit sa main devant lui et une multitude de rayons noirs s'en échappèrent et vinrent frapper Sora et Riku à une vitesse telle qu'ils eurent énormément de mal à les esquiver toutes, malgré les nombreux sorts de Miroirs placés à merveille qu'ils enchaînaient, renvoyant la plupart des rayons s'effacer dans le vide. Kuja stoppa son assaut et croisa ses bras avant de les lever gracieusement au dessus de lui, et alors une tornade se forma au creux de ses paumes, grandissant à une vitesse prodigieuse. Sora envoya un éclair sur Kuja pour le faire arrêter mais il fut comme absorbé par la tornade, la renforçant au passage. Soudain, Kuja tendit ses mains devant lui et son sort vola vers Sora et Riku à une vitesse affolante, inattendue. Les deux garçons ne réussirent pas à l'éviter, et durent se contenter de résister du mieux qu'ils purent, mais Kuja n'avait pas l'air décidé à attendre patiemment et envoya une rafale de Brasier + sur ses adversaires qui, paralysés par la tornade, ne purent rien faire pour les éviter, à part tenter d'en repousser une faible partie à l'aide de leurs armes. Finalement, l'ouragan cessa et tous deux posèrent un genoux à terre, épuisés. Un éclair tomba du ciel à la hauteur de Sora mais Riku le dévia facilement. Sora cligna des yeux ; il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger, pas plus qu'il avait senti l'éclair arriver.

- Riku… ?

- Courage, Sora. Il faut tenir bon encore un peu, encouragea l'argenté.

Sora hocha la tête et se releva. Il prit sa Keyblade à deux mains et courut vers Kuja, enchaînant quatre combos avant d'être repoussé par une vague d'énergie. Il recula jusqu'à Riku.

- On arrivera à rien comme ça, lui dit-il alors que Kuja soignait à nouveau ses blessures. Il faut en finir en un coup.

- Tu penses en être capable ? Demanda Riku sans quitter son adversaire des yeux.

- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Riku ne rajouta rien et se contenta de hocher la tête en resserrant ses mains sur son épée. Il s'élança alors, rapide, et frappa Kuja alors qu'il venait tout juste de terminer son sort de soin. Sora inspira profondément et ferma ses yeux. Il saisit Ultima à deux mains et commença à concentrer son énergie à l'intérieur. La Keyblade se mit à briller.

Au même moment, Kuja tenta de frapper Riku d'un éclair mais un Miroir bien placé lui renvoya son attaque (2), infligeant d'importants dommages à Kuja. Il enchaîna ensuite les combos mais Kuja réussit dans la mêlée à lui porter une attaque magique dans les côtes. Un bruit de craquement à l'intérieur de son corps l'inquiéta, mais il préféra ne plus y penser et fixa Kuja avec mépris.

- Oh… ? Que me vaut un regard tant haineux ? Demanda ce dernier, amusé cependant.

- Tu as blessé Sora, et en plus tu l'as embrassé. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

- Jaloux ? Fit Kuja, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Et alors ? Demanda Riku, franchement agacé.

- Je me demande juste comment tu réagirais si j'en finissait avec lui sur le champ… Avant qu'il ne lance sur moi l'effrayante attaque qu'il prépare.

Riku grimaça. Il s'en était rendu compte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sora, qui semblait toujours en concentration.

De son côté, le châtain avait terminé de concentrer son énergie, mais ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant.

_« Urrg… Je n'ai plus assez de force sans Roxas… Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il m'était aussi nécessaire. Il m'en faut plus… Plus de lumière… »_

Il serra ses paupières et, sentant son énergie magique à son terme, il commença à insuffler dans sa Keyblade sa propre énergie vitale. Il serra les dents en sentant une douleur tenace envahir tout son corps.

_« Je ne pensais pas que j'aurai besoin d'utiliser cette attaque… »_ Pensa-t-il.

--

Sora, porta sa tasse de chocolat au lait (3) à sa bouche et finit d'avaler le liquide chocolaté. Il se décida alors à entamer la pile de tartines beurrées qui était posée devant lui.

_- Dites, Majesté, commença-t-il une fois une bouchée avalée, que se passerait-il si je voulais mettre plus d'énergie dans ma Keyblade ? Je veux dire… S'il s'avérait que mon attaque n'était pas suffisante pour vaincre Kuja, est-ce que je ne pourrai pas lancer une attaque plus puissante en utilisant mon énergie vitale, par exemple ? _

_Le visage du Roi se renfrogna. Il baissa les yeux et sembla plongé dans une profonde réflexion. _

_- Eh bien… Dit-il finalement. Je pense que ce serait possible, cependant… Utiliser sa propre énergie vitale est une action très difficile, et cela reste une manipulation très risquée. Peu nombreux sont les magiciens qui eurent recours à cette manipulation dans le passé, et la plupart se vit forcée d'abandonner cette idée en réalisant les risques énormes qu'elle mettait en jeu._

_- Mais certains ont réussi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas impossible ? Insista Sora. _

_- …Oui, avoua Mickey. C'est en effet dans l'ordre du possible. _

_Sora ne rajouta rien pendant un moment et termina la tartine qu'il avait entamé. Puis il regarda le Roi avec un regard très sérieux. _

_- J'aimerai essayer cette technique pendant la dernière semaine qu'il me reste, dit-il enfin. Si vous voulez bien me soutenir là dedans. _

_Le Roi parut surpris, puis il réfléchit un instant et enfin hocha la tête._

_- Bien. Après tout, nous n'avons plus le choix. Il nous faut vaincre Kuja, quel qu'en soit le prix. (4)_

_- Merci, Majesté, dit Sora, un sourire aux lèvres._

--

--

Sora força ses dents à se séparer l'espace d'un instant pour qu'il puisse inspirer profondément. Il s'était plus ou moins habitué à la douleur qui le parcourait, faisant trembler le moindre centimètre de son corps. Il ouvrit un œil et observa sa Keyblade. La lumière qui émanait d'Ultima était éblouissante à un tel point que Sora ne pouvait la regarder directement plus de quelques secondes sans que ses yeux ne le piquent atrocement. Pourtant, elle n'était pas instable comme elle l'avait été quelques mois plus tôt, et si on oubliait le côté aveuglant on aurait eu du mal à croire que ce fut un élément offensif. Soudain, Sora commença à avoir du mal à respirer et compris qu'il ne devait plus lui rester beaucoup d'énergie vitale. Il regarda dans la direction de Riku ; celui-ci se tenait devant Kuja et semblait en pleine discussion avec lui. Sora se concentra à nouveau sur sa respiration.

_« Encore un peu… Juste un peu plus… »_

Il patienta encore quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures et finalement stoppa net d'insuffler de l'énergie. Il se força à rester debout, malgré les vertiges qui le prenaient subitement et jeta un regard insistant à Riku. Il n'aurait droit qu'à une seule chance.

Riku sembla recevoir le message télépathique de Sora et serra ses dents. Il se concentra sur Kuja, et sur un moyen de l'immobiliser pour que Sora lance son attaque. Et vite.

- Dis-moi, dit-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Tu cherches à te venger ? Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec ton frère ?

Kuja sourit, et quelque chose dans son regard fit penser à Riku qu'il avait compris le but de la manœuvre, mais il répondit malgré tout.

- Pas vraiment. La vengeance n'aurait rien à m'apporter.

- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Kuja reprit son air sérieux, impassible.

- Rien. Absolument rien. J'ai déjà perdu tout ce que je désirais. Seulement je ne supporte pas que ce monde perdure ; je ne supporte pas que des gens tels que vous puissent exister alors que mon frère ait quitté ce monde. Je veux détruire ce monde de souffrance.

- Tout ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, s'énerva Riku. Si tu ne veux plus vivre, alors tu n'as qu'à te suicider ! Pourquoi veut-tu entraîner tout le monde avec toi ?!

Kuja réfléchit un instant puis leva ses bras au ciel dans un geste théâtral.

- Qu'importe ? Tu ne me comprendrais pas de toute façon. Et puis, le monde que tu connais sera bientôt anéanti. Mais dis-moi plutôt, toi, pourquoi veut-tu protéger ce monde ? Qu'a-t-il de si important pour toi ?

Il avait demandé ça mais Riku crut sentir qu'il ne prêterai aucune attention à sa réponse. Mais puisque Kuja avait bien voulu répondre à sa question, il décida de faire de même.

- Je pourrai dire que c'est pour protéger tous les habitants de ce monde, et leur garantir une vie heureuse sans conflit, mais ce serait un mensonge. Je fais ça pour Sora. Uniquement pour lui. Le reste n'a aucune importance à mes yeux, répondit-il sincèrement.

Kuja le regarda avec indifférence, mais il sembla à Riku voir quelque chose luire dans ce regard vide. Comme… Une pointe de jalousie.

- Bien, dit Kuja sur un ton qui ne laissa rien transparaître. Il est temps d'en finir, à présent. Bien que je trouve cela dommage de devoir vous éliminer avant que vous n'assistiez à la fin de ce monde. Cela s'annoncera… - Il étendit ses bras pour donner une dimension à ses paroles - …Un grand spectacle. Vraiment dommage que vous ne puissiez y assister.

Il baissa ses bras lentement, et alors une vague apparut de derrière lui. Il sauta en l'air pour l'éviter et laissa la vague voler vers Riku. L'argenté prit son arme à deux mains, et l'âme-nivore commença à briller, des cristaux de glaces se formant autour de l'épée. Il brandit alors son épée devant lui et des rayons glacés en sortirent, ils tournoyèrent autour de la vague. Soudain, Riku tendit sa main devant lui et la ferma, et tous les rayons se collèrent à la vague, et dans une explosion glacée la vague commença à geler sur plusieurs points, la congélation se propageant rapidement sur toute la vague avant de la geler entièrement, laissant un immense bloc de glace en suspension qui brillait malgré l'absence de soleil. Riku tendit alors son arme devant lui et envoya une immense boule de feu qui fonça sur la vague et la brisa en une infinité de cristaux tranchants. Riku frappa alors l'air de son arme horizontalement et une vague d'aura noire projeta tous les éclats glacés sur Kuja. Le magicien se créa un bouclier arrondi, mais les morceaux étaient bien trop nombreux et la barrière céda au bout de quelques secondes. Les éclats de glace frappèrent Kuja de toute part, et il se retrouva encerclé. Soudain, malgré l'éclat éblouissant des morceaux de vague gelés, il discerna une silhouette à travers les éclats. Ses yeux s'agrandirent mais il ne put pas bouger. Sora lança son attaque.

L'explosion fut gigantesque. Tous les objets autour furent aspirés vers le centre de la sphère lumineuse, jusqu'aux tours du château qui s'arrachaient dans un vacarme qui aurait été assourdissant s'il n'avait pas été étouffé par le bruit de l'explosion. Sora courut pour se protéger, mais son manque de force ralentit ses mouvements. Soudain il sentit deux bras musclés le saisir par la taille et l'emporter loin de l'explosion. Lorsque Riku arriva devant le mur magique que Kuja avait crée au début du combat, il se jeta avec Sora au sol et créa devant eux une barrière qui les enveloppa, masquant le moindre son et les plongeant dans un silence de marbre. Seul le halètement de Sora vint troubler le vide. Riku ne l'avait pas lâché, et à présent il le tenait fermement serré dans ses bras, sa tête contre sa poitrine de façon à ce qu'il ne voit pas l'explosion – ce qui de toute façon n'aurait pas été d'une grande utilité, tout ce qui se voyait à ce moment était une lumière blanche éblouissante. Sora se calma progressivement, l'haleine tiède de Riku contre sa joue y étant pour beaucoup. Il voulut penser à une multitude de choses, mais son cerveau n'était pas encore en état de fonctionner et ses pensées se perdirent à la seconde même où il les formulait. Il resta ainsi, immobile, profitant du calme qui ne durerait pas. Il lui sembla que des minutes entières passèrent. Riku aussi resta sans bouger. Il n'était pas aussi essoufflé que Sora mais de nombreuses blessures et hématomes parcouraient son corps. De plus, il semblait avoir quelques difficultés à maintenir son bouclier actif et respirait difficilement. Sora voulut faire ou dire quelque chose, mais ne parvint pas à faire de phrase sensée dans son esprit. Il abandonna et se resserra contre Riku.

Quelques minutes de plus après, Riku passa sa main sur la joue du châtain.

- Sora ? Murmura-t-il. C'est terminé.

Sora releva sa tête puis la hocha timidement avant de se relever. Le bouclier qu'avait créé Riku disparut lentement et l'argenté prit une longue inspiration. Il se leva à son tour et tous deux observèrent ce qui pourrait être qualifié de « rien ». Le balcon avait disparu, seul l'espace où Riku avait créé sa barrière subsistait et restait dangereusement en suspension, maintenu par un maigre bout de château mangé en grande partie par l'explosion. Le mur magique de Kuja avait disparu lui aussi, mais Axel et Roxas avaient quitté la pièce à peine le combat commencé. Sora et Riku fixèrent le vide un moment.

- Je… n'ai plus aucune force, dit doucement Sora.

- Hm. Je pense qu'on l'a eu. Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu survivre… à ça. Apparemment, il t'avait sous-estimé.

Sora hocha doucement la tête. Il prit la main de Riku dans la sienne.

- Tu as été très fort sur ce coup-là, continua Riku.

- Oui, j'y ai mis toute mon énergie, fit Sora en riant doucement.

- J'espère bien ! Si tu savais toute l'énergie que j'ai utilisée pour faire tenir ce bouclier quinze minutes !

- Si long… ? Murmura Sora plus pour lui-même.

Il se demanda s'il aurait jamais pu réussir à faire tenir un bouclier aussi longtemps, même en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Ce n'était pas vraiment un de ses points forts.

- Toi aussi tu as été incroyable, Riku. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu était aussi fort… Mais, pas aussi fort que moi ! Plaisanta-t-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Riku se tourna vers lui et lui sourit tendrement, empourprant un peu les joues du châtain qui détourna son regard.

- On ferait mieux d'aller trouver Axel et Roxas, dit-il, gêné. J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ils sont coriaces, et si Roxas a les mêmes pouvoirs que toi on peut déjà prier pour l'âme de ce pauvre Sans-cœur. Sérieusement, vous êtes terrifiants tous les deux ! Je n'aurai pas aimé vous affronter, encore moins réunis !

Sora commença à rire, mais soudain Riku se figea.

- Riku ?

Il suivit son regard, inquiet tout à coup. Et il comprit vite pourquoi le visage de son amant était devenu encore plus grand qu'avant. Son visage prit exactement la même teinte.

- Non…

Il faillit tomber à genoux.

Kuja leur jeta un regard impassible, flottant en l'air. De nombreuses blessures très visibles parcouraient tout son corps, tachant ses vêtements de sang. Il semblait cependant ne pas s'en soucier, et n'était même pas essoufflé.

- Oh, fit-il sur un ton vide d'émotion. Je viens de gâcher le temps de festivités. Vous m'en voyez… _désolé._

Il avait appuyé sur le dernier mot, le rendant encore plus faux. Sora et Riku ne dirent rien.

- Je ne peux pourtant m'empêcher de me demander comment… - Il marqua une courte pause le temps de rire doucement – comment vous avez pu rien qu'un instant imaginer que vous en auriez terminé aussi rapidement avec moi.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et en écarta une mèche qui lui tombait sur son front.

- Mais je suis surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu détiennes autant de pouvoir. Il semblerait que Kyû n'ait pas été aussi bien informée qu'elle ne le pensait.

Sora sentit les doigts de Riku se crisper en entendant le nom de Kyû mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça.

- Aussi, pour vous récompenser d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de bravoure, je vais vous faire cadeau d'une petite récompense.

Un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Je vais vous le montrer…

Sora sentit son corps trembler. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps, et jamais aussi intense. Un sentiment qu'il avait presque réussi à oublier. Un sentiment que, plus que tout, il ne voulait pas que Riku ressente lui aussi.

Le désespoir.

Kuja tendit ses bras vers les deux garçons, et les observa, euphorique.

- Oui, vous allez pouvoir vous rendre compte…_ Du pouvoir de la transe. _

--

_To be continued…_

--

--

(1) : Oh non, le pauvre ! Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup… :'( (ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, j'ai trop d'estime pour lui pour qu'il se retrouve sans rien en plein combat XD)

(2) : Aaaah je l'aime, ce sort :) avec lui je tue tous les Sans-cœur en un coup, même dans ma partie en expert.

(3) : Uuuuh qu'est-ce que j'adore ça ! X3 (Je suis une fan de petit déjeuner, aussi bizarre cela peut-il sembler).

(4) : J'ai toujours pensé que Mickey utilisait Sora sans se soucier qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il a l'air tout gentil comme ça avec sa petite voix, mais en vérité c'est un sale pourri !

--

NdA : Voili voilou, j'ai enfin fini ! :D

Je dois avouer que c'était le chapitre le plus difficile que j'ai jamais écrit ! Tous ces combats, ça m'a vraiment épuisée ! J'ai même dû me passer en boucle toutes mes OST de combat pour m'inspirer ! Mais j'ai enfin réussi ! ;) Vive moihahahaha… !

Bon bon bon, on dirait bien que nos petits héros soient tous dans une situation critique ! Je me demande comment ils vont s'en sortir, d'ailleurs… (je n'ai pas encore réflechi à ce côté de la chose X3).

Bon, il est 23h et je suis morte, alors je vais abréger. Merci encore à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement long à venir, le temps de trouver des idées. Heureusement que j'ai mes OST huhuhu (celles qui m'aident le plus sont la version advent children de One-winged Angel et la musique du boss de fin de Final Fantasy X, et parfois le thème de Kuja). Allez, bye-cycle !

Je compte sur vous pour la review ! XD


	23. Chapter 23

Les Enfants du Chaos

Chapitre 23

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf l'histoire.

--

--

Sora tressaillit.

Riku resserra la main de Sora de toutes ses forces.

Et Kuja commença à briller.

Tous les nuages qui couvraient le ciel d'Utopia s'écartèrent autour de lui, balayés par l'énorme pression magique qui émanait de lui. Comme une explosion, le côté explosif en moins.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Kuja ne redevienne normal. Enfin, normal…

Rouge. Il n'était plus au sol, mais lévitait en l'air et des plumes couleur sang avaient recouvert son corps. Ses cheveux avaient pris cette même couleur vive et flamboyante. Il avait également une queue rouge dans le dos, et des flammes et étincelles jaunes l'entouraient. Son sourire était calme, comme si par ce nouveau pouvoir il se sentait plus apaisé que jamais. Comme si la possibilité de sa défaite n'était plus comparable qu'à un grain de sable dans l'univers.

--

- La… Transe… murmura Sora.

Kuja sembla avoir entendu malgré la distance.

- C'est le nom que nous lui avons donné. Un état où notre véritable force est libérée, et qui apparaît seulement à certains Elus lorsqu'ils ressentent une trop forte émotion. Cela m'a pris du temps avant de pouvoir l'utiliser. Beaucoup de temps et de patience, mais j'y suis parvenu.

Un rire cristallin retentit, et son écho se répéta à l'infini dans ce monde vide.

- Qu'attend-tu, Maître de la Keyblade ? Ne m'avais-tu pas promis un beau final ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas abandonner maintenant, alors que cela commençait tout juste à devenir intéressant ?

Sora ne répondit rien. Il ne savait plus quoi répondre, pour tout dire. Le battre ? Puis battre Mikael – plus puissant encore ? Et pour finir, empêcher le monde de sombrer dans un chaos total ?

Quelle naïveté.

Où était sa lumière, à présent ? Cette lueur d'espoir qui ne l'avais jamais quitté auparavant, qui l'avait toujours aidé à trouver le courage pour continuer ?

Il avait battu Xéhanort. Puis son Simili, Xemnas. Il ne pensait pas trouver un jour quelqu'un devant qui ces deux ennemis réunis se soient que de la rigolade.

Est-ce qu'il y avait encore la moindre chance pour qu'il le batte ?

--

--

Sora ferma les yeux.

Donald. Dingo. Léon. Youffie. Cloud. Aérith. Tifa. Merlin. Cid. Selphie. Tidus. Wakka.

Kairi. Kairi qui attendait toujours sur l'île, en pensant sûrement à leur châtiment quand ils rentreraient après tout ce temps. Kairi, toujours souriante, espiègle, gentille, un peu boudeuse parfois. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Pourquoi mériterait-elle de sombrer dans les ténèbres – sombrer une deuxième fois ?

Et Riku. Riku qui, en l'espace de quelques mois, était devenu plus important encore que sa propre vie. Riku qu'il aimait de toute son âme, qu'il voulait toujours voir, toujours sentir près de lui. Riku, son premier rival, son premier ami, son seul et unique amour.

--

Non. Il allait le faire. Il allait les sauver. Il _devait_ les sauver.

Tous.

Tous, sans exception.

--

Sora rouvrit les yeux. Il se releva, et lâcha la main de Riku.

- Sora ? Demanda doucement l'argenté, surpris.

- Je dois le faire, Riku. Je ne peux plus compter toujours sur les autres. Je… Je peux me battre seul !

Riku resta silencieux un moment, puis il posa sa main sur l'épaule du châtain.

- Et garder toute la partie amusante pour toi ? Sympa !

Sora sourit. Voilà, c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer. Ils allaient se battre. Ils allaient gagner.

--

--

Roxas ferma les yeux. Il sentit l'air déplacé par le monstre l'atteindre doucement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il serra ses mains sur sa Keyblade.

Il devait réussir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre.

Perdre maintenant, ça voudrait dire perdre Axel. Encore.

Il repensa à la douleur. A ses larmes qui ne coulaient pas, ses cris qui restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Ce désespoir qui l'envahissait et qu'il voulait exprimer, mais ne pouvait pas. Sora l'en empêchait. Inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas le laisser le contrôler. Pas à ce moment, alors que Kairi s'était faite enlever. Il l'avait laissé, égoïstement, pleurer en silence dans un coin de son esprit. Mais Roxas ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'en était même pas conscient. Il n'allait pas le lui dire, ça ne ferait que lui faire du mal. Il le savait bien : c'était son double. En plus gentil.

Mais jamais il ne laisserait ça se reproduire. Il avait tout perdu. Sa maison, sa ville, ses amis, son corps, sa vie, Axel.

Et maintenant qu'il en avait retrouvé la moitié, il devrait tout abandonner, comme ça ? Battu par un simple Sans-cœur ? Jamais.

Roxas frappa le monstre, mit toutes ses forces dans sa Keyblade.

« Je dois le battre, je dois le battre, je dois le battre… ! »

--

Les deux Keyblades se mirent à briller. Celle de Roxas, et celle de Sora. Pas que leur Keyblade ; quelque chose dans leur poitrine s'enflamma, se mit à les brûler d'un feux indolore. Puis soudain, une sensation métallique dans leur deuxième main.

Une deuxième Keyblade. Tendre Promesse pour Sora ; Ignescence pour Roxas.

Et à ce moment-là, tous les deux purent le sentir… Cette chaleur qui résonnait en eux en un bruit de tambour aux battements rapides et synchronisés. Tout comme Roxas avait commencé à le sentir sans le réaliser quelques instants plus tôt, alors qu'il ne savait pas si Axel était toujours en vie.

Ils n'étaient plus « un ». Ils étaient « deux ». Ils étaient enfin devenus entiers.

--

(1)

--

Le Sans-cœur fut projeté au loin, et commença à briller. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, son corps explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant qui fit danser les flammes autour.

Axel ouvrit ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il voyait était un mélange de rouge et d'orange. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'appuya sur sa main pour se redresser légèrement. Sa vision s'éclaira. Un peu.

- Ro… xas ? Demanda-t-il, à moitié sûr.

Soudain, la silhouette blonde disparut.

--

Le bombo commençait déjà à rassembler ses fragments noirs et la moitié de son sourire avait réapparu. Puis Roxas apparut devant lui, et le frappa de ses deux Keyblades, enchaînant plusieurs dizaines de combos avant d'effectuer une attaque plus puissante qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur. Après quelques instants, il tomba, laissant une trace profonde de plusieurs centimètres dans le mur. Roxas leva Souvenir Perdu et un éclair transperça le monstre, puis il lança Ignescence et elle se planta dans le Sans-cœur. Le garçon apparut à nouveau devant le bombo et tendit Souvenir Perdu devant lui, frôlant sa tête-corps de quelques millimètres. La Keyblade de feu se mit à briller à une vitesse phénoménale. Le sourire du monstre se changea en grimace, bien qu'aucune expression n'apparaisse dans ses yeux vides.

Roxas leva sa main libre, et soudain toutes les flammes de la pièce furent comme aspirées par sa main, formant une sphère rouge instable autour d'elle. Le monstre tenta vainement de se dégager, mais Ignescence l'avait planté comme un clou au sol.

Le garçon se baissa lentement et avança sa main vers lui doucement, puis alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres il l'enfonça brusquement dans la matière noire. Comme il s'y attendait, le corps du Sans-cœur était flasque, liquide, voire visqueux. Pas longtemps. Il s'enflamma entièrement, les flammes ne cessant de croître à l'intérieur de son corps, et libérant une fumée noirâtre. C'est alors que Roxas se releva et frappa le Sans-cœur avec Souvenir Perdu. Les flammes oranges devinrent immédiatement blanches et la pièce toute entière se mit à trembler.

Roxas retira alors ses deux Keyblades et fit un bond en arrière avant de faire disparaître ses deux armes et de tendre ses mains devant lui ; une poussière glacée se forma et commença à fondre à peine sortie de ses paumes. Il ouvrit brusquement ses paupières fermées pour améliorer sa concentration et un immense cristal glacé vint frapper le Sans-cœur, l'emprisonnant dans un losange bleuté.

Roxas reprit son souffle quelques instants, puis courut vers Axel. Il se mit rapidement à genoux et le saisit par l'épaule. Le rouquin poussa un grognement plaintif mais le blond insista.

- Axel, il faut partir ! Maintenant ! Cette pièce va s'effondrer !

Axel le regarda dans les yeux une ou deux secondes puis hocha la tête et s'appuya sur lui pour se relever. Sa jambe le fit grimacer mais il continua à avancer, courant presque. Roxas jeta un dernier regard au Sans-cœur mais ne put voir qu'une lumière aveuglante, entourée de fils électriques multicolores. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'il pressentait avec certitude qu'il n'aurait pas assez de force pour créer un bouclier. Les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce, l'un appuyé sur l'autre, et continuèrent d'avancer dans le couloir blanc.

- Là ! s'écria Roxas. La sortie !

Il montra une porte ouverte sur l'extérieur du doigt.

Puis la pièce explosa.

--

--

- Sora ? Demanda Riku en observant avec inquiétude l'aura qui venait de se former autour de lui.

Le châtain resta immobile, dos à son ami.

- Je vais bien, dit-il doucement.

Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était quoi cette lumière ? Continua Riku.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua l'autre. Mais j'ai l'impression… D'avoir retrouvé une partie de ma puissance, juste comme avant que Roxas ne s'en aille, mais en différent…

Il ferma ses yeux, resta silencieux un instant, puis sourit en rouvrant ses paupières.

- On dirait aussi que j'ai récupéré la moitié de mon énergie magique.

Riku garda sa bouche légèrement ouverte de surprise un moment, puis la referma et sourit à son tour.

Ils se tournèrent vers Kuja, qui les observait, impassible.

- Avez-vous terminés à présent ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

- Presque, répondit Sora avec arrogance. Dès qu'on vous aura battu, toi et ton copain Mikael, on en aura enfin terminé.

- Je vois, répondit simplement Kuja. Dans ce cas, finissons-en. J'ai hâte de voir comment cette pièce va s'achever.

- Désolé, fit Riku, mais je crois que tu ne seras pas là pour y assister.

Kuja leva ses bras de manière théâtrale et un demi sourire se traça sur ses lèvres.

- Peu importe le vainqueur de ce combat… Donnez-moi un beau final.

Il disparut, et les deux garçons reculèrent rapidement alors q'une boule de Gravité s'abattit à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient exactement une seconde et demi plus tôt. Kuja apparut juste devant Sora et ce dernier dut mettre Ultima devant lui pour contrer une boule de feu qui sortit de sa main. Il lança Tendre Promesse vers Kuja mais elle fut bloquée par un mur invisible. Elle ne s'arrêta pourtant pas d'avancer et repoussait le mur avec difficulté. Kuja disparut à nouveau alors que la Keyblade brisa son bouclier. Il refit surface dans les airs et Riku apparut derrière lui pour le frapper de son épée. Kuja fronça ses sourcils et l'aura électrique qui l'entourait se dirigea en partie vers Riku, qui mit son arme devant lui pour repousser les assauts. Kuja envoya alors une aura ténébreuse vers lui et le garçon fut projeté plus loin. Il se releva sans peine et courut jusqu'à lui. Kuja lui envoya une volée d'éclairs mais il les repoussa d'un simple mouvement d'épée et arriva à sa portée. Il le frappa verticalement et tenta une deuxième attaque mais Kuja le saisit par le cou et avança une main vers son visage, mais soudain Ultima vola jusqu'à son dos et le frappa par surprise et il lâcha Riku qui tomba à genoux en toussotant, une main sur sa gorge. Sora reprit Ultima en main et frappa Kuja avec ses deux Keyblades jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de se reculer pour ne pas être touché par une volée d'éclairs. Riku en profita pour se relever et essaya d'attaquer Kuja mais celui-ci se retourna soudain et propulsa son aura sur lui, lui faisant faire un vol de quelques mètres.

- Riku !! Cria Sora en courant vers lui.

Kuja apparut devant lui avant, un air sérieux sur le visage, et lui envoya un sort de feu qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter et qui le fit tomber au sol. Il se releva en prenant appui sur Tendre Promesse et brandit Ultima devant lui. Quatre rayons lumineux s'avancèrent vers Kuja. Il se créa un bouclier pour les contrer, mais lorsque les deux forces entrèrent en collision le mur invisible commença à se fissurer. Kuja mit ses mains devant lui et tenta de le maintenir, mais même si elles progressaient plus lentement les rayons continuèrent à avancer. Il fronça ses sourcils et concentra énergie jusqu'à commencer à repousser les rayons de lumière, mais soudain Sora apparut devant lui et frappa le mur avec Ultima, le brisant en éclats. Tous les rayons le frappèrent en même temps que Tendre Promesse. Kuja voulut se reculer mais Riku l'attendait derrière et lui envoya une aura noire dans le visage avant de l'assaillir de coups.

- Vous… ne pouvez rien… contre moi ! Ragea Kuja.

Soudain, l'aura autour de lui s'amplifia et éjecta les deux garçons, puis Kuja fit apparaître deux immenses éclairs qui transpercèrent chacun un deux garçon, leur arrachant un cri. Kuja disparut ensuite et réapparut en haut de Sora. Il tendit une main devant lui.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en sortir aussi facilement.

Trois longues épées apparurent dans son dos et se tournèrent vers Sora avant de foncer vers lui. Le garçon essaya de contrer tous les assauts qui suivirent mais les trois épées le frappaient à une vitesse prodigieuse. Un coup plus puissant que les autres dévia sa Keyblade et l'envoya en l'air. Toutes les épées le suivirent comme des missiles à tête chercheuse et le frappèrent à nombreuses reprises jusqu'à ce qu'un bouclier bleu apparaisse devant Sora, renvoyant les lames. Kuja se tourna vers Riku, au sol, et dirigea les épées sur lui. Le garçon les contra avec plus d'aisance que son ami, et réussit même en donnant un grand coup d'épée à en envoyer une au loin. Kuja ne s'en préoccupa pas et para une boule de feu que venait de lui envoyer Sora. Il fit apparaître une tornade devant lui et la lança sur le garçon, l'emprisonnant à l'intérieur.

Riku regarda son ami pris au piège mais ne parvint pas à trouver d'ouvertures. Il continua à repousser les deux épées et soudain lança un sort de Miroir qui envoya les deux lames au loin. Il bondit vers Kuja, le frappa plusieurs fois puis lui envoya une aura noire qui atteint son but sans avoir à se diviser. Cependant, lorsqu'elle s'évanouit Kuja avait disparu. Riku se retourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec lui et avec l'aura multicolore qui émanait de sa main et explosa contre son visage, le projetant à plusieurs mètres. Il se releva en vitesse et regarda vers Sora ; toujours emprisonné dans la tornade, le châtain tordait son corps de douleur et semblait à demi inconscient. Une leur de rage passa dans les yeux bleus de Riku et il courut à nouveau vers Kuja. Il s'apprêta à le frapper – et l'autre à le parer d'une de ses lames – mais disparut au dernier moment et le frappa par derrière. Kuja fut projeté en l'air et lança une aura multicolore vers le bas, mais Riku la repoussa de son épée et arriva jusqu'à lui, puis enchaîna plusieurs combos avant de prendre appui sur lui et se projeter vers Sora. Il essaya de le libérer mais ne parvint qu'à se blesser en touchant la tornade. Il n'abandonna pas pour autant et continua d'avancer son bras dans le cyclone jusqu'à atteindre Sora et le tirer de la tornade. Le châtain était à bout de souffle et de forces, et Riku le serra contre lui avant de descendre en douceur jusqu'en bas.

Il allongea Sora au sol et posa une main devant lui pour lancer un sort de Soin. Les nombreuses écorchures sur sa peau se refermèrent lentement, mais soudain une aura frappa Riku dans le dos et il perdit sa concentration. Sora – qui avait retrouvé quelques forces – se releva et lança un Glacier + sur Kuja, mais le magicien le renvoya d'un simple geste de la main avant d'envoyer à son tour quatre auras multicolores qui se dirigèrent vers eux. Sora repoussa les deux premières avec ses Keyblades mais les deux autres le touchèrent et il retomba par terre, rattrapé par Riku qui avait plongé avec lui. Ils se relevèrent tous deux et Sora lança un Foudre X sur Kuja mais à nouveau il le repoussa avec facilité. Sora se mordit la lèvre, sentant son énergie magique de plus en plus faible. Il leva sa Keyblade en l'air.

- Prête-moi ta force… !

Plusieurs lumières vertes en sortirent et dansèrent en l'air puis descendirent et devinrent une fleur brillante ; elle s'ouvrit délicatement et un petit faon en sortit puis gambada joyeusement autour de Sora. En d'autres termes il aurait caressé tendrement la tête de Bambi mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa concentration maintenant.

Son invocation continua sa danse, lançant des bulles magiques autour de lui qui restaurèrent rapidement son énergie et celle de Riku. Soudain, une aura frappa le faon qui poussa un cri avant de disparaître dans une lumière verte. Sora jeta un regard meurtrier à Kuja, et ce dernier le lui rendit par un sourire. Le garçon sauta en l'air et tenta deux attaque mais Kuja était rapide et esquivait aisément. Il se baissa pour éviter un coup horizontal et saisit Sora par ses vêtements. Sa deuxième main fut entourée de flammes et il le frappa à l'abdomen. Sora ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son n'en sortit alors qu'il fut projeté jusqu'au sol. Riku le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe et le tira en arrière pour éviter un éclair qui s'abattait sur lui. Il envoya une aura noire et en profita pour sauter jusqu'à un bout de tourelle encore à moitié intact.

- Sora, dit-il calmement. Je crois que j'ai un plan.

--

--

Axel ouvrit les yeux lentement et les cligna plusieurs fois pour chasser la poussière qui s'y était installée. Il se redressa doucement et aperçut un forme blonde à ses côtés.

- Roxas… ?

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna. Lorsqu'il vit le regard à la fois inquiet et rassuré de son amant, il sourit timidement.

- Désolé, j'ai plus assez d'énergie pour te soigner, s'excusa-t-il.

Axel remua la tête.

- C'est bon.

Il prit la main du blond dans la sienne. Il aurait aimé s'asseoir à son tour mais ne sentait plus ses jambes.

- Le Sans-cœur ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est bon, répondit simplement Roxas. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Axel lui sourit et se rallongea entièrement, mais sans lâcher sa main.

- C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, dit-il en fermant les yeux. Je m'étais promis de te protéger, et au final je n'ai fait que te gêner… Je suppose qu'un simple ex-Simili ne fais pas le poids face à un Maître de la Keyblade…

Il rouvrit ses yeux mais détourna son regard.

- Axel… murmura Roxas.

Il passa doucement sa main dans la masse de cheveux flamboyants de son amant.

- Tu n'es pas inutile… affirma-t-il en souriant maladroitement. C'est… C'est grâce à toi, que… j'ai réussi à le battre. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurai jamais pu trouver la force pour… enfin…

Il détourna son regard, embarrassé. Axel sourit tendrement. Il se redressa légèrement et prit la main du blond pour l'amener jusqu'à ses lèvres et embrasser doucement sa paume.

- Merci.

Roxas sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rosée.

- Imbécile… repose-toi au lieu de parler…

Axel poussa un gémissement en guise d'acquiescement et fit signe à Roxas de se rapprocher. Le blond obéit timidement et soudain Axel le tira brusquement contre lui, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine. Il enfouit son visage dans les mèches blondes et inspira profondément, fermant ses yeux, apaisé, et serrant son amant dans ses bras. Roxas se laissa faire sans rien dire. Quelques secondes passèrent, ou bien quelques minutes.

- Roxas… murmura Axel sans bouger. C'est ton cœur que j'entend ?

- …Je crois…

Le rouquin resserra son étreinte, humant le parfum des cheveux du plus jeune.

- Je vois… je suis content…

- …Idiot.

Roxas serra ses petites mains sur la veste d'Axel et ferma ses yeux à son tour, heureux que leur position ne permette pas à son amant de voir à quel point il rougissait.

* * *

--

--

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_--

(1) : En gros, Roxas n'est plus un Simili et a son propre cœur. Pourquoi ? Hm… La force de l'amour ? (sors) - J'ai mis le chiffre plus loin pour pas gâcher la mise en page. X3

* * *

NdA : Voilà, pour une fois une fin toute mignonne, pour ne pas me faire incendier par les reproches d'une coupure en plein suspense ! Enfin, du coup, j'ai dû m'arrêter plus tôt (logique). On peut pas tout avoir, hein ? XD

J'espère quand même que vous avez un peu aimé mon chapitre ;) finalement le combat contre Kuja dure plus longtemps que prévu, c'est embêtant (embêtant pour moi). Et dire qu'après il restera encore Mikanou… Aaah… TwT

Kuja : Si tu ne veux pas l'écrire, laisse-moi achever ces pauvres rats ignorants.

K25 : J'aimerai bien, mon chéri, mais après je recevrai des mails d'insulte… :)

Kuja : Tss… J'ai toujours été incompris. Je savais que j'aurai dû accepter ce rôle dans Final Fantasy 7… (soupire)

Sephiroth : Na na nana nère ! ;p

Bref, merci pour vos reviews =p Vous inquiétez pas pour la suite, je ne vous oublie pas !


	24. Chapter 24

Les Enfants du Chaos

Chapitre 24

Disclaimer : Vous l'avez toujours pas retenu ?

--

--

_- Kuja-sama ?_

_Le garçon leva sa tête de son livre, regarda la fillette blonde devant lui, puis une grimace de dégoût se dessina sur son visage. _

_- Kyû… Tu t'es encore blessée. Fit-il remarquer en contemplant la traînée de sang qui traversait le visage de la petite. _

_- Blessure minime, dit-elle en secouant la tête. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dans ce cas ? _

_- Où est-ce que Kyû va aller si elle meurt ? Demanda-t-elle franchement, sentant que son maître n'avais pas la moindre envie de perdre son précieux temps. _

_- Nulle part, trancha-t-il, glacial. _

_- Les cœurs ne retournent-ils pas au Kingdom Hearts ? Hésita-t-elle. _

_- Certes. Mais ce cœur ne t'appartiens pas. Lorsqu'il retournera au royaume des cœurs, le sort qui contient ses souvenirs se brisera, et tes propres souvenirs seront instantanément détruits._

_- Pourquoi ? Osa-t-elle malgré l'air ennuyé de l'adulte._

_Kuja soupira. _

_- Un cœur ne peut contenir deux mémoires, et tes souvenirs sont stockés artificiellement, maintenus de force par le sort de… _

_Il grimaça à nouveau mais Kyû savait de qui il parlait. _

_- Si le sort se dissipe, tes souvenirs se détacheront. Ne pouvant exister sans la présence d'un cœur, ils disparaîtront tout simplement. _

_Il reprit sa lecture._

_- Si c'était tout ce que tu avais à me demander, tu peux sortir. _

_Kyû resta un instant sans rien faire, à réfléchir, puis sortit de la pièce._

--

--

Kyû rouvrit ses yeux, revenant à la réalité. Elle regarda avec prudence derrière la colonne brisée derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée pour reprendre son souffle et vit Jûsan, debout, en train de la chercher du regard. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fit apparaître une sphère d'eau entre ses mains puis soudain se leva et courut vers la petite, lui lançant la boule bleutée. L'enfant aux cheveux violets resta immobile et repoussa la sphère d'un geste de la main, son expression toujours impassible. Elle se pencha ensuite légèrement en avant et d'une pression sur ses jambes se propulsa jusqu'à Kyû, tendit son bras devant elle et tenta de la frapper mais la blonde saisit son bras et passa habilement derrière elle avant de la frapper violemment dans le dos. Jûsan tomba par terre et en un instant elle disparut et réapparut devant Kyû, deux piques noires dans les mains qu'elle lança jusqu'à Kyû. La fillette en esquiva un puis repoussa l'autre en créant un petit mur d'eau qui dévia de quelques centimètres la trajectoire du projectile. Elle tendit ensuite ses bras devant elle et un immense cercle d'eau se forma autour de Jûsan. Des Sans-cœur ressemblant fortement à des piranhas en sortirent et filèrent à une vitesse impressionnante jusqu'à la plus petite, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de s'échapper. Elle en laissa deux la frapper puis s'enveloppa d'une aura noire qu'elle étendit jusqu'à détruire tous les poissons Sans-cœur qui sortaient et briser l'anneau d'eau. Kyû fronça les sourcils et sauta en l'air pour éviter un nouvel assaut de la fille au numéro treize, puis créa une cascade qui s'abattit sur la petite, l'engloutissant totalement. Kyû fit ensuite apparaître une immense vague entièrement noire de laquelle on pouvait voir des têtes d'Ombres apparaître, leurs yeux jaunes fixant le vide. A peine la cascade détruite par Jûsan, la vague la percuta. Elle poussa pour la première fois un cri strident alors que le sol se recouvrait de plus en plus d'une tache noire. Des Sans-cœurs en sortaient et sautaient jusqu'à la petite qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, se débattant furieusement mais ne faisant que s'enfoncer un peu plus. Finalement, elle disparut entièrement et Kyû fit disparaître toutes les ténèbres d'un claquement de doigts. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber au sol et se mordit la lèvre.

_« J'espère que ça la retiendra assez longtemps… »_ Pensa-t-elle. _« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi forte. Je ne pourrai pas la vaincre seule. »_

Elle releva ensuite sa tête, les bruits d'un combat résonnant depuis un bon moment au dessus d'elle.

_« Sora-nii… Ne meurs pas, s'il te plait… »_

--

--

Sora sauta jusqu'à Kuja, tenta plusieurs attaques directes de Keyblade mais qui furent toutes contrées. Il retomba au sol, laissant sa place à Riku qui lui parvint à placer un coup, faisant perdre à Kuja sa concentration l'espace d'une seconde. Riku s'appuya alors sur lui pour se propulser rapidement, et l'envoyer à quelques centimètres derrière. Kuja, outré par ce geste, voulut riposter mais se retrouva soudain piégé à l'intérieur d'un rayon lumineux d'environ deux mètres de diamètre. Il tenta de bouger mais la lumière le paralysa. Il jeta un regard furieux à Sora, assis au sol, et remarqua alors que la Keyblade qu'il tenait dans ses deux mains jointes brillait dangereusement. Il inspira profondément et laissa exploser sa puissance, fissurant dangereusement le rayon mais qui tenait encore bon. Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes. De son côté, Sora faisait de son possible pour préparer son attaque le plus vite possible tout en maintenant la prison lumineuse de Kuja. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans y prêter attention et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'un goût de sang envahit sa bouche. Il failli se déconcentrer mais se rattrapa rapidement. Finalement, il réussit juste avant que le rayon ne soit détruit. Kuja vola rapidement jusqu'à lui pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer, mais lorsqu'il vit la Keyblade du garçon voler jusqu'à lui il s'arrêta et attendit qu'elle soit toute proche pour concentrer toute la puissance ténébreuse qu'il avait dans ses mains et dévier l'arme qui le dépassa avant d'exploser, plusieurs mètres au loin. Il sourit à l'expression enragée et déçue de Sora et leva un bras devant lui pour le frapper, mais soudain s'arrêta et se tourna rapidement, juste à temps pour voir Riku arriver jusqu'à lui, l'emblème des Sans-cœurs dessiné sur ses vêtements restés identiques et une aura à la fois noire et blanche l'entourait. Riku força sur ses bras pour tracer une ligne horizontale avec son arme, qui semblait être devenue subitement très lourde vu l'effort qu'il avait employé là-dedans. Une vague noire parcourue d'étincelles blanches fonça jusqu'à Kuja, qui écarquilla ses yeux et la bloqua en amenant toutes ses épées volantes devant lui.

- Vous… Ne pouvez rien… Contre moi… ! Articula-t-il.

Il repoussa avec peine l'attaque, poussant la vague de quelques centimètres. Riku regarda avec horreur son attaque être de plus en plus repoussée ce qui fit sourire Kuja. Mais soudain, l'expression du plus jeune changea et se fut à son tour d'afficher un sourire sûr de lui.

- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

Kuja le fixa sans comprendre. Puis soudain, il réalisa et leva brusquement sa tête. Une lumière éblouissante lui fit cligner des yeux et Sora tomba sur lui, sa seconde Keyblade en main et chargée de la même énergie que la précédente.

- Impossible ! En si peu de temps, tu ne pouvais pas…

Il ne prit pas la peine de terminer et regarda le garçon se rapprocher dangereusement.

- Pas question ! Cria-t-il, une pointe d'hystérie dans sa voix. Jamais je ne me laisserai battre par des rats tels que vous !! Je suis… Je suis parfait !

- C'est vrai, dit Riku. Tu es beaucoup plus puissant que nous deux séparés.

- Mais… continua Sora. Ensemble, nous sommes plus puissant que toi. Tu t'es surestimé, Kuja.

Kuja lui jeta un dernier regard empli de folie, et Riku le regarda froidement.

- Disparais.

Une lumière intense recouvrit l'aire, avant d'exploser entièrement.

--

--

_Quelques instants plus tôt…_

_- Un plan ? Répéta Sora avant de jeter un autre coup d'œil en direction de Kuja, qui apparemment ne les avait toujours pas repérés. _

_- On a pas beaucoup de temps, alors écoute bien, dit Riku sérieusement. Je connais une attaque qui pourra détruire Kuja, je l'ai mise au point pendant mon entraînement. Cependant, elle demande énormément de temps, encore plus que la tienne, et ne fonctionne que si elle rentre en contact direct avec sa cible, c'est pourquoi je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'en servir. _

_- Tu veux que je fasse diversion, c'est ça ? Demanda Sora. _

_- Pas exactement. J'aimerai que tu immobilise Kuja, tu devrais en être capable avec ta Lumière. _

_- Je peux y arriver, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps… Environ une minute. _

_- C'est suffisant. Dès que tu l'as fait, jette une de tes Keyblade et concentre ton attaque sur l'autre. Fais-le de manière à ce que Kuja te vois. Mais en même temps…_

_- Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir, l'interrompit le châtain. Je prépare la même attaque avec l'autre Keyblade à distance. Mais Riku, si je fais ça, ce sera bien trop faible pour le battre ! _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tout ce passe bien, nos deux attaques combinées suffiront à le battre. Il faut seulement que Kuja ne s'en rende pas compte avant de l'avoir fait. _

_Sora hésita un instant. Le plan de Riku avait l'air bon, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, mais… Il doutait un peu de son efficacité. _

_- Fais-moi confiance, Sora. _

_Le châtain sursauta et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux, ébloui par son air sur de lui et déterminé. Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes puis hocha vivement la tête. _

_- D'accord. Je ferais de mon mieux. _

_Il se prépara à sortir de sa cachette mais Riku le retint par la manche de sa veste. _

_- Sora…_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il. _

_- Je t'aime. _

_Le châtain écarquilla les yeux, le visage subitement écarlate. _

_- Ne… Ne dis pas des choses comme ça maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il. _

_- Mais on sait jamais, peut-être que je n'aurai plus d'autres occasion de le dire, se défendit l'argenté. _

_- Bien sûr que si ! Insista l'autre. On va rentrer tous les d… tous les trois, et tu auras autant d'autres occasions que tu le veux ! Je t'interdis de dire des trucs comme ça ! _

_Riku sourit et posa sa main sur la tête de Sora, le décoiffant encore plus – si c'était possible. _

_- Compris. _

_Il retira sa main et la resserra sur le manche de son épée. Tous deux attendirent le moment idéal, puis s'élancèrent à nouveau au combat…_

--

--

Sora et Riku marchaient depuis un petit moment déjà autour du château à moitié détruit, les couloirs intérieurs étant complètement enfoncés sous les débris. Soudain, deux formes assises attirèrent leur attention.

- Roxas ! Axel ! Appela Sora en courant vers eux. Vous allez bien ?

Le blond releva sa tête et sourit, rassuré de voir ses deux amis en un seul morceau. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes que lui et Axel s'étaient installés ici, contre le mur extérieur, mais aucun d'eux n'avait les forces nécessaires pour bouger.

- Pas trop mal, dit-il. Si on oublie le fait qu'on a tous les deux plus une seule goutte d'énergie.

- Tan mieux… Fit Sora en s'asseyant devant eux. On est pas super de ce côté-là nous non plus…

- Vous avez battu Kuja ? S'enquit Axel, sérieux.

- Oui. Mais on a vraiment eu beaucoup de mal.

- Ce type était vraiment coriace, soupira Riku en s'asseyant à son tour. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi fort.

Les quatre garçons restèrent sans rien dire un moment, puis Roxas se décida à briser le silence, posant la question que chacun redoutait.

- Et… Pour Mikael ? Est-ce qu'on a vraiment une chance ?

Sora baissa les yeux et serra son poing dans le sable blanc.

- On a pas le choix, on doit essayer.

- Mais… On a plus d'énergie, continua le blond. Et Axel est blessé…

- Je sais bien, fit Sora sans lever les yeux. Mais on a plus de temps… Qui sait quand Mikael va se décider à agir ? On ne va pas pouvoir attendre infiniment ! Si on agit pas maintenant… Tout le monde va…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais tous en devinèrent la fin et baissèrent à leur tour leurs yeux. Excepté Axel.

- Hey, c'est pas le moment de déprimer ! Se plaignit-il. Y'a pas moyen qu'on perde contre ce punk aux yeux roses !

- Tu dis ça mais t'es celui qui est le plus mal en point, fit remarquer Roxas.

- C'est rien ! Je peux encore me battre ! Dit-il.

Pour prouver ses dires, il prit appui sur le mur pour tenter de se relever, et grimaça rapidement à la douleur. Roxas le prit par les bras pour l'obliger à se rasseoir.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Le gronda-t-il. C'est hors de question que tu ailles affronter Mikael dans cet état-là !

- Mais… !

Il poussa un soupir et croisa ses bras, frustré.

- Evidemment avec toi faut toujours que tu…

Il s'arrêta soudain de parler et fixa le vide devant lui. Tous l'imitèrent, sentant l'arrivée de quelqu'un, tous craignant de voir apparaître la même personne. A la place, un portail noir apparut et une silhouette blonde en sortit.

- Kyû ! S'exclama Sora.

La petite scruta rapidement les quatre personnes. Puis elle s'arrêta sur Roxas.

- Je t'ai vu aussi la dernière fois, mais t'es qui au juste ?

- Roxas, se présenta le blond. Je suis, euh… Comment dire… ?

- T'avais pas de cœur avant, dit Kyû en fronçant les sourcils. Comment t'as fait pour en avoir ?

Roxas resta bouche bée, ne trouvant rien à répondre.

- Comment tu… ?

- On s'en fiche ! Les interrompit Axel. Petite, t'avais pas un truc à nous dire ?

Kyû réfléchit un instant et soudain ouvrit sa bouche.

- Ah ! C'est vrai !

Elle se tourna vers Sora.

- Sora-nii, on a un gros gros problème ! S'exclama-t-elle. Maintenant que Jûsan a pris l'énergie de Roku, elle s'est réveillée et elle est suuuper forte ! Je l'ai coincée dans un couloir des ténèbres un moment, mais elle va sûrement pas tarder à apprendre comment en sortir ! Kyû pensait qu'elle pourrait la battre, mais quand elle y est allé Jûsan l'a attrapé par le bras et--

- Attends, attends ! La coupa Sora. Je comprend rien à ce que tu me racontes ! C'est qui, Jûsan ?

Kyû prit un air frustré, mais répondit, plus calmement cette fois.

- Jûsan est la dernière de nous, normalement elle pouvait pas se réveiller avant plusieurs mois mais Kuja-sama lui a donné Roku… à… manger…

Elle s'arrêta, et soudain secoua vivement sa tête, probablement pour ne pas penser à un souvenir désagréable.

- Jûsan est beaucoup plus forte que Kyû, et quand elle va sortir Mikael va l'utiliser pour atteindre le Kingdom Hearts. Sora, tu dois vite battre Jûsan avant qu'il ne…

Elle s'arrêta soudain, remarquant les nombreuses blessures visibles sur les quatre garçons.

- Tu pourras pas la battre comme ça, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je sais bien, mais j'ai pas le choix ! J'ai plus assez de magie pour me soigner.

- Pas de problème ! Fit la blonde en souriant. Kyû a une arme secrète !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis soudain quatre Sans-cœur verts en forme de cônes apparurent en l'air.

- C'est des Sans-cœur de soin ! Dit-elle.

Les quatre cônes verts tournoyèrent autour des garçons et une lumière verte les entoura tous, soignant peu à peu leurs plaies. Toutes ne purent pas guérir, mais c'était largement suffisant pour qu'ils puissent tous se relever.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux ! Fit Sora en se levant, plein d'énergie. Merci beaucoup, Kyû !

Les trois autres se relevèrent à leur tour, Roxas jetant un regard inquiet à son amant pendant qu'il se relevait avec un peu plus de mal que les autres, prêt à le rattraper au moindre faux pas.

- Maintenant, allons nous occuper de Mikael ! Déclara le châtain.

Kyû sembla surprise de cette annonce.

- Sora n'y arrivera pas ! S'écria-t-elle. Mikael est bien trop fort ! Sora-nii doit combattre Jûsan !

Le garçon sourit et se baissa pour arriver au niveau de la petite.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-il calmement. Si on ne se débarrasse pas de Mikael maintenant, il va refaire la même chose. On doit finir tout ça maintenant.

- Non, Sora-nii ! Insista Kyû. Mikael est vraiment trop fort ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il a beau être fort, à nous quatre on ne peut pas perdre !

La blonde le regarda se lever à nouveau, paniquée.

- Désolé, mais tu sais, j'ai une amie qui m'attend chez moi. Je peux pas la faire poireauter plus longtemps.

- Une amie… répéta Kyû. Pourquoi tu devrais faire ça pour elle ? C'est mieux de penser à soi, t'as qu'à l'oublier !

- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça… Insista Sora tout en cherchant un moyen de lui expliquer quelque chose d'aussi compliqué. Ecoute, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Moi et les autres, on va gagner.

- Kyû pense pas, répliqua la petite. Kyû pense que vous allez tous mourir.

- C'est… Vachement positif tout ça… Fit Roxas, blasé.

- Bon, t'es venue pour nous aider ou pour pourrir l'ambiance ? Demanda Riku, glacial.

La blonde lui tira la langue.

- D'accord, allez tous vous faire tuer ! Bouda-t-elle. Je m'en fiche !

Elle ouvrit un portail des ténèbres devant elle, mais hésita un peu avant de l'emprunter.

- Mikael est dans la salle du trône, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. C'est la pièce la plus haute au milieu.

Elle sauta ensuite dans l'ovale noir et disparut en même temps que lui. Sora fronça légèrement les sourcils, un air d'inquiétude sur son visage. Riku ne manqua pas de le remarquer et se rapprocha de lui avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

- Tout ira bien pour elle, dit-il bien que pas entièrement convaincu.

Sora leva son visage vers le sien et lui sourit timidement.

- Bon, on y va ? Demanda impatiemment Axel.

Sora se tourna vers le rouquin et hocha la tête.

- Oui. Finissons-en.

--

--

Mikael posa sa main sur sa joue, appuyant son visage dessus d'un air ennuyé.

- Vraiment… Où a-t-elle bien pu passer ? Se demanda-t-il, brisant le silence de la pièce. Je lui avais bien dit à Kuja de renforcer la sécurité…

Il soupira et étira ses bras avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Enfin, pas vraiment un fauteuil. Un trône. Somptueux malgré sa vieillesse, s'étendant plus que nécessaire en hauteur, et dont la peinture dorée prenait peu à peu une couleur ocre au fil du temps, sans pour autant retirer du charme à l'objet. Aucun autre meuble ne comblait le vide de la pièce, aucun tableau, aucune décoration. Seuls quelques chandeliers ornaient les murs, et leur lumière suffisait à éclairer entièrement la pièce malgré sa taille impressionnante. De là où il était, Mikael ne voyait même pas la porte d'entrée – unique accès à la salle du trône.

Le garçon soupira à nouveau et ferma les yeux.

- Tellement ennuyeux…

Soudain, ses paupières se rouvrirent et il se redressa.

- Oh ?

Un mince sourire se traça sur ses lèvres. Il attendit quelques instants que les personnes qui s'avançaient soient à portée de vue et commença à frapper ses mains, ses applaudissement résonnant dans la pièce.

- Le Maître de la Keyblade et ses subordonnés ! Que me vaut donc cette visite ? Demanda-t-il, enjoué.

Sora leva sa tête jusqu'à lui, lui accordant son regard le plus féroce. Il leva un bras vers lui, Ultima en main. Le sourire de Mikael s'évanouit progressivement, vite remplacé par un air innocent.

- Allons, ai-je dit quelque chose qui t'as mis en colère ?

- Ton existence même me met hors de moi, cracha-t-il.

- Et donc ? Continua le blond, à nouveau souriant. Vous allez vous y mettre à quatre pour m'assassiner ? Où est passé votre sens de l'honneur ?

- L'honneur n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Dit Roxas en s'avançant pour se placer aux côtés de son double. Maintenant arrête de poser des questions et répond ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?

Mikael posa une main contre sa poitrine et afficha un air outragé.

- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Te fous pas de moi ! S'énerva Roxas.

- Tss, vous n'êtes vraiment pas divertissants, fit Mikael en haussant les épaules. Pour une fois que j'ai de la visite…

- Désolé blondinet, dit Axel, mais on est pas vraiment venu ici pour te distraire. Tan pis pour toi si tu ne veux pas parler, contente-toi de te faire exploser sans rien dire !

Mikael fixa le rouquin un instant, impassible, et soudain lui jeta un regard froid.

- Comment oses-tu seulement t'adresser à moi ? Un misérable comme toi venu des ténèbres ne mérites pas d'exister.

- Salaud… Articula Roxas entre ses dents serrées. Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Tu ne sais absolument rien de lui !

Mikael détourna son regard pour le poser sur le blond, amusé.

- Décidément je ne vous comprend vraiment pas ! Tous les deux – il désigna Sora également – êtes des guerriers de Lumière, et pourtant vous vous entourez d'êtres des ténèbres. Ne sont-ils pas sensés être vos ennemis ? La paix ne règnera jamais dans le monde tant qu'il restera une infime trace d'obscurité dans le cœur de quelqu'un. Tôt ou tard vous devrez vous affronter, alors pourquoi attendre ?

- Parce que tu crois que la paix règnera une fois que tu auras… Que tu auras détruit le monde ?! S'écria Roxas hors de lui.

- …C'est juste, fit Mikael avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin.

- Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Continua le blond.

Roxas, ne tenant plus, fit apparaître ses deux Keyblades.

- Roxas, attends ! S'écria Axel.

Trop tard : le deuxième maître de la Keyblade sauta en l'air et abattit Souvenir Perdu sur Mikael. Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'éviter aussi Roxas pensa l'avoir touché mais lorsqu'il regarda devant lui le blond avait disparu. Une immense déchirure traversait le siège royal.

- Ah la la… Vous n'avez vraiment aucun respect pour les antiquités ? Demanda Mikael derrière le groupe.

Tous se tournèrent derrière lui, et Axel et Riku invoquèrent à leur tour leurs armes respectives.

- T'avais qu'à pas l'esquiver ! S'emporta le roux.

Mikael se remit à rire pendant que tous les autres se demandaient avec inquiétude comment il pouvait avoir atteint une telle vitesse. Seul Sora restait impassible.

Soudain, il tendit à nouveau Ultima devant lui.

- Assez perdu de temps.

Le châtain disparut à son tour et réapparut juste devant Mikael. Le blond recula d'un pas pour éviter un coup de Keyblade puis se baissa pour être frôlé par Tendre Promesse.

- Pas assez rapide ! Cria Sora en s'apprêtant à le frapper verticalement.

Mikael le regarda, impassible, et soudain il mit ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

- Sora, arrête !

Le châtain stoppa net, et écarquilla ses yeux. Mikael n'était plus devant lui.

- K… Kairi ? Murmura-t-il.

La rousse baissa ses bras, tremblante, puis croisa le regard confus du châtain et esquissa un sourire timide.

- Ce… n'est pas possible ? S'exclama Riku derrière lui.

- Kairi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Demanda Sora en prenant les épaules de la fille dans ses mains.

- Sora, je… Pardon, je voulais tellement te revoir… !

Elle prit soudainement le garçon dans ses bras. Et sourit. Quelque chose apparut dans sa main.

- Sora-nii ! Attention !!

Le châtain repoussa d'un coup la rousse qui tomba au sol en poussant un cri. Dans sa main se trouvait une Keyblade en fleurs.

- Kairi, pourquoi… ?! Demanda le garçon.

La rousse releva sa tête et la secoua négativement, effrayée.

- Ce n'est pas ton amie ! Dit Kyû en courant jusqu'à lui. C'est bien Mikael !

- Mais comment ?

- C'est un de ses pouvoirs ! Il peut prendre l'apparence et les capacités de n'importe qui !

Kairi écarquilla ses yeux et se releva.

- Non, Sora, c'est bien moi ! Cria-t-elle.

Le garçon passa de la rousse à la petite, ne sachant plus qui croire.

- Réfléchis, Sora-nii ! Comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu arriver ici ?!

- Je… Je suis passée par la porte ! Dit Kairi. Celle qui est dans la cachette ! Tu te souviens ?

Sora se tourna vers Kyû.

- Mikael ne pouvait pas savoir ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

La blonde le regarda, horrifiée.

- Non, Sora-nii, tu dois me croire ! Ce n'est pas elle, c'est Mikael !

Soudain l'épée de Riku passa devant sa gorge.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait te croire ? Demanda l'argenté.

La petite releva sa tête vers lui. Puis elle fronça ses sourcils et disparut soudain dans un portail des ténèbres. Elle réapparut devant Kairi qui sursauta.

- Même si vous ne voulez pas me croire, je ne vous laisserai pas vous faire tuer ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle fit apparaître une dague noire dans sa main et courut vers Kairi. La rousse cria et mit instinctivement ses bras devant elle.

- Sora !

Un bruit métallique retentit lorsque Tendre Promesse repoussa l'arme de la blonde. Le contact de l'arme de Lumière brisa la dague en éclat et le choc projeta Kyû plus loin.

- Arrête, Kyû ! C'est Kairi, c'est elle j'en suis s-

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Une Keyblade fleurie venait de s'abattre dans son dos.

- Sora ! S'exclamèrent Riku et Kyû en cœur.

L'argenté courut vers le garçon au sol, et lança son épée vers Kairi. Ame-nivore frappa la clé de la fille, l'envoyant voler plus loin. Riku se baissa ensuite devant Sora et l'aida à se redresser. Il jeta ensuite un regard furieux à la rousse.

- Toi…

La fille se mit à rire doucement.

- J'y crois pas ! Sora, t'es vraiment trop bête !

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se pencha légèrement en avant.

- Eh non, c'était pas moi ! Merci quand même d'y avoir cru !

Une lumière brillante l'entoura et Mikael reprit son apparence propre.

- Les cœurs… Dit Kyû en se relevant. Il lit dans vos cœurs pour prendre l'apparence des personnes auxquelles vous tenez, c'est pour ça qu'il peut aussi connaître leurs souvenirs !

Mikael jeta un regard dégoûté à la fillette.

- Toi, je savais que j'aurai dû m'occuper de toi plus tôt. J'avais bien dit à Kuja de détruire tous ses jouets avant qu'ils ne se retournent contre lui, mais il n'a rien voulu écouter.

Il haussa les épaules et sourit.

- Enfin, je suppose qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour réparer une erreur.

Sora mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Mikael n'était plus devant lui.

Kyû poussa un cri.

Le châtain se tourna brusquement vers la fillette et courut vers elle, mais soudain il s'arrêta. Une épée traversait le ventre de la petite. Elle ouvrit la bouche, poussant un cri inaudible, et Mikael retira son épée, la faisant tomber au sol.

Sora resta immobile. Il baissa lentement ses yeux vers le corps de la petite et soudain ils s'agrandirent.

- Kyû !

Il courut vers la blonde et la prit par les épaules pour la tourner doucement sur le dos. Elle gémit et grimaça.

- Kyû ! Tu vas bien ?!

Question stupide. Evidemment que non. Mais Sora le réalisa après avoir parlé, lorsqu'il vit la main de la petite crispée sur son ventre, un liquide rouge s'en échappant.

- J'ai… mal… Murmura-t-elle.

Sora ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se força cependant.

- Kyû, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais te soigner, et tu vas aller mieux !

Il tendit une main vers la petite et une lumière verte l'entoura, mais soudain elle fut repoussée. Il voulut réessayer mais une petite main agrippa son bras.

- So… ra…

- Attend, Kyû, je dois…

- Sora… Je ne veux… pas disparaître…

Il se tourna vers la petite. Et vit qu'elle pleurait.

- Je ne veux pas disparaître ! Répéta-t-elle, en criant cette fois. Je veux… Je vent encore jouer avec Sora-nii ! Et visiter… des mondes ! Je veux… revoir Youfie, et… m'amuser… encore…

Sora resta paralysé. Incapable de parler. Ses yeux seulement rivés sur les bras de la fille, qui commençaient à disparaître.

- Je sais même pas… ce que ça veut dire « ami » ! Pleura-t-elle. Je veux aller voir la maison de Sora… et… et… Je ne veux pas disparaître…!!

Elle serra la main du garçon dans la sienne.

- Je veux… vivre !

Une lumière noire l'entoura, et son corps disparut entièrement. Seul un cœur noir en sortit, et il s'envola, libérant des fragments de lumière noire avant de retrouver sa couleur rose d'origine et de disparaître.

Sora resta immobile. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis, lentement, il referma sa main dans le vide. Il regarda alors devant lui. Et ne vit rien.

- Kyû… ? Murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il sentit un picotement, mais aucune larme ne parvenait à en couler. Riku, Roxas et Axel ne bougeaient pas plus que lui. Mikael, lui, éclata de rire. Mais Sora ne l'entendait déjà plus. Son corps trembla et il mordit sa lèvre, tellement fort qu'une traînée de sang s'en échappa. De traits humides traversèrent enfin ses joues, et il baissa sa tête.

Il se releva et se retourna lentement vers le blond.

- Je vais te tuer.

--

_To be continued…_

--

--

NdA : Ah, je sais, je suis horrible. Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie X) 1) D'avoir bâclé le combat avec Kuja (j'ai honte), 2) D'avoir bâclé ce chapitre (j'en pouvais plus !), 3) D'avoir tué Kyû (oui c'est triste). Comme d'habitude j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit une tonne et au final c'est tout petit lol.

En tout cas, écrire la mort de Kyû était bien plus dur que je ne me l'était imaginé ! Je suis déçue, j'aurai voulu faire beaucoup mieux. Enfin, c'est comme ça…

J'avais prévu depuis un peu après sa création de tuer Kyû, pour tout dire. J'aurai voulu faire durer le combat avec Mikael un peu avant, mais je voulais aussi finir le chapitre avec ce passage.

Riku : T'aurais aussi pu faire un chapitre plus long. ¬.¬

K25 : Oui, mais non =)

Bon, la fin de la fic se rapproche de plus en plus ! Je dirai dans un ou deux chapitres. Voir trois, mais ça m'étonnerai. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour le combat final, mais rien de très concret, alors ça va peut-être prendre un peu de temps.

Allez, sur ce à bientôt, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! :)


	25. Chapter 25

Les Enfants du Chaos

--

Chapitre 25

Disclaimer : Mikael est à moi ! A MOI !! (rire démoniaque)

Square Enix : Et moi j'ai tous les autres, alors pas de quoi te vanter ! :D

Aku : …Je t'échange Mikanou contre Kuja.

Mikael : PARDON ?!

Kuja : NON ! Je ne veux pas être la propriété de cette folle !

Square Enix : Désolé, mais c'est non. On a déjà assez de blonds comme ça.

Kuja : (soupir de soulagement)

Mikael : (soupir de déception)

Aku : Pff… Bon ben, rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et Mikael.

Mikael : Je te hais. T.T

Aku : Je sais, kufufufu…

--

Bon, je sais, j'ai mis énormément de temps à poster ce chapitre… J'espère quand même que vous allez prendre plaisir à le lire, la prochaine fois j'essaierai d'aller plus vite… ='p A propos, avant de lire ce chapitre je vous conseille de relire la petite « histoire » au début du chapitre 19… voilà sur ce bonne lecture ! (attention : encore une fois chapitre spécial combats… pour votre plaisir ou votre malheur, j'en sais rien, mais de toute façon il fallait bien le faire XD)

Petite dédicace à DuncanHearts qui m'a bien aidée pour les combats à venir :)

Et encore merci à tous mes anonymes de prendre la peine de me lire depuis tout ce temps !

--

--

- Je vais te tuer.

A peine ces mots prononcés, Sora disparut et fit face à Mikael. Il leva le bras tenant Ultima et tenta une attaque verticale mais Mikael recula avec aisance. Le blond se baissa ensuite et en un instant son apparence changea. Ses yeux prirent une teinte bleutée et ses cheveux, toujours blonds, poussèrent légèrement pour s'attacher d'eux même en une courte queue de cheval. Enfin, une queue de singe poussa dans son dos et deux dagues apparurent dans ses mains. Sora se rappela l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, et se rappela le « frère » endormi de Kuja, bien que la version Mikael semblait plus âgée. Mikael leva un bras et sa dague repoussa la Keyblade ultime du châtain. Il avança ensuite sa seconde dague vers le ventre du garçon mais Sora plaça Tendre Promesse devant lui pour se protéger. Il ne se déplaça cependant pas et recula son bras droit pour frapper violemment Mikael avec Ultima, mais encore une fois le blond para l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante.

Puis, avec une agilité tout aussi incroyable, il passa derrière le châtain pour le frapper de bas en haut. Sora se retourna de justesse pour mettre ses deux Keyblades devant lui mais le choc l'envoya en l'air. Mikael sauta à sa suite et Sora se prépara à bloquer son attaque, mais soudain le blond disparut et apparut encore plus haut. Il tendit ses deux dagues devant lui et soudain les armes fusionnèrent pour ne former plus qu'une. Il la fit alors tourner sur elle-même et devant lui plusieurs cercles d'alchimie apparurent et se regroupèrent. Sora mit instinctivement ses Keyblades devant lui, et soudain des cercles apparurent de nombreuses boules d'énergie qui filèrent vers Sora pour exploser. Le garçon ne put pas contrer l'attaque et malgré ses Keyblades il subit de violents dommages, mais lorsque Mikael retomba au sol, Sora courut jusqu'à lui en lançant un sort de Soin sur lui-même. Il lança ensuite l'une de ses épées au blond et profita des quelques secondes que mettait Mikael à la renvoyer pour le frapper de sa deuxième Clé. Au dernier moment, il enflamma Tendre Promesse, rallongeant sa portée, et parvint ainsi à toucher Mikael.

Le blond fut envoyé en arrière et Sora se projeta et lui jeta ses deux Keyblades dessus. Mikael se créa alors un bouclier, faisant voler les deux épées plus loin, mais Sora ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et agrippa le blond par le col. Il recula alors son bras et frappa le garçon de toutes ses forces au visage, le faisant tomber au sol. Le blondinet commença à se redresser mais Sora se baissa sur lui et tira à nouveau ses vêtements pour lui crier au visage.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Hurla-t-il Pourquoi tu as tué Kyû ?!!

Mikael passa d'un regard impassible à un air étonné.

- Pourquoi ? Fit-il avec la voix de Djidane. Eh bien… Disons que sa tête ne me revenait pas.

Sora écarquilla ses yeux puis fronça ses sourcils, ses dents serrées à lui en faire mal.

- Enfoiré… !

Il tenta de le frapper une deuxième fois mais Mikael bloqua son coup à main nue. Pourtant, le blond n'employa pas assez de forces apparemment car Sora se dégagea facilement et son poing atteignit son objectif, laissant une deuxième marque rouge au visage de Mikael.

- Elle ne t'avait rien fait !! Cria Sora.

- Elle existait. C'est un crime suffisant pour mériter…

- LA FERME !! Hurla le châtain.

Il invoqua Ultima et l'abaissa sur Mikael, mais le blond replia soudain ses jambes pour repousser Sora avec. Il se releva ensuite et frotta ses vêtements pour les dépoussiérer.

- Tss, décidément ce corps est rapide mais bien trop faible.

Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers Sora qui l'observait, Ultima en main. Il sourit en voyant sa Keyblade luire curieusement et amena une main sur son visage. Son corps se changea alors pour redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Les yeux roses de Mikael fixèrent Sora avec amusement. Soudain, il fit un pas rapide sur le côté pour éviter une Keyblade noire qui s'abattit dans le vide. Roxas se redressa vers lui et tenta une attaque horizontale cette fois mais Mikael bloqua Souvenir Perdu à mains nues.

- Je joue avec Sora, dit-il simplement d'un ton désolé.

Il le repoussa ensuite avec une force qui fit fléchir les genoux du garçon et tendit une main devant lui avant de la diriger vers le ciel. Soudain, le décor changea et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du désert d'Utopia, entourés uniquement par du sable gris et des nuages de même couleur. De la main de Mikael sortit alors un rayon bleuté qui vola jusqu'au ciel et soudain quelque chose sembla briller derrière les nuages.

- Viens à moi, Bahamut, roi des dragons !

Aussitôt, un immense dragon tomba de nulle part, gris avec des ailes énormes parcourues de motifs étranges. Roxas écarquilla ses yeux et recula rapidement jusqu'à Axel, qui posa instinctivement une main sur son épaule pour le reculer au moindre problème.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! S'écria Riku en rejoignant les deux autres.

- Mon invocation. Elle vous plait ? Demanda Mikael, euphorique.

- C'est… trop cool, fit Axel, admiratif malgré les circonstances.

Roxas lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes alors que Mikael était toujours en plein fou rire. Riku jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Sora. Le châtain fixait le ciel, ou plutôt la créature, le regard vide.

- Riku… murmura-t-il, mais sa voix atteignit facilement l'argenté. Occupe-toi de ça.

Le garçon fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, mais il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Sora ne lui renvoya aucun regard, ni aucune parole.

Puis le dragon fonça sur eux. Plus précisément sur Axel et Roxas. Le roux fit signe au blond de se pousser, ce qu'il fit, puis il créa un immense mur de flammes qui stoppa la chimère.

- Je vais aider Sora ! S'écria Roxas, en attendant cependant la réponse de son amant.

Mais Axel savait bien qu'il n'en tiendrait pas compte même s'il lui disait non. Aussi, il hocha simplement la tête, lui jetant un dernier regard inquiet auquel le blond répondit par un sourire confiant. Puis le plus grand reporta son attention sur l'immense dragon, et il tendit les bras des deux côtés, enflammant ses chakrams avant de les envoyer frapper la tête de Bahamut. Mais l'immensité de…l'animal ? rendit la chose difficile, et apparemment ses coups ne parvinrent pas à traverser sa peau épaisse. Il récupéra ses chakrams et regarda la créature, concentré comme jamais. Puis il sentit Riku arriver juste à côté de lui, en position de combat. Axel esquissa un sourire.

- Dépêchons-nous d'en finir, dit-il d'une voix assurée. Pour aller prêter main forte aux p'tits.

Riku sourit à son tour, sans lâcher son regard de l'invocation qui volait droit sur eux.

- Essaie de pas trop me retarder.

Sur ce, les deux garçons sautèrent et atterrirent avec habileté sur la nuque du dragon. Là, Axel lâcha carrément ses deux armes et posa ses mains directement sur la peau de la chimère, constatant alors au toucher de l'extrême dureté de son épiderme. De la fumée commença alors à se dégager de ses gants noirs, alors que la peau grise du monstre commençait à rougir. Riku quand à lui entreprit de descendre sur le visage du Bahamut, essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre car le dragon avait commencé à gigoter pour tenter de se libérer. L'argenté atteignit alors l'œil de la créature et y planta son épée, libérant une traînée de sang et un cri de l'invocation qui, sous l'emprise de l'attaque, ouvrit sa bouche et libéra une immense boule d'énergie qui se perdit dans le ciel. Riku et Axel cessèrent alors leur action pour observer les nuages se désintégrer au simple contact de l'attaque, et tous deux se dirent qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à se faire frapper par ce genre d'attaque. Enfin, tant qu'ils restaient sur la tête du dragon, ils ne risquaient rien.

--

Roxas lança Souvenir Perdu devant lui, en direction de Mikael qui se tenait en l'air et évitait avec aisance toutes les attaques de Sora, pourtant enragées et difficiles à voir à l'œil nu tellement les assauts étaient nombreux. La Keyblade du blond arriva jusqu'à lui mais il n'eut qu'à se déplacer légèrement sur le côté pour que l'épée fonce sur Sora. Le châtain lui ne l'évita pas et lâcha Tendre Promesse pour saisir la clé noire. Il répéta alors ses attaques et cette fois la portée plus longue de sa nouvelle clé lui permit de toucher une ou deux fois Mikael. Cependant comme la fois précédente, le blond s'en sortait indemne. Roxas saisit Tendre Promesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et tendit alors son bras vers le ciel, frappant son ennemi d'une salve d'éclairs dévastateurs alors que dans son autre main, Ignescence commençait à émettre de la fumée. Il sauta alors en l'air et envoya plusieurs boules de feu sur Mikael. Etrangement le garçon ne chercha pas à les repousser, et toutes le frappèrent de face. Une fumée noirâtre l'entoura suite à l'explosion des brasiers mais lorsqu'elle se dissipa, la seule trace visible de l'attaque était un peu de cendre sur les vêtements du blond. Roxas serra ses dents et retomba au sol, à côté de son double qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Leurs Keyblades s'échangèrent et il récupéra ainsi Souvenir Perdu.

- Ça ne lui fait rien ! S'écria Roxas en se tournant vers Sora. Aucune de nos attaques ne marche !

- Je sais, dit le châtain sans se retourner.

- Alors quoi ? On va pas continuer à s'épuiser éternellement !

- On a pas le choix ! Protesta Sora en se tournant vers le blond cette fois.

Puis il serra ses dents et regarda à nouveau leur ennemi, qui semblait les attendre sagement.

- Si au moins je comprenais pourquoi… Se dit-il pour lui-même.

Voyant que Mikael ne bougeait toujours pas, il s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil au combat qui avait lieu à quelques dizaines de mètres. Il chercha Riku des yeux et le trouva rapidement, agrippé à la tête du dragon. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, ce qui le rassura… un peu.

- Tan pis, essayons tous les autres éléments, dit-il ensuite à Roxas. Il doit bien avoir une faiblesse.

Le blond hocha la tête et tous deux se remirent en position de combat.

Sora fut le premier à attaquer. Il courut vers Mikael et une fois à une distance convenable il lança une salve de cristaux de glace qui filèrent jusqu'au blond. A nouveau, Mikael ne fit aucun effort considérable ; il se contenta d'esquiver les losanges glacés les plus imposants sans se préoccuper des plus petits qui le frappèrent et explosèrent au contact de sa peau. C'est alors que Roxas apparut derrière Sora. Il leva une de ses Keyblades et arrêta le temps l'espace de quelques instants. Ou du moins essaya, mais la magie Stop ne sembla pas affecter Mikael qui se mit à avancer vers eux. L'ex-Simili brandit alors Souvenir Perdu devant lui et créa autour de l'autre blond une boule de Gravité particulièrement grande, mais sans que Mikael ne fasse rien elle disparut d'elle-même avant même d'avoir eu le moindre effet.

- Sora, ça marche pas ! Cria-t-il, paniqué.

- Essaie autre chose ! Répondit le châtain, qui de son côté préparait lui aussi une attaque.

Roxas se mit à réfléchir, mais n'eut pas le temps de trouver quoi que ce soit que déjà Sora créait un immense Glacier au dessus de Mikael. Le garçon concentra d'avantage d'énergie pour l'agrandir, lui donnant la forme d'une immense vague gelée, et Roxas l'aida en renforçant lui aussi le sort, faisant grandir la vague à une allure folle.

Mikael releva alors la tête et leva un sourcil devant l'immense vague de glace en suspend au dessus de lui. Il s'arrêta de marcher, un air de curiosité sur son visage. Puis soudain Sora et Roxas en même temps lancèrent d'énormes pics de feu sur la « vague », qui frappèrent la glace à de nombreux endroits. Instantanément, toute la glace se mit à fondre, et une incroyable masse d'eau s'abattit sur Mikael telle une cascade géante. Le blond ne bougea pas, et toute l'eau lui tomba dessus, s'écrasant au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les deux Elus de la Keyblade se reculèrent alors rapidement avant d'être frappés par l'eau qui filait de tous côtés, et Sora dut créer un mur lumineux pour empêcher une vague de les entraîner. Les deux garçons fixèrent le lieu où se trouvait leur ennemi plus tôt, attendant que le sort prenne fin.

Ce fut plus rapide qu'ils ne le pensaient. En quelques secondes seulement, toute l'eau commença à bouillir et s'évapora, créant une fumée transparente qui ne tarda pas à disparaître dans le ciel, créant de nouveaux nuages encore plus sombres. Mikael était toujours debout, au même endroit, et entouré d'une protection sphérique qui avait apparemment bloqué toute l'eau, malgré la violence incroyable de l'attaque. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Détruisant son bouclier d'un claquement de doigts, il leva une main au ciel et tous les nuages se rassemblèrent. Roxas comprit le premier ce qui allait se passer. Il se retourna et courut jusqu'au dragon.

- Axel !! Hurla-t-il le plus fort que ses poumons ne lui permettaient.

Sora resta tétanisé, la tête levée, observant les énormes nuages noirs bourrés d'énergie magique.

--

Quelques instants plus tôt, Riku et Axel se tenaient fermement agrippés au cou de la créature qui, à présent à moitié aveugle, volait avec peine et manquait de s'écraser à chaque seconde. Axel avait toujours ses mains plaquées sur la peau du dragon, à présent entièrement rougie sur tout le dos de la créature. Quand à Riku, il frappait de son épée des rayons bleus lumineux que l'invocation crachait par la bouche et qui se dirigeaient tels des missiles à tête chercheuse dans la direction du rouquin.

Puis au bout d'un moment Axel se releva. Il se tourna vers Riku et lui fit signe de se retirer, et l'argenté ne se fit pas prier. Il courut le long du dragon et sauta de son dos pour atterrir au sol, le sable atténuant sa chute. Axel tendit alors ses bras au dessus de lui et poussa un cri. Et soudain, d'immenses flammes sortirent du dos de Bahamut, entourant tout le corps de la chimère qui poussait des cris de douleur. Le maître du feu sauta alors à son tour et courut vers Riku alors que l'immense dragon s'écrasait au sol, les flammes d'Axel toujours sur lui et ne s'éteignant pas malgré tout les efforts que faisait la créature pour les faire disparaître.

Et soudain Axel se retourna. Il lui avait semblé entendre un cri. Il vit alors Roxas plus loin, qui courait vers lui avec un air de panique. Le plus grand ne comprit d'abord pas. Puis il leva la tête.

- Oh non… Riku !! S'écria-t-il en se tournant vers l'argenté.

Ce dernier releva rapidement la tête et arrêta momentanément de respirer. Au dessus d'eux, plusieurs centaines de nuages noirs brillants et entourés d'électricité semblaient à deux doigts d'exploser. Ils recouvraient tout le ciel, sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.

Roxas hurla à nouveau, mais cette fois personne ne l'entendit. D'immenses éclairs blancs frappèrent tout le désert, ne laissant pas un centimètre d'espace de libre, alors qu'un bruit à vous déchirer les tympans retentit dans tout le royaume d'Utopia.

--

--

Il était une fois, dans un royaume bercé de lumière, un roi et une reine qui régnaient sagement et justement. Le roi était adoré par son peuple, et la reine reconnue pour sa beauté et sa douceur.

Mais le roi et sa femme ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants.

Seulement un jour, une jeune femme arriva au royaume. Elle était blessée, et habillés d'habits pauvres et déchirés, mais une beauté encore plus incroyable que la reine elle-même se discernait malgré la terre sur son visage et les écorchures sur son corps. Dans ses bras, dormait un enfant à l'image de sa mère, le plus bel enfant jamais vu sur cette terre. La femme marcha jusqu'au palais du roi, et supplia les deux monarques de lui accordait de quoi nourrir et soigner son enfant. Le roi fit alors venir tous ses serviteurs et la femme et l'enfant furent soignés et nourris. Mais lorsque la femme fut guérie et annonça au roi qu'elle allait quitter le royaume, le roi ne put consentir à la laisser partir ainsi.

''Femme,'' lui dit-il gravement. ''Nous régnons sur ce royaume mais ne pouvons avoir d'héritier. Ton fils est encore jeune, et personne de notre royaume ne sait qu'il est tien, mis à part quelques domestiques. Réfléchis, avec nous il ne manquera jamais de rien, il vivra en tant que prince et sera éternellement heureux.''

La femme regarda son fils et hésita, puis devant l'insistance du roi elle finit par céder, à la seule condition qu'elle continue à vivre au palais comme domestique et puisse rendre visite à son enfant autant qu'il lui plaira. Le roi accepta, et donna une chambre à la femme.

Les mois passèrent, puis les années. Le peuple vivait heureux, et pendant longtemps la naissance de l'enfant à la beauté incroyable fut célébrée. Seulement un jour, alors que la véritable mère de l'enfant venait lui rendre visite pour son quatrième anniversaire, la reine lui refusa de voir son fils. Elle ne supportait plus qu'une femme à la beauté supérieure à la sienne ait le droit de passer autant de temps avec l'enfant qu'elle considérait comme sien. Elle alla se plaindre à son mari, qui n'eut alors d'autre choix que de chasser la femme du royaume. La mère le supplia, l'implora de lui rendre son enfant, lui promit tout ce qu'elle possédait, mais le roi ne voulut rien entendre, et la femme fut bannie, et mourut de chagrin quelques jours plus tard.

Puis un matin, la reine fut retrouvée morte dans sa chambre, assassinée. La suivante de la reine fut la deuxième victime, puis de plus en plus de domestiques succombèrent tous à des morts étranges. La panique s'empara du royaume d'Utopia, et peu à peu le roi sombra dans la folie et se mit à craindre tous les habitants. Il fit exécuter de nombreux suspects, mais les meurtres ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas, et au final seul le roi et son fils survécurent. Le souverain s'enferma dans sa chambre avec son héritier.

"Mon fils" lui dit-il "tu es tout ce qui me reste au monde, mais ici nous sommes en sécurité et nous vivrons ainsi éternellement."

L'enfant tendit alors ses bras devant lui pour que le roi l'enlace. Le monarque s'avança, mais soudain il s'effondra, pris d'une violente douleur à la poitrine. Il se tourna vers l'enfant, et vit alors qu'il souriait.

''Pourquoi, mon fils ? Pourquoi… Mikael ?'' Demanda-t-il faiblement.

L'enfant se baissa alors jusqu'à lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

''Parce que vous avez banni ma mère, et qu'elle en est morte de chagrin.'' Répondit l'enfant. ''Bien que ce royaume soit fait de lumière, vos cœur étaient tous dévorés par les Ténèbres. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, majesté : à présent il n'y a plus du tout de Ténèbres.''

Le roi regarda avec effroi l'enfant se relever et aller prendre place sur son trône, puis il tendit une dernière fois sa main vers lui et mourut.

''Je détruirai ces Ténèbres qui m'ont enlevé ma mère.'' Dit l'enfant. ''Je les anéantirai, il ne restera jamais plus que de la Lumière.''

Il se mit à rire. Et son rire résonna dans ce royaume vide. Ce royaume parfait, entièrement constitué de Lumière. Le royaume d'Utopia.

--

--

Riku ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa lentement, tout son corps était douloureux et soudain il fut pris d'une forte toux qui lui brûla la gorge. Il regarda autour de lui, mais dut attendre car sa vision était devenue floue. Puis il distingua quelque chose.

- Axel ! S'écria-t-il en se redressant rapidement.

Parler lui donna encore plus mal à la gorge, mais il ignora la douleur tout comme celle présente dans ses bras lorsqu'il s'en aida pour se relever. Il marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'au roux et le prit par les épaules pour le secouer rapidement.

- Hé ! Tu m'entends ?!

Le rouquin resta sans réagir un moment puis finalement se mit à tousser et ouvrit les yeux en les clignant plusieurs fois, à cause du sable qui volait dans l'air probablement.

- Riku ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant. Où est…

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'argenté en l'aidant à se relever. Et j'ignore où est Sora également.

Faisant passer le bras du roux le long de ses épaules, il l'aida à marcher et avancèrent tous deux dans la direction où ils pensaient avoir aperçu Roxas un instant – ou plusieurs heures, ils l'ignoraient – plus tôt. Soudain, il sembla à Axel voir une silhouette allongée au sol. Il la montra à Riku et tous deux se dirigèrent plus rapidement dans sa direction. Devant lui, ils reconnurent Roxas et se baissèrent devant lui. Comme eux deux, il avait l'air très mal en point.

- Roxas ! Appela Axel en éloignant les mèches blondes qui lui cachaient le visage, repoussant quelques grains de sable par la même occasion.

Le blond ne réagit pas. Finalement, Riku se releva.

- Reste avec lui. Je dois retrouver Sora.

Axel hocha la tête d'un air absent que l'argenté comprenait totalement. Le garçon se mit alors à marcher avec difficulté. Il ne savait pas trop où il devait aller, aussi se contentait-il d'avancer tout droit. Sûrement à cause des éclairs de Mikael, le sable s'était soulevé et des vents violents le faisaient tournoyer et frapper le visage de Riku alors qu'il marchait, un bras tendu vers ses yeux pour les protéger. Il n'y voyait pas grand chose, pour ne pas dire rien du tout. Il marcha ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, qui lui semblèrent durer le triple.

Mais finalement, il le trouva. Il se mit à courir jusqu'au châtain et le saisit par les épaules ; le redressa doucement.

- Sora ? Sora, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il, plus pour espérer réveiller le garçon que pour avoir une réponse.

Son ami ne réagit d'abord pas, mais il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda-t-il alors. Où est Mikael ?

- Ne parle pas, lui ordonna l'argenté. On a tous été secoués par cette attaque, tu dois te reposer.

Sora ne répondit rien, et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant que les mots de Riku n'atteignent son cerveau.

- Tu n'es pas blessé ? Et comment va Roxas ? Et Axel ?

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler ! Répéta Riku. Axel va bien. Quand à Roxas… Il est toujours inconscient, mais je pense que ça ira.

Sora hocha doucement la tête, visiblement soulagé, bien qu'encore un peu inquiet. Puis il se releva en s'appuyant sur Riku et regarda autour de lui, mais le sable qui tournoyait encore dans l'air l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra un instant. Peu à peu, le vent se calma pour laisser finalement place à un ciel dégagé, bien que toujours gris. Mais aucune trace de Mikael à l'horizon.

- Viens, dit Riku. Allons rejoindre Axel et Roxas.

- Riku… Mikael, il… Nos attaques ne lui font absolument rien. On a beau l'atteindre à chaque fois, tout ce qu'il fait c'est nous renvoyer nos sorts. Il est… tellement plus puissant que Kuja !

Riku ne dit rien, pensif.

- Je pensais qu'on aurait une chance de le battre… Mais on dirait qu'il n'a aucune faiblesse. Le feu, la glace, la foudre… Même la Lumière ne lui fait rien. Je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire…

- …Mais il reste quelque chose, non ? Dit calmement Riku.

Sora releva la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute… Tu te souviens de ce qu'Axel a dit ? Ce que Mikael déteste… Ce qu'il cherche à tout prix à anéantir…

- …Ah ! S'écria le châtain. Tu veux dire… ?

- Oui. Les Ténèbres.

- Mais oui… ! C'est logique ! S'exclama Sora. Mais attends… Je ne peux pas utiliser les Ténèbres.

Il se mordit la lèvre, dépité.

- …Moi, je peux.

Sora regarda à nouveau son ami, surpris.

- Tu… Riku, tu ne vas quand même pas aller affronter Mikael tout seul ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda l'argenté en souriant.

- Mais c'est…!

- Sora… Tu devrais arrêter de me sous-estimer, c'est vexant tu sais ? J'ai peut-être perdu contre toi par le passé, mais je me suis entraîné moi aussi.

- Riku…

- Ils sont là.

Sora s'interrompit et les deux garçons virent Axel et Roxas, tous deux assis au milieu du désert calme. Le blond avait apparemment repris connaissance.

- Sora, tu vas bien ?! S'enquit Axel lorsqu'il les vit arriver.

- Ça… ça va, le rassura le châtain.

- Et Mikael ? Demanda Roxas.

- On ne l'a pas revu… J'espère qu'il ne prépare rien, continua le garçon.

- Ce type… Est-ce qu'on pourra vraiment le battre ?

- Justement, on en parlait… Les interrompit Riku. Je pense qu'avec les Ténèbres on a une chance.

- Les… Ténèbres ? Répéta le blond.

- C'est vrai… Fit Axel. Si Mikael se sert essentiellement de la Lumière, alors avec l'élément opposé…

- Mais moi et Sora sommes incapable d'utiliser les Ténèbres ! Enfin, je ne peux plus depuis que… vous voyez ? Depuis que je suis redevenu entier…

- C'est parce que tu es redevenu un Elu de la Lumière en redevenant une partie de Sora, expliqua Riku. Mais moi et Axel nous en sommes capables. A nous deux on peut le battre.

- Dans ce cas, dit Sora, on vous aidera du mieux qu'on peut en vous soignant.

- Désolé.

- C'est bon, Riku. Et puis ce n'était pas très juste pour toi et Axel qu'on joue toujours les héros. Je viens de le comprendre… Tu es probablement aussi puissant que moi. Et je suis sûr que tu battras Mikael.

Soudain, il avança son bras jusqu'à Riku et pausa la paume de sa main contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux.

- Je peux les sentir… dit-il en souriant. Les ténèbres qui t'habitent ne dégagent aucune odeur désagréable. Elles sont chaudes… et apaisantes.

- Euh… Merci, répondit l'autre, embarrassé.

- Allez, fit Axel en se levant. Allons mettre une raclée au blondinet de service !

- C'est ça, et il serait temps que tu arrêtes avec ce surnom ! S'énerva Roxas. Moi aussi je suis blond, je te rappelle !

- Ah ah, désolé chéri, s'excusa le roux en riant. J'arrête, promis.

- J'espère bien… Soupira Roxas. Et si tu pouvais éviter le « chéri » au passage…

- Alors ça non, il faut pas trop m'en demander !

Tout le monde se mit à rire, même Roxas. Puis ils se mirent en route, et bien qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le chemin à prendre, ils savaient que leur cœur les mènerait à Mikael. Et à présent, ils étaient un peu plus confiants quand à l'issue du combat.

--

Riku s'arrêta, suivi de tous les autres. Devant eux, le garçon blond se tenait debout, l'air impassible.

- J'étais sûr que vous alliez survivre, déclara-t-il d'une voix sans émotion.

- Je croyais avoir été clair, dit Sora. Aucun de nous ne mourra tant qu'on ne t'aura pas arrêté !

- Je te trouve plein d'arrogance. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à contrecarrer mes plans. Les Ténèbres sont l'incarnation du mal. Je veux simplement les faire disparaître, tout comme toi, maître de la Keyblade. Nous avons le même objectif tous les deux.

- J'ai déjà répondu à ça, continua Sora. C'est vrai… Peut-être qu'un monde entièrement fait de Lumière serait agréable. Peut-être qu'ainsi nous serions plus heureux… Mais Mikael, regarde cet endroit ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Ce monde est totalement vide ! Les Ténèbres ne sont peut-être plus présentes… Mais à quoi bon s'il n'y a plus personne pour en profiter ? Je veux bien d'un monde de Lumière. Mais je refuse d'un monde sans Ténèbres également ! Elles sont peut-être mauvaises, et à cause d'elles je perd des gens que j'aime… Mais j'ai également appris quelque chose d'important. A vivre entièrement submergé par la Lumière, on finit par oublier les choses importantes. Les Ténèbres ne sont pas responsables des choix que font les gens… C'est à nous de prendre nos propres décision ! Elles sont là pour nous montrer que quoi qu'il arrive nous avons toujours le choix ! Elles nous prouvent que nous sommes libres ! Mais ce monde… C'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Je ne connais pas toute son histoire, mais quand je vois cet endroit, je ne ressens absolument rien… Aucune tristesse, aucune colère… mais aucune joie non plus. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça, un monde idéal ? Un monde où il ne se passe jamais rien ?

Il fit un pas en avant, et plaqua une main contre sa poitrine.

- Je ne veux pas d'un tel monde ! Je veux continuer de vivre avec ceux que j'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Même s'ils ne sont pas parfaits… Même si leur cœur est rempli de ténèbres… C'est avec eux que je veux être ! Je ne te laisserai jamais leur faire quoi que ce soit !

Mikael le fixa, impassible. Puis il sourit.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, reste avec eux… Sombre avec eux, englouti avec les Ténèbres, et disparaissez de ce monde !

- Je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris, dit Riku en repassant devant Sora, son épée tendue au dessus de lui. S'il y a quelqu'un qui va disparaître, c'est toi !

A ces mots, il s'élança vers le blond. Il lui lança plusieurs sphères ténébreuses qui filèrent rapidement dans sa direction, mais Mikael leva une main et devant apparut une immense lance dorée au bout de laquelle s'élevait une sorte de trident métallique. L'arme était entourée d'une aura lumineuse. Il la tendit devant lui et d'un geste rapide repoussa les sphères qui allèrent exploser plus loin. Riku arriva alors devant lui et lui assena une frappe verticale. Mikael tendit sa lance devant lui à l'horizontale pour bloquer l'épée de Riku, mais la puissance de l'attaque fit ployer l'arme dorée, qui n'était visiblement pas faite pour bloquer ce genre de coup.

Mikael fronça les sourcils et soudain la lance changea de forme pour devenir un sabre fin avec lequel il repoussa Riku. L'argenté recula d'un pas mais repartit à l'assaut et les deux épées se frappèrent dans un bruit de métal. Les deux ennemis enchaînèrent plusieurs attaques toutes redoutables, mais Mikael commençait à prendre le dessus. Soudain, un chakram enflammé, recouvert d'une énergie noire fonça sur le blond. Trop concentré sur les assauts de Riku, il ne le vit pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et l'arme le frappa violemment. Il tomba alors au sol, secoué, et apparemment blessé.

Il se releva bien vite cependant et leva une main au dessus de lui. Plusieurs petits couteaux apparurent alors et foncèrent sur Axel. Cependant Mikael n'eut pas le temps d'en faire apparaître plus car déjà Riku fonçait de nouveau sur lui. Il frappa directement sur son arme d'une telle force que le sabre glissa de ses mains et tomba au sol, laissant une ouverture considérable à l'argenté qui entoura son épée d'une aura noire avant de frapper le blond avec. Mikael se recula à temps, mais l'aura autour de l'épée avait rallongé sa portée et un peu d'énergie ténébreuse le frappa.

--

Axel quand à lui avait repoussé facilement la plupart des couteaux en créant un mur de flammes qui les avait ralentis, avant de finalement les dévier de son chakram restant. Un cependant l'atteignit à l'épaule. Il cria et le retira rapidement. Il voulut alors soigner sa blessure mais soudain une lumière verte l'entoura, et la plaie se guérit d'elle-même. Il se retourna alors et vit Roxas, posté un peu plus loin, fatigué comme s'il venait de lancer un sort. Le rouquin lui sourit, et le plus jeune lui rendit timidement son sourire.

Riku lui se retrouva soudain enveloppé d'un bouclier de vent, et comprit alors que c'était Sora qui venait de lui lancer un sort de Rafale. Il le remercia en pensée et s'élança à nouveau sur Mikael. Ce dernier lui lança plusieurs rayons lumineux, mais la Rafale les éloigna sans même qu'il ait besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Puis alors qu'il courait toujours vers Mikael, il fit apparaître deux silhouettes noires à ses côtés, qui rapidement prirent forme humaine et plus précisément l'apparence de Riku, conservant cependant leur couleur entièrement noire.

L'argenté envoya ses clones au combat, et les deux être ténébreux s'évanouirent alors pour réapparaître devant Mikael. L'un d'eux le frappa de face à l'aide d'une épée similaire à celle de Riku ; le blond le repoussa à l'aide d'une nouvelle épée – une claymore cette fois – mais le deuxième clone en profita alors pour s'accrocher à lui par derrière, enroulant ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui et le serrant de toutes ses forces, lui faisant lâcher son imposante épée par la même occasion. Mikael se débattit tant qu'il pouvait mais n'eut pas le temps de se dégager totalement qu'Axel était déjà devant lui. Le maître du feu créa alors une énorme tornade enflammée qui se dirigea sur lui et l'emprisonna à l'intérieur. Le blond poussa un cri alors que les flammes ténébreuses lui brûlaient la chair. Il parvint enfin à se dégager de l'emprise du clone, mais alors qu'il tenta de se créer une protection, Roxas entouré d'un Antifeu bondit sur lui, ses deux Keyblades brandies.

Instinctivement, Mikael fit apparaître deux épées simples dans chacune de ses mains et repoussa les assauts du garçon blond. Si les attaques de Roxas se montraient peu efficaces, ce contretemps avait servi à distraire suffisamment longtemps l'autre blond, et lorsque ce dernier repoussa le deuxième Elu, Riku était derrière lui et le frappa verticalement. Mikael se tourna au dernier moment et contra l'attaque avec difficulté. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que la personne devant lui n'était pas réellement l'argenté, et qu'il était entièrement noir. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner entièrement que déjà Riku l'avait violemment frappé. Le garçon enchaîna plusieurs attaques de la même façon jusqu'à envoyer Mikael voler plus loin avant d'être intercepté par deux chakrams qui le frappèrent chacun d'un côté. Il se releva alors et s'apprêta à riposter, mais fut soudain frappé par un nouveau clone de Riku.

Le blond tomba à genoux, et jeta un regard noir à l'argenté. C'est alors qu'il aperçut clairement le garçon lui foncer dessus, son épée dangereusement entourée d'une lumière grise. Il écarquilla les yeux et mit ses deux bras devant lui pour se protéger. Un geste plus instinctif qu'autre chose, car il savait bien que cela ne suffirait pas à contrer l'attaque du garçon.

Riku le frappa de toute sa puissance, et une lumière grise explosa à son contact. L'air se déchira, consumé par les Ténèbres, ne laissant place à rien d'autre qu'au vide. Sora, qui avait eu du mal à tout suivre jusque là, crut quand même bon de placer une nouvelle protection autour de Riku, puis comme les deux autres il s'éloigna rapidement de la scène.

--

Mikael ouvrit les yeux, et tout était noir. Son expression se changea alors en une grimace horrifiée et il regarda autour de lui.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? D'où viennent toutes ces ténèbres ?! Hurla-t-il, et sa voix se répercuta tel un écho.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps dans le silence, car il fut soudainement frappé par quelque chose d'invisible. Quelque chose qui s'avérait en réalité être Riku. L'argenté frappait rapidement le garçon, disparaissant et réapparaissant à une vitesse qui ne laissait pas le loisir à l'autre de l'apercevoir. Il enchaîna ainsi les attaques sans laisser le temps à Mikael de s'éloigner, et soudain concentra toute son énergie autour de lui pour créer des piques lumineuses qui sortirent du sol et des murs, et frappèrent le blond toutes en même temps et de tous les côtés.

Avant d'exploser entièrement.

--

--

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refusez-vous de comprendre ? Le monde que je vous propose, un monde démuni de toute trace de Ténèbres… N'aimeriez vous pas pouvoir vivre pleinement, sans avoir à vous battre sans arrêt ? Une vie où vous n'auriez pas à craindre de perdre les êtres qui vous sont chers, où la peur et la douleur n'existeraient pas… _

_- Désolé… mais on est pas intéressés._ _Parce que c'est parce qu'on menait une vie comme ça que j'ai ouvert mon cœur aux ténèbres… Pour mener une véritable aventure. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ça. _

_- C'est vrai… Votre amitié futile m'est étrangère. Tout comme cette force… Mais ne crois pas que je changerai d'avis en vous voyant ainsi. Seule la lumière mérite d'exister. Les ténèbres ne font que détruire. Je ne m'arrêterais pas ici. Pas avant d'avoir anéanti toute trace d'obscurité._

_Je reviendrai. Et je détruirai votre monde de tristesse pour en créer un meilleur. Ni toi ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'atteindre cet objectif lorsque je serai de retour._

_- …Oui, je sais. C'est pour ça que je vais en finir. Maintenant. _

_Je ne te laisserai pas revenir. Peu importe ce qui risque de m'arriver… Tu ne feras plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit._

_-  
_

_Pardon, Sora. Je t'avais promis qu'on rentrerait ensemble… _

_Finalement, je crois que tu devras retourner sur l'île… sans moi. _

_--_

_--_

_To be continued…_

--

NdA : Oh, que je suis horrible :3 Finir comme ça… mais c'était trop tentant ! kya ha ha !

Tous : …Scarlet ? Oo

Raichuu : Pff non merci je suis pas encore blonde ! (enfin pas entièrement huhu)

Breeeef, j'ai ENFIN fini mon chapitre ! Ca m'a pris la journée de tout écrire, mais j'ai réussi ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par le combat final… Car oui, c'était le combat final… J'en étais sure : vous être déçus T.T pardon. Je me disais que je devrais en faire un petit dernier, où Mikael prendrait une autre forme, mais ça m'aurait encore pris deux mois pour me motiver à le faire… Et puis je dois l'avouer j'ai dû mal à faire combattre Riku. Il ne lance pas autant de sorts que Sora, et bien qu'il est une très grande force physique (dans ma fic et aussi dans le jeu, n'oubliez pas qu'il n'a pas de Keyblade, lui !) c'est assez difficile de s'en rendre compte avec des mots. Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire ce combat, et du coup ben il n'y en aura plus d'autres. Pardon, je sais, je ne mérite pas d'être lue… x'D

Sora : Ben merci, j'ai servi à rien jusqu'au bout !

Raichuu : T'as eu ton heure de gloire avec Kuja, laisse-en un peu à Riku quand même !

Riku : Tu parles pour ce que j'ai eu… à peine quelques lignes…

Raichuu : Maiiiis t'as battu Bahamut aussi !

Riku : Mouais…

--

MAIS ! Car il y a toujours un mais, plus de combats ça ne veut pas dire plus de fic ! Ne paniquez pas, je ne finirai pas l'histoire sur ça, il y aura encore un chapitre ! ;) Reste à savoir maintenant ce qui va advenir de Riku… Pour l'instant c'est mal barré ! =o

Enfin, moi je le sais, mais pas vous… haha… XD

Roxas : …La ferme (lance sa Keyblade sur Raichuu)

Raichuu : MIROIR ! Hahahaha je t'ai renvoyé ton attaque ! XD

Sora : Aaaaaaah elle a appris à utiliser nos sorts ! Plus personne ne peut l'arrêter !! (part en courant)

Raichuu : Oui, et je m'en servirai pour plonger le monde dans le YAOI !! Mwahahahaha !

Roxas : Kyaaaah ! Sauvez-vous !!

-biiip-

Suite à la violence de cette scène, je préfère arrêter ici. Un mot, donc, pour clore ce chapitre :

Reviews ?? *meurt*


	26. Chapter 26

Les Enfants du Chaos

--

Chapitre 26

Yahoo ! Déjà le chapitre 26, et j'ai plus de 100 reviews ! Merci à tous, c'est grâce à vous si cette fic est allée aussi loin ! *envoie des bonbons, puisque Becca86 a déjà distribué tous les cookies pour ses fics*

Allez, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! (et encore plus merci à mes anonymes puisqu'ils n'ont pas eu droit à leur réponse de review !)

--

Disclaimer : Apparemment tous les personnages que j'avais créés sont morts, donc rien n'est à moi.

Sora : Mais non il te reste encore l'histoire !

Raichuu : …Ah ouais, tiens. :)

--

--

Le plafond de la chambre s'effritait peu à peu, le béton tombant par petits bouts accompagné d'une fine couche de poussière. L'écran de la machine grésillait ; finalement il s'éteint complètement. A l'intérieur de la bulle, le corps du garçon blond flottait paisiblement malgré les risques d'effondrement, toujours intact grâce à la technologie qui le maintenait en bon état, et stoppait la dégénérescence.

On aurait presque dit qu'il dormait.

Kuja entra dans la pièce, marcha lentement jusqu'à l'appareil avant de poser une main dessus, laissant sur la vitre une marque rouge. Il ferma ses yeux et resta ainsi quelques instants avant de baisser son regard sur l'écran de l'appareil, et pressa un bouton. L'eau à l'intérieur de la bulle commença alors à se vider peu à peu tandis que la vitre s'ouvrait, libérant un peu de liquide aux pieds de l'argenté. Lorsque les câbles se détachèrent du corps frêle du garçon, Kuja le saisit délicatement, et le prit dans ses bras. Si petit, si… froid.

Il recula de quelques pas, et s'assit finalement contre un mur de la pièce. Pièce qui risquait de plus en plus l'effondrement, mais Kuja ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il pressa doucement le corps de Djidane contre le sien, et posa sa tête contre son épaule glacée.

- Pardonne-moi… Je t'ai laissé seul si longtemps…

Il posa sa main derrière sa tête, et caressa tendrement ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. A quelques pas seulement, un immense bout de plafond s'écrasa au sol, le reste se fissurant rapidement sous une avalanche de morceaux de bétons qui tombaient un peu partout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… murmura-t-il.

Il ferma doucement ses yeux, et laissa sa main tomber lentement le long de son bras jusqu'à toucher le sol.

- Je… serais bientôt de nouveau avec toi…

De ses yeux encore légèrement entrouverts, il lui sembla voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du garçon. Il sourit également, et ses yeux se fermèrent complètement alors qu'il rendit au monde le dernier souffle de vie qu'il lui restait.

--

--

Lorsqu'ils se furent assez éloignés du lieu du combat, Sora, Roxas, et Axel s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent. A présent plusieurs centaines de mètres autour du château étaient recouverts d'une brume noire qui masquait toute la scène, ne laissant aucune information sur l'issue de la bataille aux trois garçons.

- Riku… murmura Sora.

- Il va s'en tirer, dit Axel d'un ton pressé. Il faut partir maintenant dépêche-toi !

- Les ténèbres s'étendent, on risque d'être blessé si on attends ! Confirma Roxas. Axel, tu… ?

Son amant ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et hocha la tête avant de tendre le bras devant lui pour ouvrir un passage des ténèbres. Le blond s'avança alors, mais Sora ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Sora, viens ! Appela Axel.

Le châtain se retourna.

- Mais Riku est toujours là-bas ! Protesta-t-il.

- Je te dis qu'il va bien ! On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui maintenant, alors viens ! Insista le roux.

- Tu veux dire qu'on devrait le laisser tomber ?!

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais tu… Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne pense pas que tu lui serais d'une grande utilité là-bas.

- Mais je dois quand même essayer !

A ces mots il se retourna, mais Axel lui saisit le bras.

- Désolé, mais j'ai promis. Riku m'a fait jurer de t'emmener loin d'ici.

Sora s'arrêta.

- Quand ça ? Demanda Roxas.

- Hier soir, pendant la nuit il est venu me voir. Et je ne vais pas briser ma promesse, même si j'ai toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir.

- Riku a… Commença Sora, puis soudain il écarquilla les yeux.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il… Fit Roxas, puis il se tut en voyant Sora.

Mais le châtain avait déjà compris.

- Il n'avait aucune intention de rentrer, en fait… ! Dit-il pour lui-même, les larmes aux yeux.

Il tenta à nouveau de se dégager mais Axel maintint son emprise sur son bras.

- Lâche-moi !! Hurla-t-il. Il n'est pas question que je parte sans Riku !

- Et à quoi ça servirait si vous y restiez tous les deux ?! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui va se passer, si ça se trouve il s'en tirera sans ton aide !

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais le laisser sur ça ?! Sur un « si ça se trouve » ?!

Cette fois, il fit apparaître une Keyblade dans sa main libre, mais Axel fut plus rapide et lui fit lâcher prise en frappant la clé d'un de ses chakrams.

- Riku m'a dit de te ramener, quitte à employer la force, dit-il sérieusement. Mais j'espérais ne pas avoir à en arriver là.

Sora lui envoya un regard noir, prêt à faire quelque chose, mais il fut devancé. Il ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passa, mais en un instant Axel était au sol, Roxas au dessus de lui.

- Dépêche-toi ! Lui cria le blond.

- Roxas, qu'est-ce que tu fout ?! Cria Axel en tentant de repousser le petit blond.

Sora ne se fit pas prier, et partit en courant juste après avoir lancé un regard de remerciement à son double. Une fois qu'il se fut assez éloigné, Roxas lâcha les épaules du roux et se releva, laissant son amant se remettre debout.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?! Lui hurla-t-il en le secouant par l'épaule.

- Réveille-toi un peu ! Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais Sora et moi nous sommes pareils sur ce point-là !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Axel en fronçant les sourcils.

Roxas lui prit la main pour qu'il lâche son épaule, et la serra dans la sienne.

- Tu crois vraiment… Que je serais parti sans toi si j'avais été à sa place ?! Perdre celui que l'on aime le plus… Je ne veux pas que Sora vive ça, pas qu'il ressente ce que j'ai ressenti quand…

Il s'arrêta, ça commençait à devenir trop dur de parler. Axel ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, alors que Roxas baissait sa tête en se mordant la lèvre, se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas fondre en larmes. Axel passa sa deuxième main derrière sa nuque et l'amena à lui.

- Pardon, dit-il doucement. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Imbécile… Ne m'obliges pas à dire des choses pareilles…

- C'est promis.

Il posa un bref baiser sur son front et ils se séparèrent, bien que leurs mains restèrent jointes l'une à l'autre.

- Allons-y, dit Roxas. On ne servirait à rien, même si on voulait les aider.

- Oui… Acquiesça Axel. C'est leur histoire, c'est à eux de la finir. (1) J'espère juste qu'ils arriveront à une belle fin.

- J'en suis sûr.

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard au château d'Utopia, dont seule la partie la plus haute était encore visible, et cette dernière se désagrégeait peu à peu, les tourelles se détachant l'une après l'autre avant de disparaître dans la brume noire, puis ils entrèrent dans le portail noir et disparurent avec lui.

--

--

Sora regarda autour de lui. Depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la brume noire, tout n'était plus que ténèbres. Plus aucune différence n'existait entre le sol et le ciel, seul le noir persistait. Mais l'Elu de la Keyblade ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant, et continua d'avancer droit devant lui, bien qu'il n'y avait aucun chemin.

Soudain, quelque chose se mit à briller dans le noir, et la Keyblade du garçon apparut sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de l'invoquer. Il fronça les sourcils à la vision de dizaines de Sans-cœur apparaissant de nulle part devant lui.

- J'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Cria-t-il en s'élançant tout de même pour trancher net les quatre Ombres les plus proches.

Il se mit alors à courir devant lui, frappant seulement les Sans-cœur qui se mettaient sur son passage sans s'attarder sur les autres. Pourtant ils se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, et le garçon n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que la masse d'yeux jaunes devant lui ne s'étende pas trop loin ; mais déjà il ne voyait plus que ça à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

_- Riku… !_

--

--

_Le garçon ouvrit les yeux à moitié. Il lui avait semblé entendre une voix, mais il avait dû rêver. Il referma ses paupières et sourit._

_Il avait réussi… Mikael avait disparu totalement, il ne restait plus aucune trace de son effroyable Lumière aux alentours. Il avait fait appel à toute la puissance dont il était capable, et cette puissance l'avait consumé. Ce n'était pas grave, il s'y attendait. Cloud l'avait prévenu._

_Il ne restait rien. Seulement lui, et les ténèbres. Ce calme… Si paisible. Il pourrait dormir ici pendant l'éternité à présent ; Sora ne risquait plus rien. Axel lui avait promis. _

_Un instant cependant il ressentit le désir de se réveiller, mais chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Le Roi n'était plus là à présent, personne pour lui montrer le chemin. Alors pourquoi se fatiguer ? Il n'arriverait à rien de toute façon, faible comme il était il ne trouverait jamais aucune lumière ici. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de se lever à présent, maintenant que les Ténèbres l'avaient enveloppées de leur douce quiétude. _

_Il resterai dormir ici à jamais… Ainsi plus rien ne serait douloureux. _

_Le bruit des vagues… _

_A quoi… Ressemblait-il déjà ? _

_Et comment était la plage ? Le sable ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. _

_Il ? Mais qui était « il » ? Existait-il vraiment ? _

_Non, il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Peu importe, il n'avait qu'à se rendormir. _

_Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important… De bien plus important que l'eau, les vagues, et tous ces souvenirs flous qui s'effaçaient peu un peu._

_Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ?_

…_A quoi bon le savoir ? Il disparaîtrait bientôt de toute façon. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Le ciel… était tellement loin à présent._

Et soudain, une main saisit la sienne.

--

--

Les derniers rayons du soleil s'évanouirent peu à peu, emportant avec eux cette lumière rose et orangée qui colorait le ciel quelques instants plus tôt. Le Jardin Radieux plongea dans l'obscurité, mais rapidement les réverbères de la ville s'allumèrent pour illuminer la cité. Roxas, penché à la fenêtre, baissa les yeux et ne réagit pas lorsque deux bras l'entourèrent.

- Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés, dit doucement le blond.

- Non, acquiesça Axel. Mais ils finiront par revenir, j'en suis sûr.

- Ça fait presque deux semaines maintenant… On devrait peut-être rentrer.

Le roux ne répondit rien. Quelques secondes passèrent puis le plus grand tira le blond doucement.

- Allez, viens te coucher. Tu vas finir par tomber malade.

Roxas hocha doucement la tête et s'apprêta à refermer la fenêtre, mais soudain il s'arrêta.

- Roxas ?

- J'ai cru voir… Quelque chose briller, là-bas.

Axel se pencha en avant, et fixa l'horizon.

- Je ne vois rien… Tu as peut-être rêvé. Tu dois être fatigué.

Roxas hésita un instant.

- Peut-être…

Il se retourna brusquement et se baissa pour prendre ses chaussures.

- Roxas ! Gémit Axel.

- Je vais juste voir et je reviens !

Le plus grand soupira.

- C'est bon, je t'accompagne… J'ai pas envie que tu te perdes ou quoi que ce soit.

- Je suis plus un gamin, grommela le blond.

- Mais tu agis comme si.

Roxas se retourna et lui envoya un regard contrarié, mais il ne répondit rien et acheva d'attacher ses lacets alors qu'Axel faisait de même.

- Allons-y, voir ta soi-disant « lumière », dit Axel peu enthousiaste.

- Arrête un peu, ça nous coûte rien d'aller voir, et on le regretterait si jamais on ne le fait pas.

Sur ce il poussa la porte de la chambre que leur avaient prêté Léon et les autres pour quelques temps.

--

--

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'y avait rien.

Roxas ne répondit pas, et continua de faire le tour du chantier de construction, vérifiant à chaque petite ruelle.

- Allez, on rentre, on se gèle ici !

- Attends encore un peu.

Le roux soupira et mit ses mains dans ses poches pour se les réchauffer le temps que Roxas termine son investigation. Finalement, aussi frigorifié que son compagnon, le jeune blond retourna en arrière.

- T'as fini ? Demanda Axel.

- Oui, c'est bon. T'avais raison… J'ai dû l'imaginer.

Roxas se rapprocha un peu plus d'Axel pour se réchauffer, et le roux passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils commencèrent à partir, mais soudain le plus grand s'arrêta.

- T'as pas entendu… Comme un aboiement ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et se retournant à nouveau, tendit l'oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit effectivement un chien aboyer, un peu plus loin. Les aboiements se firent de plus en plus proches, et d'un seul coup un grand chien jaune déboula dans la rue en courant.

- Toi ?! S'exclama Axel en reconnaissant le chien du Roi Mickey.

Pluto leur tourna rapidement autour, pressé.

- Je crois qu'il veut nous montrer quelque chose ! S'écria Roxas.

Le chien commença à s'éloigner, suivi des deux garçons qui couraient pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Finalement, Pluto s'arrêta de courir et se posa devant une place encore en ruines, sous une colonne brisé qui faisait une sorte d'abri. Roxas et Axel, à bout de souffle, marchèrent jusqu'à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ici ? Demanda le roux en se penchant pour caresser la tête du chien.

Pluto aboya à nouveau et tourna sa tête vers le côté puis sauta par dessus un gros débris au sol. Les deux garçons l'imitèrent, et se figèrent sous le coup de la surprise lorsqu'ils virent, au milieu des colonnes détruites et du chantier, deux garçons allongés côte à côte, endormis.

- Sora ! Riku ! S'écria Roxas avant de s'empresser de les rejoindre.

Axel le rejoignit, et il se mit à secouer le châtain.

- Hé, Sora ! Tu m'entends ?

Le garçon plissa les yeux avant de les ouvrir carrément. De son côté, Riku fit de même et tous deux se redressèrent, l'air somnolent et confus. Les deux anciens Similis les fixèrent sans rien dire un moment, et personne ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Euh… Sora ? Demanda Roxas finalement.

- Roxas, j'ai… un peu faim là, dit le châtain en souriant timidement.

Le blond cligna des yeux. Puis sourit à son tour, avant de se mettre à rire, vite rejoint par les trois autres.

--

--

Effectivement, quand Sora avait dit qu'il avait faim ce n'était pas un mensonge. Sous les regards étonnés de Roxas, Axel, Léon, Youfie, et Aérith, le garçon s'empiffrait purement et simplement, terminant assiettes et bols à une vitesse incroyable avant de les empiler les uns sur les autres, créant ainsi de grandes piles de vaisselle. Riku, lui, mangeait plus calmement, bien qu'au niveau de la quantité il arrivait bien au même niveau que l'autre garçon.

Finalement, tous deux s'arrêtèrent en même temps.

- Aaaaah ça fait du bien ! S'exclama Sora. Je ne peux plus rien avaler !

- Ben ça tombe bien, parce qu'il y a plus rien ! Dit Youfie. Vous avez gagné, toutes nos réserves sont épuisées !

Le châtain prit un air désolé mais Youfie haussa les épaules.

- Enfin c'est pas si grave, on enverra Cloud refaire les stocks.

- Va faire tes courses toute seule, gamine.

Sora et Riku se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, et le visage du châtain s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Cloud, Cid, Tifa et Red XIII entrer dans la maison. Youfie tira la langue au premier blond, mais celui-ci l'ignora.

- Contente de voir que vous allez bien, dit Tifa.

Elle s'avança et donna un grand coup dans le dos de Sora, qui manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

- Tifa, un peu plus doucement s'il te plaît, Sora et Riku ne sont pas encore tout à fait rétablis de leurs combats, dit Aérith calmement.

- Désolée ! S'excusa la brune.

- Cette fille fait peur, dit Riku doucement pour que seul Cloud puisse l'entendre.

- Totalement d'accord… Acquiesça le blond.

Ils reportèrent ensuite tous deux leur regard sur Sora, qui était descendu de sa chaise pour aller caresser Red XIII. Ce dernier regardait ailleurs, un peu gêné.

- Quand même, vous nous avez fait une sacré peur ! Dit Cid en riant bruyamment.

- On pensait même qu'on vous reverrait plus ! Dit Youfie. Quand Axel et Roxas nous ont raconté toute l'histoire, on était vraiment inquiets pour vous les gars.

- Oui… dit Sora en laissant un moment de paix à Red XIII. Nous aussi, on a eu peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir un moment. Et puis il y avait tellement de Sans-cœur de tous les côtés…

- Comment avez-vous fait pour revenir ? Demanda Léon.

- C'est euh… Désolé, je ne peux rien dire.

Tous parurent un peu déçus, mais n'insistèrent pas.

- Peu importe, l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez tous revenus sains et saufs, dit Aérith.

- Oui, enfin… presque tous… dit Sora tristement.

Le silence s'installa.

- Axel… nous a raconté pour ça aussi, dit Youfie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Kyû soit…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais tous avaient compris, et personne ne parla. Heureusement pour tous, cette ambiance pesante ne dura pas car la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Des aboiements, et Pluto fonça sur Axel, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse. Deux autres personnes entrèrent, eux accourant vers Sora.

- Donald, Dingo ! S'écria le châtain en souriant.

- Majesté ? S'étonna Riku en voyant le Roi Mickey s'avancer à leur suite. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On est venu dès qu'on a su que vous étiez rentrés ! Dit Dingo.

- Et puis on allait pas vous laisser partir sans vous avoir revu avant ! Continua Donald.

Sora se mit à rire.

- Je suis tellement content de vous revoir, les amis !

- Mais, dites-nous… Les interrompit le Roi. Qu'en est-il de Mikael ?

Cette fois, Riku prit la parole :

- C'était dur, mais je pense qu'il ne nous embêtera plus maintenant.

- Vraiment ? Vous l'avez vraiment battu ? Insista Youfie.

- Oh, bravo, Sora ! Fit Dingo.

- En fait, j'ai pas fait grand chose… C'est plutôt Riku qui l'as battu.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'argenté avec de grands yeux.

- Quoi ? C'est si étonnant que ça ? Demanda le concerné.

- Non, non, dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Un petit moment de silence suivit.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tout soit enfin fini… dit Roxas.

- Oui, dit Sora. C'est terminé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ? Demanda Youfie.

- On retourne chez nous, continua le châtain en souriant. Kairi nous attends.

Riku ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire. Avec tout ça il avait complètement oublié la rousse.

- _J'espère qu'elle ne va pas nous préparer à manger pour notre retour…_ Pensa-t-il.

- Et vous deux ? Demanda Cloud en se tournant vers Axel et Roxas. Vous partez avec eux ?

- Ben, euh… Hésita Roxas. En fait je pense qu'on va retourner à la Cité du Crépuscule. Hayner, Pence et Olette ne me connaissent pas, mais si on a pu être amis dans la Cité virtuelle je pensais que je pourrai tout reprendre au début avec eux.

- Ah bon ? Fit Sora avec un air déçu. Vous restez pas avec nous alors ?

- On pourra toujours aller les voir avec les portail des ténèbres, dit Riku.

- C'est vrai, continua Axel. On pourra se voir n'importe quand.

- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est raisonnable ? Demanda Cid. Vous avez beau dire, je suis pas convaincu qu'utiliser les ténèbres pour voyager soit sans danger.

- Les ténèbres ne sont pas si mauvaises… dit Sora. Tout dépend de qui les utilise. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous.

--

--

- Sora ? Tu viens ?

Le châtain sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers Riku avant de marcher jusqu'à lui. Donald, Dingo, et le Roi leur avaient proposé de les raccompagner avec l'Invincible, ce qu'ils avaient accepté avec joie. Leur première destination serait la Cité du Crépuscule, plus proche que l'île de Sora et Riku.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent les autres devant le vaisseau. Léon, Youfie, et les autres les attendaient évidemment pour leur dire au revoir.

- Bon, promettez-nous de revenir bientôt ! Dit la fille ninja en allant serrer chaque garçon dans ses bras.

- Youfie… Soupira Léon.

- Même si on ne se voit pas, jamais on ne s'oubliera, c'est ça ? Imita la brune.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

- Mais tant qu'à choisir, je préfèrerai quand même qu'on se revoit ! Bouda-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on reviendra ! Promit Sora en riant.

Youfie se tourna ensuite vers Roxas et Axel, encore et toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Et vous, passez nous faire un petit coucou de temps en temps aussi. Même si on ne se connaît pas trop, ça pourrait être sympa.

- On s'en souviendra, dit Axel.

Satisfaite, la fille retourna du côté de Sora et Riku pour les prendre à part du groupe.

- Et vous deux, vous êtes ensemble finalement ou pas ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Euh… En fait, ben… oui… Bafouilla le châtain, gêné.

- Parce que ça se voit pas. Faut arrêter de vous cacher, personne ne se moquera de vous. Même cette Kairi là, je suis sûr qu'elle vous acceptera. Axel et Roxas se montrent bien, eux ! _Pour mon plus grand plaisir… huhuhu…_

- Youfie, c'est gênant… Continua Sora, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Mais non, au contraire ! Je vois pas pourquoi ça le serait !

- Merci, Youfie, dit Riku. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre de tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Ouais ben mettez pas trois ans non plus…

- Bon, vous comptez rester là encore combien de temps ? S'impatienta Donald, déjà à bord du vaisseau gummi.

- On arrive ! Cria Sora. Bon, Youfie… Vous tous, à bientôt !

- Prenez bien soin de vous ! Dit Tifa. Et vraiment, cette fois !

- C'est promis, dit le châtain en se remettant à rire.

Ils montèrent ensuite à bord du vaisseau, qui ne tarda pas à décoller.

--

--

Quelques heures plus tard, l'Invincible se posa à la Cité du Crépuscule, et les quatre garçons descendirent. Le vaisseau gummi n'ayant plus d'essence (2) Sora et Riku décidèrent de faire une petite promenade le temps que Donald et Dingo aient eu le temps de refaire le plein. Ils se baladèrent donc dans la ville avec Axel et Roxas un moment, mais ils finirent par se séparer. Sora et Riku partirent donc vers la colline du couchant, à la demande du châtain, alors que les deux autres décidèrent de monter en haut du clocher de la ville.

--

Arrivés en haut de la colline, Sora s'assit et regarda la ville éclairée par la lumière du crépuscule. Riku se posa à ses côtés, mais lui garda son regard posé sur le châtain.

- Tu t'en souviens ? Demanda le plus jeune. C'est ici qu'on a rencontré Kyû pour la première fois.

L'argenté ne répondit rien.

- Tu sais… J'ai essayé de m'imaginer qu'elle est heureuse, là où elle est. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Si toute son existence à été basée sur quelque chose de faux, et si ce quelque chose a été détruit… Alors elle a forcément disparu elle aussi. Mais malgré tout, je ne veux pas croire qu'elle n'a pas existé. Elle ressentait des émotions, vivait de sa propre volonté, j'en suis persuadé.

- Malheureusement elle n'aura pas vécu assez longtemps pour s'en rendre compte.

- Oui. Comme tous ces enfants.

Sora se mordit la lèvre et ramena ses genoux contre lui.

- Finalement, je me demande si c'était bien la peine de vivre si c'est pour disparaître au final.

- Ne dis pas ça. Même s'ils sont voués à ne pas durer, les bons moments sont agréables. Je ne regretterai jamais de les avoir vécus, et je suis sûr que Kyû non plus.

- …Oui tu as raison. Encore une fois. Depuis quand est-ce que tu es plus intelligent que moi, Riku ? Demanda le châtain avec une pointe d'ironie.

- J'ai toujours été plus intelligent que toi.

- Vraiment ? On verra ça quand on retourneras en classe. Je suis sûr que j'aurai de bien meilleures notes que toi !

Riku sourit, et prit le menton de son amant dans sa main pour attirer son visage au sien.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il se recula ensuite un peu pour observer son visage, et se rapprocha à nouveau, l'embrassant sur les lèvres cette fois. Sora ne l'en empêcha pas ; il passa même ses mains derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui alors qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser.

--

--

Quand à Axel et Roxas, eux ne s'étaient pas attardés en discussions inutiles, et après un bref moment de nostalgie de cette ville où ils avaient tant l'habitude de se rendre par le passé, ils se retrouvaient à présent allongés, s'embrassant passionnément alors que les mains d'Axel passaient déjà sous la chemise du blond pour caresser son dos. Ce dernier le rappela cependant à l'ordre lorsque lesdites mains commencèrent à s'aventurer un peu plus bas, et le poussa un peu pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux assis. Axel le regarda avec déception, apparemment frustré que ça s'arrête là, mais Roxas ne lui laissa même pas une occasion d'insister. Déjà qu'il l'avait laissé faire tout ce qu'il voulait pendant la semaine précédente…

- Bon… fit le plus grand au bout d'un moment. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Je suppose qu'on va devoir vivre comme tout le monde, aller en cours et tout. Ça changera un peu, je commence à en avoir mare de l'aventure.

- Oui, moi aussi. Mais je suis presque sûr que ça ne durera pas.

Le blond lui sourit.

- Quand ce sera le cas, on pourra toujours repartir, non ?

- Bien sûr. Du moment qu'on reste ensemble, peu importe où on est ni ce qu'on fait après tout.

- C'est sûr.

Ils regardèrent encore la ville un instant, puis Roxas fut le premier à se lever.

- On y va ? Faut au moins leur dire au revoir.

- Ouais.

--

--

C'est ainsi qu'à l'heure prévue, tous se rejoignirent devant l'Invincible. Donald, Dingo et le Roi, après de brefs adieux à Roxas et Axel – qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment après tout – rentrèrent en premier dans le vaisseau, prêts à le faire démarrer. (3)

- Bon… Donc c'est ici que nos routes se séparent, dit Axel.

- Oui, mais on ne se dit pas adieu pour autant, continua Roxas. Il faudra juste y aller mollo avec les portails des ténèbres, pour ne pas trop déranger l'équilibre des mondes. (4)

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Riku.

- En tout cas, merci pour votre aide à tous les deux, dit Sora. Je ne sais pas si on aurait réussi à s'en tirer sans vous…

- Vous auriez sûrement trouvé un moyen, fit Axel avec modestie.

Le silence s'installa un moment.

- Allez… A bientôt alors ? Dit Sora en souriant.

- Oui. Et dis à Naminé que je suis désolé, répondit Roxas.

- D'accord.

Les deux garçons montèrent dans le vaisseau gummi à nouveaux, puis jetèrent un dernier regard à la Cité du Crépuscule, qu'ils ne reverraient pas avant quelques temps.

--

--

Assise sur le sable, Kairi était rivée sur sa feuille de papier, concentrée comme jamais. Elle appuya doucement son crayon dessus et traça quelques traits ondulés avant de changer de couleur. Une fois son œuvre terminée, elle recula son bloc à dessin pour mieux l'observer. Elle avait dessiné l'île du Destin, avec elle-même assise à côté de Sora, sur l'arbre Paopu.

Sauf que l'arbre avait l'air d'une grosse courgette et les personnages ressemblaient fort aux bonshommes noirs dans les Game&Watch – avec quelques couleurs en plus cependant. Seulement elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte et regardait son dessin avec un petit air de fierté. Un parmi les deux cent cinquante qu'elle avait réalisés pendant l'absence de ses deux amis – elle avait entrepris de faire un régime, aussi plutôt que de préparer des gâteaux il fallait qu'elle ait une autre occupation – et qu'elle s'empresserait de montrer à Sora ET à Riku dès qu'ils rentreraient, en les décrivant chacun avec beaucoup d'attention. Ils allaient adorer ça !

La jeune rousse se leva et se dirigea vers sa barque – il commençait à se faire tard. Mais un bruit suspect la fit stopper. Elle pensa d'abord à un gros insecte et était prête à partir en courant, mais finalement elle se dit que c'était un peu trop bruyant, et elle se décida à se retourner.

Pour voir un immense vaisseau atterrir sur le sable.

- Kairi !

Le visage de la rousse s'illumina.

- Sora, Riku, c'est vous ?! Demanda-t-elle en souriant et en se précipitant vers le vaisseau, duquel le châtain et l'argenté venaient de sauter.

Elle courut jusqu'aux deux garçons et les prit les deux en même temps dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes enfin rentrés ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que vous étiez partis !

- Désolé ! S'excusa Sora, mais la joie de revoir son amie d'enfance l'empêcha d'être aussi sérieux qu'il ne le voulait.

- Vous auriez au moins pu m'envoyer une lettre ! Se plaignit la fille en se reculant pour mieux observer les deux garçons.

- Hé, toutes les mers ne rejoignent pas forcément cette île…

- Mais vous avez bien reçu ma lettre, non ? Demanda Kairi en souriant malicieusement.

- C'est vrai, tu es vraiment très forte Kairi ! Fit Sora en riant.

La rousse lui rendit son sourire, et se félicita pour n'avoir pas avoué à ses deux amis que la lettre qu'ils avaient reçu n'était qu'une parmi les quarante trois bouteilles qu'elle avait lancées à la mer l'an passé. Tout comme elle n'avait pas dit que le contenu de ladite lettre était à la base un poème qu'elle avait reçu sur son portable en envoyant « amour » par sms au numéro indiqué dans la publicité.

Bref. Elle mit ses mains dans son dos, comme à son habitude, et sautilla sur place.

- Je suis tellement contente, vous êtes tous les deux sains et saufs.

- Evidemment, pour qui est-ce que tu nous prends ! Fit Sora en tapant sa main contre son torse.

Riku croisa ses bras et se tournant vers le châtain, il lui jeta un regard qui signifiait, entre autres, « c'est toi qui dit ça monsieur j'ai passé une semaine allongé dans un lit ? ». Le plus jeune l'aperçut et sourit avec gêne.

Puis, apercevant le bloc note dans la main de Kairi, Riku posa une question qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dessinais ?

--

--

Environ quatre heures et demi d'observation forcée de dessins – bien qu'on devrait plutôt parler ici d'explication de dessins, car ils en avaient bien besoin – dans la maison de la rousse plus tard, Kairi présenta à ses deux amis le tout premier portrait qu'elle avait réalisé. Donald et Dingo, à la vue des trois premiers, s'étaient rapidement éclipsés en douce après un bref au revoir à Sora.

Riku, exténué et ennuyé comme c'est pas possible, leva un sourcil.

- C'est… une chaîne de montagnes ? Demanda-t-il.

- M'enfin Riku c'est notre île ! S'exclama la rousse, outrée.

Sora lui préféra ne rien dire, et surtout pas que pour lui ça ressemblait plus à un immense cornet de glace. Il avait beau apprécier énormément la cuisine de Kairi, il devait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas des plus douée pour le dessin – et encore c'était un euphémisme. Il ne lui dirait cependant pas, pour ne pas lui faire de peine.

Riku, lui par contre, ne s'était pas dérangé pour critiquer chaque feuille présentée par son amie, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs regards noirs et coups de pieds sous la table.

- Dis-moi Kairi, comment ça se fait que tu dessines mal alors que Naminé, elle, dessinait bien ? Demanda-t-il en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

La rousse lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Il plaisante, il plaisante ! S'écria Sora pour tenter de rattraper le coup. Pas vrai, Riku ?

L'argenté ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais le châtain lui écrasa soudain le pied.

- Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr…

Kairi leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je m'en fiche, ceux qui ne comprennent pas mon art sont des crétins.

- Ca va faire beaucoup d'idiots sur Terre, dit Riku, mais heureusement pour lui la rousse ne l'entendit pas.

--

--

Enfin, ce fut l'heure pour Riku et Sora de rentrer chez eux. Leur demeures respectives n'étaient pas très éloignées de la maison de Kairi, mais ils décidèrent de faire un petit tour de la ville avant. Cette petite ville qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, mais qui finissait toujours par leur manquer lorsqu'ils n'y étaient plus.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, leurs deux mains jointes, marchant lentement histoire de rallonger un peu le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. En réalité, aucun des deux n'avait envie de quitter l'autre, même pour une nuit, mais il fallait qu'ils retournent chez leurs parents pour les rassurer.

Sora se décida finalement à parler.

- Ca fait du bien d'être rentré.

- Oui… acquiesça Riku. Je suis content que tout soit enfin terminé.

- Mais… Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi _il_ nous a aidés.

- Tu parles de ce garçon, dans le cœur des ténèbres ? Demanda Riku.

Sora hocha la tête. L'argenté leva alors la sienne vers le ciel, pensif, et se remémora la scène qui s'était produite quelques jours plus tôt.

--

--

_Sora et Riku erraient, perdus dans cette immensité sombre et froide. Depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Ils n'en étaient plus vraiment sûrs, et l'espoir de rentrer ensemble un jour se mourrait peu à peu._

_Tout était noir autour d'eux, mais étrangement eux étaient parfaitement visibles. Et ça les rassurait. Ça signifiait qu'il restait encore un peu de lumière quelque part. _

_Soudain, quelque chose les fit s'arrêter. Une lumière grisée, se rapprochant peu à peu, pour se dévoiler complètement avant de finalement prendre forme humaine, celle d'un garçon, tout juste sorti de l'enfance. Mais Sora et Riku étaient à bout de forces, et ne parvinrent pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Ce que l'intrus fit pour eux. _

_- Ne perdez pas espoir. Je vous guiderait vers la lumière. _

_Il leur tendit alors sa main, et s'éloigna peu à peu. Les deux garçons le suivirent, lentement, mais sûrement. Enfin, ils aperçurent une porte éclairée quelques mètres plus loin. Plus ils s'en rapprochèrent, plus ils sentirent leurs forces les recouvrir, et reprirent peu à peu conscience. _

_- Pourquoi nous as-tu aidés ? Demanda alors Sora. _

_Le garçon rit doucement, puis ses lèvres tracèrent un large sourire.._

_- A-t-on besoin d'une raison pour aider quelqu'un ?_

_Il posa ensuite ses deux mains sur sa poitrine et commença à disparaître peu à peu avant de s'effacer totalement, un air apaisé sur le visage. Sora continua de regarder dans sa direction un moment puis sourit._

_- Merci… Djidane… _

_Il saisit la main de Riku, et tous deux franchirent la porte blanche._

--

--

- Je ne sais pas trop non plus, dit Riku. Mais je lui suis reconnaissant.

- Ouais.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de Sora.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Ma mère ne dirait rien, tu sais…

L'argenté secoua la tête.

- J'aimerai bien, mais il faut quand même que j'aille voir mes parents. Et j'ose même pas imaginer le savon qu'ils vont me passer…

Sora hocha distraitement la tête. Riku sourit alors et lâcha la main du châtain pour caresser doucement sa joue.

- C'est bon, on se verra demain, dès qu'on sera levés.

- C'est sûr, hein ? Fit Sora en souriant à son tour.

- Evidemment. Et tous les jours d'après si tu veux bien.

- La question ne se pose même pas, fit Sora avec une mine boudeuse.

Le silence revint quelques secondes, puis le châtain se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier passa ses mains autour de sa nuque et lui rendit son baiser avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux en piques.

- Bonne nuit, dit Sora en commençant ensuite à s'éloigner.

Riku hocha la tête et le suivit du regard. Au bout de quelques pas seulement le châtain s'arrêta et jeta un regard hésitant à l'argenté.

- Demain, répéta Riku.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et courut d'un traite jusqu'à la porte de sa maison. Il l'ouvrit – la serrure n'était pas fermée, sa mère avait encore dû oublier… - et fit un dernier petit signe d'au revoir à l'argenté.

Riku le regarda disparaître, et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il resta bien cinq minutes devant la maison du châtain avant de prendre à son tour le chemin de sa maison.

Son petit maître de la Keyblade lui manquait déjà, mais il se résigna en se disant qu'ils ne seraient éloignés que quelques heures. Après, ils trouveraient sûrement des excuses pour passer la nuit ensembles. Evidemment, il savait que Sora avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour passer à la prochaine étape de leur relation, mais pour le moment il se contenterait de baisers.

Sur la route, il pensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ces derniers mois. Tout avait commencé avec ces enfants étranges, mais ce qui en avait résulté n'était pas si mauvais. Il s'était lui aussi créé des liens avec les habitant des autres mondes ; et peut-être que sans cette aventure il n'aurait jamais prit conscience de ses sentiments pour le châtain. Bien sûr, ils avaient passé des moments difficiles, et quelque chose lui disait qu'ils en avaient encore beaucoup à traversés. Mais qu'importait, tant qu'ils étaient ensembles. Il serait toujours là pour Sora, et Sora serait toujours là pour lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il leva sa tête vers le ciel sans nuages. Et sourit.

--

--

_The End._

--

(1) : Tu te prends pour Auron maintenant ? XD

(2) : Bin oui il faut bien refaire le plein de temps en temps *sors*

(3) : Oui, c'est eux qui pilotent. Faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose mdr

(4) : C'est un peu tard pour dire ça tu crois pas ?

--

Yahaa ! Enfin fini ! XD

Meu non, paniquez pas, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre ! =)

Tous : Ah bon ?

Aku : Hé oui, parce qu'il restera encore le chapitre 27, qui sera un chapitre bonus =) Je n'ai pas encore décidé de son contenu par contre. On verra bien !

J'aurai voulu terminer mon chapitre plus tôt, mais pour diverses raison je n'ai pu le faire que ce soir. Je suis quand même contente de l'avoir terminé !

Ah oui, pour la scène sur la mort de Kuja… Je voulais absolument la mettre, seulement aux chapitres précédents j'avais un peu oublié. Enfin c'est pas très grave, et elle est bien aussi ici. J'avais envie de faire une dernière petite scène sur lui X3 Désolée pour tous ceux qui l'ont détesté dans cette fic, mais il reste mon personnage favori des Final Fantasy ! XD (quoi j'ai des goûts bizarres ?)

Sinon, pour la phrase que dit Djidane… « A-t-on besoin d'une raison pour aider quelqu'un ? », et bien pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas joué à FF9 (et honte sur eux ! xD) c'est un peu la phrase type de Djidane, celle qui le représente le mieux. Oui bon c'est pas très important, mais je voulais juste faire un peu de pub pour le jeu… (ok je sors XD)

Et donc voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! =D Rendez-vous au prochain et dernier chapitre !


	27. Chapter 27

Les Enfants du Chaos

Chapitre 27

--

--

NdA : Aaah… =') *larmes d'émotion* Voilà, après plus d'un an, cette petite fic est enfin terminée. Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de la lire et de me laisser des reviews ! Sans elles sûrement que j'aurai laissé cette fic de côté un bon moment avant d'en arriver là… Au dernier chapitre ! :D Dire que c'est ma première fic sur ce site, ma première fic KH, ma première fic yaoi, ma… *se fait bâillonner*

Merci aussi aux anonymes, en particulier Mikukaeru pour toutes ses reviews… Désolée pour Kyû, mais tu comprends… J'suis une fille, donc forcément une sadique… xD *regards noir de toutes les filles-non-sadiques* Euh bref, thank you xD

Pardon aussi pour tout ce retard du dernier chapitre x'p j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec mon ordinateur, mais la flemme y était aussi pour beaucoup. Désolée!

Bon allez, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes idioties et vous laisse lire mon dernier (snif xD) chapitre ! ;)

--

--

--

Riku pressa doucement l'épaule du châtain pour le pousser contre le mur. Les deux garçons étaient assis sur le lit de Sora, l'argenté penché vers le plus jeune, déposant de brefs baisers dans son cou.

- Riku… murmura le châtain en posant une main sur son épaule pour le repousser.

- Chuut, laisse-toi faire, répondit l'autre sans s'arrêter le moins du monde.

- Ma mère va rentrer d'une minute à l'autre… Insista Sora.

Riku ne répondit rien, à la place il glissa une main sous le pull du châtain et caressa doucement sa peau, remontant le haut de son dos.

- Riku… Continua Sora, mais son vis-à-vis prit possession de ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler d'avantage.

Sora ne se débattit pas, et se laissa glisser doucement jusqu'à se retrouver allongé, l'argenté au dessus de lui. Mais dès l'instant où il fut à nouveau en mesure de placer le moindre mot, il plaqua ses deux mains sur les épaules de Riku.

- Elle va rentrer, je te dis !

- Arrête de te chercher des excuses ! Protesta l'argenté en commençant à lui retirer son haut.

Sora ouvrit la bouche, outré, mais fut de nouveau interrompu. Par le bruit d'une porte qui se claque.

- Sora, j'ai ramené le dîner ! Appela sa mère du bas de l'escalier.

Les deux garçons se figèrent, puis Sora se redressa d'un bond en entendant les bruits de pas monter de plus en plus proches, et s'empressa de vérifier qu'il était toujours habillé.

- Dis donc, tu pourrais au moins répondre quand je… Commença la jeune femme, mais elle s'interrompit en voyant l'autre garçon. Riku ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici.

- Oui, il est, euh, venu m'aider à faire mes devoirs ! Oui, c'est ça, hahaha ! Bredouilla pitoyablement Sora.

Sa mère fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais elle ne s'attarda pas là-dessus plus longtemps. Elle était habituée aux humeurs étranges de son garçon, à force.

- Tu restes manger ? Demanda-t-elle à Riku. J'ai acheté des pizzas.

- Merci, mais j'ai dit à mes parents que je rentrais ce soir, répondit l'argenté.

Le garçon se releva et jeta un dernier regard en direction de Sora, qui lui retourna, l'air profondément désolé. Il soupira discrètement et salua la mère de son meilleur ami – officiellement seulement – avant de descendre les escaliers et quitter la maison de Sora.

Il traversa les ruelles de la petite ville, un peu agacé. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait forcé de quitter le châtain dans de telles circonstances. Depuis qu'ils étaient retournés sur l'île, les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés complètement enterrés sous des montagnes de devoirs en retard, et reprendre les cours après avoir manqué plusieurs mois n'était pas si évident. Bien sûr, ils se voyaient tous les jours en cours, mais ce n'était pas pareil, d'autant plus que Sora avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il préférait rester discret, et que du coup ils devaient attendre de se retrouver seuls pour le moindre geste qui dépasserait le stade « amical ». Ils se rattrapaient en général assez bien pendant les week-ends qu'ils passaient toujours ensembles, mais à cause de leur retard ils passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps à rattraper les cours.

En revanche, il n'avait fallu que trois semaines à Riku pour convaincre Sora d'aller plus loin dans leur relation, chose dont il était plutôt fier mais qui malheureusement pour lui ne s'était que très peu reproduite.

Mais tout cela allait changer. Et dès le lendemain ! Car ce Vendredi n'était pas n'importe quel Vendredi. Il annonçait quelque chose de bien particulier, un évènement qu'absolument tous les élèves attendaient depuis la rentrée en classe.

Les vacances.

--

--

- La Cité du Crépuscule ? Répéta Sora, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Ben oui, ce serait sympa de retourner voir Hayner, Pence et Olette.

Le châtain passa sa main sur son menton, en pleine réflexion. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, comme à leur habitude, dans leur sale de classe. Riku n'était malheureusement pas dans leur classe cette année, se retrouvant avec Selphie et Wakka.

- Allez, Sora, s'il te plaît ! Ca fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas allée les voir ! Insista Kairi en prenant un petit air de chien battu.

- Euh… D'accord, si t'as envie, j'irai demander à Riku s'il veut bien nous emmener, répondit le châtain qui bien qu'excellent dans ce domaine, avait un peu de mal à résister à ce genre de regards.

- Génial ! Merci beaucoup, Sora !

Le garçon sourit timidement. Même après tout ce temps, il n'avait pas encore réussi à avouer à son amie qu'il sortait avec Riku. Pourtant ce n'étaient pas les occasions qui manquaient, mais à chaque fois la rousse faisait preuve d'une naïveté incroyable qui lui faisait avaler tout ce que Sora lui racontait. Elle les avait même carrément vu dans les bras l'un de l'autre un jour, et Sora avait paniqué et lui avait raconté qu'il était en train de s'étouffer et que Riku l'avait simplement aidé. Elle l'avait tout de suite cru, sans réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de nourriture dans la pièce. Quand à Riku, lui aurait plutôt aimé qu'elle l'apprenne, rien que pour voir la tête qu'elle aurait fait.

- Hé, les gars, vous comptez lui offrir quoi à Selphie ? Fit soudain Tidus en se retournant.

- Pourquoi on devrait lui offrir quelque chose ? Demanda Kairi.

- Ben, c'est son anniversaire après-demain ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'as oublié alors que t'es sa meilleure amie !

- Euh, non, bien sûr, je plaisantais ! Mentit la rousse.

- Moi par contre, ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit… Avoua Sora. Je me demande ce que je vais lui offrir…

- Si vous voulez, on peut aller faire les boutiques demain ensemble pour chercher un cadeau ? Proposa Tidus. Wakka viendra aussi.

- Ouais, bonne idée ! Fit Sora.

- Dites, vous voulez faire le cours à ma place ? Termina le professeur en leur jetant un regard mécontent et un morceau de craie sur le front.

Cela mit définitivement fin à la discussion sur l'anniversaire de Selphie jusqu'à la fin des cours.

--

--

Ce soir-là, les cinq amis décidèrent de rentrer sagement chez eux, tous trop crevés par cette dernière journée de cours pour faire autre chose que de s'affaler dans un bon lit. Ils se retrouvèrent donc le lendemain matin, dès les premières heures d'ouverture des magasins, pour trouver un cadeau à offrir à leur amie.

- Alors, vous avez une idée ? Demanda Wakka.

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment pour réfléchir.

- Pas vraiment… Répondit finalement Kairi.

- Pourquoi on ne se cotiserait pas pour lui offrir un truc génial ? Proposa Sora.

- Oui, mais plusieurs petits cadeaux c'est bien aussi… Dit Tidus.

- Hm…

Nouveau moment de silence.

- On pourrait lui offrir des fleurs ? Selphie aime bien ça, non ? Demanda Riku.

- Oh oui, bonne idée ! S'enthousiasma Kairi.

- A votre place, j'éviterai ! Les arrêta Tidus. On m'a déjà offert des fleurs quand j'étais malade un jour et je peux vous dire que c'était un véritable supplice !

- Comment ça ? Demandèrent les autres, surpris.

- Ces fleurs sentaient vraiment très fort… Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette odeur, mais j'étais trop faible pour me lever et les déplacer. C'était vraiment horrible !

- Mais Selphie n'est pas malade, dit Kairi.

- Ah ouais ? Et si elle faisait une réaction allergique, tu y as pensé ? S'énerva Tidus.

- Mais Selphie a jamais fait d'allergie à quoi que ce soit ! Riposta la rousse.

- Et des chocolats, c'est une bonne idée non ? Fit Sora pour calmer le jeu – mauvaise idée.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux qu'elle s'empiffre et qu'elle tombe malade ? S'écria Tidus.

- C'est pas vrai, le chocolat ça peut pas rendre malade ! C'est une idée reçue ! Protesta Sora.

- N'importe quoi, fit Riku.

- Bon, ben si vous avez de meilleures idées… Bouda Sora.

- On a qu'à faire le tour des boutiques, proposa Wakka. Séparons-nous en deux groupes pour faire le tour plus vite, et on se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure.

- D'accord, je vais avec Sora, s'empressa de dire Riku.

Kairi sembla déçue, mais personne autre que l'argenté ne le remarqua.

--

--

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sora et Riku n'avaient toujours rien trouvé qui conviendrait à leur amie. Il fallait dire qu'ils ne savaient pas trop en temps que garçons ce qui pourrait bien plaire à une fille. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas tellement d'argent non plus, ce qui limitait assez les choix. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, un silence assez pesant qui commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Riku.

- Hé, Sora ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Oui ? Répondit immédiatement le châtain, comme s'il avait attendu impatiemment que son ami brise le silence.

- Tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir ? Mes parents sont partis en vacances ce matin.

- Euh… Désolé, en fait ce soir j'ai promis à ma mère de regarder le nouveau DVD qu'elle s'est acheté. Tu sais comment elle est, elle achète toujours des films d'horreur qu'elle ne regardera pas parce qu'elle aura les yeux fermés tout le temps, et elle veut quelqu'un pour lui raconter après…

- Ah, ok, une prochaine fois alors…

Sora sourit timidement, l'air désolé, mais Riku le prit par l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur un stand où l'on vendait des fruits paopu séchés, ce qui lui donna une idée.

- Hé, Selphie dit tout le temps qu'elle aimerait qu'on partage un fruit paopu avec elle. On pourrait aller lui en chercher un, non ?

Il se retourna vers Sora, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Pas pour le partager avec moi ! S'écria Riku.

- B- Bien sûr que non, j'avais bien compris ! Mentit le châtain. Mais, euh, avec qui tu veux qu'elle le partage ?

- Avec Tidus, évidemment. T'as pas remarqué comment il la regarde tout le temps ? C'est évident qu'il en pince pour elle.

- J'avais jamais remarqué… avoua Sora. Mais si t'en es sûr, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Faut juste arriver à convaincre Tidus…

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'en occupe, fit Riku avec un sourire en coin.

--

--

Et effectivement, il s'en était occupé. A peine les deux garçons avaient-ils retrouvé le reste de leur groupe que l'argenté avait pris Tidus à part. Ils étaient revenus à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Riku satisfait et Tidus rougissant. Sora se demanda tout le reste de la matinée ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire. De leur côté, Kairi et Wakka avaient trouvé un livre qui expliquait comment fabriquer soi-même des petites peluches, et Selphie adorant les petits animaux – comme la plupart des filles, avait pensé Riku – ils se cotisèrent pour acheter le livre et le matériel, ainsi qu'une carte d'anniversaire qu'ils signeraient tous. Riku et Sora se proposèrent ensuite pour aller chercher le fruit paopu, et de revenir ensuite les aider à confectionner les peluches, ce que tout le monde approuva.

Plus tard, en début d'après-midi, ils prirent donc tous deux la direction de l'île dans la bonne humeur la plus totale. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'étaient pas rendus sur leur île depuis le jour de leur arrivée. Déjà, d'agréables souvenirs de duels et de siestes sur le sable chaud envahissaient leur esprit. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre l'îlot et se dirigèrent vers l'arbre à fruit paopu le plus proche, celui sur lequel ils avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir avant leurs nombreuses aventures à travers les mondes. Ils n'eurent pas le moindre mal à trouver le fameux fruit étoilé, mais une fois en leur possession ils n'avaient plus tellement envie d'aller retrouver leurs amis, et par conséquence leur corvée de bricolage de peluche. Sora proposa une petite sieste sur la plage, et l'idée fut acceptée.

- On aura qu'à dire qu'il n'y avait plus aucun fruit et qu'on a dû faire le tour de l'île pour trouver un autre arbre, dit Riku en s'allongeant sur le sable agréablement tiédi par le soleil.

- Dans ce cas, on ferait mieux d'enlever les autres fruits de l'arbre, au cas où ils viendraient. Je vais les chercher !

L'argenté hocha la tête et ferma ses yeux en l'attendant, profitant du soleil. Sora revint une ou deux minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'étoiles jaunes.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire maintenant ? Demanda Riku d'un air amusé en se tournant vers lui.

- Ce serait du gaspillage de les jeter, répondit Sora. Et puis j'ai toujours voulu savoir quel goût ça avait.

Il s'assit aux côtés de son amant et posa les cinq fruits à côté d'eux. Il s'en saisit ensuite d'un qu'il contempla un instant avant de croquer généreusement dedans. Un peu de jus tomba à côté de lui, laissant une trace humide sur le sable, alors qu'il mâchait d'un air songeur.

- Alors, ça a quel goût ? Demanda Riku en se redressant.

- Hm… Ch'est sucré, répondit Sora avant de tout avaler. Mais ça laisse un arrière-goût amer. Tu devrais goûter.

Riku haussa les épaules et s'empara à son tour d'un fruit, pendant que Sora entamait une nouvelle bouchée. Lorsqu'il eut croqué dans le sien, l'argenté fut d'abord un peu écœuré par le goût très sucré, mais comme l'avait dit Sora l'amertume ne tarda pas à se faire sentir, équilibrant assez bien la saveur du fruit.

- Mouais, je m'attendais à mieux, mais c'est pas si mauvais.

- Ouais, c'est juste un peu trop amer…

- Juste un peu trop sucré, dit Riku en même temps.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, avant d'éclater de rire. Ils continuèrent ensuite de déguster les preuves de leur fainéantise. L'argenté constata avec surprise qu'une fois que le goût amer se fut installé sur son palais, le côté sucré du fruit se faisait un peu moins présent, le rendent encore plus agréable. Sans s'en rendre compte, il en avait englouti deux assez rapidement et s'apprêtait à en prendre un troisième lorsqu'il frôla la main de Sora déjà posée sur le fruit. Il se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il ne restait qu'un seul paopu.

- Désolé. Tu peux le prendre, dit-il en retirant sa main.

Sora ouvrit alors soudain la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Riku eut alors l'impression qu'il était déçu. Le châtain saisit le fruit et le fixa quelques secondes, l'air hésitant, avant de le ranger dans sa poche en souriant.

- Merci, je le mangerai plus tard. C'est bête, on en avait à disposition pendant toutes ces années mais on a jamais pensé à en manger. C'est pourtant très bon.

- Peu de gens en mangent, j'imagine que c'est à cause de la légende. Ils ont sûrement peur qu'en le mangeant tout seul ils ne trouveraient jamais personne.

- Ouais, c'est bien un truc de fille, ça… fit Sora en riant.

Riku ferma les yeux et s'allongea complètement. Il ne le vit pas, mais le regard de Sora était un peu triste alors. Et anxieux en même temps, comme quelqu'un qui regretterait ce qu'il venait de faire. Finalement, il secoua vivement sa tête et s'allongea à son tour en se blottissant contre Riku, qui fut ravi de passer son bras sous son dos pour lui enlacer la taille avec. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Riku supposa que Sora avait dû s'endormir, car sa respiration s'était faite un peu plus profonde. Il ne dit rien pour vérifier cependant, de peur de le réveiller.

--

--

- Arrêtez de mentir, c'est pas possible d'avoir mis autant de temps pour trouver un stupide fruit ! Gronda Kairi une fois les garçons rentrés.

- Mais je t'assure, Kairi ! On aurait dit qu'il y avait une pénurie, pas moyen de mettre la main dessus ! Dis-lui, Riku !

L'argenté releva la tête et la hocha doucement.

- Tous les arbres étaient dévalisés, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

En réalité, il avait fini par succomber au sommeil lui aussi, et lorsqu'ils se furent réveillés il était déjà plus de sept heures du soir.

- Je vérifierai ça, croyez-moi ! Prévint Kairi, qui semblait tout de même à moitié convaincue. N'empêche qu'on a dû faire tout votre travail à votre place.

- Merci, merci Kairi, tes vraiment super ! Remercia Sora en joignant ses mains.

- Hmpf, fit la rousse en tentant de cacher son air ravi au compliment.

Riku, lui, se retenait de rire pour ne pas se trahir.

Le lendemain, tous se rendirent ensemble à la maison de leur amie, leurs cadeaux en mains. La nuit précédente, Riku et Sora l'avaient passée à donner des conseils à Tidus. Le pauvre blond n'arrêtait pas de prendre des airs gênés et de répéter "et si elle me disait non?", mais au bout de plusieurs heures d'acharnement, ils réussirent à lui donner suffisament confiance en lui pour qu'il promette qu'il donnerait bien le fruit à Selphie.

Seulement à présent qu'il se trouvait lui aussi devant la porte, son fruit paopu soigneusement rangé dans une poche de son sac à dos, il n'avait plus l'air aussi confiant que la soirée précédente. Sora lui envoya un regard d'encouragement lorsque Selphie ouvrit la porte.

- Joyeux anniversaire! S'écrièrent Sora et Kairi en cœur.

La jeune fille prit un air rayonnant.

- Vous êtes tous venus! S'exclama-t-elle. Merci!

- Bien sûr, tu ne coryais tout de même pas qu'on aurait oublié! Fit Kairi, et Riku leva discrètement les yeux au ciel.

Selphie les fit tous entrer, les embrassant tour à tour à mesure qu'ils avançaient en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Seul Tidus bafouillait un peu, mais la brune ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Au contraire, il semblait que son sourire était encore plus lumineux.

Ils passèrent toute la journée chez la jeune fille, Kairi discutait avec elle de la nouvelle marque de vêtements à la mode, et les garçons l'amusaient en se faisant des passes avec le ballon de Wakka dans le jardin. Selphie avait été absolument ravie des cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient confectionné - Kairi ne manqua pas une occasion pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait fait pratiquement tout le travail toute seule, et Riku souriait ironiquement en pensant que c'était pour cette raison que la plupart des peluches avaient une forme distordue - puis lorsqu'il fut l'heure du goûter ils dégustèrent un gâteau au chocolat qui enchanta surtout Sora. Tidus était resté silencieux la plupart du temps, échangeant tout de même quelques blagues avec Wakka par moments.

Puis l'heure de rentrer tous chez soi arriva, et chacun commença à prendre la route de sa maison respective. Sora, Riku et Tidus furent les derniers chez la jeune fille, et les deux premiers ne tardèrent pas à s'eclipser pour laisser les deux autres seuls, Riku ne manquant pas de donner un petit coup sur l'épaule du blond en signe d'encouragement. Le reste dépendait entièrement de lui, mais Riku ne doutait pas trop du résultat.

- Tu penses qu'il va s'en tirer? Lui demanda Sora, sur le chemin du retour.

- Y'a pas de raison. Et puis Selphie lui dira oui. Ça se voit que ça fait longtemps qu'elle attends qu'il se déclare.

Sora resta silencieux un moment. Il ne voyait rien du tout, lui. Peut-être était-il vraiment aussi niais que ses amis le lui répétaient sans cesse... A cette pensée, il baissa un peu la tête. Riku, voyant son malaise, chercha quelque chose à dire. Il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas l'inviter à passer la nuit chez lui, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas paraître trop insistant...

Finalement il se lança, mais Sora lui coupa la parole net :

- Au fait, Kairi et moi on pensait aller faire un tour à la Cité du Crépuscule. Ca te dit?

Il avait dit ça comme ça, mais il savait bien que si Riku refusait il n'aurait aucun moyen d'y aller tout seul. Et de toute façon, il ne penserait jamais à aller quelque part sans que Riku soit avec lui.

L'argenté, un peu pris au dépourvu, réfléchit quelques secondes à la question.

- Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas, finit-il par dire.

- Génial! Et, ça te dirait d'y aller demain? (Autant profiter de la situation).

- Si tu veux, oui.

- Bon... Alors on se voit demain? Continua Sora, et Riku remarqua alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au croisement qui séparait leurs deux rues, donc qu'ils devraient se séparer ici.

- Oui, c'est ça, à demain...

L'espace d'un instant, il fut pris d'envie de rajouter "mon chéri", et ouvrit la bouche mais il se ravisa. Sora le regarda sans comprendre, mais Riku lui sourit et se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Et de se pencher vers son visage pour l'embrasser sensuellement, lui glissant un "je t'aime" dans un murmure, avant de lui tourner le dos. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant que Sora l'appelle.

- Attends, Riku, tu... (Il sembla hésiter) Je peux... rester dormir chez toi ce soir?

Riku sourit discrètement. Gagné.

--

- Riku...

Sora se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Il regrettait peut-être d'avoir dit ça, finalement, mais à présent qu'il était allongé sur le lit de Riku avec ce même Riku au dessus de lui, il était un peu trop tard pour changer d'avis. L'argenté lui caressa affectueusement la joue du bout des doigts.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait mal?

- N- Non, fut bien obligé de reconnaître Sora. Il était toujours un peu angoissé, cependant.

- Alors détends-toi.

Et Sora fit de son mieux pour se détendre, et lorsque Riku lui retira son haut pour poser ses lèvres délicates sur sa peau refroidie, et lorsqu'il passa ses mains parfaites sur ses omoplates pour le réchauffer doucement, et qu'il remonta pour lui embrasser la poitrine, le cou, les lèvres, avec une attention passionnée, il sentit les muscles de son corps se relacher peu à peu, les battements de son coeur s'accélerer de plus en plus, et son regard se perdit dans le visage de celui qu'il aimait tant.

- Riku... Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre.

- Je t'aime.

Riku lui embrassa à nouveau les lèvres, parcourait de ses mains sa peau douce, et Sora lui rendit son baiser, l'enlaça lui aussi, glissa ses mains dans son dos, avant de le laisser se reculer pour retirer son propre t-shirt. Sora dévora des yeux sa peau blanche, ses muscles bien tracés, parcourut de son regard bleu-ciel les lignes si parfaites de ses hanches, avant de laisser son regard s'éparpiller de nouveau.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Et il l'embrassa.

--

--

- Sora, accelère un peu! On sera jamais arrivés à ce train-là!

Kairi, au beau millieu d'un couloir des ténèbres qui ressemblait à tous les autres (comment Riku faisait-il pour s'y repérer aussi bien?), s'époumonait sans arrêt en direction de son ami châtain, qui marchait à plusieurs mètres derrière.

- Je fais ce que je peux! Répliqua-t-il, boudeur.

Riku le regarda sans rien dire, et quitta la rousse pour le rejoindre à l'arrière.

- C'est bon, Kairi. On est pas si pressés.

Sora aurait pu lui être reconnaissant de prendre ainsi sa défense, mais il ne le montra pas. Riku ne lui en voulut pas, il savait_ plus que bien _pourquoi le châtain avait particulièrement du mal à avancer aujourd'hui.

- Désolé, lui chuchota-t-il pendant que Kairi rouspétait à nouveau.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en faire autant, lui répondit le châtain, évoquant la nuit précédente en se massant les reins.

Riku faillit répondre qu'il était le seul à en avoir redemandé, mais il se ravisa. A la place il lui passa un bras autour de la taille, se disant qu'après tout Kairi n'avait pas une quantité de neurones suffisante pour découvrir quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Sora faisait tout un cirque pour qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas. "Je lui dirai, avait-il dit. Mais... pas pour l'instant."

Après tout, se dit Riku, qu'elle le sache ou pas, ça ne faisait pas vraiment de différence. Il profita d'un instant où la rousse de regardait pas pour embrasser Sora sur le front, et le châtain se serra un peu plus contre lui.

--

Roxas aussi avait mal aux fesses, mais pour une toute autre raison. En sortant de son lit, ce matin-là, il avait commencé par marcher sur une punaise tombée apparemment d'un de ses posters pendant la nuit. Il avait poussé un cri et était retombé sur son lit. Or, sur ce même lit et réveillé par le cri, Axel s'était redressé d'un bond et son front avait percuté le dos du crâne de Roxas.

C'était donc une matinée un peu comme les autres, mais la malchance du blond ne s'arrêta pas là. Alors qu'il se rendait, comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était en vacance, au repaire pour rejoindre Hayner, Pence, et Olette (qui, après quelques semaines, étaient devenus aussi amis avec lui qu'ils ne l'étaient dans la Cité virtuelle, ou presque), il avait malencontreusement écrasé la queue d'un chat de passage, ce qui l'avait fait reculer de plusieurs pas, avant de se faire éclabousser par le tram qui roulait sur une flaque d'eau et de tomber sous le choc sur le sol dur des rues de la ville. Et, ainsi assis, comble de l'horreur, il se trouva juste en face d'un écriteau : rupture de glaces à l'eau de mer.

Souffrant à présent du pied, de la tête, du bas du dos, et de faim, le blond s'apprêtait à décréter cette journée officiellement pourrie, quand soudain un portail noir s'ouvrit devant son nez, libérant trois visages des plus familiers sous la surprise générale des citoyens qui passaient et s'étaient arrêtés pour contempler, bouche ouverte, trois adolescents sortir littéralement de nulle part. Roxas leva un sourcil et commença à sourire, puis remarqua soudain qu'il n'avait pas saisi tous les mots du panneau en face, et lisait très clairement à présent : rupture de glaces au melon, remise de 10% sur les glaces à l'eau de mer. La journée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise, finalement...

--

Le trio d'inséparables de la Cité du Crépuscule se leva d'un bond, trois bouches ouvertes et trois paires d'yeux pointées vers les arrivants.

- S... Sora! S'exclama finalement Hayner.

Riku ressentit une pointe d'agacement. Il n'était pas jaloux, mais commençait à en avoir un peu mare que tout le monde l'oublie. Mais il sentit un peu d'espoir en voyant Olette regarder dans sa direction. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui... et lui passa devant sans le voir.

- Et Kairi! Fit la jeune fille. Ça faisait longtemps!

Riku manqua de tomber sous le choc. Sora lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour le réconforter. Derrière eux, Roxas s'avança pour prendre sa place réservée sur le canapé miteux du repaire.

- On avait envie de venir vous voir pendant les vacances, dit Kairi. Désolée de pas avoir prévenu, ils ont pas encore mis au point la poste inter-mondiale.

Elle avait dû vouloir être comique, mais personne ne trouva sa blague si amusante que ça. Olette seulement eut un petit rire forcé qui sembla satisfaire parfaitement la rousse.

- Sinon, quoi de neuf ici? Demanda Sora.

- Vous arrivez trop tard, le tournoi de Struggle a fini avant-hier, les informa Pence.

- Qui a gagné? Demanda Riku.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Finalement, Olette leur dit d'une voix légèrement déçue :

- Setzer.

- ...Ah, fit Riku, un peu gêné.

- Ouais, on avait aucune chance. Mais on a quand même mis une bonne raclée à ce frimeur de Seifer! Fit Hayner avec fierté.

- Super! Fit Sora en tapant dans la main de Hayner.

- Ce Setzer... Il est si fort que ça? Demanda Kairi.

- Tu parles! C'est le champion de la ville depuis des années! Dit Pence en levant les bras au ciel.

- Si j'avais participé, il aurait pas fait long feu, dit Roxas, très sûr de lui.

- Tu t'es pas inscrit? Demanda Sora.

- ...

- Cet idiot a fait une indigestion le premier jour du tournoi, dit Hayner.

- Une overdose de glace à l'eau de mer, précisa Pence. Je l'avais prévenu pourtant!

- Hey! S'exclama Roxas, outré.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, même Roxas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Axel rejoint le petit groupe. Il fut aussi étonné que tous les autres de trouver Sora, Riku et Kairi au repaire, et un peu embarrassé parce qu'il n'avait pas ramené assez de glaces à l'eau de mer. Pence, en bonne poire, se dévoua à aller en acheter d'autres. Après quoi ils passèrent tous la journée à arpenter les rues de la cité, à discuter de tout et de rien. Au final, il était déjà presque sept heures du soir, et, n'ayant nulle part où dormir, Sora, Riku, et Kairi devraient bientôt emprunter à nouveau le portail des ténèbres afin de retourner à leur île - bien qu'ils avaient tous envie de rester un peu plus. Ils s'apprêtaient déjà à faire leurs adieux à leurs amis, lorsque Kairi fit, à la surprise générale, une déclaration des plus inattendues en tendant, mains jointes et joues empourprées, un fruit paopu devant Pence.

Tous restèrent bouche bée, sauf Pence qui aborda un sourire béat et secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation. Tous applaudirent à la naissance d'un nouveau couple, que personne n'aurait pu prévoir.

--

- Je m'y attendais vraiment pas! Fit Sora en riant.

Il avait dit au revoir à tout le monde et était resté seul un moment avec Riku, assis sur la coline du couchant. Kairi et Pence avaient demandé un petit moment d'intimité ; la rousse avait convenu qu'elle passerait le reste des vacances chez Olette, afin de passer plus de temps avec son petit ami. Personne ne s'en était plein - surtout pas Riku.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait tant venir ici, dit Riku.

- Ouais, mais n'empêche... Kairi et Pence! Est-ce qu'ils se sont au moins échangés plus de dix phrases dans toute leur vie?

Riku eut un moment de réflexion, puis tous deux haussèrent les épaules.

- Au moins comme ça, je suis sûre qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse de moi, fit Sora.

- Plus? Répéta Riku.

Le châtain prit un air gêné.

- C'est que... Tu vois, quand on était petits, moi et Kairi on avait, en quelques sortes... Enfin, on s'était dit qu'on se marierait ensemble plus tard...

Il devint subitement écarlate.

- Avec Kairi?

Sora hocha la tête, n'osant plus se montrer.

- En... mariage?

Le châtain se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Je sais, c'est débile! J'étais qu'un gamin! Dit-il pour sa défense.  
Mais Riku avait déjà commencé à éclater de rire.

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas qu'elle sache pour nous deux? Demanda-t-il après un moment.

Sora hocha la tête et dit :

- Je voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal. J'avais peur qu'elle ait pris cette vielle promesse au sérieux. Tu sais comment elle est...

Riku approuva silencieusement. Leur amie était bien capable de se monter la tête pour quelque chose de ce genre. Ils restèrent sans rien dire un instant, puis finalement Riku dit :

- Si tu l'avais vraiment épousée, je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait.

Sora le regarda un instant, et sourit en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi!

Soudain, il prit un air embarrassé et retira sa main. Il venait de penser à quelque chose, apparemment, et avait posé sa main sur la poche de son pantalon sans s'en rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Riku.

Sora hésita un instant, puis sortit lentement de sa poche un des fruits en forme d'étoile identique à ceux qu'ils avaient mangé en cachette quelques jours plus tôt.

- Je... Je sais que tu vas trouver ça bête, mais...

Il baissa sa tête, et sa voix se fit plus hésitante :

- J'aimerais le partager avec toi... si tu veux bien...

Riku le regarda en clignant des yeux, profondément touché par cette proposition même s'il n'en montra rien. Sora se mit à rire doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi? C'est stupide. Laisse tomber.

Il s'appréta à ranger le fruit, mais Riku lui saisit le poignet et de son autre main, il coupa avec délicatesse le fruit en deux parts égales. Il en fourra une dans sa bouche sans rien dire. Sora le regarda avec un sourire timide et porta à son tour sa moitié de fruit à ses lèvres. Il l'avait fait! Il lui avait demandé, et maintenant lui et Riku seraient liés... pour l'éternité!

Sora faillit pousser un cri de victoire, mais il se retint au dernier moment. A peine eut-il terminé de manger son fruit que Riku le tira vers lui, et il put alors savourer un délicieux baiser au goût de paopu.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sora regarda autour de lui et dit d'une voix mélancolique :

- Tu te souviens? C'est ici qu'on s'est embrassés pour la première fois. Pour de vrai, je veux dire.

- Évidemment je m'en souviens. Et c'est juste après que ce Sans-cœur géant est apparu.

- Cain, précisa Sora.

Il se trouva juste après un peu bête de s'être souvenu du nom que Kyû avait donné au Sans-cœur. Il ferma ses yeux, repensant avec un fond de tristesse à la petite fille blonde, leur rencontre... sa mort...

- Je me demande ce qu'elle serait en train de penser, maintenant... dit-il à voix haute.

- T'aimerais le savoir, hein?! Cria-t-on soudain à son oreille.

Sora ouvrit les yeux et fit un bond en arrière.

- K... Kyû?! S'exclama-t-il.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, revit toujours à chaque fois la fillette devant lui. Elle s'avança vers lui, et il voulut lui prendre la main, mais son bras passa au travers comme si ça avait été de l'air. Il se tourna vers Riku ; d'après son air étonné il la voyait aussi bien que lui. Mais soudain, lorsqu'un deuxième petit corps passa à travers lui pour aller retrouver la petite, il comprit ce qui se passait.

- Des souvenirs, dit Riku.

- Allez, Kyû! Reprit le petit. Dis-le moi.

Sora se rassit convenablement et écouta la conversation des deux petits souvenirs, Kyû et un autre enfant, un peu plus âgé, qu'il lui avait semblé avoir vu dans les souvenirs d'Utopia. Il avait les cheveux gris, attachés en une courte queue de cheval.

- Laisse tomber, Ichi, dit la blonde.

- Dis-le moi... Insista le garçon en s'avançant un peu plus vers elle. T'es amoureuse de moi?

La petite le regarda en souriant, comme un enfant qui serait prêt à faire une blague à quelqu'un, et le poussa soudain de la main.

- Même pas vrai! cria-t-elle, et elle s'enfuit en courant et en riant.

- Alors t'es amoureuse de Ni? Demanda le petit en lui courant après - lui aussi riait à gorge déployée.

- Naaan! vous êtes tous les deux bêtes!

Ils se remirent à rire, et Sora aussi. Autour de lui, soudain, une dizaine d'autres enfants-souvenirs apparurent dans une nuée de poussière dorée. Tous se mirent à courir après les deux autres, la plus petite, Jûsan, tenait la main d'une autre fille et marchait avec difficulté. Aucun n'avait les airs tristes ou effrayants d'avant. Ils n'avaient plus de bandages non plus. C'étaient des enfants qui riaient et jouaient ensemble. Juste des enfants...

Sora sentit deux gouttes tièdes traverser ses joues. Il sourit.

- Je pensais qu'ils auraient complètement disparu. Mais s'il reste des souvenirs d'eux, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas rien... Ils ont tous existé! Ils ont ri, pleuré... Ils ont eu un cœur. Ces émotions qu'ils ont ressenties... C'est quelque chose, je pense, qui ne peut pas s'éteindre. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas voués à disparaître... pas vraiment.

Riku passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et ils restèrent ainsi, regardant les enfants danser en une ronde de lumière.

--

Après ce soir-là, la vie reprit peu à peu son cours naturel. Sora et Riku continuèrent ce combat acharné qu'est la vie scolaire. Ils ne savent pas encore quand ils partiront à nouveau à l'aventure, mais tant qu'ils étaient ensembles, tout irait bien, ils en étaient certains.

Les vacances terminées, Kairi, de temps en temps, partait rendre visite à Pence, avec qui elle semblait filtrer le parfait amour. Au bout d'une semaine, Riku en eut assez des allez-retours qu'il devait sans cesse faire pour l'amener, et Axel lui proposa généreusement de ramener la fille une fois sur deux.

Hayner s'entrainait toujours pour le prochain tournoi de Struggle, bien décidé à remettre encore une fois Seifer à sa place, et, qui sait? Peut-être qu'un jour il remportera la coupe.

Roxas continuait de s'engloutir des tonnes et des tonnes de glace à l'eau de mer, au grand dam d'Axel, qui avait dû trouver un deuxième travail pour réussir à payer toutes les dépenses du blond. Mais ils passaient quoi qu'il arrive de bons moments ensembles, alors peu importait.

Selphie avait bien évidemment accepté de sortir avec Tidus, et ils passèrent le reste des vacances ensembles, délaissant complètement Wakka à son triste sort. Il en profita pour s'entraîner au blitzball, et son équipe pour la première fois passera les éliminatoires du championnat régional.

Quand à Leon et les autres... En continuant les travaux de rénovation du Jardin Radieux, ils rencontrèrent une troupe de mogs voyageurs, et ensemble ils mirent au point un système qui fit fureur: une mogposte inter-mondiale, qui ramena au petit groupe assez d'argent pour rénover trois ou quatre forteresses.

Donald et Dingo tentaient toujours d'instaurer l'ordre au château Disney, mais durent faire face à de nombreuses crises, dont trois dysfonctionnement de balais nettoyeurs, qui depuis la venue de Sora et des autres, se mettaient parfois à disjoncter, croyant voir des Sans-cœur partout.

Et enfin, Setzer, avec l'argent gagné en vendant sa collection de tournois de Struggle, fit ouvrir à la Cité du Crépuscule un casino qui fit fureur, et dont il était le meilleur client.

Tout allait bien, donc, et tout le monde semblait être heureux. Pour le moment du moins. Mais un peu partout dans les mondes, une étrange rumeur s'était propagée. On disait que dans un monde de crépuscule, parfois, lors des soirs de pleine lune, un curieux spectacle se produisait. On pouvait voir, du haut d'une colline, toute une ronde d'enfants scintillants de lumière, qui dansaient en poussant des cris de joie et en riant. Personne ne savait vraiment qui ils étaient, ni d'où ils venaient, mais on disait parfois que ces enfants étaient nés du plus profond des ténèbres, là où plus aucune lumière ne subsiste. Mais, selon la légende, c'est justement dans cette obscurité qu'ils avaient trouvé la plus pure clarté que l'on puisse imaginer. Des enfants nés dans le chaos, mais dansant dans la lumière.

Fin.

--

--

NdA: FINIII! (cri de bonheur)

Gaou! J'en pouvais plus xD Je savais déjà comment j'allais finir ce chapitre, mais je ne trouvais vraiment rien à mettre dedans. Du coup, j'ai parlé de tout et de rien (d'où l'anniversaire de Selphie).

Le coup du KairixPence m'est venu comme ça. Cherchez pas une logique dans tout ce que je fais, ok? XD

Ah, et pardon à tous les fans d'Axel! (j'en fais partie, mais...) Je ne lui ai même pas accordé la moindre phrase directe! XDD Il a juste fait des apparitions éclair. Même Wakka a eu plus de répliques que lui... J'ai honte... X')

Bon, c'était du grand n'importe quoi pour finir en mocheté. (comprendre: contraire de finir en beauté).

Ah, et aussi, avant de vous quitter **pour de bon **je m'excuse pour ce même-pas-lemon entre Sora et Riku. Je trouvais que ça ferait déplacé d'avoir fait toute la fic sur un mignon petit shonen-ai et de changer le rating sur le dernier chapitre. J'ai quand même fait un effort, okay? XD

D'accord, c'est fini, je me tais! Bravo pour avoir lu jusqu'ici, vous en avez un sacré courage! XD (ça fait beaucoup de "XD" pour une nda. C'est parce qu'il est plus d'une heure du mat, mon cerveau commence à fonctionner bizarrement...). Et puis, bon... gna gna gna, disclaimer, merci pour les reviews, ect... FIN!! (avait hâte d'aller se coucher).


End file.
